


Heart of a Berserker: Faith

by pedepaulie



Series: Heart of a Berserker [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), School of Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: Berserker - Freeform, Curse of the Hobgobbler, F/M, Hidden World, Pirates, Wrath of Stormheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedepaulie/pseuds/pedepaulie
Summary: "Nothing in my life has been safe since I became friends with dragons or since I met him, but I would not trade either for anything in the world. I don't want to be protected if it means we have to part." - ???Krogan and Johann have been defeated, but now Stormheart is even more of a threat. To make matters worse, Harald is doing everything he can to push Brennda away from him. He drives her crazy, but she can't totally give up on him. Then a new threat forces Berk to relocate, and an unexpected alliance results that may give Brennda the opening she needs to get through to Harald once and for all.Part 3 of a four part series following the School of Dragons expansions.
Relationships: Harald Forkbeard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heart of a Berserker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This is part three of my Heart of a Berserker series. If you have not read the first two, please do so now. This section will finish up the current expansions, Wrath of Stormheart through Curse of the Hobgobbler. Once again, if a new expansion is released while I'm writing this, I will probably not let it affect the story.
> 
> Fair warning, the story will get darker in part three. I start off with Wrath of Stormheart, which is probably the most violent expansion in the game. Even though violence is evident in the game, it is aimed towards kids and does not delve in too deep. I will explore the ramifications of the characters' actions and choices, particularly those that are psychological. This also gives me a chance to delve deeper than the simplistic depictions of evil dragon hunters and pirates vs. good dragon riders. Hopefully you enjoy it!

"Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light." - Helen Keller

Chapter 1

"There!" I pointed to the two pirate ships closing in on one of Berk's fishing boats in the distance. Bolt growled. My companions, Viggo, Eret, and Skulder, emerged from the clouds behind me.

"What's the plan?" Eret asked.

"Viggo and I will distract them," I said. "You and Skulder get the fishing boat to safety."

We split up and flew towards the ships. Missions like this had become a regular occurrence since the defeat of Johann and Krogan over a month ago. Stormheart showed no signs of executing an evil plot but seemed content on having her pirates attack our fishing and trade boats and stealing our caches. It really should not have come as a surprise. This was what pirates did, right? It was part of the job description. And Hiccup, with his great faith in me, put me in charge of controlling the pirates. So, everyone morning I flew out with the Vikings I was training and looked for attacks like this one.

As we neared the ships, Bolt and Sanna let loose a pair of lightning bolts that hit dangerously close to one pirate ship. The two pirates on board glared at us and ran to their catapults. Viggo and I flew around the ships, hitting them with electricity while dodging flying boulders.

It quickly became difficult for Bolt to stay out of Sanna's way while also not getting hit. One rock struck his tail, and he wobbled in the air. And then something that was not a rock flew at his head. He pulled up, but the bolas wrapped around his feet. Startled, he lost altitude and was unable to fly out of the way of Sanna, who crashed right into him.

The pirates struck with rocks again, and these hit their marks. I cried out as both Skrills crashed into the water. We sunk for a few seconds before breaking the surface of the water. I coughed as Bolt growled menacingly at the pirates.

"Not so scary without your lightning, are you?" one of the pirates taunted.

I shot Viggo a questioning look. "How do they know Skrills can't fire in the water?"

But Viggo wasn't looking at me. His attention was on the fishing boat. My heart sunk when I realized our distraction tactic had been turned against us. While we were busy fighting off the pirates, another ship had overtaken the fishing boat. Harald's ship. I was unsure what he did, but Skullcrusher and Muddie were flying in frantic circles. Then they ran right into each other, bashing heads.

"You really need to work on your teamwork," Harald said as he jumped onto the fishing boat. He merely had to show the Berkians his sword, and they huddled together in terror, allowing him to snatch the net full of fish. "Or better yet, find a new profession." His eyes found mine, and he smirked smugly.

I clenched my fists around Bolt's saddle. There was no point in getting Bolt or Sanna in the air again. Neither dragon would attack Harald, and he _knew_ it. It offered little consolation that he would not attack us either. He did not need to. Instead, we urged our dragons to swim to Eret and Skulder.

"Thank you for the fish!" Harald said brightly before returning to his ship. Within moments, the pirates were gone.

"Are you two alright?" Viggo asked our companions.

Skulder sighed. "We're not injured except for our pride. He came out of nowhere and took us by surprise! I really hate that guy." He glanced at me and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," I said. "Sometimes he really frustrates me too. But he does have a point. Our teamwork could use some work."

"We're new at this," Eret said. "We'll get better."

"Well, we better get this boat back to safe harbors," Skulder said.

Thankfully, the fishermen were not too frightened to sail back to Berk. After dropping them off, my team flew to the School of Dragons where we debriefed. Then I let the others loose for the day while I found Heather to talk to her about my morning. She made as both tea while we chatted in our dorm.

"That does sound frustrating," Heather said at the end of my tale. "I'm sure you four will make a great team once you've worked together long enough." She paused. "But maybe next time you should let me join you. I have more experience, and those guys might benefit from having another female around."

I smiled. "You miss being part of the action, huh?"

She chuckled. "That too."

"Sure, you can join us next time. All our missions don't go so terribly... just usually when Harald shows up."

Heather gave me a sympathetic smile. "That's the downside of letting him know you so well."

I stared at the mug of tea in my hands. "Then why can't I use _my_ knowledge of him to beat him?" I already knew the answer. He was the bad guy. He was willing to use tactics I wouldn't.

"You're trying to be honest with him while he's still playing games."

"Games he's too good at."

"What does Viggo say?"

"Viggo says Harald is overcompensating for how close we were over the summer. He needs to prove to Stormheart and himself that he can be this tough pirate. Viggo thinks we should wait for an opportunity to strike, but I hate waiting." It had been too long since I had a decent conversation with Harald. This emotional distance was even worse than the physical distance he used to pull.

"Well, whenever you act without a solid plan, you tend to let Harald get the better of you. That's what he wants."

I frowned and looked away. "Maybe."

"At least these raids are all you have to worry about right now."

"And that makes me nervous." I looked back at her and caught her eye. "I can't help but think there's a storm coming. Stormheart has to be up to something."

Heather seemed to consider this. "Maybe not. Maybe this is all she wants."

"No, Harald could do all this on his own. He would not join her unless she was after something."

"Worrying about it isn't going to do you any good. What you can do is prepare for whatever might come. Do you want to go train with me?"

I offered her a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds great." It was good having friends I could rely on. It was so much better than when I kept everything inside.

***

The next morning, I gave my team a break to do whatever they wanted. I started the day at Dragon's Edge, but then Hiccup told me Fishlegs wanted to talk to me at Impossible Island. Apparently, he had been researching the Luminous Krayfin and wanted to tell me what he learned.

I found Fishlegs standing alone at the shore when I arrived. He immediately ran over to me with a huge grin on his face. "Brennda, this is amazing!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled. "It's good to see you too. I hear you've been busy."

"The Book of Dragons doesn't have anything on the Luminous Krayfin, so I've been recording everything I can. No Viking has ever seen a leviathan grow up from a baby to its full, incredible size! I hope we're there every step of the way. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I called you here because I wanted to show you something (more than just my enthusiasm). Here! Come with me me and I'll lead you to the cute reveal."

He had me curious now. I followed behind him as he walked across the island. He stopped when he got to a small bay. Inside the water, the Krayfin, now very large, splashed and played with Meatlug, who hovered above. I smiled at the scene.

"Ta-da!" Fishlegs said. "Meatlug has bonded quite strongly with the Krayfin! They've been inseparable ever since we arrived on the island. I think he sees her as a mother he's never met. Isn't it adorable?"

"It is," I said. "It's great that he's become so close to another dragon so quickly. So, what have you learned about the Krayfin?" I knew he was bursting to share.

"Most dragons have a simple life cycle. They hatch from an egg, grow to become adults, and live most of their lives in one environment. They are smaller versions of their parents. But! I've learned that the Krayfin's life cycle is closer to that of an amphibian. They are terrestrial as babies and aquatic as they turn into adulthood. So, the baby Krayfin needs to go through a metamorphosis to be ready for aquatic life (just like frogs!). His body changed to swim better and float."

"Wow, that is fascinating."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg! I'm eager to learn so much more about my new buddy and I hope you feel the same way. Will you indulge me and go visit the Krayfin?"

I smiled. "Sure." I had not seen the Krayfin in awhile, and I did mean to check up on him. I mounted Bolt and flew over to the large dragon. "Hello there. Remember me?" The Krayfin gave me a pleased look and splashed the water with his fins.

"I knew it! The bond between you two is stronger than ever. I bet he trust you most out of all the Vikings he's ever met... and with good reason."

Suddenly, the Krayfin began to swim away. Then he stopped and looked back at me.

"He's swimming away so quickly," Fishlegs said. "I wonder -- oh, wait. He's waiting for you to follow him! Ooh, I wonder what he could be trying to show you."

"Well, let's follow him," I said. Meatlug flew back to Fishlegs while Bolt and I followed the Krayfin. Our friend led us out to the ocean, stopping near a pod of narwhals. "Aw, hey there, little guys."

"That's adorable, but more importantly, very informative!" Fishlegs said once he appeared by my side. "This shows us that Lumie has left the cenote many times, to have been able to make friends with this pod of narwhals. I wonder how far he's traveled from Impossible Island?"

I looked at him. "Lumie?"

"Oh: don't you think that Lumie suits the big guy? Meatlug helped me narrow down all the choices, and I think it's the perfect name for him!"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's great. It's good we have something to call him apart from his species." Names made bonds much more personal.

Fishlegs looked back at Impossible Island and frowned. "Hm... Is that Snotlout? He doesn't like coming here..something about a misunderstanding between him and Lumie - so this is must be really important. Can you talk to him and find out what's up?"

"Yeah, no problem." Bolt quickly flew us back to the island where Snotlout awaited us beside Hookfang. "Hi, Snotlout, is something wrong?"

"I'm going to have to cut your little picnic short," Snotlout said, an unusually serious look on his face. "You're needed for a matter of Berkian security! I hope you sharpened your axe this morning."

I sucked in a sharp breath. This couldn't be good. "What's going on?"

"I received a Terror Mail from the lovebirds. They need our help!"

I gasped. "Hiccup and Astrid are in trouble?"

Snotlout blinked. "What? Hiccup and Astrid are fine."

"But they're in love and-"

Snotlout made a face. "Eww, no, I'm talking about Dagur and Mala."

"Ah, those lovebirds." Dagur and Mala had married at the end of the summer at an adorable union ceremony. The two of them were still inseparable, and I loved seeing them together. If anyone hurt them, I would hurt them right back!

"They're surrounded by enemies on the high seas, and we need to go to their rescue. Business as usual for Snotlout, don't you think? Let's fly out there together!"

"Of course!" We got to our dragons and immediately set off. Fishlegs and Meatlug trailed behind us, and I thought I heard Lumie as well.

Snotlout took the lead because he knew where we were going. Soon, the imposing ship that was the Tempest came into view. My heart sunk. Not pirates...

"Uh-oh," Snotlout said. "Dagur didn't mention that Stormheart was here... This is going to get ugly."

"We can take her," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Well, Dagur will owe us big this time! Fishlegs and I'll draw their fire. With the crossbows aimed at me, you'll be able to get to Dagur and figure out how we can help. Ready? Go!"

While Snotlout and Fishlegs flew close to the crossbows, I flew down low so as to not be seen. This distraction worked as planned, and I managed to slip into the interior of the battleship. It did not take long for me to spot the trapped Berserker ship with Dagur and Sleuther on it.

"Dagur!" I exclaimed as I landed beside him. "Are you alright?"

Dagur grinned at me. "I'm just fine. I knew that my brother Hiccup wouldn't let old Dagur down in his moment of crisis. And is that old Snotfoot I see flitting around there like a busy little bug? Ha!"

I laughed. "Yes, that's Snotlout." Dagur had gotten into the habit of purposefully saying Snotlout's name wrong just because it annoyed him. I would have to tease him about it later. "So, what's going on? Where's Mala?"

Dagur's smile faded. "Your boyfriend kidnapped her."

I winced. "My - Oh. Of course he did."

"I know, I know, he was following orders. I won't hold it against him. Let me fill you in on the plan. Stormheart won't even know what's coming!"

"Oh? You have a plan?"

Dagur stood before me and began speaking dramatically: "Imagine this: Dagur the Deraged, the deadliest Berserker in the entire world, waylaid by a simple pirate queen with a massive deadly battleship and a huge army."

I had to smile at his description. "That's insane. I never would have thought that could happen." I loved Dagur. The only Viking who could match his dramatics was Eret.

"We haven't been idle; Mala is deep within the bowels of the Tempest right now, looking for a way to free our ship! You'll need this. By my guess, Stormheart's soldiers will be ready to fight about now. (And who would blame them, with all the nasty stuff I've been yelling at them about their mothers? Ha ha!) Stand with me, my friend, and we'll give them what for!"

Sure enough, a horde of pirates leapt onto the Berserker ship. I withdrew my sword and charged. Together with our dragons, Dagur and I fought them all back. By the time we were finished, Mala had joined us on the ship.

"While you four were defeating Stormheart's forces, I jammed the mechanism open for the Tempest's 'claws,'" Mala said. "Stormheart won't be able to close the exit! Brennda, we need you for the final task. Ask Bolt to shoot the winch above us and break the crane!"

"I'm on it!" I said.

I hopped on Bolt and flew up high. The Skrill shot the winch with his lightning, breaking the crane and freeing the ship. However, as she ship sailed towards the exit, the claws began to close. The ship was crushed, but Sleuther flew Dagur and Mala out of there, saving them from harm.

"Arh! Good, she missed us!" Dagur said.

"But the ship," I said, looking at the ruined parts in dismay.

"Forget the ship. It's just a thing and nowhere as precious as a dragon or a trainer. We need to get out of here before Stormheart can set her sight on us! Fly out and we'll regroup at Hobblegrunt Island!"

He was right. I watched Sleuther fly to Snotlout and Fishlegs to tell them the plan. I hesitated near the Tempest. I just wanted to check one thing... I flew around the ship, careful not to be spotted. I did not see Stormheart or Harald or anything else unusual. I pushed my nagging doubts away and took off for Hobblegrunt Island.

Fishlegs was on me when I landed. "Thank Odin you're safe!" he said. "When you didn't arrive with the others, I was so worried. I thought that maybe Stormheart had caught up with you..."

"No, I'm fine," I said. "I just-"

"Hah!" said Mala. "I scoff at the thought. I saw the bravery burning deep within Brennda in the labyrinths of Impossible Island. Nothing as simple as a weapon-clad megalomaniac could shake her resolve! Unfortunately, I overheard a conversation on the Tempest that makes me believe this is just the beginning. Maybe we can figure it out together."

Overheard? That raised a red flag for me, but I kept silent for now. "What is it?"

"Stormheart told her lieutenant that once she finished dealing with us, she had to 'secure Johann's treasure cache.' Does that mean anything to you?"

"Wait, wait!" Snotlout said. "I've never forgotten the location of any treasure, believe me. Let me think... Johann told us a long time ago... Ah! The ship graveyard! Johann used to hide his most important goods in one of the wrecks at the ship graveyard. Stormheart is going there? That's pretty close to Berk... Johann told us about the treasure back when we thought he was an ally, so we never looked into it. I bet he's hidden all sorts of nasty villainy stuff there. We need to get there before Stormheart and loot the place! I mean, get there and stop her!"

"Hold on," I said. "There's one thing bothering me." I turned to Mala. "This person Stormheart was talking to, was he tall and blond and possibly with a Terrible Terror?"

Mala lifted her eyebrows. "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Does she know him?" Snotlout laughed. "That's Harald. He-"

Before he could finish, Fishlegs slapped his hand over his mouth, silencing him. He sent me an apologetic look. "Another time, Mala."

I nodded at Fishlegs in acknowledgement, grateful for his sensitivity. I turned to Dagur to see him watching me with unusual calmness. It surprised me that he had not told Mala about Harald even though it seemed like they shared everything. His loyalty touched me. Not that I was trying to hide anything from Mala. Harald had just never come up, and right now did not seem like the time to fill her in.

"Is there a reason you're asking?" Mala said.

"I don't trust those two together," I said. "They're both cunning, and if either of them had any idea you were listening, we can't be sure that going to the ship graveyard isn't what they _want_ us to do."

"You're thinking too much," Snotlout said. "It's time for action!"

"He's right," Dagur said. "And while I would love to join you, if Stormheart is after Mala, I need to get her home safely."

"I understand," I said. "If you can let Hiccup know what we're up to when you're done, I would appreciate it."

"You can count on me!"

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and I bid the couple farewell and took off on our dragons. Snotlout did have a point. Whether or not Stormheart wanted us to follow her, we would not figure out what she was up to unless we caught up to her. And whatever she was up to could not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Strength and courage aren't always measured in medals and victories. They are measured in the struggles they overcome. The strongest people aren't always the people who win but the people who don't give up when they lose." – Ashley Hodgeson

Chapter 2

It did not take us long to reach the ship graveyard. The place still gave me a creepy feeling. Aparently, Snotlout felt the same way, for he muttered, "It's quiet. A little too quiet..."

"Come on, Snotlout," Fishlegs said. "This place is always creepy. Let's spread out and look for Johann's cache, and be careful when you step on any shipwrecks."

Bolt silently flew to the nearest shipwreck. I remained on his back while scanning for any sign of a cache. Then I moved onto the next ship. Before I could search for a third, something caught my eye. There was a Viking standing on a large rock. The others spotted him too, and we all flew closer.

"Oh, it's Skulder!" Fishlegs said as if it was the most naturally thing in the world to find him standing alone on a rock in the middle of a creepy ship graveyard.

"A little too Skulder..." Snotlout said.

I rolled my eyes at his joke. Bolt landed on the rock, and I hopped off to greet my friend. "Hey, Skulder. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," Skulder said. "I'm glad you stopped by. I didn't have any chance to send word before Stormheart snatched me from Mudraker Island! She brought me to this accursed place and ransacked it to find a treasure trove. Then she just left me here! If you hadn't stopped by-"

"You're welcome. We're actually here because we were looking for Stormheart. She kidnapped Mala, and we helped Dagur rescue her. Mala told us to come here because Stormheart was looking for Johann's cache."

Skulder nodded. "She was looking for something alright. Strangely, she ignored the jewels to find a small map filled with strange symbols. She made me translate it and left once I was of no more use to her. I don't remember the directions well, but I believe the map led to a place called... Vanaheim?"

"Oh no!" Snotlout said. "Vanaheim is a place where dragons go to die. It's a creepy, creepy place filled with dangerous dragons. We can't go back there again."

"Wait, Snotlout!" Fishlegs said. "Vanaheim isn't a creepy place; it's a sacred place where dragons can live out their lives in peace! Who knows what sort of damage Stormheart could do if she's allowed to just traipse through the island?"

"Agreed," I said. "We have to stop her."

Snotlout crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look at all the dragons she poisoned with Grimora venom," Fishlegs said. "She clearly doesn't care about dragons! She could destroy it, leaving even Hookfang without a place to go at the end of his life!"

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Like I said, we need to stop her!"

"We need to - well, there's a small problem."

"What is it, Fishlegs?" I said.

"I... noticed this earlier, but I need to take a pit stop at Impossible Island. Look: Lumie is here with us. I think he's following Meatlug. It's a bit before his time to go to Vanaheim..."

"No, Fishlegs, you were right," Snotlout said. "There's no time. Stormheart has a head start on us and we need to book it if we want to catch up. Bring Lumie along! He's supposed to be a leviathan, right? Maybe he'll finally show us some of his power."

"He's got a point," I said as I watched the Krayfin in the water. "I'm sure it'll be fine." However, something else nagged at me. It was like my mind was trying to piece together something important but was missing a central piece.

"Messing with Hookfang? I won't stand for it. Come on, Brennda. Onwards to Vanaheim!"

I pushed the thoughts away and focuses on our destination. Lumie generously allowed Skulder to ride on his back as he followed the dragons in the air. I had to smile at the two of them together. Skulder had come a long way from fearing dragons.

I had never been to Vaneheim, but even I could tell it was a sacred place. We all paused for a moment to take it all in.

"I never thought I'd be back here," Fishlegs said quietly. "The dragon knowledge hidden on this place..." He paused. "Something's wrong. I'd expect the protective Sentinel dragons to have sensed three dragon riders and a Krayfin by now, but it's as silent as a staff-less Gothi. We need to take a closer look. Could you check on the perches close to us and tell us what you see?"

I nodded. Heather had told me all about this place, so I knew what he was talking about. I flew up to the nearest perch and gasped at what I saw. A large, stony dragon lay on his side. "Guys, you better come here..." Within seconds, Fishlegs and Snotlout were at me side. I looked out at the other perches, noticing the same sight.

"Is it just me... or do those Sentinels look hurt?" Fishlegs.

"Definitely hurt," I said sadly. Had Stormheart done this? She really was too cruel.

"Odin help us. If they can't defend the island, this whole place could be in danger..."

"I'm not sure if you're keeping up, Fishlegs, but Stormheart is obviously three steps ahead of us," Snotlout said scornfully. "Just look at those broken sea stacks."

"Stormheart attacked the island for sure," I said.

"Maybe..." Fishlegs said.

"Trust me," said Snotlout. "I'm a master of siege warfare and destruction. I'd bet you anything that the damage came from the weaponry on the Tempest. "

Fishlegs blinked. "I don't know, I think Astrid is more of an expert in that kind of thing. There's also Dagur, Ruffnut, Tuffnut..."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Fishface. You're missing the point. Stormheart already came through here and unleashed her ship's weapons against the Sentinels as they tried to defend their island. I almost feel sorry for these guys."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Almost?"

"Sentinels may be blind, but they're really strong fighters," Fishlegs said. "They would have been a good match against Stormheart... unless she found a way to confound their senses! There are five senses: sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch. These senses help everyone interact with and understand the world around them. Each sense takes information from the outside world and sends a message to the brain so the dragon knows how to react. They all use a certain amount of brainpower. Since Sentinels are born blind, their brain can use that same power for their other senses. Even though the Sentinel can't see, he relies on his hearing and smell to 'see' everything. I have a theory that Stormheart somehow blocked the Sentinels' sense of smell, but I'd like to put it to the test." He looked at me. "Could you move really, really close to that Sentinel without touching him?"

I nodded. I dismounted Bolt. I slowly moved towards the wounded Sentinel on the perch. The Sentinel did not even move. I frowned and looked back at Fishlegs.

"Oh my goodness! I was afraid of this. On our last adventure here, the dragons couldn't detect us because we'd covered ourselves in their native fruit to mask our scent. This worked until Snotlout yelled like a spooked Thunderdrum; with their heightened senses, he might as well have painted himself purple and danced a jig. This dragon didn't react to your moving close, which probably means that he can't smell."

"Yo, what's that strange gunk on his face?" Snotlout said. "I don't remember these dragons having it the last time we were here. Wait, wait. I think I have my own scientific theory. I think this is how Stormheart attacked the dragons. Can you take a closer look at these other Sentinels? I'll be your brave lookout."

I smirked. He was the brave one? "Sure." I flew around to the other Sentinels and examined them. "Yep, they all have it!"

"I was right! I bet this goop is what blocked their sense of smell, letting Stormheart attack them. Give me a bit of time and I'll get all this stuff sorted out. I'm so good at this! I'm like Hiccup and Heather combined. I'm like..."

I did not have time for this. I looked around and saw a Sentinel on a high perch that appeared different from the others. I glanced back at Snotlout. Surely he would be happy talking to himself while I checked this out. 

I flew up to the Sentinel, but as soon as I got close, he roared at me. Then he took flight. Eyes wide, I zoomed back to my friends.

"Not again!" Snotlout groaned. "Haven't we been through this already? I don't want to hurt your dumb island and I'm not threatening you. Why are you trying to kill me? Hookfang, get me out of here!" He started flying around in a circle.

"What are you doing, Snotlout?" Fishlegs said. "There are injured dragons here who need our help! Let's regroup and think of a plan. That Sentinel won't stray too far from his perch, so we'll be safe if we stay back and figure out what to do next."

I rolled my eyes at Snotlout's behavior. "Come on." I flew after him until he returned to Fishlegs.

"I think I might know what that strange substance is," Fishlegs said. "Heather once told me about a pepper gas that could really get into your eyes, nose, lungs and mouth. She says it burns like crazy and leaves a residue just like the ones we found! Pepper gas could wound the Sentinels and disable their great sense of smell. With the dragons out of the way, Stormheart has a clear path to stomp her grimy feet all over this hallowed ground... "

"I'm okay too, muttonhead," Snotlout said. "Where's the appreciation for my brave leadership?"

Fishlegs gave him an odd look. "Moving on, I think I figured out who that dragon is. I've been reading through the notes of Heather's father Oswald from his shipwreck on Vanaheim. He wrote about a Sentinel with a strange bone structure on its head. This powerful dragon seemed to lead the other sentinels in their duties. My friends... I think we've met the Elder Sentinel."

I looked at the dragon with renewed respect. "That sounds pretty important. He's their leader then? And with all his friends down, he must be pretty determined to keep this place safe..."

"We need to get past the Elder Sentinel somehow, but the last thing we want to do is hurt him any more than Stormheart already has. Think, Fishlegs, think... While I think of a plan, can you check up on Lumie? It's a long trek to Vanaheim, and he had to carry Skulder all the way here."

"Sure." I flew down to the Krayfin. As soon as he saw me, he swam around happily.

Fishlegs looked down at us with a smile. "How wonderful! He looks like he's fitting right in. I'm really glad to see that. I was worried that he wouldn't feel natural with humans since he's grown up by himself at Impossible Island."

"But we've been checking up on him," I said. "And some of his first memories are with us."

"That's great, just great!" said Snotlout. "Little Lumie is all happy about fellowship and dragonhood or something crazy like that while the giant angry Elder Sentinel won't even let us past so we can save his own sorry butt from Stormheart. Ugh!

I gave Lumie one last smile before flying back to Fishlegs. "Have you come up with any ideas yet?"

Fishlegs appeared thoughtful. "The Elder Sentinel has never had sight, so his other senses are much stronger. Sight is one of the five senses that help us understand the world around us. Each sense has a dedicated area of the brain. When a sense is lost from birth, the brain is able to use that space for the other senses. Since the Sentinels can't see, their brain has to rely more on the other senses to get around! If we fool the Elder Sentinel's hearing, Snotlout and I can buy you some time to get past him. We just have to work together. What do you think, Snotlout?"

"I'm not fond of any plan where you're hanging Snotlout out there like bait on a hook," Snotlout said, "but I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Let's go, Fishface! Brennda, you better find something good for us to use!"

Fishlegs and Snotlout flew to the Sentinel and began making loud noises. They split up and continued the sounds, confusing the dragon. I took the chance to fly past him straight for the island. My heart pounded the whole way until I reached the safety of the trees.

I did not venture far when I spotted a tree with red fruit. Hmm... That must be the red fruit Fishlegs mentioned that fooled the Sentinels last time. Perhaps it would work for me! I flew close to the tree and had Bolt knock down some of the fruit. Then I split the fruit open and spread the sticky stuff across my face. I felt gross, but it would be worth it if it worked. I gathered more of the fruit so I could give them to my friends when I returned.

With that settled, I decided to check out more of the island. I spotted a strange building on a hill and flew closer. I soon realized what it must be. The house was made from a scuttled Berserker boat, so this must be the last resting place of Oswald, the late father of Dagur. I felt saddened at the thought but quickly pushed the feeling down. I had to get back to the others.

"Thank Odin you're back!" Fishlegs said when I reached him. "I don't think we could distract the Elder Sentinel much longer. What did you find?"

I held a red fruit out to him. "This is what you used before right?"

"Hmm... I'm not really sure the red fruit might fool them again. The Sentinels are really clever; they caught up to the ruse of the red fruit when we tried it the second time. They might be on to us this time."

I frowned. "Oh."

"Wait! Do you hear something?"

We flew up higher to check it out. I gasped when I saw a group of Grim Gnashers attacking the Sentinels.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs cried. The Sentinels are under attack! Quick, Brennda: we need to help them!"

"Of course!" Bolt sped straight for the battle, and Fishlegs and Snotlout followed behind.

"I knew it," Snotlout said. "These Grim Gnashers are annoying little dragons that attack anything they come across. The Sentinels may be jerks, but Stormheart left them defenseless. Even they don't deserve to get attacked in that state!"

"No one does." I dismounted and withdrew my sword.

Snotlout stood next to me with his axe ready. "Those annoying dragons won't stop attacking those Sentinels unless we give them a reason to. It's all up to Snotlout and Brennda, as it should be. The Grim Gnashers won't know what hit them. Let's go!"

We charged at the Grim Gnashers. The little dragons were not happy to see us. But with Bolt and Hookfang helping out, we eventually forced them to scatter.

Snotlout grinned at me. "Great fight. You just became my favourite warrior to watch my back! I'll look for you next time we rush into battle."

"Anytime!" I said.

"Guys, guys," Fishlegs said excitedly. "I think you really impressed the leader. You helped protect his flock! Will you come over here and meet the Elder Sentinel?"

I exchanged a look for Snotlout, who shrugged. I got back on Bolt and flew up to the perch where the Elder Sentinel awaited me. The dragon appeared calm as I approached. I slowly reached out my hand and touched his snout. I smiled when he grunted in appreciation.

"Wonderful!" Skulder said from his spot on a tiny island. "Excellent! Fantastic! This is great news. Now we can discuss our approach for Vanaheim. Come here, my friend, and let's chart our exciting next steps!"

I flew down to him and landed next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"I knew all along that you, above all else, could gain the trust of the Elder Sentinel. That gives us all the authority to venture into the island. That is, of course, we will treat the island with due respect. I'm so excited I'm shaking!"

I chuckled. "Remember, we're here on an important mission."

"Of course, of course. How do we do this? We have no idea where Stormheart might have gone, and more importantly, there are just too many thinks for us to discover on this island."

"As long as you treat the island with respect, you won't do wrong," Fishlegs said. "You're experts, after all!" He looked at Lumie swimming around and smiled. "I'm so pleased that Lumie is being so comfortable with all of us here. He was a little skittish when I introduced myself to him, but look at him now! He let Skulder ride his back all the way here and he looks so happy to be surrounded by friends."

"It is very nice," I said. I got back on Bolt and flew around the Krayfin, who flapped his fins excitedly. Then, remembering I still had the fruit on my face, I dove into the ocean to wash it off. Bolt appeared amused as he fetched me out of the water.

Fishlegs' eyes were still on Lumie. "He's so absolutely cute and a breath of fresh air! There just aren't that many healthy young dragons here on Vanaheim. It can get to be a bit of a somber place (for good reason). You know, I was so worried about the Sentinels before we came to the island, but we're past that now. Having the Elder Sentinel on our side will really help us out as we look for Stormheart."

"Are we ready to go then?" I said.

"I've been ready!" said Snotlout.

"I'll stay with Lumie and keep him company with Meatlug," Fishlegs said. "I want to keep a close watch on our big guy as we explore this place further. I have full faith in you, so don't worry!"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I flew to the island and landed on the shore. Within seconds, Snotlout and Skulder were with me.

"I'm speechless," Skulder said as he looked up in awe. "This is hallowed ground, my friend, a place I've dreamt of every night since Fishlegs first gave me his journal of this mythical place. I'd only ever dreamed of ever visiting this place ever since Fishlegs gave me his impressions of this mythical place. I'm speechless... I'm hopping excited, just like a Mudraker in a lukewarm swamp."

I smiled. "It is kind of exciting."

"There's so much for us to do and see and only so many hours before sundown. Let's get to it, Brennda. We'll explore this land together."

We walked further into the island. Eventually, we came across a clearing surrounded by hills and filled with large mounds.

"These mounds seem to be here on purpose," Skulder said. "This must be where the dragon bones rest. Snotlout?"

"Yep, you're in the right place," Snotlout said. "A few steps into these little hills and you'll be transported to a spooky place with dragon bones galore. Right behind you, Brennda."

I entered one of the giant mounds. I expected a ton of bones, but only a small pile greeted me. "Hmm..."

"This burial site isn't quite what I expected," Skulder said, mirroring my thoughts. "Fishlegs described a majestic pile of bones which was, more importantly for our current discussion, much larger than this. He's usually incredibly precise when we're talking about dragons. Are we in the right place?" He looked behind him. "Snotlout, is this the right place? What's going on?"

"Yeah, Fishlegs really nerded out over these mounds," Snotlout said. "This place had Monstrous Nightmare bones piled all the way to the ceiling. It's kind of weird that they'd just up and disappear... I bet a rogue Boneknapper came here, saw all the bones, and had a field day."

"That's an... 'interesting' theory, Snotlout. Let's explore other options, just in case. Brennda, can you search the other mound next to us? It should be the final resting place of Deadly Nadders."

"I'm on it." We split up and checked the other mounds before meeting back up in the middle of the clearing. "Everything looks the same in there."

"There are only remnants left in the third mound as well." A troubled look crossed his face. "Stormheart... couldn't have... stolen them all, right? I mean, these bones are sacred remnants to be revered and left alone, but I can't imagine she could find any functional use out of them. And no one could be so cruel to destroy these bones for no reason. Right?"

I took a minute to think about it. Stormheart was certainly cruel and would use any means to achieve her ends, but to not have a reason to destroy bones... I imagined there might be some people who would do that sort of thing just for fun. While I did not know Stormheart that well, I did not believe Harald would align himself with someone like that. "No," I decided. "She was looking for something and the bones were in the way. That means they must be around here somewhere."

So, we set off on a search. After, looking around the interior, we walked along the shore and eventually came upon a beach filled with bones.

"Whoa! I didn't do it," Snotlout said immediately.

Skulder gave him an odd look. "Snotlout, no one is blaming you."

Snotlout smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Reflex. "

Skulder approached the bones and sighed. "What a mess... why would she mix there bones together? I wonder if she was searching through the piles for something specific. She might have just left the mess when she didn't find what she was looking for. We must set these bones to rights. Can you help me put these bones back where they must go?"

"That would be the right thing to do," I said, though I did not relish the thought. While we worked, I thought about Stormheart and her motives. She had to be up to something, but I had no idea what! This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wars spring from unseen and generally insignificant causes, the first outbreak being often but an explosion of anger." - Thucydides

Chapter 3

Eventually, Skulder and I organized the bones into their correct piles. Fishlegs then promised he would put them all back where they belonged. Skulder and I rejoined Snotlout, who waited for us impatiently.

"Yeah, those bone piles look right as rain, and I'm glad you guys got it back right, blah blah blah," Snotlout said. "We have to talk about the real threat that's looming over our horizon: Stormheart."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Of course."

"She's here, she's ahead of us, and it should be just as apparent to you as it is to a genius like me that she's here with a purpose. If we don't stop her... who knows, maybe she'll bring about The End of the World."

I lifted my eyebrows. "I doubt that. There's no profit in ending the world."

Snotlout frowned. "Or maybe not. There's got to be a better way for us to get one step ahead of Stormheart. Believe me, I want to get the drop on her and pay her back. We're never going to catch up if we're just chasing her footsteps! Skulder, do you remember anything from when Stormheart kidnapped you?"

Skulder had already started scribbling on a piece of paper. "Indeed! It all happened so quickly that I don't remember much. Thankfully, we have been on several adventures now, Brennda, and your with and courage seem to be rubbing off on me! I scribbled down some of the symbols I spotted on her map."

"Oh, that's great!" I said. I gave him a minute to finish his writing.

"There." Skulder handed me the paper. "I hope you can make heads or tails of it."

I took one look at the paper and felt my heart drop all the way to my feet. "Oh no..."

"Have you ever seen these symbols before? They seem familiar to me but I can't pinpoint why."

I recognized them all right. Skulder had drawn sketches of the full grown Luminous Krayfin... and also Stormheart's insignia. Everything finally started to click into place.

"What is it?" Snotlout said.

"Uh..." My throat had gone dry, and my mind could not formulate words.

"Perhaps we should seek another opinion," Skulder said, mistaking my silence for ignorance. "Fishlegs and I share all of our knowledge amongst each other, and there is no one I trust more. Can you find him and ask what he thinks?"

I nodded. It might not be a bad idea to get a second opinion. Perhaps Fishlegs could assure me I wasn't going crazy. I stashed the paper in my bag and hopped on Bolt. I found Fishlegs riding Mealtug and hovering above Lumie. He smiled when he saw me.

"I can't get over how interesting it has been to watch this young leviathan on Vanaheim, decades earlier than the trip he'll make at the end of his life," he said. "Oops! um, sorry... shouldn't mention the E-N-D in front of Lumie. How rude of me!"

"Yes, that's great, Fishlegs," I said. "Can you check this out? Skulder drew what he remembered from the translation he gave to Stormheart." My hand trembled as I held the paper out to him.

"Sure, Brennda, let me see if I recognize anything." He held the paper close to his face while I held my breath. "Oh! Oh! I know where I've seen this before! Do you remember the labyrinth on Impossible Island? The Dragon Bloom room was covered with decorations for the Luminous Krayfin. The scrolls along the walls looked a little bit like this."

The knot in my stomach grew larger. "I thought that looked like a Krayfin..."

"But what could Stormheart possibly know about the Luminous Krayfin? Lumie is the only one in the archipelago. She definitely won't find another; believe me, Hiccup and I searched far and wide for any trace of Lumie's kind. No luck."

I swallowed hard. It was time to share the connections I had made. "Fishlegs... You see the symbol that as nothing to do with the Krayfin? The one with the three swirls?"

Fishelgs frowned. "Yes. That looks familiar..."

I took a deep breath. "That's Stormheart's insignia."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I could never forget it. Harald has it on his arm..." I trailed off as emotion welled in m y chest.

Fishlegs cast me a concerned look. "Okay, okay, I believe you. But why would an old document contain pictures of the Luminous Krayfin along with Stormheart's insignia?"

"I don't know, but... Fishlegs, do you remember where we got Lumie's egg?"

"Yes. Dragon Island."

"But where did it originate from?"

Fishlegs opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again. Understanding crossed his face. "Harald. I know what you're thinking, Brennda, but that was before Harald was with Stormheart."

"As far as we're aware. I told you there was something strange going on back then, remember? I said it seemed like Harald was setting us up for something. What if it's this?"

"And what exactly is this?"

I grit my teeth in frustration. "I don't know." But it had to be all connected.

"Well... I guess the only thing to do is to continue onwards, right? Can you meet up with Snotlout and Skulder on the mainland? I think they continued without us."

"Yeah, alright." He did have a point. Speculation did me no use while Stormheart furthered her plan. I flew back to the island and met up with Snotlout and Skulder. I briefly explained what Fishlegs had said, and then we got down to business.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Snotlout said. "Hookfang and I are the most strategic in all Berk, and we have the keenest eyes too. We'll go on ahead without you guys and scout for signs of any danger. You guys come up at a slower pace behind me, okay?"

"Uh..." Was that the best idea? But Snotlout was gone before I could argue.

"Well, I don't wish to be unkind, but I am beginning to wonder why we even brought our braggart friend," Skulder said. "How you and Hiccup put up with his antic, I'll never know." 

"He's not that bad," I said. "He actually comes in really handy when you need him."

"You ability to see the best in others continues to amaze me. Wait - is that -"

I followed his gaze and peered out over the horizon. With a chill, I recognized the Tempest speeding towards us. "This isn't good."

"It is Stormheart! Thankfully, it looks like the Elder Sentinel is looking forward to Round Two against her. Do you think he'll agree to fight by your side?"

"I guess I'll find out." I approached the dragon that had landed on the beach. After touching his snout again, he allowed me to mount him. Skulder climbed onto Bolt, and the two of us stated to fly out to Stormheart.

We did not even make it out to the water when Stormheart struck. She catapulted Grimora at the island, and they latched onto the Sentinels on the beach, driving them mad. I gaped at the scene.

"Horrifying. Horrifying!" Skulder exclaimed. "Will she force the Elder Sentinel to fight against his ow kin? Does she have no morals? I have several syringes of the saline treatment ready to go, but I need a distraction. There is only one thing to be done, my brave Brennda: defend this land!"

"You can count on me!" I flew forward with the Elder Sentinel. I could see his pain as he fought with me, but he did not hold back. Eventually, we were able to stun the Sentinels long enough for Skulder to cure them. Afterwards, I took a step back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done!" Skulder said. "We three are quite a team. The Sentinels will recover, I think, but I hate to see the anguish in the Elder Sentinel's noble visage. Stormheart cannot be shown any mercy."

"You've got that right," I muttered. I turned around as Snotlout and Hookfang landed before me.

"Look out!" Snotlout cried. "Stormheart is doubling back to attack you!"

I stared at him. "Snotlout, Stormheart already attacked... and we beat her."

Snotlout blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you were able to limp through without me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I don't know how we managed."

"You might have bloodied Stormheart's nose, but you won't keep her down with a little victory. I'll fly back out there and try to catch a better glimpse of her. You need to get things moving to find Stormheart's goal first! Talk to Fishlegs while I head out, will you?"

"Maybe you should-" And he as gone again. That guy needed to learn to slow down and chill. Shaking my head, I flew out to find Fishlegs.

"I don't have the faintest idea what Stormheart could be looking for," Fishlegs said after I relayed Snotlout's instructions. "Is she looking for the Dragon Bloom? Remnants of old Luminous Krayfins? or, Odin forbid, Lumie himself? Ooh, I hate making guesses without enough knowledge! Speaking of Lumie, what is he doing?"

I looked down at the water and Saw Lumie swimming around in circles. Then he dove under the water and came back up in the same spot.

Fishlegs's eyes went wide. "Oh, I've been such a fool! I think Lumie has been trying to tell us there's something we need to see underwater. He's such an intelligent dragon. We need to follow him down and examine what he wants to show us. You'd be our best candidate between you, me, and the archaeologist, don't you think? Skulder is a little bit timid, bless him, and I'm naturally buoyant. I know you can do it!"

"It'll be no problem," I said. "I could use a good swim." I flew Bolt close to the water and then dove in. When my head broke the surface, I climbed onto Lumie's back, holding tightly to his shell. "Okay, take me to where I need to go!"

Lumie dove into the water, and the force nearly knocked me off his back. Once we were near the ocean floor, I opened my eyes and adjusted myself to the environment. I let go of Lumie and watched as he swam away, pausing to look back at me every now and then. I followed him through the water. I spotted shells with air bubbles that I could use to breath.

I followed Lumie through an underwater cave. My eyes widened when I thought I saw Luminous Krayfin shells. Swimming further, my surprise grew when I came upon what looked like the giant skeleton of a Luminous Krayfin. Well, it made sense since Vanaheim was the place where dragons came to die...

Lumie stopped and remained in one place, looking down. I swam underneath him. What was that down there? It appeared to be a strange artifact with Stormheart's insignia. What was it doing in this Krayfin graveyard? Was this what she was looking for? Did her ancestors have some connection to the Krayfin?

Lumie started pacing nervously in the water. I stashed the artifact in my bag. Then I grabbed hold of Lumie's shell and allowed him to bring me to the surface. I gasped as air filled my lungs. That was an interesting adventure! I blinked the water from my eyes. Then my heart stopped.

Stormheart herself stood before me, riding a Seashocker. "Brennda," she said in a cold voice. "We have much to discuss."

I swallowed hard. "I'm sure we do, but-" I looked around frantically. Where were my friends?

"I have taken your archaeologist and Fishlegs captive aboard my ship, the Tempest. They are safe. You have something that belongs to me. The heirloom is a symbol of my people. It means nothing to you and everything to me."

My heart sunk. This was bad. This was very bad. I said the first thing I could think of to keep her talking. "How do you know I found something?"

Stormheart's eyes tightened. "Do you take me for a fool? Meet me on the Tempest where we can have a safe exchange. Give me my heirloom and your friends will be released. Do you understand me?"

My hand tightened on Lumie's shell. "I understand perfectly." Fear clenched my heart. I did not doubt she would follow through with the threat.

"When first we first spoke, I warned you not to cross me. It is a shame that you did not heed it. Do not test me again, or your friends will suffer."

Her words irked me, and anger overcame my fear. Why did she speak as if I were the one in complete control when she was the one running the whole show? "I didn't intentionally cross you. I only did what I had to do. You kidnapped Mala and then Skulder. Did you expect me _not_ to go after you?"

Stormheart regarded me with contempt. "Your friends were not hurt. I simply needed information from them. You had no reason to get involved."

"If it's true your goal has nothing to do with us, did you ever think about asking them nicely to help?"

"They would not have assisted me."

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?"

"I do not have time to analyze your motives. My way was the most effective."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the Elder Sentinel sitting on the shore. "And attacking the Sentinels?"

"Again, efficient. Your methods slow you down considerably. Any other worthless excuses?"

This woman was as good as Harald at making her actions sound perfectly reasonable. Well, almost. "How about this? You knew Lumie could find that heirloom, didn't you? I'd wager you knew my friends and I were with him this morning, and that means you _wanted_ us to follow you. And speaking of Lumie, you were behind us receiving his egg in the first place, weren't you? Harald engineered that whole scheme for _you_." I glowered at her, daring her to contradict me.

To my surprise, Stormheart's lips twisted into an amused smirk. "Nicely done. Harald did tell me you were clever." She paused. "Yes, Harald tells me _everything_. I would keep that in mind. We are the same. This is a fight you cannot win." And with that, she steered her Sea Shocker back across the ocean.

I clenched my jaw as I watched her speed away. No, no, no. Why did she speak as if she knew just what I was thinking? She and Harald were the same? I did see the similarities and I hated that they were working together for so long, but... I forced the thoughts down. It was good she thought she had control over him. This was what Harald and I wanted, right? She didn't know the truth.

"Lumie, take me back to shore?" I said. I clutched his shell as he sped for the beach. I wondered what he thought about the whole exchange. If only dragons could talk. By the time I reached Bolt, Snotlout and Hookfang landed before me.

"Brennda!" Snotlout exclaimed. "What happened, for Thor's sake? I was watching over Stormheart's ship and looking for any sign that she would attack you again... when Stormheart suddenly arrived, racing back to the ship! Somehow I must have missed her leaving the ship the first time. Is everyone okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I know what Stormheart is after. It's this heirloom I found underwater with Lumie's help." I pulled out the artifact and showed it to him. "Stormheart kidnapped Fishlegs and Skulder, and she says she will return them unharmed if I give this to her."

Snotlout's eyes went wide. "Oh no... All's not lost, thanks to you. I'm glad you found her heirloom with Lumie. Because of that, we have what she wants. That means we have the upper hand."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, did you actually believe her when she said our friends would be unharmed? Come on, Brennda. This is Villain 101, from Alvin to... Stormheart, I guess? The moment we give her the heirloom, we lose any leverage we have and Fishlegs and Skulder are kaput. No. If we want to see Fishlegs alive and happy again, we'll have to sneak on board and rescue them ourselves."

"That actually makes sense. And I can't say I would be happy about giving her what she wants." I clenched my hands and narrowed my eyes. "She needs to go down." Perhaps I had let her words get to me, but it did not matter if it gave me the fuel to fight.

Snotlout grinned. "Great! Luckily, you're talking to a sneaky Viking who saw where Stormheart was going. Follow me!"

I scrambled onto Bolt and took off after him. Soon, I spotted the Tempest in the distance. Snotlout and I flew low to avoid being spotted. Then we hovered a little ways away from the ship to plan our strategy.

"Good; we've caught up," Snotlout said in a low voice. "Don't worry, Brennda. It's do or die time... and Snotlout never dies."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," I teased.

Snotlout ignored my jab. "All right; we need to be smart about this. Those crossbows will tear us apart if we land on the deck. We'll need to fly low close to the water, and then land below deck. It's not going to be easy but we can do it. Let's go!"

"Alright!" I flew after him once again. Hookfang landed on the deck first, and then Bolt managed to land beside him.

"Infiltration: check," Snotlout said. "Part one success!" He paused and looked at a group of dragons chained to the deck and bowing out fire onto coals. "Wait. What are all these dragons doing here? Is this how this giant ship is able to travel so fast? That's despicable. Brennda, let's free them." 

My eyes narrowed as I took in the dragons. Stormheart failed to point this out the first time we met. She had been violating our beliefs right from the beginning. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I pulled out my axe and assisted Snotlout in breaking the chains. However, once the dragons were free, they did not seem inclined to move.

Snotlout frowned. "I don't understand... why would the dragon want to stay in this dump of a situation?"

"Maybe they've forgotten how to be free."

"Ugh! There's no time to figure it out now. We need to find Skulder and Fishlegs, so let's spread out and look for them."

I nodded. Of course, our friends were our priority. I split off from Snotlout and carefully scoured the ship. I stopped when I came across a cage... with Skulder in it. "Are you alright?" I said once I reached the bars.

Skulder smiled at me. "I'm just fine. I knew I could rely on you, Brennda! Oh - and Snotlout is here to save us as well? I'm very impressed."

"Cute," said Snotlout. "Hurry up and click on the cage door to open it, Brennda. I'm keeping an eye out, but I don't know when Stormheart will find us..." 

I examined the lock on the cage. It was a cryptex puzzle, and once I quickly solved it, the door swung open.

"One would think I'd be used to this situation by now," Skulder muttered. "Fishlegs and I didn't see Stormheart or her men until it was much too late! They surrounded us from all sides, entangled us in nets, and imprisoned us in separate cages. Meatlug managed to barely evade the trap."

"Do you know where Fishlegs is?" I asked.

Skulder shook his head. "I didn't see where he was taken. I'll help you find him, but can we please move together? I don't think my sensibilities can handle being captured again."

"Of course. Come on!" We moved together through the ship. We started to go up above, but suddenly, several pirates leapt out in front of us with their swords raised. I began to reach for mine, but someone got in my way. Snotlout. He raised his hammer and let out a battle cry.

"If we stop here, we might never find Fishlegs," Snotlout said. "I got this! You two rescue Fishlegs as soon as you can!"

"Thank you!" I said. I turned to Skulder. "See? I told you he comes in handy."

"Yes, well, we need to spread out and look for Fishlegs!" Skulder said. I'll check the rest of this place; can you please search the deck of the Tempest?"

"I'm on it." I scurried up onto the deck with Bolt right behind me. I skidded to a halt when I came face to face with Stormheart herself. My heart pounded in my chest, for I also saw Fishlegs in a cage suspended above the water.

"You disappoint me," Stormheart said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I latched onto the little anger I felt to overcome my fear. "Like you would have released him if I had given you the heirloom. You wouldn't have played fair." Right? That had to be right. I couldn't trust pirates.

Stormheart's eyes narrowed. "You do not know as much as you think. Your assumptions will cost you. You have no options here. You cannot act before I send Fishlegs plummeting to his doom, and I will shoot your dragon with all my might should you try to help him. Do not be a fool; give me the heirloom and I will release Fishlegs."

I glanced at Bolt, and he whined. How had everything gone so wrong? Should I really have made a fair trade from the start? Why did I think I could out-scheme a schemer? It did not work on Harald, and neither did it work on Stormheart. Maybe playing by their rules meant I would always lose the game. I should not have let my anger control me.

I took a deep breath. "Alright." I made the slow trek across the deck over to Stormheart. I stopped a foot away from her and held out the heirloom, which she snatched from my hand.

"All of this heartache could have been avoided if you had not tried to cross me," she said. "As it is... " She pushed a button, and the cage holding Fishlegs plummeted into the water. "There! I have released him. You might want to hurry and click on his last, gasping breaths before time runs out..."

I glared at her. Perhaps I had been right to distrust her, but their was no time to think about that now. I dove into the water and swam to Fishlegs. His cage also had a cryptex. My fingers shook as I moved the puzzle pieces, but I managed to solve just as Fishlegs seemed about to pass out. I pulled him out by his shirt and helped him swim to the surface.

Once I could see again, I found myself in a chaotic scene. Meatlug and Lumie had entered the Tempest and were in a frenzy along with Hookfang and Bolt. Lumie stopped and swam to us when he spotted us.

"Run!" Snotlout exclaimed from the deck. "Skulder and I will find our way back, so get on Lumie and get out of there with Fishlegs!"

"Okay!" I shouted back. I caught Stormheart's eye and noticed her slow clap.

"You may think this a small victory," she said, "but you will not prevail, for I know you weakness."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Weakness? Bolt and Meatlug suddenly flew towards us, and I knew it was time to get out of there. Fishlegs and I held onto Lumie's shell and allowed him to pull us under water and out from the Tempest.

"Thank you so much for saving my life, Brennda," Fishlegs said once we were free. "I saw my life flash before my eyes, and there just weren't enough dragons in it! Gosh, I need to catch my breath and get Lumie back home. Can you tell Hiccup everything that has happened to us? We'll need to mobilize as soon as we can."

"Alright, good luck." I stood on top of Lumie so that I could mount Bolt. And then we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
_ _Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
_ _Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
_ _Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_

_I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail_"

\- "Try Everything" by Shakira

Chapter 4

"Oh no!" Hiccup exclaimed. "We're going to need a plan for a counterstrike when Stormheart inevitably attack us"

Upon returning to Dragon's Edge, I gathered Dagur and the dragon riders around and told them everything that transpired that day. Near the end, Snotlout, Skulder, and Fishlegs showed up and added their take. Then everyone split up to talk about our next course of action, leaving me alone with Hiccup and Viggo.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," I said. "I messed up. I thought I could outsmart Stormheart, but it didn't work and only made her angrier. Skulder and Fishlegs could have died because of me."

"But they didn't," Viggo said. "Stormheart is a tough opponent. You did the best you could under the circumstances."

"Viggo's right," Hiccup said. "And you did save Fishlegs and Skulder in the end. I'm proud of you. You'll do better next time."

"And I will stay by your side and help you the best I can."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you." I was still frustrated that Stormheart always seemed to be one step ahead of me, but they were right. I had to keep moving forward. Still, there was one more thing bothering me. "Before I left the Tempest, Stormheart said she's beat me because she knows my weakness. Do either of you have any idea what that could be?"

Hiccup and Viggo exchanged glances. "I don't know," Hiccup said. "I would said caring about your friends, but she already used that against you. It must be something more specific."

"I would not worry about it," Viggo said. "Whatever it is, it cannot be changed, and dwelling on it will only distract you, which is probably what she wants."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. But it would be nice to figure it out. I turned to Hiccup. "So, what's the plan?"

"Since we don't know where she might attack, we need to get our allies ready for battle," Hiccup said. "Can you two talk to Dagur and make sure he's ready to join us in this defense?"

"We're on it." I scanned the base for Dagur and found him talking to Sleuther off to the left. I took a deep breath and headed his way. "Hey, Dagur. How's Mala?"

"She's doing fine!" Dagur said with a grin. "Nothing can keep her down for long."

"Hiccup would like to know if you're ready for a fight," Viggo said.

Dagur laughed. "Ha-ha! Thank Hiccup for his concern, but that's a ludicrous question. A Berserker is always ready to cause maximum mayhem at the drop of a helmet! After what Stormheart did to my wife, I'm ready to double that. You can tell my brother that I'm ready for war."

I gave him a small smile. His enthusiasm was almost contagious. "Will do."

"Well, you should share that with Astrid too. Hiccup may be the chieftain, but Astrid would be the natural general, don't you think?"

"Indeed," said Viggo. "Let us be off, Brennda."

First, I returned to Hiccup and let him know Dagur was good to go. Then Viggo and I found Astrid near the training dome. "Hey Astrid," I said. "Dagur is ready to fight. Do we have a plan yet?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Astrid said. "I've been trying to get in Stormheart's evil head to anticipate where she might attack first."

I hesitated. Something bothered me about her attitude, or maybe it was her wording. "You know, why are we assuming she is going to attack at all?"

Astrid stared at me. "Are you serious? She's been on the attack all day! And after you messed with her - no offense - she will want to take it out on us as well."

I took a deep breath. I had to explain this carefully if I wanted to be understood. "She only attacked when it furthered a goal. Maybe I did mess with her, but she got what she wanted in the end. And it happened because I assumed I knew what she was going to do. For her, violence is a method, not a goal."

Astrid shook her head. "Brennda, what has gotten into you? After all the evil you saw her cause today, I thought you would be excited to go out and stop her."

"I am. I do want to stop her, but-" But what? Part of me _did_ want to give into my anger and hatred and take it all out on Stormheart. And yet, another part hesitated. Stormheart said she and Harald were the same. If I hated her for her actions... "The truth isn't black and white."

Astrid sighed. "We don't have time for this. Viggo, will you talk some sense into her?"

Viggo regarded us both thoughtfully. "Brennda is right that Stormheart would not use violence for no reason. However, as we do not know her goal, we must include violence as a possible method. Therefore, there is nothing wrong with being prepared."

Astrid gave me a triumphant look. "There. Are you satisfied?"

"I guess," I mumbled. Something still felt off, but I could not argue against Viggo's logic.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think we may have a chance of finding Stormheart. While he was captured, Skulder said he heard the pirates talking about Scuttleclaw Island. It's a long shot, but we might be able to catch her off guard if we catch her there without her entire army. Will you two go with me to Scuttleclaw Island?"

I glanced at Viggo, and he nodded. "Well, I guess we've got nothing to lose."

I pushed back my doubts as the three of us flew to Scuttleclaw Island. Stormheart had me second-guessing myself, and that would not do. My friends were right. This was a time for action. As soon as Scuttleclaw Island came into view, I knew there was trouble. A pirate warship was anchored off the coast, and I spotted several pirates crawling around the island.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" Astrid exclaimed.

"It seems like we're in for a fight after all," Viggo said.

We landed on the warship and faced off against the pirates. My concerns left me as I focused on my attack. Working together, we drove them to surrender. We flew to the island to take care of those intruders, but there were already scurrying towards the ship. We finished by destroying the Stormheart banners placed on the island.

"What is going on here?" I said as we met on the beach to regroup. "Is Stormheart trying to find a base? And where is she anyway?"

"That worries me too," Astrid said. "I'll stick around and make sure those guys don't come back, but you two should keep moving. This wasn't anywhere near Stormheart's full might; she might be attacking elsewhere. I sent Snotlout to Armorwing Island earlier. Can you meet up with him and give him some backup?"

"We're on it!"

Viggo and I were silent on the way to our next location. I wracked my brain trying to figure this out, but we just did not have enough information. We arrived at Armorwing Island to find a familiar situation. We immediately flew to Snotlout and Hookfang who hovered near the shore.

"I hope Astrid didn't expect me to fight off this army all by myself!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Viggo said dryly.

Snotlout's frustrated expression had me concerned since it was a departure from his normal confidence. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Stormheart has been playing us all for chumps!" he said bitterly. "She didn't give two wooden coins about us. She was trying to keep us distracted so she could conquer all these islands. The whole gang is flying all over the archipelago and fighting off fires and pirates like it's the start of Ragnarok!" He took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly. "Stay cool, stay cool Snotlout. A Jorgenson is a winner, and you're the best of the bunch." 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "This still doesn't make any sense. Why conquer a bunch of islands all at once instead of using her full force one at a time? It sounds too chaotic for her. If she's not here, I say this is just another distraction. We need to find her!"

"That very well may be the case," Viggo said, "but this island _is_ being attacked. Would you leave these dragons to fend for themselves? That is what I would have done _before_..."

I let out a heavy sigh. "No, of course we can't leave. Let's get his over with."

Snotlout nodded. "Hookie and I are totally ready for this fight, so let's go!"

We flew straight toward a group of pirates on the island and got to work. This battle took a little longer because it was not contained on a ship, but we still ended with victory.

"You know what?" Snotlout said. "I am shockingly handsome in battle." He glanced at Viggo and me. "You looked pretty awesome at my side too."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"Let's get rid of all these ugly banners all over this island!"

I flew up and had Bolt shoot at the banners, much to Snotlout's satisfaction. And I had to admit, it felt pretty therapeutic.

Snotlout grinned at me when I returned. "They look so much better when burned and crispy, don't you think?"

Viggo chuckled. "Indeed."

"Now that we've kicked their butts, they won't be coming around here again. You need to go to Mudraker Island and make sure Skulder is safe. We both know that skinny Viking isn't really the fighting type."

I nodded. "Right." I wanted to find Stormheart, but I needed to help my friend. Viggo and I took off once again.

"Get away from me, you vile man!" Skulder's voice rang out when we neared the island. "I sincerely need some assistance over here!"

I squinted my eyes and saw Skulder and Muddie facing off against two pirates. I glanced at Viggo. "I'm going to help him. Can you make sure there are no pirates anywhere else?"

Viggo nodded. "Will do."

I flew straight to Skulder and landed at his side. Then I hopped off Bolt and glared at the pirates.

Skulder let out a breath of relief. "Thank all the gods you've arrived. These vicious vagrants are trying to extort Muddie and me on behalf of Stormheart!"

I blinked. "That's... interesting." And it made no sense. Probably another distraction.

"Hello, hello!" a pirate taunted. "Who's this then? Another pathetic excuse for a Viking, I'll bet."

Skulder glared at him. "This is Brennda, and you'll treat this Viking with respect. You'll never meet a braver or smarter dragon rider anywhere, you repugnant verruca! "

A smile twitched on my lips at his words. I had to say, he had become a lot more confident since I met him. Not too long ago he would have ran and hid at the sight of a pirate.

The pirate glared right back at him. "I don't know what that means, but I'll have your hands for saying it!"

Skulder turned to me. "Get them, Brennda. Shoot their toes and they'll run away like the abhorrent cowards they are."

I smirked. "If you think that will work." I turned to my Skrill. "Bolt?"

Bolt growled at the pirates. Then he shot lightning bolts at their feet. Their eyes widened, and they took off fleeing. Skulder and I laughed as we watched them go.

"Muddie and I owe you our lives," Skulder said. "Things were about to get much uglier without you here."

I grinned. "Glad I could help."

"Oh dear. Muddie, are you okay? Will you make sure he has no injuries?"

I nodded and walked up to the Mudraker to check him out. I examined him all over but found nothing wrong. "He's fine. Just a little spooked."

"Oh! What a relief."

I looked up as Sanna swooped down with Viggo. "I exposed of the banners," Viggo said. "I take it you two got rid of the pirates?"

I nodded. "Mudraker Island is safe."

"I'm afraid the battle doesn't end here," Skulder said. "I was traveling with Hiccup and Toothless, but they were forced to change course for Dark Deep. I'm sure your crucial skills will be most helpful to them if you join them!"

I exchanged a glance with Viggo. "Do you think we'll find Stormheart this time?"

"There's only one way to find out," Viggo said.

So, we took off for Dark Deep. At this island, we spotted one battleship anchored near the shore. Hiccup and Toothless were flying towards the ship, but then they saw us and changed course for our direction.

"I don't know how you found us, but boy am I glad you did," Hiccup said.

"I assume you need our help," Viggo said.

"You could say that. Stormheart is really ramping up her response this time, huh? Now we'll have to face the consequences. Toothless and I were able to spook one of her battleships that was on the way here, but by the time we arrived, the Catastrophic Quaken had already taken a really bad hit. The Prickleboggle isn't doing well either."

My eyes narrowed, and I clenched Bolt's saddle tightly. "No..." Stormheart would harm innocent dragons to distract us? This could not stand.

"I know, Brennda, but this ends right here. Now that there are three of us I think we'll make quick work of these guys. Let's go!"

We flew straight for the battle ship, which was armed with pirates and automatons. Hiccup and Viggo dashed forward, both wielding their fire swords. I could not help but grin.

Viggo glanced at me and lifted his eyebrows. "What?"

I shrugged. "This is just really cool."

"I'll say," said Hiccup.

I withdrew my own sword and joined the fight. This battle was more difficult, but our enemies were still no match for us. I enjoyed letting out my anger and scaring off the pirates. Maybe that would teach them to mess with us! As they retreated, my friends and I flew back to the island.

"Great job, you two," Hiccup said, "but our work here isn't done quite yet! Follow me." He led the way across the island to the place where our dragon friends lived. "One of Stormheart's poisons is coursing through the Quaken, and we don't have the time to get the antidote. I think the Prickleboggle can cure him, but he needs to recover from his exhaustion. Brennda, will you give him this fish? Viggo and I will get rid of the Stormheart banners."

I caught the fish tossed at me and steered Bolt to the Prickleboggle. I sucked in a sharp breath as I took in the injured Quaken. "It'll be alright," I said softly to him as I passed the fish to him. The Prickleboggle did not appear too injured, and he started to look even better after I fed him the fish. I smiled when he trotted to his friend and used his healing blast on him.

"That is a very impressive dragon," Viggo said as he and Hiccup landed behind me.

"Good work," Hiccup said. "All's well that ends well, right?"

"For these two, at least," I said.

Hiccup's smile fell, replaced by his thinking face. "What is Stormheart's goal here? Why is she attacking all these islands? We love these dragons so we protect them, but these islands aren't exactly brimming with precious resources."

"Brennda and I have been discussing this as well," Viggo said. "We believe the attack on these islands are a distraction from her real goal."

I nodded. "And I don't think we'll know her goal until we find her and the Tempest."

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "What if Berk is her real target?"

I frowned. "But why...?" Berk had nothing to do with that heirloom I found for her.

"What else could she threaten that would require her to divert our attention?"

"It would be a good idea to check it out," Viggo said.

"I need you two to warn Valka that the Tempest might be headed for Berk at some point," Hiccup said. "Fly as fast as you can!"

"We're on it!" I said. Viggo and I took off on our speedy Skrills, and we reached Berk in no time. We searched the island for Valka and finally found her on her way to the docks with Eret and Cloudjumper. We stopped her and quickly explained the situation.

"Hiccup had good intuition to send you here to help the defense," Valka said. "His timing, of course, could be better; the fight has already found us. Stormheart's battleship is already here." She swept her arm out towards the docks.

My heart sunk when I spotted the Tempest closing in on Berk. "Oh no..." So, this was really Stormheart's goal? She actually wanted to destroy us? Why did this feel so... devastating? Did I honestly think she was better than this? I grit my teeth and turned away. I knew what had to be done.

"The four of us can take her!" Eret said confidently.

Valka glanced at Viggo. "I know this isn't your home, but-"

"I will still defend it with my life," Viggo vowed. "I owe my friends that much."

Valka smiled. "Thank you. The others will make sure that the rest of Berk is safe. Join me on the battlefield at the docks and we will achieve victory!"

Chaos awaited us at the docks. Pirates and automatons were already on the shore, and there were more pirate ships closing in. Plus, pirates were attacking with the Tempest' weapons. We all split to get more done. I flew over the water and shot at the pirate ships. Once I was satisfied they would not be bothering us, I returned to the docks to see where else I could help.

"Over here, mate!" Eret called. 

I flew in the direction of his voice and found him facing off against several automatons. "What's going on?" I said.

"Those creepy wooden warriors have been rolling around all over the place, and I can't seem to get a good shot at them. Can you do me a favor and shoot them out of commission?"

I grinned. "No problem!" I reached out and rubbed Bolt's neck. "Are you ready for this, boy?" The Skrill growled in response. We flew up to get a good angle, and then Bolt shot an automaton with his lightning, causing it to explode into many pieces.

"How does it feel, you tin boy?" Eret taunted.

Bolt and I moved onto the next one and gave it the same treatment.

"That's the power of a true dragon rider!"

I held in a chuckle at Eret's words. His attitude calmed my anger and helped me enjoy the battle. I would have to thank him for that later. I found one last automaton and sent it hurtling into the ocean.

"Take that, wood-face!"

I landed beside Eret and dismounted. "That was fun."

Eret grinned at me. "Boom! These amateur buccaneers should know that it takes more than a few wind-up dolls to take down the finest dragon wrangler!"

I smirked. "Only because you have great friends."

"Isn't that the truth?" Something caught his attention further inland, and I followed him as he jogged to check it out. "If it's not one thing, it's another... Stormheart's men are setting up dragon traps on the beach. Not if we can help it! Help me chop these dragons free, please."

And with that, my righteous anger returned. I swung out my axe and chopped the lock off the nearest cage. Then I did the same to the next two cages while Eet worked on the rest.

"You're free now!" Eret said once all the dragons emerged from their cages. He looked back at me with a small frown. "You have to admire the audacity of Stormheart to try to capture dragons on Berk itself. She's not scared of going for the jugular, is she?"

"It doesn't make any sense," I admitted. "Why is she doing this?"

"You did say you angered her, right?"

"Yeah, but this seems too coordinated for simple revenge."

"Maybe this was her plan all along. Maybe she has no more use for us."

I shook my head. "It just doesn't feel right." I sighed. "I'll figure it out later. Are you good here?"

Eret flashed me a grin. "Aye, mate. Good luck!"

I climbed on Bolt and took to their air. I spotted Valka and Viggo attacking the Tempest. Then I noticed something else: the Grimora gas spewing device. With fresh anger, I sped forward and instructed Bolt to destroy the vile machine. Satisfied, I flew around the ship to check for weak spots.

"Excellent!" Valka said as I approached. "Their defenses are wide open. Can you land on the ship and free the poor Sentinel? Cloudjumper and I will try to distract them!"

"Thanks!" I carefully flew closer to the ship and landed near the dragon cage. I quickly glanced in either direction before breaking apart the lock with my axe. The Sentinel walked out and immediately nuzzled my chest. I smiled as I stroked her head. "You're welcome." I tensed when I heard someone approach but relaxed upon realizing it was only Viggo.

"Is everything alright here?" he said.

I nodded. "It is now." I pat the Sentinel one last time before she took off.

"Wonderful!" Valka said as she hovered in the air with Cloudjumper. "It's time for us to take the fight to Stormheart herself! I'll clear the way while you head to the bridge. Go!"

"Right!" Determination overcame me. Finally! I turned to the bridge and took off running. I heard Viggo behind me but did not look back. I stopped just under the bridge, my eyes on the place I knew Stormheart must be hiding. "Come out and fight! I challenge you!"

"Brennda, wait!" Viggo said. He stopped beside me and took a moment to catch his breath. "I've been thinking... What if this is another distraction? What if that's not Stormheart up there?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? It has to be her. Who else would she trust to command her ship?"

Viggo's eyes flashed with something I had never seen before on him: pity. 

My heart skipped a beat, and dread began to fill me. What...? I heard footsteps up above. I returned my attention to the bridge and withdrew my sword. Seconds later, the person became visible, and my entire body went cold.

Standing on the bridge, leering down at me, was Harald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Brennda's in a tough situation now, isn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

" _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_ "

\- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 5

I stared up at Harald in horror, eyes wide. "No..."

"Well, well, well, it's come to this..." Harald said from his spot on the bridge. "I guess it was inevitable, really. After all the good times, the kidnappings, and the scams, I feel like we've gotten to a good place. I play a great pirate, and you play a great sucker."

Something clicked in my mind. "It's you, isn't it? Stormheart thinks _you're_ my weakness." But how had she found out? Harald wouldn't have told her... would he? I must have let something slip at some point.

Harald looked at me with cold eyes. "Is she wrong?"

I hesitated. "Only in that I can't - _won't_ \- hurt you."

"But does she know you won't hurt her either?" Viggo said.

Harald flicked his gaze to the man beside me. "It matters little. _I_ know how to take advantage of my limitations."

Something about Viggo's tone gave him away. I rounded on him, eyes flashing. "You knew, didn't you? You knew Stormheart was talking about Harald when she said she knew my weakness!"

"Of course I knew," Viggo said, remaining calm. "It was quite obvious, and you would have figured it out too if you spent time thinking about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have done any good for you to know. You needed to focus on Stormheart, not worry about Harald."

I glanced back at the pirate, who patiently waited for us to finish our conversation. "Well, what am I supposed to do _now_?"

"Simple. You need to fight him."

I gaped at Viggo. "What?!"

Viggo placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Listen to me, Brennda. Your battle with Harald will not be won by the sword. I sense he is here for more than just to appease Stormheart. Whatever lies he is about to tell, you must not believe him. You _know_ the truth. Don't let him convince you otherwise. Trust your intuition. Not everything can be explained by verbal logic."

The fear slowly left my body, replaced by resolve. Viggo was right. This was a fight I needed to win. "I got it. Thank you, Viggo." I paused. "If Stormheart's not here, this must be another distraction. Go back to Dragon's Edge and let Hiccup know."

Viggo backed away from me, towards Sanna. "Will do."

"And take Eret with you. He might be able to figure out what Stormheart's up to."

Viggo nodded. "Done. Good luck, Brennda."

I gave him a weak smile. "You too."

I took a deep breath and turned back to face Harald. Then I slowly made my way to the bridge. By the time I reached the top level, Harald was there waiting for me. My eyes fell on Leopold perched on his shoulder and wearing his armor I made for him.

"No dragon?" Harald said.

"You know Bolt won't fight you."

Harald glanced at Leopold. The little dragon gave a squeak and then flew down to join Bolt. "Fine," Harald said, withdrawing his sword. "Let's have a clean duel, shall we?"

I gripped my own sword tightly. I could not believe I was about to do this, but I had no choice. We moved forward at the same time, and our swords clashed. I realized I had never fought him before, even in practice. And that's just what this felt like: practice.

Harald and I matched each other's moves perfectly. We knew each other well, and neither of us could get a hit in. But I could tell neither of us really _wanted_ to strike the other. From Stormheart's perspective, that did not matter. The longer this battle lasted, the better for her. I saw no way to end this quickly without hurting him. Maybe I did need to focus on a different goal.

"You've got it all wrong, you know," I said. I struck Harald's sword and stepped back.

Harald's eyebrows lifted. "Oh? Please enlighten me on this improbable possibility."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had to focus. Luckily, the fight gave me the rhythm I needed to think clearly. "You do play a good pirate... but I'm no sucker for trusting you. I know exactly what I'm doing."

A hint of amusement flashed in Harald's eyes. "Really? I bet even your friends would care to differ. Are you saying you purposefully make yourself vulnerable to me and give me the chance to use it to my advantage?"

I took a deep breath and blocked his attack. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Harald appeared surprised at this admission, but he hid it behind a smirk. "My apologies. You are quite right. You're not a sucker; you're mad."

This time I did roll my eyes. "I'm not mad, Harald. I know that half the time it will work against me and you won't be on my side, but it's the other half that makes it worth it. I can't give you the opportunity to do good if I don't give you the opportunity to do evil. I still believe in you, and I'm going to keep fighting for you even if I keep losing."

Harald's face softened slightly, but before I could decipher any emotions, his cold mask returned. "You don't get it, do you? I _want_ to do evil. I'm not simply following orders. I _enjoy_ this lifestyle. You see all this?" He paused in the battle in swept his sword across Berk. "This is all because of me. Your friends - your dragons - they're hurt because of me. Can you live with that?"

I glowered at him as I struck with my sword. I did not want him to see how much the reality of his words hurt me. I hated this side of him. I hated how cruel he could be. But how could I help him if I denied the truth? I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Yes, I can live with it because I know there's more to you. I know you care about me."

Harald connected out swords and pushed me back. "I may care, but it's not enough. It will never be enough. I will not let anyone stand in the way of my goals, even you. You're wasting your time with me, Brennda. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. You're pathetic for still trying."

No, no, no. I didn't believe him. I _couldn't_ believe him. This was all wrong. "Love is never a waste," I growled. "And the only thing that's pathetic is that you don't know your worth."

Harald's eyes flashed first with surprise and second with anger. He struck at me with greater intensity, forcing me to move back. "You fool! I'm a self-serving pirate. I look after myself and lie and steal to get what I want. I care for you, but I have complete control over my emotions. I don't hurt you in order to lull you into a false sense of security. I can convince you of many things if your safety is guaranteed."

Ah, so that was the bill of goods he sold Stormheart. That gave me an idea. I took a large step back so he could not reach me and held me sword out to the side. "Alright, prove it." We were in a corner now with no one else around and no witnesses to what I was about to do.

Harald did not move closer. "What are you doing? Get back here and fight."

"No. I'm tired of playing games, Harald. I'm not going to hurt you, so why even keep up the pretense?" I opened my hand, and my sword crashed to the floor with a clang. "It's your move. You can do whatever you want with me."

Harald slowly lowered his sword. "I have no need to hurt you. I have already accomplished my goal, and you could still prove useful in the future."

Fair enough. "What if I asked you to hurt me just a little? Nothing that will do any serious damage. Just a nick from your sword or perhaps a punch."

"And what exactly would this prove?"

"That you can hurt me with no remorse. Because if you're telling the truth about being in control of your emotions and not hurting me as a tactic, a tiny injury should be no problem. But if you can't do it... there must be a different reason. Perhaps it hurts you to hurt me even a tiny bit?"

For once, it seemed Harald did not know how to react. He stood there staring at me, frozen in place. His jaw clenched as if it took every last ounce of effort to conceal his emotions.

"Can't decide? Let me help you." I took slow steps up to him. He did not move back, but I could hear his shallow breathing.

"Why would you allow yourself to be so vulnerable?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Why let me have all the control?"

I smiled and moved past his sword so my body was nearly touching his. Still, he made no move to hurt me. "If being vulnerable means I have no control, why am I the calm one? And why are you so afraid?" I lifted my hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, which beat frantically.

"You're the one who should be afraid. Back away." His voice wavered, though his face still gave nothing away. I wanted to do whatever I could to break his control. I wanted him to feel _something_. Even anger or hatred would be better than this.

" _No_. I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be." I lifted my left hand and place it on his sword arm, right on Stormheart's insignia. A shudder ran through his body. Then I took my right hand from his chest and brought it to his cheek. I smiled with all the warmth from what I felt for him. "You can't scare me away. I love you." I no longer felt any hesitation in telling him this, and I would tell him as many times as necessary before he finally understood.

When I heard his sword hit the floor, I knew I had won. In a flash, Harald grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. Then he pushed me up against the side of the ship. He gazed at me with an intense expression, but before I could figure out what it meant, he brought his face close to mine and kissed me hard.

My heart leapt, and I allowed the kiss to overtake me. His grip on my wrists did not hurt and was loose enough for me to break free if I tried, but instead, I gently twisted them. Harald immediately let go. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He responded by grabbing my hips and bringing me even closer to him.

He broke the kiss all too soon. For a minute, we simply stared at each other, and I saw my own desire reflected in his eyes. "This doesn't mean anything," Harald murmured. "Desire and passion are perfectly natural."

I gasped when he kissed my neck, clouding my mind. "Maybe... but what you do about it speaks volumes." Even overcome with passion, he had still listened to me. I knew he would never force me into something I did not want. If anything, he held back too much.

"I assure you, my reasons are all entirely _selfish_." He kissed the spot where my neck met my shoulder. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Then he gently bit my skin, and an odd sort of pleasure overpowered the pain. "There." He kissed the spot once more. "I hurt you."

"That doesn't count," I groaned.

Harald brought his lips back to mine in another kiss. He kept this one short and sweet. Upon pulling away, he tilted my head down and kissed my forehead. Something about the tenderness of this kiss conveyed his feelings much more than the others. If he really wanted me to stay away from him, this was not the way to do it.

"You don't belong in the darkness," Harald whispered. "Return to the light." When he pulled back, I thought I saw sadness in his eyes. Then he stepped away from me and it was gone. "You have made your point. I will leave."

I stared at him dumbly. "Wh-What?" I knew he was talking about our battle, but how he could quickly change focus was beyond me.

Harald turned and whistled. A second later, Leopold flew up and landed on his shoulder. When Harald looked at me again, he had regained control over his emotions - well, all except for a glint of amusement. "Thank you for allowing me to sufficiently distract you. Get off my ship and I will leave Berk in peace."

"Oh. Right." Slowly, reality came back to me. I bent down and retrieved my sword. I did not even have to call for Bolt, for he already landed before me. Harald watched me with a smirk as I mounted the dragon. What was he so happy bad? Yes, he distracted me, but I got what I wanted as well.

I had Bolt hover in the air until I saw the Tempest move. Satisfied, I flew back to Berk. I spotted Valka and Cloudjumper on the shore and landed near them.

"I'm glad you're alright," Valka said. "You fought hard and you fought well, dear one, even if some of your tactics were... unusual."

Her sudden embarrassment confused me, but then my cheeks colored in understanding. "D-Did you see what I did?"

"No, I didn't have to." Her eyes rested on the base of my neck, right where Harald-

I gasped and touched the spot. Sure enough, I felt a mark there. My eyes narrowed in frustration. "That guy... I proved I was right, and he just had to do something to remain on top."

Valka's face relaxed into a genuine smile. "He couldn't hurt you, even now."

"And I couldn't hurt him." Familiar guilt seeped its way into my mind. "I'm sorry, Valka. I tried to fight him at first, but my heart wasn't in it. And Stormheart knows it too. That's why she sent Harald to attack me. She knows he's my weakness."

Valka's smile fell. "It is not a weakness to not hurt someone."

"Yeah, well, isn't it when he's the only exception? I managed to hurt all the other pirates that stood in my way, but when I faced him-"

"You cannot allow yourself to think that way," Valka said in an authoritative tone. "Stormheart believes love is a weakness, but you know better. Would you say you won today?"

I hesitated. I had not stopped the attack right away nor prevented Harald's distraction. And yet, the entire time I felt in control. "Yes, but my focus was not on the immediate battle. I won a victory that will matter in the long run."

Valka nodded. "Very good. I trust you know what you are doing, and I am proud of you for standing strong."

Her kind words wiped away my guilt and brought me relief. "Thank you."

"Now, this may not be over yet. I will take care of the cleanup here on Berk; can you go to Dragon's Edge and update them on the situation here?"

"Yes, of course." As Bolt and I flew off, I wracked my mind for possibilities. Stormheart had to be somewhere out there. Where was she and what was she after?

I found everyone minus Eret gathered at Dragon's Edge. Hiccup immediately approached me, relief evident on his face. "Brennda, you're safe!" he said.

"I'd say she's more than safe, brother," Dagur said with a grin, his eyes on my neck.

I blushed and covered the mark with my hand. "He's going to pay for this..."

"I take it everything went well," Viggo said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"As well as they could go, I suppose. How is everyone else?"

"All of us made it back relatively unharmed," Hiccup said. He had turned away at my friends' teasing, and even now he could not look me in the eye. "There were just so many of them... and the news gets even worse from there. You were right to send Viggo and Eret back here. I fear even the attack on Berk was another distraction. We scouted the seas until we spotted a ship with her banner. What we found was something absolutely chilling: Auction Island has been completely taken over by Stormheart!"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"It's just a rumor, of course, but I believe it."

"Eret is out confirming it now," Viggo said.

"If it's true, we're going to have to figure something out soon. Stormheart has only been in the archipelago for a few months. If we let her flourish in a new home, we might be in for countless more fights in the future."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess." My talk with Valka had finally shed light on why I was feeling such cognitive dissonance regarding Stormheart. I needed to have a consistent worldview, so it was time I figured out what was right.

Viggo eyed me in concern. He gently touched my back and led me away from the others. "Is everything alright?"

"No," I admitted. I was not ready to voice my concerns regarding Stormheart, so I turned to a slightly easier topic. "Harald tried to push me away today."

"I take it you didn't let him."

"No, not today, but he's going to try again in the future, especially to compensate for what I did. He kept reminding me of all the bad stuff he's done and will do. He almost makes it sound like he's trying to protect me. But what I don't get is, if he knows what he's doing is wrong and doesn't want me to follow his path, why is he doing it?" It was normal for people to justify their actions as right, and yet he had never once tried to entice me over to his side.

Viggo remained silent for a minute, appearing deep at thought. "That is his own weakness, if you will," he said at last. "In a sense, it is easier for people to change if they truly believed their actions were correct. Once they realize they error of their ways, they are able to quickly right the course, like Dagur, for example. Harald is a tough case because he already knows right from wrong but still too often chooses wrong. How he got there he will have to tell you himself. But once someone is on a particular course, it is difficult to get off it. For Harald, he has his guilt to contend with. At this point, he believes he is too damaged to be accepted by anyone."

I nodded slowly. That made totally sense. I suspected since the first time he opened up to me on Dragon's Edge that he had problems with self-worth. And if what Viggo said was true, using Dagur, Eret, and Viggo himself as counter-examples wouldn't do any good. Those three could be said to not know any better when they were on the wrong side. Harald clearly saw himself as different. "I understand. But he's wrong. I accept him."

Viggo smiled ruefully. "And that is either a curse or a blessing for him - which explains his mood swings."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You challenge everything he has ever believed. That is one reason he is drawn to you so strongly. He secretly longs for the love and acceptance you offer him. You bring out the best in him and make him want to change. But with that comes the pain from the emotions he has suppressed all these years. He has been able to hurt others with no remorse because he numbs his emotions. If he lets himself feel again, the guilt will overwhelm him."

I closed my eyes as I took it all in. I had never thought about it like that before. I opened my eyes and met Viggo's steady gaze. "He's lashing out as a defense mechanism. In a way, it's due to my success, isn't it?"

"That is one way to look at it."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to overload him, but it's not healthy for him to keep suppressing his emotions."

"Keep doing what you are doing. He needs to work through his emotions and deal with them. You can help him with that. Every time you offer him acceptance instead or rejection, it will slowly chip away his fear."

I nodded. "Understood. But how do I get him to talk to me about all this if he keeps trying to distance himself?"

Viggo gave me a gentle smile. "Be patient with him. He may need some time to himself to keep himself from being overwhelmed, but I assure you he will always come back to you. Be there for him when he does, and don't take it personally if he redirects his anger at you."

"I would take anger over his cold indifference any day." I took deep breath. "Thank you, Viggo. That helps a lot." He had given me much to think about. I turned when Hiccup approached us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, "but Eret has returned."

"Oh. Thanks." I walked past him to greet Eret, who just arrived from the docks. "Hey, what's going on?"

Eret glanced at my neck but made no comment. "The news around the trade lanes is that Auction Island bent the knee to Stormheart," he said. "They gave her the place, lock stock and barrel, just because she arrived with some ancient symbol! Mad, isn't it?"

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah, mad..."

Eret lifted his eyebrows. "What do you know about this, Brennda?"

"She can explain later," Hiccup said. "Right now, we need to get to Auction Island."

Eret nodded. "I'll meet you there. Watch your step, Brennda. We are headed into the heart of enemy territory."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Right." The time to decide my course of action might be sooner rather than later. Was I really ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viggo would make a good psychologist, don't you think? Put his knowledge of the mind to good use.


	6. Chapter 6

"If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?" - Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, _The Gulag Archipelago_

Chapter 6

"Wow," Astrid said. "This is... wow. Stormheart moved fast."

Indeed, all of Auction Island was decked out in Stormheart's insignia and aqua blue. I ascended the long flight of stairs with Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret. Everyone else had decided to remain home.

"They must have been expecting us," Snotlout said.

"Of course they were expecting us," I muttered. "They've had everything planned from the beginning."

"Look!" We had finally reached the main part of the island, and Snotlout pointed to Harald standing at the base of a hill under a huge tent. "There's that snake Harald, taunting us with his new victory! I'd like to send him slithering for a hole to hide in, just like you did at Berk."

Eret coughed. "I don't think that's exactly what happened, Snotlout." He cast me a furtive glance.

Snotlout stared at me long and hard. Finally, his eyes widened in realization. "Um, maybe you should talk to him and not me. If I go over there to talk, I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back! I'm not saying I couldn't handle myself, but Hiccup's trying to get me turn over a new leaf. And I don't want to face your wrath!"

I smirked. "Good choice, buddy." I glanced at Hiccup, and a wave of uneasiness hit me. "Are you sure you trust me to do this?"

Hiccup frowned. "Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Because Eret's right; I _didn't_ use any force against Harald. Stormheart set him against me because she knows I won't harm him. She can use him to get to me, and through me, you."

Hiccup merely smiled at me. "I know where you stand with him, Brennda. I wouldn't expect anything less. It's unfortunate Stormheart figured this out, but that's not your fault. And if anything, I trust you _because_ violence is not an option for you."

I nodded, soothed by his words. "Alright. Thank you." I took a deep breath and then started for Harald, who smirked as soon as he caught my eye.

"Welcome to the new Auction Island, Brennda!" he declared.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?"

"Stormheart has assumed her rightful place as ruler. You see, her ancestors once ruled here centuries ago. When Stormheart returned with the ancestral symbol, all of Auction Island bowed to her as the leader. I'm sure many more islands in the archipelago will see the light soon enough."

"So, that's what this is about. All this chaos just to claim a land she has a right to?"

"We knew you lot would try to stop us."

My eyes narrowed. "Knew or _assumed_?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been running around all day getting in our way."

"Stormheart struck first! She kidnapped my friends and endangered dragons!"

Harald looked at me pointedly. "And then _you_ assumed _she_ was up to no good."

I clenched my teeth in frustration. He did have a point. But what were we supposed to think when she made a preemptive move? "Stop twisting everything around to suit you."

"I'm only calling it like I see it. Oh - Stormheart tells me you were instrumental in getting her artifact back." He gave me a cheery smile. "Our eternal thanks for your help."

I intended to respond with a quip, but something dawned on me. There was an avenue here I had to explore, and this might be my only chance to pursue it. "This is what everything was about, wasn't it? Everything from the day we met led up to this."

"That is a mighty big accusation."

"Don't bother lying. Stormheart already confirmed it. Her people are somehow tied to the Luminous Krayfin, right? Somehow, one of them died with her artifact and ended up at Vanaheim. Somehow, she must have realized only another Krayfin could find it. _Our_ Krayfin. Or should I say, the Krayfin that came from the egg _you_ stole from the dragon hunters. You've been working with Stormheart from the very beginning."

Harald's eyes almost seemed to gleam with pride. "Well done, Brennda. Yes, I admit it. My interactions with you dragon riders were all orchestrated by Stormheart and me. Everything went _exactly_ according to plan. Do you see now why you never stood a chance against us?"

I hated the way he kept grouping himself with Stormheart. I bet he did it to make a point, so I tried not to show that it got to me. Instead, I chose a higher route. "If you did everything together, that means you came to the archipelago because she wanted to come here to claim this land. So, I should thank her for giving me the chance to meet you."

Harald's expression hardened. "And _I_ am the reason she is here to cause you and your precious dragons all this trouble. She could never have accomplished all of this without me."

I sucked in a sharp breath. I hated it, but denying the truth would do me no good. "That's an exchange I am willing to make."

"Is Hiccup aware you feel this way?"

"He wouldn't be surprise."

Harald seemed to consider this. "No, I don't suppose he would be."

"Anyway, all of the battles today were just to accomplish this? Did Stormheart really not care about us at all?"

"Those were all distractions while she made her move here. She has no ill will towards you or Hiccup. You may visit the island as you wish, as long as you abide by the rules of her reign."

I frowned as I considered the implications of this knowledge. "She didn't use violence in anger towards us but to accomplish a goal. She's simply willing to use whatever means necessary to achieve her ends?" That kind of cold-hearted ruthlessness was worse than violence done out of hatred or revenge.

Harald gave me a wry smile. "Now you're getting it. Unlike you, we won't let anything get our way. All that matters is that we win in the end."

That did seem to be the case, but yet... "There is one thing I still don't understand. Why concoct such a complicated and long-term plan just to find an heirloom so the people here would accept Stormheart as ruler? Clearly, she's a powerful force to be reckoned with. Why not just take over this island or some other one by force?"

Harald stared at me for a long moment. At first, I thought he was devising a lie, but when he spoke, his tone softened in a way that made me believe him. "It has always been her dream to return to her ancestors' homeland and earn the admiration she deserves. Surely you can understand such a sentiment?"

I did understand, and that was very interesting, for it flew directly in the face of everything I thought I knew about Stormheart. The contradictions between this explanation and her other actions were obvious to me, and I wondered if Harald saw them too. "Yes. I'm just surprised because that's a very... human motive." If what he said was true, Stormheart wanted more than power. She wanted the positive attention from others just like anyone else. And she wanted to belong. Perhaps we were far more alike than I initially assumed.

"The last time I checked, she is human."

I cocked my head to the side and gaze at him. "Yes, she is. I just never thought about that." But now that I saw the humanity in her, I would never be able to unsee it. The look in Harald's eyes told me he knew just what I was thinking.

"Do you know what I think you weakness is, Brennda?" he said suddenly, his expression now unreadable.

I blinked. "Uh, what?"

"You do not see people in black and white, but you do not use this to your advantage to get what you want from them. Instead, you let the good you see in your enemies prevent you from doing what's necessary to stop them. That is the difference between us, and that is why you will never beat me."

A chill ran down my spine. He had given voice to the crux of my problem, and as long as I left my it unresolved, he was right. "Thank you for that analysis, Harald. Now I have a message for you to give to Stormheart."

Harald's eyebrows rose in interest. "Go on."

"Her weakness is her inability to trust anyone (except maybe you). She claims she doesn't want any trouble but then creates a backup plan to destroy us just in case we cross her. By doing this, she essentially ensures there _will_ be conflict, and then she has the gall to blame it on us. We do want peace, but we won't be pushed around. If she's serious about not wanting to bother us, we can work something out. But she has to give us a chance to prove ourselves without having an easy way to get back at us if it falls through." I had no idea if my message would actually get delivered and if it would matter, but it did feel good to get it off my chest.

"I will let her know you feel that way." Harald looked passed me to the group of dragon riders who had joined me. "I see you brought the Berserker chief with you! Good. That will save us a trip. As you already know, we crossed each other recently over a miscommunication; Stormheart believed that his wife held the secret route to Vanaheim. We found our own way, of course. Please let him know that we are sorry for putting him through such an inconvenience."

I stared at him. "Have you met Dagur? You should know by now, you shouldn't mess with Berserkers. We _don't_ let things go."

Harald smirked in amusement. "I will keep that in mind. Goodbye, Brennda. I will see you another time."

I nodded. "Yeah, and at least I know where to find you now." He could no longer run off so easily. I left him to return to my friends, who appeared anxious at my arrival.

"What were you talking about?" Eret said. "You were gone for a long time." He lifted his eyebrows expectantly.

"I was just indulging my curiosity," I said. "I thought this was my best chance to get Harald to piece together the entire puzzle I've been trying to put together because he'd want to gloat about it. But I can tell you about that later."

"That's fine," Hiccup said. "While you were gone, I caught Eret up on your adventures today."

"Good. So, basically, Stormheart used me and the Luminous Krayfin to obtain an ancient artifact that belonged to her ancestors and gives her the right to rule here. The people accepted her as leader because of the symbol." I paused. "Oh, and, Dagur, Harald says he and Stormheart are sorry for the miscommunication that occurred between them and Mala."

Dagur scoffed in disbelief. "Ha! We had a 'miscommunication,' is it? I'm exactly the type to hold grudges. (You can ask Hiccup all about it.) Just you wait, Stormheart." He shook his head. "With that said, just look at this place! She certainly knows how to put her stamp on things, doesn't she? I like it. (It's a leadership thing.)"

"I am a fan of the blue," I admitted.

"Well, that's enough professional courtesy in her direction." Dagur gave me a had look. "Stormheart attacked my wife. She attacked a Berserker ship. She's going to keep attacking us for as long as she breathes. So, I'll just have to make sure she has incentive to stop. Snotlout, get ready to go on my signal!"

Snotlout grinned. "If Dagur's ready, Snotlout's good to go! As long as Stormheart is here, we'll need to fight it out. There's no time like the present! Right here, right now."

My pulse sped up as I took in the looks from the fierce Vikings. It was time to choose. I took a deep breath and let resolve overcome my features. " _No_. We can't do that, guys."

"Don't worry; we'll spare your boyfriend."

"That's not why I'm objecting, and that wouldn't be fair anyway. He's no better than the other pirates. From what he says, he shares as much responsibility for everything as Stormheart."

"You're _now_ realizing this?" Astrid said.

Dagur frowned. "You want us to spare them _all_?"

"Not spare," I said. "I just don't think it's right to attack them unprovoked."

"But we can't let Stormheart get a foothold here!" Snotlout said. "Who knows what kind of chaos she'll cause next."

"We can't show her any mercy," Dagur added. "Have you forgotten how many of our friends she's threatened and how many innocent dragons she's harmed?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," I said. "But that doesn't mean we should use her tactic of preemptive attack. That would make us no better than her. Besides, she went through a whole lot of trouble to gain power here the right way because it's part of her heritage. If you take that away from her, you'll destroy the only good I see in her. I won't let you do it."

Dagur gaped at me. "Good? Hiccup, are you hearing this?"

"I am," Hiccup said. "And she's right. If the people of Auction Island wanted this, we can't stop them from choosing Stormheart. The people want her as their leader, and it sounds like a peaceful transition of power. Who are we to stick our noses into things?"

"But-" Snotlout started to say.

"We'll have another opportunity to strike. Right now we need to retreat and regroup back at Dragon's Edge. When we're home, we can figure out how we can handle this. This is a big power shift in the archipelago... but there's nothing more we can do right now."

"I hate to say it, but Hiccup's right," Astrid said. "We need a real strategy, not an impulsive act of revenge."

"I'm with them," Eret said. "We don't know what we're up against."

Dagur and Snotlout grumbled about it, but they did leave with the rest of us. The flight back was silent. Upon arriving at Dragon's Edge, I repeated everything that happened to those who stayed behind. Worry broke through the group, but it was late, so we called it a night.

As everyone was splitting up, I looked at Dagur, Eret, and Viggo individually and then walked off. They got the message and met me in a clearing. I needed to talk to someone about my decision, and I trusted these three the most.

"You better have a good explanation for suddenly defending the rights of pirates," Dagur muttered.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Viggo said.

"I do have an explanation," I said. "It's complicated, and I want you all to hear me out, alright?"

Eret nodded. "Go on, mate. We'll listen."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Something has been bothering me all day, and then Harald said something that made everything click. He said my weakness is that I have the ability to see the good in my enemies, and this prevents me from properly standing against them. I realized that is exactly what I have feared for years. My parents taught me to see all sides of a person or situation, and they instilled in me a strong desire for the truth. And the truth is that everyone is capable of good _and_ evil. Dagur, when you took over as chief, my parents used _you_ as an example. They disapproved of your leadership style, but they still thought you could turn around for the better."

"Hmm... I remember them," Dagur said. "I thought they were fools."

"Who's the fool now?" Eret said.

"I agreed with them, but unlike them, I hid it," I continued, "especially after they died. I think I may have blamed their deaths on their compassion. I found it annoying that I couldn't simply hate you and your soldiers. So, I turned it to my advantage. I used the good I saw in your men to win their favor so I could... borrow... supplies from them."

"You mean steal," Viggo said.

"I did what I had to do to survive. Anyway, after I joined the School of Dragons, I did everything I could to show everyone I _didn't_ sympathize with Dagur. We were at war, and I didn't want anyone to think I was a spy or traitor. I thought no one would trust me if they knew I believed you weren't simply an evil dictator. If it weren't for Heather, I don't know if I would have had the courage to openly give you a chance."

"There's no hard feelings," Dagur said. "I wouldn't have given me a chance either."

"Yeah, I gather that. After all that, I thought I was done with that particular problem."

"And then you met Harald," Viggo said with a knowing look.

I nodded. "He changed everything. We bonded right away, but after he betrayed us and left, I thought I had to let him go. It was easy when he was gone, but during the whole Dragon Island fiasco, I had to actively deny everything."

"I remember that," Eret said. "It was quite annoying, actually. Denial gets you nowhere."

"I know, but I didn't think I had a choice. I was afraid everyone would start distrusting me again if I admitted I still cared about him. All everyone else could see was the bad. If I pointed out the good, I was afraid everyone would see it as a weakness because I wouldn't go all out to defeat him."

"The two of you were close," Viggo said. "Surely your friends could see that."

"Yeah, some of them did. And I'm very grateful to them. They helped me through a tough time and showed me it's okay to want to help Harald. I've become stronger in my resolve, and everyone knows where I stand."

"And we get that," Dagur said. "But extending the same courtesy to Stormheart and the other pirates...?"

"Don't you see, Dagur? I _have_ to. I told you, Harald's no different from them. I was afraid of admitting that for a long time and hated his relationship with Stormheart because I thought that meant I was wrong to focus on the good in him. But what if I had it backwards? What if _Stormheart_ is like _Harald_? What if I _should_ look for the good in her and all the others? It is the truth, after all.

"Listen, I understand why it's natural to view our allies as good and our enemies as evil. It's a nice shortcut that allows us to come together and protect ourselves. It's how we've survived as a species. But that doesn't mean there's not a better way. Viewing all dragons as enemies was an easy tactic that helped us survive, but now we've grown beyond that. The way I see it, there are two ways to defeat an enemy: with violence or through persuasion. I believe the second option is far better. If we fight everyone who disagrees with us, our battles will never end. But if we turn our enemies into allies, we'll be able to stand together against others who threaten us."

"That all sounds very high and noble, but there's no guarantee it will work," Dagur said. "Sometimes violence is necessary. If you're so busy feeling sorry for everyone, how will you be able to defend your friends when their lives are on the line?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. It will pain me to hurt my enemies, but it would cause me worse pain to let them hurt my friends. Either way, I'll lose, but violence is always a losing proposition, isn't it? That's why it should be a last resort. And if I detest using it, I will be able to think rationally and use it wisely. I won't let anger control me or show favoritism because I'm close to someone. In that way, I think I can turn this from a weakness into a strength."

"Not bad," Viggo said. "You are learning to recognize nuance and apply it appropriately. But while you may be able to more easily identify the good in others, you may need assistance in understanding the darkness of their hearts."

I nodded. "You're right. And that's where you three come in. I was hoping you all would be able to teach me about navigating the darkness. Tell me stories of your past lives, both the good and the bad. I can't be caught off guard by anything that crosses my path. I _know_ Harald is going to try to scare me away again. I want to prepared for what he might throw at me."

"I've got lots of stories I can tell you!" Dagur said with a grin.

"And my tales will surely give you the guidance you need," Eret added.

"Of course I will help you," Viggo said.

Relief flooded through me as I looked at each of them in turn. They understood, and they wanted to help. "Thank you. I appreciate your support."

"Just remember, it's alright if you need to take a break," Eret said. "You can't help anyone if you're bogged down in darkness. Everyone needs a breather."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"It's about time I got back to Mala," Dagur said. "She is going to want to hear about all of this!" He turned to look for Sleuther.

"Oh, Dagur," I said, suddenly thinking of something.

He looked back at me inquisitively. "Yes?"

"You probably already know this, but I want to say it anyway: I forgive you. For everything."

A smile lit up Dagur's face. "Thank you, Brennda." He paused. "Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am."

I nodded, biting my lip to fight back the tears. So much had happened today, but I felt peace in my ultimate decision. I had a direction and friends to help me. There would be more battles to come, but I would learn from my mistakes and make everything right.


	7. Chapter 7

"If human beings can be trained for cruelty and greed and a belief in power which comes through hate and fear and force, certainly we can train equally well for greatness and mercy and the power of love which comes because of the strength of the good qualities to be found in the soul of every human being." - Eleanor Roosevelt

Chapter 7

Heather listened intently as I explained everything to her in great detail. She was amazed at all that had transpired, and she ultimately agreed with the decisions I had made. She offered to help me out whenever needed. A few days later, she approached me at School with a proposition.

"We need a closer look at Auction Island now that Stormheart has taken over," she said. "It's time for us to go undercover and do a little digging. Between my disguises and your experience dealing with scoundrels, we might discover something useful. Will you join me on Auction Island?"

I grinned. "That sounds like fun! Don't worry about finding a disguise for me. I'll just use my dragon hunter outfit. I've used it on Auction Island with success in the past."

Heather lifted her eyebrows. "The outfit _Harald_ gave you? He'll recognize you."

"There's no way I could fool him with any disguise. Let's just avoid him. But if he does catch us, I should be able to talk my way out of it."

Heather appeared less certain. "Alright, if you say so..." She elected to wear her rogue dragon rider outfit. We quickly change and then took off for Auction Island.

"Looks pretty different, huh?" I said as I led the way up the stairs.

"That's for sure. This island is just like a Changewing: it might have changed its skin, but it's still the same treacherous town. Still, I doubt all the dragon hunters will be happy with the new leadership, and that's exactly who we should talk to for the latest news." She stopped by the entrance of the trading center. "I'll stay here and keep an eye and an ear out for any pirate conversations."

I nodded. "Good idea."

"There's a good example!" She pointed to a Viking in the center. "Don't you think that storekeeper over there looks resentful? I bet you could get him talking!"

I smirked. "Of course I can." I left my friend and waltzed into the trading center like I owned the place. The dragon trader nodded at me when he saw me. "How's it going? I thought I'd check out the new management. Is every thing still running smoothly?"

"You know, I'm not much of a complainer but a man has limits," he said. "Of course Stormheart belongs here, but the swine she brought with her? They have no respect for the rules of this island! I can't sell anything under those conditions. Take that smuggler over there." He nodded at a nearby pirate. "He says he caught a Triple Stryke that Stormheart herself used to attack Dragon's Edge. Right! I reckon he just nabbed some stray while it was sleeping, dirty cheater that he is. He nicked my best dragon cages, and I never saw a single coin for it."

I kept all emotion I felt from this news off of my face. "Well, they are pirates. Stealing is kind of their thing. You've got to watch out for them."

"Says the girl who's always asking around for a particular pirate."

I frowned. It seemed like news got around. "That's different. You just have to know how to handle them."

The storekeeper laughed. "You're saying you can reign in Harald? Well, I'd rather deal with him than all of the others."

"Same here. Anyway, keep your chin up. Things will get better." As soon as I left him, my mind spun with ideas to free that Triple Stryke. Could it really be the one I saved from the Grimora? I had to gather more information! I took a deep breath and then walked right up to the pirate smuggler. "I know what you're smuggling, and I want in."

The pirate smirked. "Hey! You're rude, crass, and materialistic... Lucky for you, I like that. Would you be interested in joining my crew for the next shipment? It may not be the biggest vessel, which means I can hide it outside the port and no one's tempted to steal my cargo. Think about the offer, mate. You won't regret signing on board."

I put on a calculating face. "Thank you. I'll give it consideration." I left to find Heather before he realized he said to much. When I reached her, I pulled her aside and explained the situation.

"You were amazing, Brennda!" Heather said. "If his boat isn't in port, then that really narrows it down. There's only one safe place on this island where you can anchor a boat without getting spotted by passing ships."

"I think I know the place you're talking about. Let's go!" We carefully sneaked along the island, cutting through the forest.

"I overheard a dew conversations from passing sailors who mentioned that three dragons were going to ship out any minute now," Heather said as we neared our destination. "We won't let that happen." We stopped at the edge of the island. Sure enough, a ship was docked in front of us. "Let's free these dragons before the boat is lost forever!"

Luckily, no one seemed to be around. We manage to climb on board and find several dragon cages scattered along the deck. We worked together to solve the cryptex locks and free all the dragons. The last dragon I freed was indeed the Triple Stryke Stormheart used against us.

Instead of leaving right away. The Triple Stryke simply gazed at me. I smiled at her and reached out to stroke her head. "You're welcome." She gave a grunt and then finally exited the cage. I turned to Heather. "We should make sure these guys can't run their smuggling operation anymore." I raised my axe.

Heather grinned. "I'm with you, Brennda!" She joined me in chopping the weak points on the boat. We left just as water started to seep through.

"Now _that_ was fun," I said once we were safely on shore.

"Thank Thor it worked," Heather said. "This smuggling ring is over for now, and it'll be a long time before they get another boat. I'm so happy that we were able to free that Triple Stryke. She deserves to be free. She must have been truly happy that she chose you to care for her baby, Brennda. You've certainly proved you can bear that responsibility."

I smiled warmly as I thought about Elska. "And I'm proud to be able to do it. Now, let's get out of here." We decided to go back across the island to not raise suspicions. We had almost made it past the trading center when something made me freeze in place.

"What's wrong?" Heather whispered. Then she saw Leopold on the ground, watching me curiously. "Just walk around him. Maybe he won't recognize you?"

I took a step to the right, but Leopold moved with me. He nudged my leg with his head and chirped. "Sorry, I can't play with you right now."

"Hey!" said a random dragon hunter. "Why is that dragon so friendly with you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I flushed. "I must have a few strands of dragon nip in my pocket." I bent down and pat Leopold on the head in the hopes of appeasing him. Instead, he climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder. I winced as his claws dug into my skin. Now I understood why Harald wore the shoulder harness. "Hey, careful. That hurts." The dragon hunter narrowed his eyes at me, and I smiled nervously.

"What is going on here?"

I froze at the sound of Harald's voice behind me. Thankfully, Leopold let out a happy cry and flew to him. Heather moved in close to me and nudged me. It was time to make our escape before we were recognized.

"Hey! Don't let those two escape! They stole my cargo and destroyed my boat!"

I held in a groan and reluctantly turned to face the steaming mad pirate smuggler. He stopped beside Harald and pointed at us accusingly. The dragon hunter watched us in amusement as if we were putting on a show.

"We did not such thing," Heather said hotly. "We came here looking for a crew, not to cause trouble."

"I don't buy it," the pirate growled. "I think you're impostors. And there's something familiar about _you_." His eyes fell on me.

I glanced at Harald to get a read on the situation, but his face gave nothing away. If he was still intent on pushing me away, he could cause a lot of trouble for me. But his silence and the information the pirate smuggler left out gave me a general idea of what was going on. I turned to address the smuggler. "If that's true, you should be more careful about who you tell about your illegal smuggling operation." I knew I hit the mark when his face went pale.

Harald narrowed his eyes at the smuggler. "Is that true?"

"No," the man said, evidently flustered. "I mean, yes, but - Don't listen to them. They freed valuable dragons, and-"

"Enough. They could not have committed the acts you speak of because they were with me."

The smuggler's eyes went wide. "B-But-"

"I already had my suspicions about you. If you do not want to get into even more trouble, you will keep quiet and never bother these two again. Do you hear me?" Harald's glare was enough to send the man cowering. Satisfied, Harald smirked and turned back to Heather and me. "Let me walk you two out."

Somehow, Heather and I managed to remain emotionless as we followed him to docks. I noticed the dragon hunter from before watching us with a flabbergasted expression. We ran into no one else on our way to the harbor.

Once I was sure it was safe, I faced Harald and grinned. "That was great. You were awesome back there! Did you see the look on his face?"

Harald gave me an amused smirk. "You're welcome, Brennda and... Heather."

"What?" Heather said, eyes wide.

"I've seen you like this with your brother, remember? Now, what were you two doing here?"

I shrugged. "You said we could visit."

Harald raised his eyebrows. "And the disguises and sneaking around?"

"'Sneaking' is a strong word," I said. And his expression told me he did not buy it. "An accurate but strong word. It's not like you've never done it..."

"We didn't want to attract undo attention," Heather said.

I nodded. "I know some of the locals here, and I was just looking out for them. It's a good thing I did. Some of your 'friends' are trouble. Clearly, there is some work to be done."

"We are working on it," Harald said. "Rome wasn't built in a day. But thank you for your 'concern.'" He paused. "You know, with your skill set, you would make a pretty good pirate."

I smirked. Coming from him, that was a compliment. "Thank you. If I spent enough time here, I would have half these people begging me to be on their crew like that smuggler."

"Perhaps, but I cannot let you join anyone's crew but mine." His eyes gleamed with mischief.

I stared at him, not sure if he was still teasing. "What?"

"I have a personal mission I would like to accomplish soon, and you two are the perfect candidates to help me."

Heather and I shared a glance. "Isn't this island filled with pirates you can take with you?" Heather said.

"I don't trust any of them with this."

"But you trust us. How do we know you're not setting us up?"

"He's not," I said before he could respond. "Although he might be using us to accomplish something nefarious."

"I assure you, I am not," Harald said. "I simply wish to retrieve an object that is rightfully mine. It could be disastrous in the wrong hands."

Heather crossed her arms and frowned. "But in your hands it's perfectly safe?"

Harald smirked. "Better than than those who lack the intelligence to do anything with it besides cause chaos."

"We're going to need more information than that," I said.

"And I will give it to you. I would offer to pay you, but this is not an official mission under Stormheart. It is purely for personal reasons. You are free to say no, but I would appreciate your help. And you can include one more friend of your if you wish." His face remained placid, making it hard to tell if he told the truth.

I looked at Heather, and she shrugged. "We'll think about it," I said.

Harald smirked. "Good. I suppose you'll be off now."

"Yep."

Silence passed between us.

"Uh, Harald, aren't you going to leave?" I said.

"No. Go ahead and get on your 'boat.' I'm keeping watch."

I shot him a look, but his smirk only widened. He knew perfectly well how we had gotten there. Well, there was no way around it. I turned away and called for Bolt. After looking at me for reassurance, Heather did the same with Windshear.

Instead of landing by me, Bolt flew to Harald and nudged him with his snout. Harald's mask broke enough for him to smile at the dragon and stroke his head. "Hello there," he said. "It's been a while." Leopold chirped in greeting.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Heather.

"It's really cute how your dragons interact with the other," she said. "Like Stormfly and Toothless with Hiccup and Astrid."

"I guess." I tried to think of a good response, but I caught Harald's eye. His gentle gaze melted any defense I had left. Right then, he appeared perfectly content, and I would do anything to keep that look on his face forever. I swallowed hard. "Bolt, we have to go. But don't worry. It sounds like we'll be seeing him again very soon."

Like I hoped, Harald smiled at me. If he did have any ill intentions about his 'mission,' I did not think he would be able to hide them when he was like this. Bolt reluctantly returned to me, and Heather and I saddled up.

"I will send you a follow up when I am ready," Harald said. "So long, mates."

I smiled at him, loving the warmth that flowed through me. "Goodbye, Harald."

***

A week passed with little fanfare. I slowly started to get back into the routine of things. I returned to training with my team, which now included Heather. We still went out on patrols to search for pirate attacks but found no activity. I wondered what Stormheart was up to now. Surely this could not be the end.

Then, as I exited my dorm one morning, I was met with a Terrible Terror in the face. Leopold chirped happily as I pried him away from my chest. "Okay, it's good to see you too." I noticed a rolled parchment attached to his leg. After I retrieved it, Leopold climbed up my arm onto my shoulder. "Hey, the claws!" But I soon forgot the pain as I read Harald's note. "Ah, he was serious. This is going to be interesting."

"What's going to be interesting?" Heather said from behind me. "Hello, Leopold."

I turned around and handed her the letter. "Are you up for playing pirate?"

Heather quickly scanned the letter. "Harald wants three of us to join him on an 'adventure?' Do you think this is a good idea? What if he's up to something?"

"Oh, he's definitely up to something, but I'm not going to figure out what it is by avoiding him. And it's not like he would put us in physical danger."

"True... But I think we should ask Hiccup for permission." She paused. "If we do this, who else should we invite?"

I took a minute to think it over. Viggo was the obvious choice and the person Harald probably expected me to choose. But if we were going sailing, I did not want Harald to have the advantage. "Let's ask Eret. I'm sure he'll be up for a fun sailing adventure."

Heather nodded. "That's alright with me. I'll go get him while you find Hiccup."

"Got it!" Leopold remained on my shoulder as I took off in search of the chief. He must have been waiting for me to send a reply. Or he just liked me.

I found Hiccup near the lake. He smiled as I approached, but then his eyes fell to Leopold. "Hey, Brennda," he said. "Is something going on?"

I shrugged. "You could say that. Heather and I need to talk to you about something. Will you come with me?"

Hiccup blinked. "Okay..."

I turned and started back to the main part of the School. Heather and Eret were already there waiting for us.

"What's this about, Brennda?" Eret said. Then he too saw Leopold. "Oh, I should have known."

I reached up and pet the dragon on the head. "What? Leopold can't visit a friend?"

Eret gave me a look. "What does Harald want?"

"He wants us to join him on a special mission." I nodded at Eret and Heather. Then I glanced back at Hiccup. "Heather thought we should ask for permission."

"What kind of mission?" Hiccup said uneasily.

"Well, when Heather and I ran into Harald on Auction Island the other day, he said he needs to retrieve something that belongs to him. Apparently, it's currently in the 'wrong hands.' He wouldn't say much more than that."

Eret frowned. "That sounds a little suspicious. How do we know we're not helping him obtain something that leads to our doom?"

"I guess we don't. But if that's the case, he'll find a way to get it with or without our help. Isn't it better if we go along and get a look at this object ourselves?"

"Unless it's a trap," Hiccup said.

I shook my head. "No, I doubt that. He wouldn't do that to me."

"But why would he need _your_ help? Why risk exposing any part of his plan?"

"Maybe we're thinking about this wrong," Heather said. "He may have an ulterior motive, but what if it's not nefarious? What if he just wants to spend time with Brennda and this is the only acceptable way to do so?"

Silence fell across the ground. I almost felt guilty for not having this as my first thought. For some reason, I still feared hoping for too much. I did not want to be disappointed.

"That does make sense," Eret said at last. "I agree he wouldn't trap us, and he would not risk slipping information by having us a part of some evil plot. His reasons could very well be innocent."

"I agree it's a possibility," Hiccup said, "but what if you're wrong?"

"And what if we're _right_?" I pushed away the old fear that held me back. It was selfish of me not to give Harald the benefit of the doubt just so I wouldn't get hurt. "If this is a chance to strengthen our relationship, I want to take it. Besides, the three of us can handle anything that goes wrong."

Hiccup gave me a long, hard look. After a moment, he nodded his ascent. "Very well. I trust your judgment. But make sure you have at least one dragon nearby just in case."

I exchanged grins with my friends. "Sure thing, Hiccup!" Now that that was settled, fresh excitement stirred in my mind. Whatever happened, it _would_ be an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrath of Stormheart is officially over. It will take a few more chapters until we get into the Hidden World. Enjoy the break.


	8. Chapter 8

" _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_" 

\- "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston

Chapter 8

Harald awaited us at the Auction Island harbor. I had sent a note back with Leopold telling him that we agreed to his plan. Now he stood with the dragon on his shoulder, watching us with mild amusement. "Thank you for accompanying me today," he said. "We are going to have a great time."

"I'm sure we are," Heather said. Although she stated she was not suspicious of his motives, she still eyed him warily. "We're going to need information about what we're doing and where we're going."

"Of course, but I suggest we talk along the way. We do not want anyone to eavesdrop, and it will take some time to get there."

"That's awfully convenient," Eret said.

Harald smirked. "I assure you, it is for the best."

"Fine," I said. "But Bolt and Windshear will be flying alongside us."

Harald swept his gaze over the dragons. "As you wish, although I do not recommend they join us when we arrive at our destination. But come and I will explain everything."

As he started for his ship, Eret and Heather looked at me for direction. I nodded at them, and the three of us boarded. Bolt and Windshear took to the air and flew in circles above us. Harald set us off in an eastern direction. The silence only broke once Auction Island was out of sight.

"Alright," I said to Harald, "it's time to spill." My friends stood on either side of me, waiting expectantly.

"Very well," Harald said. "We are headed to an island full of rogue dragon hunters."

I frowned. "Rogue hunters? I didn't know there was such a thing."

"It is not as important now that the hunters lack leadership, but originally, they all sprang from the same tribe, led by Viggo. Over time, they employed hunters from all over. Some of them decided to go their own way, which Viggo - and later Krogan - did not tolerate."

"Sounds similar to the way dragon trappers are organized," Eret said. "They are not all under the same man, but anyone on his own is fair game. It's highly dangerous and risky."

Harald nodded. "Precisely. Knowing this, rogue hunters began to gather together until they had enough force to take over their own island where they could work independently from the main organization."

"I'm assuming you have a history with them," Heather said. "And I bet it's not a good one."

"We had a few... misunderstandings in the past. Not that I can't handle myself, but it would be better if they did not see me."

"And what exactly is it we're trying to get from them?" I asked.

"A map." Harald's eyes gleamed. "A treasure map."

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Eret said. "Can we we go look for the treasure after we find the map?"

"No. I am afraid this is not your ordinary map. It is centuries old and locked inside a spherical object that would fit in the palms of your hands. The highest intellect is required to decipher the symbolism and decode the instructions to even open the map. Even I was not able to get far in the time I had it."

"And where did you obtain this map?" Heather questioned.

"It has been handed down in my family for generations, waiting for someone who could solve it. It belonged to my mother, who was supposed to give it to me, but my father stole it when he ran out on us. I found out later he returned to his old life as a pirate. After I joined his crew, I quickly realized he wanted me to solve the map for him. He became obsessed with finding the treasure and would have destroyed the whole archipelago searching for it if I had not convinced him I could help him find it the right way."

"But you left," I said. His story had me entranced, and I marveled at how much he was telling us. He spoke as if detached from the events, but I knew it had to be personal for him.

Harald nodded. "I intended to steal the map before I left, but plans changed."

"You saved Leopold instead," Heather said.

"Yes. I never got the chance to retrieve the map. Not too long after that, I heard he lost the map in a fight. I knew it would turned up again eventually. Recently, I heard news the rogue dragon hunters had obtained it."

I stared at him long and hard, trying to figure him out. How much did he care about this map? What would he do to get it? His face betrayed nothing, and I had a feeling directly asking would get me nowhere. "What do you intend to do once you have the map?" I asked casually.

Harald eyed me as if he knew what I was thinking. "Nothing at first. As I said, I still have to decipher it, and I have other priories at the moment. Right now, it is important the map does not remain in the wrong hands. The hunters will not be able to use the map, but they may cause the kind of chaos my father once threatened."

"I didn't think chaos would bother you," Eret said.

"It does if I'm not the one in control. It would be highly annoying if these hunters got in the way of my plans."

"And _you_ won't cause chaos with the map?" Heather said skeptically.

"If all goes well, the treasure will be retrieved with minimal damage." He paused. "But that may be years ahead of us."

"Okay, fine," I said. "Let's get that map."

Harald smiled. "Good. I am glad we are all on the same page."

We proceeded to develop a plan. Eret would distract the dragon hunters while the rest of us searched the camp. Silence settled over us as we approached the small island. Harald, Heather, and I got off at the far end of the island, leaving Eret to sail to the docks.

"We need to split up and search carefully," Harald whispered while we walked through the trees. "If anyone gets caught, look out for yourself."

"No honor among thieves," Heather muttered. 

We stopped at the base of the treeline. The dragon hunter camp sprawled out before us appeared similar to the main camp I had visited on several occasions. Those missions had always gone well, so I assumed we would have no problems here. The three of us split up and started off.

I kept low to the ground, hiding behind tables and cages to avoid the patrolling hunters. My eyes quickly scanned every stash of goods for the object Harald described. Eventually, I found myself at the heart of the camp. And there, at the center table, was the map.

I took a deep breath. Two dragon hunters were guarding the table, but they appeared deep in a conversation. I slowly I approached from behind. Then I carefully lifted my hand and snatched the spherical object. I froze for a second to make sure I had not been spotted before sneaking away again.

I stopped when I spotted Harald a few yards away searching a large bag of items. I remained still and waited for him to notice me. When he glanced in my direction, I I flashed him the map, and he smiled at me. But then his eyes fell on something behind me.

I looked back to see a dragon hunter coming my way. He did not appear to have seen me yet, so I took the chance to scrambled behind the nearest tree. I held my breath and waited for the outcome.

"Hey, you!" a dragon hunter bellowed.

I dared not move.

"It's Forkbeard!" another hunter growled. "Come to cheat us again?"

My eyes widened in horror. I slowly peered from behind the tree and watched as four dragon hunters surrounded Harald.

"Hello, gentlemen," Harald said, appearing perfectly calm. "I am here on business. If you would like to make a trade-"

"I don't think so," a hunter spat. He roughly grabbed Harald's right arm while another latched onto his left. "It's about time you paid for your crimes, Forkbeard."

I involuntarily opened my mouth to let out a cry, but a hand covered my mouth, stopping me. At first I panicked, but then I managed to turn my head slightly to look at Eret. My eyes flickered back to Harald, and I could only hopeless observe as he was dragged away. Once they were gone, Eret let go of me, and I took in deep breaths.

Heather joined us a minute later. "This isn't good," she whispered.

"It was nice knowing you guys," Eret said. "Do you think Stormheart will make our deaths swift or painful?"

"No one's going to die," I snapped. "We're going to find where they're keeping him and break him out."

"I don't understand how he was caught," Heather said. "It's not like him."

Eret coughed and looked away.

I frowned at him. "Do you know something?"

"I did see what happened," he said, casting me a quick glance. "It looked like _you_ were the one about to be caught, Brennda, but then Harald made a movement that drew their attention."

Heather's eyes grew wide. "You think he did it on purpose?"

"That's what it looked like to me. I doubt he would want me to tell you, but he's not here to complain."

I bit my lip to keep back the dueling emotions of fear for Harald's safety and joy that he would do something like that for me. And then there was guilt. He wouldn't have been caught if I had been more careful. "Now I definitely have to save him." I started walking along the treeline.

"We're right behind you," Heather said.

I carefully made my way all the way around the camp until I came to the place where the hunters disappeared with Harald. The small opening led to a clearing, in the center of which was a large cage. Thankfully, no one seemed to be around. Eret and Heather stayed back to keep watch while I ran to the catch.

"Harald!" I gasped, clutching the bars.

His eyes brightened when he saw me. "Brennda! You need to get out of here. Take the map someplace safe and get help."

I shook my head. "No way am I leaving you. I can get you out of here in no time. I've had practice with Skulder."

"Brennda!" Heather whispered.

I looked back at her and saw her motioning with her arms for me to come back. My heart skipped a beat. Someone was coming. I cast Harald an apologetic look and then ran to the bushes to hide with my friends. As second later, two dragon hunters entered the clearing and approached the cage.

"Good news," said the first hunter. "Your fate has been decided. Your misery will soon be over."

"You're offering me a pardon?" Harald said hopefully.

"Close," said the second hunter. "Your execution starts in 15 minutes."

My heart stopped. Execution? No! This couldn't be happened. I squeezed me eyes shut and attempted to push back the pain. 

"I would not do that if I were you," Harald said. "I work for the great Nikora Stormheart, and she will not take too kindly to you if you off me."

"We're not afraid of some pirate queen," the first hunter jeered.

I winced at the sound of a hunter hitting Harald. Then I heard the cage open. The hunters must have dragged Harald out and brought him somewhere else. I opened my eyes and began taking rapid, shallow breaths.

Heather placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in sympathy. "It's going to be alright, Brennda. We'll save him."

"We're going to need a plan," Eret said. "There are too many of them to fight out way through, and there will be a mob around him soon."

He was right. I had to think clearly. Harald was counting on me. I looked up at the sky as I let my mind wander. I noticed the dark clouds drifting closer. "I have an idea!" I looked at Heather. "We're going to need our dragons. I know Windshear might not want to risk her life for Harald, but-"

Heather shook her head. "You plan to risk your life for Harald, right? In that case, Windshear will have no problem risking her life for _you_. And neither do I."

"Nor I," said Eret.

I smiled at them in relief. "Thanks, guys. Alright, if those hunters aren't scared of Stormheart (which they should be), maybe there's someone they _are_ scared of..."

***

Heather and I could not see anything through the thick clouds above which our dragons hovered. My heart hammered as I was forced to listen to the cruel speech below. From what I could gather, the dragon hunters had dragged Harald in front of a crowd and proceeded to recite his crimes. Apparently, in addition to stealing from them, he had nearly gotten them exposed to Viggo. Now they wanted him to pay.

My hands tightened around Bolt's saddle. This _had_ to work. There was no way I was losing Harald like this. I would go down fighting if I had to. Time seemed to stand still as I waited for my cue. And then, just as the head hunter called for Harald's punishment, someone interrupted:

"STOP!" Eret's voice rang out, silencing the crowd. "You can't do this!"

"And why not, dragon trapper?" a hunter snapped.

"Because he has a destiny to fulfill, and if you kill him, you will face Thor's wrath!"

The dragon hunters burst out laughing. Then they started to jeer and mock Eret until the head hunter silenced them.

"We have no use for your nonsense," the hunter barked. "Be gone!"

"I'm telling the truth," Eret said. "We were sent here on a special mission. Right, partner?"

"That is correct," Harald said. "We were searching for a valuable object, which we were going to _buy_ and not steal."

The head hunter snorted. "Don't think we've forgotten you're a liar as well as a thief."

"He's not lying about this," Eret insisted. "We were sent by Thor."

" _You_ have spoken to Thor?"

"Why, yes. And you'll have the displeasure of meeting him if you don't release my friend"

"Enough of this!" a second hunter growled. "Let's just kill them both!"

The crowd cheered, and I took in a deep breath. This was my chance. I gently pat Bolt's neck, signaling him to shoot a lightning bolt. It struck the ground, and a murmur passed through the crowd.

"It's just lightning," a dragon hunter sneered. "Means nothin'."

Bolt struck again. This time, several hunters shouted in alarm.

"It's not Thor," the head hunter said. "Calm down."

I tapped Bolt's neck twice. He sent out four lightning bolts in rapid succession. More screams ensued.

"Oh, it's Thor alright," Eret said.

"I'd release me if I were you," Harald said. "Thor can be very... vengeful."

I started rubbing Bolt's neck. This time, he he released as many lightning bolts as he had in him. From the sounds below, I knew the head hunter had lost control of the crowd and chaos had broken out. I sent Heather a sharp nod, and she grinned before diving below the clouds.

"It's not Thor!" the head hunter cried.

"Thor, what's that?!" another hunter exclaimed.

I heard the sound of Windshear slicing metal. With any luck, she could quickly free Harald and attack the hunters without being seen.

"Things are going to get ugly if you don't let us leave in peace," Eret said.

I took that as my cue. Bolt had taken a break to gather his energy, and now I directed him to fly below the clouds. As soon as he was visible, I directed him to begin shooting again, sending the hunters scattering.

"I told you it wasn't Thor!" the head hunter said pointing an accusing finger at me. Windshear lashed at him from behind, and he spun around and finally spotted her. "Dragon riders!"

"Not just any dragon riders, mate," Harald said. He and Eret were fighting off the dragon hunters from the ground. "Those two are Berserkers, and you don't want to mess with them!"

"Now would be a good time to get us out of here!" Eret called.

I used Bolt's last attack to shoot the ground near Harald to clear a path. Then we swooped down and landed. "Need a lift?" I said, offering my hand to Harald. He grinned at me and climbed on behind me. A second later, Eret scrambled onto Windshear behind Heather, and we were off.

The dragon hunters could not stop us we flew high into the air and swept across the island. They followed us all the way to the docks, shouting and raising their fists.

"So long, suckers!" Harald taunted them. "This is the day you almost caught the legendary Harald Forkbeard!"

I rolled my eyes, but a smile played on my lips. "Muttonhead."

We landed on the ship where Leopold anxiously awaited us. We quickly dismounted and set sail. There was no way the hunters could catch up to us, but Bolt and Windshear steal flew around the ship to deter any attacks. Once the sound of the hunters faded into background noise, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Now, _that_ was a great performance," Eret said. "Good job, everyone."

I grinned at him. "You're the one who really sold it." I nodded at Harald. "And you caught on quickly."

Harald smirked. "Of course I did. Who's brilliant plan was it anyway?"

"It was Brennda's," Heather said.

Harald smiled at me, warming me from the inside out. "Of course it was. Thank you."

Before I could get lost in his gaze, I reminded myself there were two other people on this boat. Then I remembered something else. I dug into my bag and pulled out the spherical object I obtained from the dragon hunters. "I believe this is your map."

"Yes, that's it! Good work, Brennda. Give it to me, please."

He reached out for it, but I turned away from him and held the object close to my face. "Not just yet. I want to take a good look at it first." Who knew when I'd get another chance like this? 

"I'm interested too," Heather said. She and Eret huddled closer as I held out the map for all of us to see.

The map felt heavy and appeared to be made of some sort of metal. It was filled with strange symbols worn down over the years. However, I did clearly make out the forms of two dragons, one black and one white, at the top of the sphere. Their tails trailed down the circumference of the object, finally intertwining at the other end, surrounding a small hole.

Frowning, I looked back at Harald. "Are dragons required to figure out this map?"

Harald shrugged. "That is my top theory."

"No dragons will be hurt, will they?" Heather said suspiciously.

Harald appeared unfazed at the accusation. "That I doubt. I believe it requires dragon fire to activate, not unlike your Dragon Eye. The specific dragon needed alludes me."

"This kind of looks like a Night Fury," Eret said, pointing to the black dragon.

Harald nodded. "I thought so as well, but I have never seen a white dragon that appears to be its equal. It may be simply symbolic - black and white."

"That makes sense," I said. "Good luck figuring it out. If you need help figuring it out..." I held the map out to him.

Harald accepted the map, brushing his hand against mine as he did so. "Thank you. Perhaps one day I will take you up on that."

"Well, that was an exciting adventure!" Eret said. "The four of us make a pretty good team, huh?"

"Agreed," Heather said with a smile.

"I appreciate your help," Harald said. "I know I can count on you if I need you."

I enjoyed the casual atmosphere that permeated the ship. It seemed like I accomplished more here than I expected. We continued to chat until we neared Auction Island. Harald wanted to talk to me alone, so Heather and Eret took off on Windshear. Bolt and Leopold rested on the far side of the ship to give us privacy.

In the silence, the seriousness of what happened settled over me and reminded me of my fear. Harald stood close to me, gazing at me with a mixture of emotions. "You saved my life," he said in a low voice.

I swallowed hard. "Did you know they wanted to kill you? Did you know this mission would be so dangerous?" I had my answer when he looked away. "Why did you only bring us? Why not take your men to protect you?"

Harald's eyes flickered back to mine, now blazing with intensity. "I told you, I didn't trust them with this. It is their job to protect me, but that wasn't enough. I needed you." He moved in closer to me, and I backed away until I hit the side of the boat.

"But do you have any idea what you put me through? I was terrified. I - I thought you were going to die." Tears filled my eyes, and I lightly beat my fists on his chest. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't put yourself in that kind of danger. I couldn't stand it!"

Sympathy flashed in Harald's eyes. He caught my wrists as I went to strike him again and pulled my body against his. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "I know. I'm sorry, love." I clung to his shirt and buried my face in his chest. He gently stroked my back, soothing me. "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes to focus on my other senses. His familiar scent calmed me, and the feeling of his arms around me brought me contentment. "Harald... I'm glad you're safe. I love you so much."

"I know." Harald pulled back so he could cup my face and gaze into my eyes. "I brought you with me because I trust you completely. And I believe in you. I knew you would not let anything happen to me. And I knew you were clever enough to avoid endangering yourself. I knew you would get us out of there alive. You were the only one I could turn to."

The truth of his words stunned me. I knew he trusted me, but I did not know he had the type of faith in me that would allow him to put his life in my hands. By admitting this, he showed more vulnerability than I ever thought possible. And I loved him all the more for it. "I am honored. And if you knew all this, you should know... I am _not_ going to lose you. I _refuse_."

Harald smiled at me. "Of course, love." Then he brought his face to mine and kissed me. My hands found his hair as I kissed him back. When he pulled back, his eyes were clouded with conflicted emotions. "There is so much I want to tell you..."

Something about his tone made my heart squeeze. I felt like I had been here before. "Then tell me."

His smile became tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You're scaring me."

Instead of responding, he kissed me again. All rational thought left me as I reveled in the taste of his mouth. I wanted to protest when he pulled away, but then I noticed we were almost upon Auction Island. It was time to part.

"Goodbye, Brennda," Harald said with a smile that seemed way too familiar.

I shook my head. I hated goodbyes. "Until we see each other again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... What could be coming next? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

" _Sometimes I can't hide  
The demons that I face  
Sometimes don't deny  
I'm sometimes sinner, sometimes saint_

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
(Everything is wrong forever)  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
(Sometimes it's gone forever)  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_" 

\- "Sometimes" by Skillet

Chapter 9

Life returned to normal - or what constituted normal these days. Stormheart was back to attacking our fishing and trade boats, which I should have expected. I patrolled with my team and attempted to stop the pirates whenever they attacked. We worked better as a team now, but we were still more successful when Harald was _not_ involved.

This was all I saw of Harald the two weeks following our special mission. He appeared perfectly content to leave our relationship in this weird gray area. I knew if I wanted something to change, I had to initiate it myself. So, I sent him a note asking him to meet me on Hobblegrunt Island because Elska missed him.

The young Triple Stryke had grown considerably in the last few months. She was now about mid-size and could comfortably support a Viking on her back if she remained on the ground. She indeed appeared excited when she saw Harald. She flew right to him and nearly tackled him to the ground.

Harald chuckled as he hugged Elska around the neck. "I missed you too. You're getting big." He looked passed her and smiled at me, though it did not quite reach his eyes. "Hello, Brennda. Bolt."

I gave him a small smile in return. "Hey, Harald. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine. I'm simply wondering if it's the best idea for us to be meeting like this."

My smile fell. There was something off about the way he spoke, and I did not like it. "It'll be fine. No one knows we're here. And Elska really wanted to see you. She misses you... and so do I."

"But we saw each other yesterday." Despite his teasing tone, his guard was definitely up.

My stomach clenched. "That's not the same thing! I don't want to fight you."

Harald smirked. "You don't find it fun?" He ran his hand along Elska's head. "Very well. We'll do it your way today."

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I feared the answer. He would tell me eventually, so I decided to put it off for now. If something bad was coming, I wanted to enjoy as much time with him as possible.

I relaxed as we spent time with the three dragons. Elska was eager to show off her new moves, and Harald appeared just as happy to indulge her. For a moment, it was just like it used to be when we met secretly. Nothing else mattered except each other. It was not a permanent solution, but it was something, right?

"Thank you for allowing me to see Elska again," Harald said as the day drew to a close and the dragons napped under a tree. "You are raising her really well."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you. But, you know, she really likes you too. Maybe you could-"

"No," Harald said sharply, all amusement leaving his face. "We can't keep doing this, Brennda. This has to be the last time."

My heart braced against the inevitable attack. I knew what he was doing. Was there no way to stop him? "Doing what, Harald? It's been months since we met like this. Most of the time we see each other is during one of your pirating ventures."

"Exactly. That's what I'm _supposed_ to be doing. I'm a _pirate_."

I flinched at his harsh tone. "I know, but you're more than that. Weren't you just saying how much you trust and appreciate me? You can't just throw that away. We have a bond."

Harald stared at me with a cold, unflinching gaze. "I do appreciate you, and I know I will be able to call upon that bond when necessary. I have a bond with Viggo too, and if you recall, I did not hesitate to part from him when our friendship got in the way of my goals."

A flash of anger struck me. "And if you recall, I said I won't tolerate that nonsense!"

Harald grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

I took in a shaky breath. I would _not_ let him scare me. "You won't."

He let go of me and looked away. "I already have," he said so softly I almost did not hear. "And I don't deserve you."

My anger evaporated as I recognized sadness in his voice. Suddenly, I had a feeling I knew what this was about. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. "You love me, don't you?"

Harald's eyes hardened but not before I saw the fear in them. "Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

His response only strengthened my resolve. "You're pushing me away to protect me. You're always protecting me."

"Of course I look out for you when it doesn't put me in danger. I'm not heartless." He was partially turned away from me, and he refused to look at me.

I shook my head stubbornly. "You do it because you love me."

"I do not."

I reached out my hand to him. "Harald-"

In a flash, he grabbed my wrists and held them at my sides while his eyes looked into mine dangerously. "I do not love you."

I searched his eyes for the truth, but their intensity drowned out all other emotions. "You're a liar."

"And you're pathetic." Harald moved away from me and turned his back on me. "I'm not a wounded dragon you can save."

"I never said you were!"

He turned his head and glared at me. "Then stop getting in my way!"

I kept my own anger in check by reminding myself his was a good thing. If he could not control his emotions, the next best thing was to use anger to cover them up. That meant I was on target. "How am I getting in your way? I try to stop your plans, but I would do that regardless of how I feel about you. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I've never asked you to change or give up anything. All I want is for you to stay with me."

Harald's eyes softened slightly. "But being with you makes me want-" He stopped abruptly and looked away again, apparently having said too much.

I remembered what Viggo had revealed to me about Harald right after Stormheart took over Auction Island. "I make you want to choose to be good." He did not respond, but his silence told me all I needed to know. "That's not exactly a reason for me to want to avoid you."

Harald curled his hands into fists. "But it's a reason for me to make you stay away. You're nothing but a distraction."

I wondered if he truly felt this way or if it was another excuse. If I pushed too far, would I overwhelm him with emotions and cause him to shut them all out? I had to tread carefully. Perhaps I had gotten enough out of him for one day. "Fine. I can't force you to spend time from me, but neither can you force me to stay away. Let's leave it at that."

The coldness returned to Harald's eyes when he looked at me again. "Don't make me give you an incentive to keep away." Then he trudged over to where the dragons lay, roused Leopold, and returned to his ship.

I let out the breath I had been holding. This was nothing short of trouble.

***

Harald kept true to his word to keep things "professional" between us. He ignored all my letters and refused to talk to me outside of our mini battles. Still, this did not stop me from trying. I used every opportunity I could to get his attention. I had no idea if it was working, but I could not give up.

Early the following month, I was relaxing outside my hut on Dragon's Edge and enjoying the last bit of sunlight before winter set in when Viggo approached. "Brennda, there you are," he said. "We need to talk."

That could not be good. I stood up and opened the door to my hut. "Come inside." I opened the door for him and entered behind him. "What's on your mind?"

"I just met with Harald," Viggo said.

My eyes widened. "Really? What did he say?"

"He asked me to keep you away from him."

I held in a groan. "Really? Talking to me didn't work, so he went after you?"

"Your efforts appear to be irritating him."

"Well, if they provoked a reaction from him, it's working, right?"

Viggo appeared to consider this. "Perhaps, but his reactions could prove just as much a detriment to your cause as a benefit. It is a risky move."

"I suppose you want to make me play Maces and Talons again."

Viggo smiled. "It wouldn't hurt. You need a strategy, Brennda. Continuously beating him down isn't going to work in the long run."

I knew that, but I had no other ideas. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just told me what you think I should do."

"And how would you ever learn from that?"

I made a face. "What are you, my father?"

"No, I am your friend, and I am Harald's friend. I want to help him as much as you do."

"And how can we help him if the only times we see him we're at war?"

Viggo did not respond at first. He walked past me and examined the flower hairpin on my table. He already knew the story of how I obtained it. "Do you know if he still wears that ring he obtained at the love festival?"

I frowned. "I haven't noticed. Why?"

"It seems to me that such sentimentality could only be a hindrance to someone who claims to enjoy the path he is on."

"He can't give up those memories," I said softly. I stared at the hairpin. "You think I should wear that?"

Viggo picked up the hairpin. "I think it would benefit Harald if you reminded him of the good times you had together." He approached me, and I allowed him to place the flower pin in my hair. "It will not solve all your problems, but it is an example of how fewer strategic interactions could be more powerful than many random interactions."

I nodded. He was right, of course. I had to stop panicking and think rationally. "Alright, let's play."

Viggo smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

***

I tried Viggo's method over the next few weeks. I wore either the flower hairpin or the necklace Harald gave me every day. Then, when I did see him, I attempted to prod him towards the past. I did not give up on trying to get him to meet with me, but I did not reach out as often. I had no idea if anything I did was working. Viggo helped me remain patient and continued to mentor me on strategy.

During patrol one day, we came across a startling scene: the Tempest sailing straight for Hobblegrunt Island. My team kept a safe distance from the ship in the air as we evaluated the situation. From what I could tell, we had not yet been spotted.

"This isn't normal, is it?" Eret said.

"We haven't seen Stormheart from from Auction Island since she took over," I said. "This could be bad."

"Maybe she's stocking up on Grimora," Skulder said.

"No," said Heather. "The vernal pools only appear in the spring."

Viggo looked at me. "What do you want to do?"

I suddenly regretted being put in charge like this. I hated the pressure. But my friends were depending on me, and I had to make a decision. "Skulder, go inform Hiccup of what's going on and bring the other riders as backup. The rest of us will get closer and see if we can find out what Stormheart wants. Hopefully we can avoid a fight."

"Alright," Skulder said. "Good luck."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, guys, follow my lead." I swooped down low and flew for Hobblegrunt Island. Instead of going after the Tempest, I started for the other side of the island and flew around it. Stormheart would see us when we came back around, but I did not want her to think we were sneaking up on her to attack.

It turned out it did not matter. As soon as we were in range, the Tempest aimed her weapons at us. "I don't think she wants peace," Eret said as he dodged a harpoon.

I grit my teeth in frustration. Did it always have to be this way? "I guess we have no choice. Riders, attack!"

Our dragons charged through the air. It appeared Stormheart was ready for us. She attacked us with everything she had, including pirates, the Tempest' weaponry, and automatons. I could not get close enough to her to speak to her, and she otherwise gave no indication of her purpose on the island. Soon, Skulder arrived with the rest of the dragon riders, and the battle quickly turned in our favor.

After awhile, I noticed Viggo hanging back from the others with a deep frown on his face. I took a chance during a lull in the fighting to fly to him. "Viggo, is everything alright?"

"Something is off," Viggo said. "Stormheart has no reason to be here. All she is accomplishing is defending her ship. And this is not the full strength of her forces."

I did not like his implication. "But why would Stormheart distract us herself? Shouldn't she be at the heart of the action?"

"Not if she knows we expect that. Listen, I've been watching her ship, and every now and then a small vessel escapes in the same direction. We could attack the next boat - or we could follow it."

I frowned. "It could be a trap."

"Then it is best the two of us scout ahead. Our dragons should be able to follow undetected."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll let Hiccup know." I returned to the battle and pulled Hiccup aside. He did not appear pleased as I explained the plan.

"I don't like it," he said. "It sounds like a trap."

"We'll be careful. If we're not back soon, send other riders after us."

"And if you need help sooner than that, find a way to contact us."

"Will do." I spotted Viggo near the beach and urged Bolt forward.

"Brennda, good luck!"

"You too!"

I managed to reach Viggo without attracting the attention of Stormheart's men. "We're just in time," he said. He nodded at the small boat exiting the Tempest.

We flew up above the clouds so as not to be spotted. The clouds were just transparent enough that we could keep an eye on the boat with a blue sail. We followed behind at a slow pace. The pirates were headed west. At first, I feared they were targeting Berk or the School, but they sailed past both locations. Finally, a small island appeared directly in their path.

"Do you recognize that island?" I whispered to Viggo.

"No," he said.

This was quite odd. Now that we knew the destination, we picked up the speed. Upon growing closer, we allowed our dragons to fly just below the clouds. I squinted my eyes at the island steadily growing larger. "Is that... smoke?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Viggo muttered.

"Let's find a safe place to land." That proved to be easier said than down, for a large part of the forest that made up the island was indeed on fire. Viggo and I quickly scanned the trees, but we spotted no dragons in danger. What we did see in the center of the island was a small village in utter chaos.

We had no choice but to hover above the village as we examined the scene. Pirates appeared to have taken over. They ran through the streets with swords raised, terrorizing the villagers. Some of them attacked the Vikings brave enough to defend themselves while others carried looted goods out of burning buildings. The sounds of screams and the smell of blood filled the air. With a sickening feeling, I realized some of the bodies on the ground were not moving.

"We need to find someone with answers," Viggo said. "Follow me."

I was grateful he took the lead because my mind felt too numb to think. I followed him to the docks, and we landed in front of the two pirates who just exited the boat we had been tailing. The flinched at the sight of our growling Skrills.

"It would be wise for you to tell us what's going on," Viggo said.

The pirates exchanged nervous glances. "It's just a typical raid," one of them said.

My eyes narrowed. "Typical?"

"We're gathering supplies," said the second pirates.

"You're attacking an innocent village."

"We're not attacking your dragons. Why are you judging?"

"Yeah, mind your own business," the first pirate said.

"If this has nothing to do with us, why the diversion at Hobblegrunt Island?" I asked, to which I received no response.

"Who's in charge here?" Viggo said.

The pirates pointed, and I followed the invisible line to a path that inclined up to a hill overlooking a village. I could just make out the form of a man standing there. The sick feeling in my stomach increased.

"He's waiting for you," the second pirate snickered.

I took a step in the direction indicated. "Brennda," Viggo said, stopping me, "are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked back at him and saw the concern in his eyes. He knew who was up there just as well a I did. I took in a shaky breath. "Yes. I need to know the truth."

Viggo dipped his head. "Very well."

I led the way up the hill, Viggo and the dragons close behind. I stopped when we reached the top. Harald stood with his back to us, watching the chaos unfold in the village below.

"I am glad you could make it," he said in a cold voice without looking at us.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "If you wanted to talk, you could have just sent a Terror mail."

"But that would not have gotten my message across." Harald turned around to face us, and a chill ran down my spine. His eyes were not simply devoid of emotion; they were dark and dangerous. And it scared me.

"Harald, what's going on?" I forced my voice to come out steady. Viggo stood beside me and brushed his arm against mine. I was grateful for his presence.

"We're doing what pirates do." He gave me a sinister smirk. "We're plundering. Taking what we want and doing what we please."

"But is it necessary to hurt to many people and destroy so many things? I thought you didn't like violence."

"I don't, and it's not necessary. But that's precisely my point, Brennda. Just because I don't want to use violence doesn't mean I can't and won't. Do you understand?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. I don't understand any of this."

"I need you to understand what I'm capable of." He swept his arm across the village. "I ordered this attack. Stormheart put me in charge. I decided how it would go down, and I told everyone what to do. I may not have struck anyone myself, but I am responsible."

There was no fighting back the tears that filled my eyes as his harsh words stabbed me. "Why?" I choked out.

The darkness in Harald's eyes only grew as he gazed at me. "Because I _wanted_ to. Sometimes I like hurting people. Sometimes I enjoy causing chaos and destruction. Has Viggo never told you about the allure of evil?"

"That's quite enough," Viggo said sharply.

"But she wants to know the truth. Clearly, you have not done an adequate job."

"There are some things she doesn't need to know." Viggo held his arm in front of me as Harald walked towards us.

"Back off, brother. If she doesn't understand the reality of the situation, she is only endangering herself." Harald moved to the side and grabbed my arm. I winced at the pain, and he loosened his grip. I could have laughed at the irony. Even now, he could not willingly hurt me. Viggo did not stop him as he dragged me to the edge of the hill. "Do you see that? People are suffering, and I don't care."

I clenched my teeth to hold back the pain. He was trying to manipulate me. I couldn't let him win. "But you care about me."

Harald looked at me with his ice cold eyes. "Don't you get it yet? It doesn't matter. I may care about you, but I don't have to choose to act on it. I can rise above my feelings for you. You are right to see good and evil in me. You've been focusing too much on the good. The evil is still there, and it is what I _prefer_."

"No!" I cried. "Stop it!" I wanted to know the truth but not like this. It was too much to handle all at once. A tear slipped down my cheek. I turned my head away, but Harald grabbed my chin and forced me to look at the village.

"Do you understand?" he whispered dangerously. "I've made my choice, and it's not you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the images still filled my mind. "No!"

"Let her go, Harald," Viggo said.

Harald let go of me and backed away. I opened my eyes and ran to Viggo, who put his arm around me and held me close to him. "Good, run away," the pirate sneered. "I want you to stay away from me. I don't need you."

I wiped my eyes with my arm and looked at him with blurred vision. "I can't just give up on you. I love you."

For once, Harald appeared completely unaffected by my words. "You will give up if you care about saving innocent lives. I may not be able to hurt you - and your friends are more useful to me alive - but I can use more force than necessary during raids like this."

My eyes widened in horror. "You would hurt people just to spite me?"

Harald smirked. "Now you're getting it."

I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right before my eyes. Before I could think of a response, I caught movement to the left. I turned in time to see a little boy - no older than eight - running up the hill. He raced towards Harald with a dagger held high.

The kid never stood a chance. Harald knocked the blade from his hand and caught him in a headlock. The boy gasped and struggled to break free. "Trying to be a hero?" Harald taunted.

"My parents!" the boy exclaimed, tears brimming his eyes. "They're gone!"

"An orphan? I should probably take you out of your misery." He withdrew his sword and brought it to the kid's neck.

"Harald, no!" I cried, my eyes wide in fear.

Harald looked at me, and for a split second, I thought I saw sorrow in his eyes before the darkness took over. "Back off and I'll hand him over to you."

I hesitated. Once I had the kid, Harald could not force me to abide by any agreement. All he could gain was my retreat from the island. Still, that was giving up a lot. I wanted to help these people. "You won't do it." 

Harald lifted his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?" He pressed his blade against the boy's skin, drawing blood and causing him to whimper.

I took a step forward, but Bolt suddenly blocked my path, growling. I looked at him in surprise. "Brennda, don't," Viggo said in a low voice. "I agree he probably won't do it, but it's not worth the risk. And not only is the boy's life on the line. If he goes through with this... he'll fall over the edge, and I don't know if we'll ever be able to get him back."

I never thought I would see such fear in Viggo's eyes that I was sure mirrored my own. Slowly, I turned back to Harald. "Fine," I said in a shaky voice. "Give him to me and I'll leave."

Harald appeared satisfied with this response. He dragged the boy to me and shoved him into his chest. "We can't avoid our fate," he whispered.

I held the boy close to me as he cried. As for me, it was all I could do to keep myself together. I kept my eyes on Harald's retreating form until he was gone. My mind immediately focused on the next task. I had to bring this boy to safety. I could not fall apart now. The external world still went on even as my internal world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just happened. That was a difficult chapter to write, but I'm afraid it was necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

" _I've watched you so long  
Screamed your name  
I don't know what else I can say_

_But I'll leave my window open  
'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
_ _That you'll come in with the rain_ " 

\- "Come in With the Rain" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 10

The boy, although shaking with fear, did not hesitate when I placed him on Bolt's back. I doubted his village was friendly with dragons, but after the pirate attack, the Skrill must not have seemed so dangerous. I climbed on behind him and held him with one arm while I steered Bolt with the other.

I focused on nothing except our destination. Soon, Hobblegrunt Island came into view, and thankfully, the Tempest was nowhere to be seen. The dragon riders were waiting for us by the shore. A quick scan told me there were no serious injuries.

"There you are," Hiccup said with a smile. "I was about to send a search party." His eyes landed on the boy. "Who's this?"

"Hiccup," Viggo said in warning, "you need to tread carefully."

Hiccup's eyes locked onto mine, and I saw them widen with understanding. "What happened?"

I wanted to run away and avoid what was coming, but I had to face reality if I wanted to get through this. "The attack here was a diversion," I said in a surprisingly steady voice. "The real target was this boy's village." I carefully dismounted Bolt and helped the boy to his feet. He immediately clung to me and buried his face in my chest.

"But why did you take him with you?" Eret said.

"Why do you think?" Viggo said. "The pirates raided the village, not caring who they hurt in the process. His parents must have been caught in the crossfire. We thought it best to bring him back with us."

"Stormheart ordered an attack on an innocent village?" Astrid said in order.

"Not Stormheart," I said, my jaw tight. "This one wasn't her idea."

Viggo looked at me in worry. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. They need to know." I looked right at Hiccup as I continued. "Harald was in charge of the raid. He claimed full responsibility. And he planned the diversion because he wanted me to find him. He wanted me to witness what he had done."

"But why?" Hiccup said.

"To teach me a lesson." I looked down at the boy. "He threatened to kill him if I need not leave him alone."

"That's-" Astrid started to say. "That's beyond what I thought even even would do."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "I guess we all learned something today. We need to get him somewhere safe." I gently prodded the boy and brought him to Hiccup.

"Of course," Hiccup said. He knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be alright now. We will take care of you."

"I'll return to Berk and find someone who-"

"Brennda, no," Viggo said. "You need to rest."

I shook my head. "I can't! I need to do something. If I slow down, I'll - I'll lose it." My breathing quickened and tears formed in my eyes.

"That is precisely what you need. You cannot run from your emotions. I'll help you." I did not resist as Viggo moved closer to me. He nodded at Hiccup. "Go. I'll make sure she deals with this properly."

"Thank you," Hiccup said. He ushered everyone else away, and soon Viggo and I were alone.

"It's alright," Viggo said gently, his hand on my back. "You can let it out."

I didn't want to, but he was right. I felt the pressure of everything reaching a breaking point. I clenched my teeth as the tears started to fall. "It hurts. I want it to stop. Make it stop!" The pain rushed at me all at once, and I would have collapsed if Viggo did not wrap his arm around me to keep me standing.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I did not expect him to go that far."

I remembered what Harald has said to Viggo. "But did you know he was capable of this?" The sudden silence gave me my answer. "Why didn't you tell me? I asked you to prepare me, but I wasn't ready for this!" I pushed against his chest, but he kept a firm hold on me. I knew it was not fair, but latching onto anger gave me some control of my emotions.

"Perhaps it was wrong, but I wanted to spare you," Viggo said, his voice laced with regret. "But even if I had, it is much different to witness it firsthand. Harald has tried so hard to keep you from all of this. I thought it would hurt him too much to show it to you..."

My grasp on my anger slipped away as a fresh wave of sorrow washed over me. "He doesn't care. You saw him. My pain doesn't affect him anymore."

"He's shut his emotions out. The only way for him not to care is to feel nothing at all."

"Lucky him. Why can't I do that? Why can't I shut it off? I didn't think love could hurt this much. I want it to stop!" I knew that was the wrong way to approach it, but the pain was too much for me to think rationally. My tears flowed freely now, and I started shaking.

Viggo wrapped his arm around and and pulled me into his chest. An insane, fleeting thought had me wishing he was Harald. "That is a short term solution with long term consequences. You must not give into the temptation. If you numb yourself to the pain, it will come back stronger when you feel again. Harald chooses this tactic because he has no other way to deal with it, but you can get through it because you have friends you can depend on."

His words somehow soothed me. He was right. I would be fine. I had my friends. I closed my eyes and focused on slowing my breathing. Once my mind cleared, I was able to formulate the question that bothered me the most. "Is it over?" My words came out barely above a whisper. "Is there no hope?"

"There is always hope," Viggo said after a moment of silence. "I can tell you I have been further gone than he is, and if I can be saved, it is not too late for him. If you need a solid reason, there is this: he loves you."

Surprised, I pulled back so I could look up at him. A swirl of emotions filled his own eyes, and I realized he felt some of the same pain as me. "Love? How can you say that after what he did?" Even when Harald was at his best, I feared believing he loved me.

"Because only the pain of love could be enough to compel him to shut off his emotions and take such drastic action. Look at what pain you're in. His must be at least equal."

I lowered my gaze as sadness took over. "Then maybe he was right. Maybe our love was doomed from the start." Giving up had never seemed like an option, but now... "What am I supposed to do?"

"Only you can decide how to proceed. However, it may be wise to take some time to care for yourself and let Harald cool down. After that, you may be in a better position to form a plan." He paused. "But whether you choose to continue or not, know that I will still fight for him. I will not loose another brother..."

Yes, a break sounded about right. I had a lot I needed to think about. One thing started to bother me as I let my mind drift. Everything Harald did today was to prove he had already made his choice. And yet, he still insisted fate was at play. The contradiction bothered me. How could he truly choose if he thought that was the only choice he could make?

***

I wondered how I was supposed to interact with Harald from now on, but it turned out I need not have worried. Of course he had everything under control. He returned to the attitude he had right after he first betrayed us at Dragon's Edge. The raids and attacks on ships were simply business, and apparently that was the only type of relationship we could have now.

The pain reminded me of what I felt after his initial betrayal, but this was even worse. Then again, we had become closer than we did the first time. Was this what the future had in store for us? A game of getting closer only to be pushed away, continuously moving further down the line on either extreme? I did not know if I could take it.

Viggo encouraged me to play along with Harald's games of 'evil pirate versus heroic dragon rider' for now. Eventually he would slip up, and then I could make my move. I could see no other alternative except giving up, which was not a thinkable option at this point. With each day, my annoyance grew. I had almost forgotten how much Harald could get to me. He knew both how to rile me up and how to bring me back to his side with logic. It infuriated me.

Stormheart herself did not let up. The attacks on our boats continued, and the pirates were becoming more daring. They struck closer to Berk, sometimes even following them all the way to the docks. It was all my team could do to keep up with the onslaught.

One such attack came right before Snoggletog. We managed to successfully repel the attack with minimal damage. Still, Harald had been involved, which put my in a bad mood. I dismissed my team and left to wander the snowy streets of the village. Unfortunately, Heather and Eret followed me, citing concern for my mental health.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Eret said. "We're worried about you, mate."

"If you want to talk about it-" Heather said.

"I don't," I snapped, immediately regretting it. I realized they were right. I did seem to have a short fuse lately.

"Okay, okay," Eret said. "I see we're back to that. Can't deal with your problems, so you just ignore them."

I shot him a look. "I am dealing with my problems. I'm just doing it on my own."

My friends exchanged a look. "I thought you learned your lesson about that."

I took a deep breath to prevent myself from taking my anger out on them again. "Yes, and when I need your advice, I'll come to you. But right now there's nothing to be done."

"If you say so," Heather said with uncertainty.

"Then let's help you take your mind off it instead," Eret said. "We'll go have some fun!"

I was not really up for the idea, but I decided to humor him. Thankfully, they did not bring up the topic again. I was not running from my feelings, really. I felt everything during every encounter with Harald. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it frustrated me to no end.

My mind continued to try to make sense of everything that had happened. How much of my time spent with Harald was real? Had it all been a game? Was it real and he just got scared? Eventually, I came up with three possibilities: none of it was real and Harald played me, it was real but he chose his current path over me, or it was real and he pushed me away to protect me. I felt most comfortable with the second possibility. The first was too painful and the third offered too much hope.

Viggo was a fan of the third option. Fortunately, he did not push it on me. He rarely mentioned Harald unless I brought him up, and we spent much of our time playing Maces and Talons. The game oddly soothed me and helped me focus on something productive. Maybe it would help me come up with a killer strategy after all.

Snoggletog passed without incident. And then the new year brought new problems. I was on patrol with my team when we spotted several pirate ships, led by Harald, sailing towards the School. At first we feared an attack on the School itself since none of our boats were in sight, but then I saw what they were chasing.

"They're after that Viking," I said to my team as we hovered in the air to survey the situation. I pointed to a teenage boy speeding away from the ships.

"How is he moving so fast?" Skulder said incredulously.

"Look!" Heather said. "He's holding onto a little dragon."

"He's not going to be able to outrun them for long," Eret said.

"If he's using a dragon for transport, he probably won't be too scarred if Bolt gives him a lift," I said. I looked to Viggo. "Can you have Sanna grab the dragon?"

"Consider it done," Viggo said.

"The rest of you, distract the pirates. Let's go!"

Bolt sand Sanna swooped down and flanked the boy. For his part, the stranger appeared more relieved than scared. "Are you from the School of Dragons?" he said.

"Yes," I said. "Do you need a ride?" I held out my hand to him.

When he hesitated, Viggo added, "I'll take care of your friend."

The young Viking took my hand and allowed me to pull him onto Bolt behind me. Then Sanna grabbed the dragon with her claws. The baby appeared to be some sort of tidal class dragon, but I did not recognize it.

The School docks soon came into view. I decided it was best to land close to shore so as not to incentivize the pirates to invade the school if they were so inclined. I landed just beyond the docks and helped the boy dismount Bolt. Sanna dropped the baby dragon before landed beside me.

"Turbo!" the teen said before rushing to the dragon and hugging him.

"You have some explaining to do, kid," Viggo said.

The boy looked at him with a frown. "I'm not a kid; I just turned 15!"

"Regardless, we need to know why those pirates are after you."

The boy stood up straight and suddenly appeared uncomfortable. "They're pirates. Do they need a reason?"

"I've never seen these particular pirates chasing someone so aggressively for no reason," I said. "And they wouldn't risk a confrontation with us if it wasn't important."

"We'll find out soon enough," Viggo said. His eyes were on the ocean. Eret, Skulder, and Heather arrived at the docks, and the pirates were not far behind.

"Why didn't you get him out of here?" Eret said, looking at the kid anxiously.

"We need to know what's going on," I said.

"I'm with him," the boy said. "They're not going to just tell you."

I shrugged. "You never know. Get behind me. Riders, form a circle around him. I want to try to settle this peacefully."

Despite his protests, the teen scrambled behind me, dragging the dragon along with him. My friends stood around him in a protective circle, tense and hands on their weapons. The flurry of activity from the pirates died down. Their ships remained at the dock, and only one pirate emerged: Harald. He approached with his sword held out and a hard expression.

The strange Viking jumped in fright and grabbed the back of my shirt. "He's in charge. Go get him! Make him pay!"

"Oh yes," Eret said in amusement. "Go get him, Brennda."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll make him leave." I stood my ground and did not reach for my sword. My eyes locked on Harald's. "Don't come any closer."

Harald stopped a couple of yards away. He gave me a long look before slowly sheathing his sword. "Brennda, I mean you no harm," he said coolly. "You simply have something that belongs to me."

My eyes tightened. "I don't think so. What problem do you have with this kid?"

"That is official pirate business. But if you must know, he sneaked onto our island and stole from us."

Skulder snorted. "How terrible!"

Harald frowned. "And he's a pirate himself... from a dangerous rival crew."

I spun around to face the boy. "Is that true?"

"You're going to believe _him_?" the boy said in astonishment.

"Not that surprising, actually," Eret said. 

I shot him a look. "No, I'm just trying to get to the truth."

"You had to have come from somewhere," Heather said to the kid.

"Fine!" the boy said. "Yes, I was on a pirate ship, but I was held there against my will! Turbo helped me escape. I heard the School of Dragons and wanted to join, but _they_ got in the way!" He pointed accusingly at Harald.

"He's lying," Harald said. "He was probably sent us a spy to overthrow you _and_ us. You can't trust him."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "But I should trust you?"

"I have no reason to deceive you." He paused. " There was a time you would have taken my warnings seriously."

"And there was a time when you wanted me to."

"Brennda, this is our business. You cannot interfere."

"He is at our School, which makes him _our_ business." I paused as I considered my options. "What will you do if I hand him over to you?"

Harald's lips twisted into a wry smile. "I will give him to Stormheart, who will probably decide the best course of action if to kill him."

The boy yelped in alarm.

"Yeah, we can't allow that," Heather said.

"If you don't, his captain may come after you," Harald continued. "If he truly ran away, his captain will want to enact his own justice. He will not be too pleased if you harbor a fugitive."

"I think we can deal with that," Viggo said. "Tell Stormheart not to worry. No harm will befall her because of this. We take responsibility."

Harald's eyes narrowed. "Let's hope it's that simple."

"We've made our decision," I said. "He's our problem now. Leave unless you wish to fight us."

Harald stared at me with an unreadable expression. "You will regret this. Don't think you can trust him just because he managed to befriend a dragon."

"Thanks for that belated advice," Heather said.

"I'm sure we can manage," I said, plastering on a fake smile. "Good day, Harald."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harald said before turning around and starting for his ship.

Once he was gone, I let out a breath of relief. Then I turned to face the boy and his baby dragon. "Now, what are we going to do with you two?"


	11. Chapter 11

" _I never meant for you to feel this way_  
 _The Decembers were never meant to be our graves_  
 _It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right_  
 _But time cannot heal what you will never recognize_

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take_  
 _And you could never understand the demons that I face_  
 _So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_  
 _For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_ " 

\- "Just a Little Girl" by Trading Yesterday

Chapter 11

I held the boy at the docks while Skulder flew off to fetch Hiccup. I took this chance to thoroughly examine him. He was a relatively skinny teen a few inches taller than me, though he had not yet lost his baby face. His eyes were clear blue, and his blond hair was pulled back by a red bandanna wrapped around his head and sticking out from a hole in the back.

His dragon I finally recognized as a Shockjaw. The little guy was mostly dark green with a yellow underbelly and purple highlights. He seemed especially interested in Bolt and Sanna, probably because he shared some of the same electrical abilities as Skrills.

Finally, Skulder arrived with Hiccup and Astrid. The three of them dismounted and approached the group. "Brennda," Hiccup said, "what's going on?"

"We just saved this kid from Harald and his men," I said.

"I said I'm not a kid!" the boy said indignantly.

"It would help if you told us your name," Eret said.

"It's Cason. And this is Turbo."

Hiccup smiled at the baby dragon. "Nice to meet you, Turbo. A Shockjaw, right?" He looked at Cason. "Did you train him all on your own?"

Cason smiled smugly. "I did."

"The dragon allegedly helped him escape a group of pirates he says held him captive," Viggo said.

Cason's smile frowned. "'Allegedly?' You can't believe what that Harald guy said! You have to trust me!"

"While normally I'd agree with not believing anything Harald says, we have a right to question you under these unusual circumstances," Astrid said.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries by offering him sanctuary," I said to Hiccup, "but Stormheart was going to kill him because he's from a rival crew, and I couldn't let that happen."

"You did the right thing," Hiccup said. "He came to us for help, and we can't deny him."

"But Hiccup," Astrid said, "what if this is a setup? Yes, he befriended a dragon, but you know that doesn't mean anything."

"I risked my life coming here," Cason said with sorrow in his voice. "I have nowhere else to go."

"I think we should give him a chance," I said. "His situation isn't all that different from mine when I joined the School."

"And if these new pirates attack us in retaliation?" Astrid said.

"We'll defend ourselves," Hiccup said. "We can't let fear stop us from doing the right thing."

Cason smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you. You won't regret this!"

Hiccup nodded. "Good. Before I introduce you to the headmaster, we should figure out where you're going to stay. Viggo, I know you have room in your dorm. Do you mind looking after him? And it might be good for Turbo to be around another electric user."

"I do not mind," Viggo said. "And if he is tricking us, I will find out." The boy flinched away from him, but he grabbed him back by the arm. By doing so, he lifted Cason's short sleeve up a little, and Viggo's eyes hardened. "Cason, who is your captain?"

The boy swallowed hard. "Randel."

"Last name?"

Cason's eyes grew wide as he looked around at everyone waiting expectantly. "Forkbeard."

Gasps broke out through the group, and I felt myself grow cold. "This could be a problem," Hiccup said.

***

"The kid would not say much," Viggo announced at the start of out meeting in the Great Hall, which consisted of him, Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Eret, Skulder, and me. Heather was currently off giving Cason a tour of the campus. "All I could get out of him is that Captain Randel is here to meet with someone and will leave soon."

"Any chance the person he's meeting is Stormheart?" Astrid said.

"No," I said a little too forcefully, turning all eyes on me. "Harald hates is father. He would never work with him. And from what I know of Randel, he's not someone Stormheart would align herself with either."

"I agree," Viggo said. "If she refused Krogan and Johann as allies, she would certainly do the same with Randel."

"What about Harald's warning?" Hiccup said. "Do you think Cason could have been sent as a spy?"

"For what purpose?" Skulder said. "If he desires dominance, he'd simply attack. We have nothing he wants - unless he's still after Harald."

"Well..." Eret said uneasily, looking at me. "There is the map."

"Map?" Astrid said quizzically. "What map?"

"The map Heather, Brennda, and I helped Harald find a few months back. It's a puzzle map no one's been able to solve, but apparently it leads to a treasure in the archipelago. Harald said his father was obsessed with finding it."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us? If Harald has the map, why not go after him?"

"He might not know he has it," I said. "He might be here to gather information. And none of this means for sure Cason is a spy. We said we'd given him a chance, didn't we?"

"Of course we'll give him a chance," Hiccup said. "But we still need to know what Randel is up to. Cason may be innocent, but that does not mean Randel isn't using him to gather information. If he's a threat, we need to deal with him."

"I believe I know the man you speak of," Valka said. She had spent the entire meeting deep in thought, but now her eyes were hard with determination. "Nearly 20 years ago, a gang of pirates went on a rampage throughout the archipelago, claiming to be seeking some sort of treasure. We worked with the Berserkers to drive them off, but it took years to repair the damage. If they have come back, we are in very real danger."

"Oh, great," Skulder muttered. "Just what we need, more pirates."

"Maybe they will leave like Cason said," I suggested.

"Even so, they will certainly be back," Viggo said.

"Then we'll have to be ready for them," Hiccup said. "Brennda, can you ask Harald to tell you more about the map and the treasure?"

I smiled ruefully. "Oh, I can ask, but he won't tell me."

Hiccup frowned. "Can't you try to appeal to his reason? If he truly believes his father is a threat, wouldn't he want all the help he can get?"

"You're thinking like a normal person. He has trust issues, remember?"

"Which is why you will ask him," Astrid said. "You've said in the past you're one of the only people he trusts."

"Yes, but that was before he decided to go back to playing stupid games to keep me away. Viggo would have a better chance than me."

"No, I still think you are our best bet," Viggo said. "His need to push you away proves you have influence over him."

I frowned. "That's some messed up logic."

Viggo smiled at me. "You're thinking like a normal person."

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to him. But someone needs to question Cason some more."

"It is suspicious he won't give up more information," Astrid said.

"He likely fears retaliation from Randel," said Viggo, "and he has a right to fear him. I will work on him."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, Viggo. And Brennda, I want you to look after him too since you are our 'pirate expert.'"

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky me." But at least watching the kid would give me a much needed distraction. Now I just had to find a way to convince Harald to meet with me.

***

Surprisingly, Harald agreed to meet me on Hobblegrunt Island the next day. I spent the entire time in between fretting about what I would say to him. It had been months since we were alone. This might be my chance to see if I could do anything to break down his defenses.

He stood at the edge of the forest without Leopold. For once, Bolt appeared apprehensive as we approached him on foot. I took in his cold expression and piercing gaze. This might be harder than I thought.

"Brennda," Harald said with a fake smile, "I take it you have not decided to hand over the kid?"

"We've offered him sanctuary," I said. "You're not going to change my mind."

"But you agree he may be a spy?"

I hesitated. I had to word this carefully. "We think he's innocent, but we concede he may be an unwilling spy. Still, we think it's better to give him a chance despite the potential consequences."

"You are fools. How unsurprising."

"We believe doing the right thing is more important than ensuring our safety. Does it make us fools to choose what we value most?"

Harald titled his head to the side as if granting the point. "Then you do not need my help." He took a step towards the shore where his boat was docked.

"I never said that. I know Cason was on your father's ship."

Harald stopped but did not face me. "He told you that?"

"Viggo figured it out. He recognized the insignia on his arm."

"Then he must understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Yes, and that's why I'm here. Your father... he's after the map, isn't he?"

Harald looked over his shoulder at me, his dark gaze even more controlled than before. "I fail to see how that concerns you."

I pushed back my irritation. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? "You said he would stop at nothing to get the treasure. If he's a threat to the archipelago, we need to stop him."

Harald looked away. "I told you, this is pirate business. You should let us handle it."

"But we can help you!"

Harald spun around and looked at me sharply. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Because a threat to one is a threat to all. We'd be stronger together."

"I don't think so."

"But we've got Cason. Maybe he can tell us-"

"He won't tell you anything. He's a spy, and he probably expects you to offer us your help. Every interaction we have gives him more information he can report back to his boss. The best course of action is for our sides to see each other as little as possible. We'll take care of this on our own."

I gaped at him. "I understand the risks, but I think it's worth it. We can-"

"There is no 'we!'" Harald snapped. He strode toward me, stopping right before me to glare at me. "Stop thinking there could ever be a 'we.' You don't know my father or what he's capable of. You need to let me handle him."

His sudden anger surprised me so much that I almost didn't recognize its significance. Finally, he was showing me some emotion. Of course, anger usually covered up a more vulnerable emotions. Looking into his eyes, I thought I knew what it was in this case. "You're afraid of him. You're afraid of your father."

Harald stepped back as if he had been struck. "I'm afraid of no one."

"You're afraid of him," I said with more conviction. "Like you're afraid of me."

Harald looked at me incredulously. "Now you're just delusional. If I was afraid of anyone, why would it be the two of you? One of you, maybe, but you have nothing in common."

I took a deep breath. "We have one thing in common. We both threaten the perfect control you have over your life. That's why you claim to fear nothing, right? You twist everything around you to suit you so everything will play out according to your plan. You control everything so you will know the outcome. But your father and I - we throw off your plan, don't we? We're unpredictable variables, threatening your control. And that terrifies you."

Harald's eyes tightened, and his jaw clenched. "Is there anything wrong with wanting control? Should I be like you, paralyzed with fear at all the possible outcomes? I think you envy my control."

I shook my head. "No, I feel sorry for you. By controlling everything, you keep out some of the most wonderful parts of life. But you've taken that into consideration, haven't you? You must be in a lot of pain if it's worth it to block the good along with the bad."

"You know nothing," Harald growled. "Don't pretend to understand what I've been through."

"You're right, I don't know. But that's only because you haven't told me. Make me understand. Tell me about your father." It was a risk to keep bringing up his father, but mentioning him seemed to bring up more emotion than anything else. If love couldn't get to him, maybe hatred could.

Harald grabbed onto my right arm as he hit me with his penetrating gaze. "So you can pity me?"

"No." I made it a point to visibly relax and show no fear. He would never hurt me, and I refused to give him the reaction he wanted. "So I can help you heal. I may not know the details, but I know your father caused you a lot of damage. Controlling your future won't help you deal with your past. You told me once the scars haven't healed. That's because you need to allow love in to undo the damage hatred has caused." I tentatively reached up my left hand and placed it on his chest. His erratic heartbeat told me I had hit my mark.

Harald's grip on my arm loosened. His gaze still blazed intensely, but now I saw a hint of the emotions it was holding back. "We should have met years ago. Then maybe..." He let go of my arm. "But it's too late."

"No!" I moved in closer to him and placed my right hand on his arm. "It's never too late. Why do you keep running? What are you so afraid of?" My eyes pleaded with his for an answer.

Harald regained his look of indifference, and I felt my chances slipping away. "Not you. I have no reason to be afraid of you. There have been a time when my attraction to you kept me off guard, but I assure you, I am now completely in control." He leered at me as if daring me to challenge him.

I was out of ideas. All except one, and it was more of an impulse than a plan. But I was desperate to prolong our interaction. "Alright, prove it." I moved the hand on his chest to the exposed skin at the 'V' of his shirt and then slipped it under his shirt.

Harald froze, and his eyes darted to my hand. "Whatever you think you are doing, it will not work," he said in a controlled tone. "It is not a weakness to indulge my desires and take what I want."

And that was exactly what I counted on. "Then go ahead and do it. I know you want me. Why hold back?"

Harald's hands shot up to grasp my arms, and he he brought his face close to mine. I saw the struggle in his eyes. A part of me wondered if I should be doing this, but a bigger part of me did not care. I grabbed his shirt with my right hand and pulled him to me until his lips touched mine. 

He responded immediately by kissing me, but when I kissed back, he allowed me to dominate. I slipped my right hand under his shirt and pressed my body against his. Okay, I probably shouldn't be doing this, but maybe I was tired of holding back. I pulled my head back and began to kiss his neck, hearing his breath hitch.

"Brennda..." Harald groaned. "You need to stop before I do something I regret."

Something suddenly hit me, and I leapt away from him, my eyes wide. He stared at me with desire in his eyes, his breathing ragged. I had gotten what I wanted, but it was not worth the cost. Now I could see, at least in this case, he tried desperately to retain control for my sake, and that was something else entirely. I did not need to give him something else to feel guilty about.

I gave us both a minute to wind down. Then I hesitantly took a step toward. "I'm sorry, Harald. I didn't mean to go that far. I just - I wanted you to feel something."

Harald grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "I feel everything," he whispered darkly. "It simply... doesn't matter."

Despite his attempt to reestablish his shield, I felt sorrow in his words, and I gazed at him in sympathy. "How difficult it must be to live completely without hope." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you're going to go back to pretending to hate me after this and I'll probably have to pay for what I did, but... Please, let me do this for you."

He did not stop me as I wrapped my arms around him in a gentle hug. He even surprised me by burying his face in my hair by my neck while he held onto me. The atmosphere had changed, and our embrace was purely about comfort. I felt like I owed Harald a moment of peace after stirring up so many emotions. I wanted him to know I was there for him. My right hand stroked his hair soothingly while my left rested on his back.

After a long while, I allowed us to part and go our separate ways. This was enough for now. I had not expected to get that much out of him, but with a heavy heart, I realized it might not matter. Viggo said Harald could not stay away from me, but he had managed to keep his distance for months. What if it was another several months before he allowed me to get close to him again. Could I really live like this? As much as I hated it, I could not stay away from him either.

Upon arriving at Berk, I wanted to go off on my own, but I knew I had to report back to Hiccup. Thankfully, he seemed to sense my mood and tentatively asked me what I had learned.

"Not much," I said. "Apparently this is 'pirate business' we should stay out of."

Hiccup frowned. "I see. Well, thank you for trying."

I nodded. Then something compelled me to ask, "Hiccup, what does it matter if Harald trusts me if he doesn't trust himself? How do I fix that?"

Hiccup gave me a sympathetic look. "You can't fix anything if he doesn't want your help. All you can do is be there for him when he does."

"And if he never does?"

I expected some phony denial of that possibility, but instead, he said, "Then you will have lived knowing you loved with everything you had. Isn't that what everyone wants from life?"

It sounded so simple, and yet... "I guess so." I smiled, for there was a reason for me to continue the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

" _You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match  
You're bound to feel the flame_

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love  
Paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_" 

\- "Learn My Lesson" by Daughtry

Chapter 12

Training Cason turned out to be quite the challenge. Although he already had a bond with his dragon and was willing to learn, he had spent much of his life aboard a pirate ship, and old habits were hard to break. He had a difficult time understanding the idea of private property, for instance. He drove many Vikings mad with his antics. Still, he meant no harm, and he did try to listen to what I said.

We heard nothing from Randel and his pirates. I led several patrols a day but saw no sign of a suspicious ship. I assumed Cason told the truth he was only in the archipelago for a short visit. Still, I suspected it was only a matter of time before he returned.

Stormheart's random attacks continued, and my relationship with Harald did not change. If I did not have Cason to keep my mind busy, I would have gone mad speculating about Harald. As expected, weeks passed with no opportunity for me to get close to him. Just as I thought I might have something, he ran away again. I wondered if he enjoyed this game of cat and mouse and if he purposefully gave me just enough hope to keep me from giving up. Not for the first time, I considered that one way to end the game would be to let him win.

Then a new threat arose. Hiccup met a man named Grimmel the Grisly who had allegedly hunted and killed all of the Night Furies in the world... except for Toothless. Grimmel wanted to finish was he started and demanded Hiccup hand over Toothless, which he refused, of course. Hiccup escaped him, but later on Grimmel attacked Berk. We managed to fend him off but with a terrible cost. Grimmel somehow controlled Deathgrippers, and they destroyed much of Berk.

Grimmel did not give up from there. He attacked a second time with reinforcements, but we stopped him from even entering Berk. Still, it was clear we had to find a way to deal with this guy before he caused more disruptions in the archipelago. And we did not need more enemies. 

On a more positive note, Toothless discovered a new dragon: a white Fury that Astrid named a "Light Fury." Toothless became infatuated with her, but she disappeared right after they met. She seemed quite shy. Poor Toothless.

The end of February, Hiccup pulled Heather and I aside to talk. At first he prattled on about random topics mostly dealing with dragons. Then I urged him to get to the point.

"Fine," Hiccup said at last. He looked from me to Heather. "I've made a big decision, and I wanted to tell you two separately since you're not officially Berkians."

"Okay..." Heather said. "What is it?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I am going to relocate Berk to a new, bigger island. Someplace our enemies won't be able to find us."

I stared at him. "You're running away?"

"No, I'm not running away! Just hear me out. Circumstances were different when my ancestors settled Berk, but everything has changed. It's just not defensible anymore. How many times have we been attacked the past few years?"

"But we've always won," Heather said.

"Yes, but sometimes the damage is too much. We need a place like the School that has natural defenses. No one would think of attacking there. Besides, Berk is becoming overcrowded with all the dragons the students are training and that we're saving. We need to find someplace else for them to go."

"That last one may be a valid point," I said, "but you seem to be implying we won't tell anyone where we are."

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly. I want a place where we can hide dragons and keep them safe."

I shook my head. "You're running away. That's not the answer."

"I have to agree with Brennda," Heather said. "I'm all for protecting dragons, but we can't keep _all_ of them safe, can we?"

I grew suspicious when Hiccup averted his gaze. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "What are you not telling us, Hiccup?"

He looked at me anxiously. "There's a rumor of this place - a hidden underground world that is the ancestral home of dragons. They would be safe there."

And there it was. I knew my instincts had been right. "So, you're not just running away, you're giving up."

Hiccup flinched under my intense gaze. "I'm not giving up. I just want to protect everyone."

"What's with men and wanting to protect everyone? Maybe some people - and dragons - don't want to be protected. Maybe there's something more important like relationships!"

"Hiccup, are you really saying you want to bring _all_ dragons to this hidden world?" Heather said.

"Eventually, yeah," Hiccup said. He shot me a nervous look. "It might take awhile, but it's a worthy goal."

I glared at him. "Giving up is not a worthy goal. I thought you wanted a world where Vikings and dragons could live in peace."

"I did, but that may have been too idealistic. There are too many people like Grimmel, Stormheart, and Drago out there threatening dragons."

"For every one of them there's someone like Dagur, Eret, and Viggo. If you do this, you're letting the bad guys win."

"Have you told Dagur this plan?" Heather said. "I can guarantee you he'll agree with Brennda."

"No, I haven't told him," Hiccup said. He let out a heavy sigh. "Listen, nothing has been decided yet. Right now I want to protect the dragons we have from Grimmel while we figure out how to defeat him. We can discuss this further after that. "

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I know I can't force you to do anything, and that's why I wanted to talk to you two alone. You don't have to follow us to the new island. If you want to go back to Berserker Island, you are free to do so."

At least he recognized I followed him of my own free will. If he was really serious about this, that might change soon. "I do want to help defeat Grimmel," I said, "and you have a point about overcrowding. I'll join you... for now."

"Me too," Heather said.

Hiccup smiled slightly. "Great. And I didn't meant to upset you. I was just thinking out loud."

"Next time, do more thinking in your head first," I said. I felt a little guilty about being so hard on him, but my patience wore thin these days.

"I'm sure Hiccup won't do anything drastic without lots of input from others," Heather said. She placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the chief. It was probably for the best.

***

Two weeks later, Harald managed to sneak inside the School and blow up the landing pad, creating a giant hole in the middle of the School. So much for the School being completely defensible. We certainly never saw something like this coming. Then again, if anyone could pull it off, it was Harald.

I flew after him and landed on his ship. It had been over two months since our meeting at Hobblegrunt Island, but this time my absence had not seemed to soften him towards me. His shields were completely up, and I could not even get in a scratch. In a desperate attempt to form some sort of connection, I admitted he was getting to me. At last I found a hint of something, but it was not what I wanted.

"Listen, Brennda..." Harald said in a serious tone. "I like you. I really do. But if things were to change, they would not be in your favor."

"You don't know that," I said stubbornly. He always insisted on the same thing, but I didn't believe him.

He moved in close to me stared down at me. "But I do." And there it was: regret in his voice and in his emerald eyes. I _knew_ he didn't want things to be like this either. Why couldn't he just give us a chance? "You know who I am. How many times do I have to remind you? Don't get greedy and make a mess at everything."

I glared at him. "You say that as if all of this is my fault. You're the one in control, and it's driving me crazy! Don't blame me for wanting to change things. You started this stupid game, and I might as well try to win." I distrusted him from the beginning, but he was the one who made it a point to change my mind. He was the one who made me fall in love with him, and now he was trying to take everything away.

"But you can't beat me." Harald moved away from me, and just like that, the moment was gone. "You can't even get close."

I climbed onto Bolt's back and prepared for takeoff. "I can beat you if I change the rules." But how, I had no idea. Harald smirked as I took off over the water.

Eret met me at the docks. He had seen the whole thing. He tried to be encouraging, but I was just not feeling it. Heather took over and walked with me back to the main part of the School. She also tried to make me feel better. Maybe normally it would work, but all my energy had left with Harald.

"Sometimes I want to give up, Heather," I admitted. "And it's not just Harald. We have more enemies than ever, and for every dragon we save, two more are captured. It just seems so hopeless." Maybe Hiccup was onto something with this hidden world idea after all. Maybe we _were_ too idealistic and should cut our losses before we had nothing left.

"You know, for an idealist, you're awfully pessimistic," Heather said.

"Maybe it's because I'm an idealist. Reality can never live up to what could and should be."

Heather shook her head. "No, it's because you're a perfectionist. I keep telling you that you need to stop focusing on the details and take a step back to look at the big picture. Do you realize how far we've come? When we both joined the school, the Berserkers were at war with Berk and everyone thought you were secretly working for them, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Dagur was the reason we both joined. It's kind of funny now that you think about it."

Heather smiled. "Yes. And speaking of Dagur... back then I would have decided against the probability he would ever come around. I did not think he could change. No one did."

"I did," I said quietly. "I didn't tell anyone, of course. How could I? I was trying to fit in, and I did not need to give anyone another reason to think I was working with Dagur. I didn't know him personally, but my parents knew his father. They said he had to have imparted some good onto his son and he would come around eventually. He never really struck me as evil anyway. But I didn't do anything about it. I left."

Heather stopped walking and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's a good thing you did. Things worked out in the end, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did." I thought back to everything that had transpired since then. We really had come a long way. I wondered if some of it could have happened sooner if I had acted on my belief in Dagur way back then. It was too late to change things, but I could do better in the future... once I regained my energy. Right now, no matter what I _knew_ to be true, my dark emotions clouded everything. "I'm sorry, Heather. You're right. I'm just... tired."

Heather smiled in sympathy. "You need a break." She resumed walking, and I followed her.

"A break? I'm frustrated because not much has happened. I need to _do_ something."

"No, you need a break."

We arrived at the scene of the crime before I could formulate a response. Hiccup and Astrid were surveying the damage, and they turned to us when we approached.

"Brennda, did you catch up with Harald?" Hiccup asked.

I nodded. "Yep. He said this was a warning to stay out of Stormheart's way. And I bet it was also to test out a new weapon."

"And you just let him go?" Astrid said.

"Are you surprised?" Heather said.

"I'm sorry this happened," I said miserably.

Hiccup blinked. "It's not your fault."

"But you put me in charge of the pirates. My team wasn't prepared for something like this."

"None of us were. You can't stop every attack, Brennda."

I stared at the ground. "I know."

"Is she alright?" Astrid asked in concern.

"Nope."

"She needs a break," Heather said.

I shot her a look. "I told you, I don't need a break." I turned to Hiccup. "Give me something to do! I can help repair the damage."

Hiccup hesitated. "Actually, I think Heather's right. You should take a break."

"But-"

"This will all be here tomorrow. You need to relax and cool down. I'm ordering you to follow Heather and do whatever she says."

I frowned. "Fine." I crossed my arms and looked at Heather skeptically. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Heather smiled. "Oh, I think you'll like it."

***

Heather brought me to the hot springs at Icestorm Island. I knew she simply wanted me to relax in the heat, but it was kind of funny that this was the place where I first admitted my feelings for Harald. Surprisingly, the memories brought me warmth instead of pain. Maybe my friend did know what she was doing.

We started off with casual conversation. Heather tactfully avoided discussing Harald and his actions that day, though she probably wanted me to bring him up myself. I was not sure if I was ready to confide in her, so instead I turned the conversation on her. "How has your love life been going?" I asked. "Have you made things work with Fishlegs?"

Heather shifted uncomfortably in the water. As much as she asked me about my personal life, she could be quite private about hers. "Actually... we've decided we're better off as friends."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? Did something happen?"

"Nothing really happened, it's just..." Her eyes darted around the water as if she were searching for the right words. "We get along great, and we both care about each other. But there's something... missing. I feel like I can't give him what he wants."

"You two are quite different, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm sure you could make it work if you tried." I paused as I considered something. "But maybe that's just it. Do you not want to try? Do you not think you could be happy spending the rest of your life with him?"

"I don't know," Heather admitted. "He wants to settle down, start a family, and lead a normal life. I thought I wanted that too, but... isn't there something more?"

"There can be more if you want there to be. He would support you in anything. But in regards to there being more between the two of you... Are you looking for something more passionate and exciting?"

Heather nodded. "That might be it. What we have is too... normal."

"Normal isn't so bad. Trust me, real, passionate love is overrated." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you believe that, or are you just being bitter?"

"Who knows? I'm not sure what I believe anymore. I don't know if I'm just being stubborn, or if I really do have something to hold onto." It was more than I thought I could admit, even to myself. Perhaps I had needed to relax in order to think clearly.

"Maybe I can help you out with that... if you don't mind."

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me in earnest. "Alright, what have you got?"

Heather appeared thoughtful. "What I want to know is, if you could change the past, would you change it so that you never met Harald?"

I frowned. "That's a difficult question to answer. He brought a lot of problems for a lot of people, Stormheart topping them. Shouldn't I want to wish them all away even at the cost of losing him?"

Heather shook her head. "That's not exactly what I was trying to get at, so let me amend my question. Would you change the past so that you only met Harald _after_ he betrayed the dragon riders at Dragon's Edge? You only had the chance to fall in love with him because you thought he was an ally, right? If you met after that, all the trouble he's caused would have still occurred, but the pain from loving him would be gone - along with the good parts. Would you choose it?"

Now I understood her point. It was certainly a good way to look at it. I complained often about the pain he caused me, but would I really wish it all away? I would be like everyone else who only saw the parts of him he wanted everyone to see. He would be alone. And what of me? He changed my life when I met him, but it was not all bad. In fact...

"Before I met Harald, I wasn't really myself," I began. "I was still in survival mode, trying to please everyone so they'd like me. Harald saw through that right away, and he encouraged me to show my true self. And ever since then, he's given me a reason to be who I really am. I like who I've turned into. I don't want to go back to who I was before. So, for that reason and many others, no, I would not choose that option. I regret none of the time I spent with Harald. He has made me a better person, whether he knows it or not."

"I bet he doesn't know it," Heather said with a small smile, "but you should probably tell him."

I looked at her doubtfully. "Would it really make a difference?"

"If Viggo's right that he's staying away because he thinks he's bad for you, then, yes, it would."

"Well, next time he feels like have a real conversation with me, I'll let him know." But I wasn't holding my breath.

Heather's smile fade. "Did you really get nothing out him today?"

I replayed the scene in my head, stopping at a certain point. "I guess there is _one_ thing... I think he actually _wants_ me to win. He wants me to be right. He wants there to be a way for us to work this out... he just has no hope."

"That's encouraging. It means he _will_ be willing to admit he's wrong once you've prove it to him."

"That's true. But proving it is very difficult."

Heather smiled. "It will be worth it in the end. If you two can get through this, nothing will be able to break you apart."

The thought oddly comforted me, and I smiled back at her. "You're right, Heather. Thank you." Clearly, it did benefit my to discuss these things with my friends. I had to keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to beginning! The Hidden World will start now. Clearly, the expansion did not want to repeat the movie but makes references to some events in it. I tried to compile everything as best as could. I hope it all makes sense! This one will go a little slower, and there will be a few special tweaks. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all." ―Dale Carnegie

Chapter 13

My trip with Heather had me feeling well enough that I could turn on investigation mode and examine the giant chasm now sitting in the middle of our School. Heather, Astrid, and I peered down at the darkness while Snotlout wondered back and forth, checking everything out. Hiccup would have been there, but he was busy searching for a new home away from Berk.

"This is... interesting," I said.

"I can't believe Stormheart's forces were able to sneak into the school," Astrid groaned. "I should have stopped this. This is my fault."

"I can believe it, and I can tell you exactly how it happened."

"I don't think that would be helpful, Brennda," Heather said.

I shrugged. "Just saying. Do _you_ have any thoughts about this?" I motioned to the chasm.

"I think that the cavern must have been hidden under the lake the whole time, and Harald's device just managed to crack open the entrance. Still, it's incredible that a man-made device was able to do so much damage to our home."

"And not good news for us if Stormheart has that kind of power."

"That's for sure," Astrid said.

"At least no one was hurt this time." It would have made all this ten times worse if Harald had injured someone. But then, I doubted he would have gone that far, especially when we were not actively at war.

"Snotlout," Heather said as the Viking made his way towards us, "have you learned anything new?"

"It's weird," Snotlout said. "Listen,I've seen one or two or fifty explosions in my day, as would anyone living near the Thornston twins. I've never seen an explosion leave such a giant hole. If I had to guess, Harald's device must have shattered the ceiling of the cavern. With all that space below us, the lake water probably just drained down. I bet if we go down there, we're going to find a whole host of crazy monsters. And we were all so clueless of the danger just below us! We're doomed, I tell you."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but something stopped her. I followed her gaze and watched as a white dragon flew out from the giant hole. She hovered above the hole several yards away and stared at us.

"It's... wow," Astrid said. "She's beautiful."

"There's your monster, Snotlout," I said, my eyes glued on the new dragon. There was something familiar about her, but I could not place my finger on it.

"This is the Light Fury that Hiccup, Toothless and I met earlier. She was skittish around us then. I wonder if being with Toothless calmed her down. Brennda, can you see if you can get closer to her without her bolting?"

I shrugged. "I'll give it a try." It was interesting a dragon so similar to a Night Fury would be afraid of us. Had she had bad interactions with humans in the past? I climbed on Bolt and got into the air. We slowly approached the Light Fury, but she shot a plasma ball at us, which Bolt managed to dodge. Then she started to fly in circles over the chasm so we could not fly down there. I returned to my friends and hopped off Bolt. "Well, I tried."

Astrid nodded. "Let's take this slow. I don't think she wants us to enter that cave, so let's think of something else. The real question is: why doesn't she want us down there?"

"Probably _not_ to hide scary monsters," Heather said.

"Toothless and Hiccup are the best option here for solving this riddle. She may not like Hiccup, but I saw how Toothless acted around her. They were making eyes at each other like a pair of teenagers!"

I grinned. "That's cute."

"Hiccup is busy with the relocation efforts to New Berk, but I think I can drag him away for something this important. While I handle that, can you meet with Dagur and tell him what happened here? We need to make sure that he knows he might be in danger."

I stared at the chasm. "I don't think this was an 'act of war' attack, so Dagur is probably safe. Harald said it was only a warning."

Astrid gave me a look. "You're still believing him?"

"It wouldn't hurt to tell Dagur," Heather said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Let's go."

"Fine," I said. I had not seen Dagur in awhile, so it would be a good idea to check up on him.

Heather and I hurried to Berserker Island, where we were greeted by Dagur and Mala. We quickly explained Harald's attack and warned him of Stormheart's power. Dagur thanked us but assured us they were up for anything. Then he tried to press me about Harald, but I dodged his questions. I could not worry about that right now. We had mysteries to solve.

***

Hiccup continued to search for a new home, and the following day, he had success. He called a meeting at the Great Hall at Berk to explain what he found. The new island was tall, large, and very defensible. It would suite our needs. It would be called 'New Berk.'

Hiccup explained how the relocation would work. Since those who had a place to stay at the School were in the least danger, they would be the last to move. The most vulnerable on Berk were to relocate first. That meant it would be awhile before it was my turn, not that I minded.

The day after the meeting, I was patrolling on my own when I spotted a ship at Impossible Island. Getting closer, I recognized the Berserker ship and saw Dagur and Mala on shore.

"Oh!" Mala said when I landed. "I didn't expect any reinforcements for hours at the earliest. You came at the perfect time to fight the warlords, Brennda. We were about to head out without you. We can save ships from certain death if we head out now. Dagur can fill you in while we finish prepping the boat." 

Completely confused, I tried to ask for clarification, but she was already off tending to the boat. So, instead, I approached Dagur. "Hey, Mala said something about fighting warlords?"

Dagur grinned. "Your expression says that Mala didn't give you much information. Typical lovely Mala, ha ha! It's what I love so much about her. She's very action oriented; she doesn't hesitate to jump into danger when lives are on the line."

"I have noticed that."

"I heard that the famed hunter Grimmel paid you all a visit on Berk. Well, he's not alone. He's now allied with a group of warlords who are dead set on destroying Berk and enslaving her dragons. They haven't started any fights with us yet. But don't worry: we're your allies through and through!"

My eyes narrowed. "This isn't good. Thank you for your support." If we were going to get through all this mayhem, we needed to rely on our friends.

Dagur nodded. "The Defenders of the Wing spotted a few refugees ships being chased by those dastardly warlords, and we need to rescue them right away."

"Alright, let's do this!"

The three of us boarded the ship and were on our way. Soon, I spotted the scene Dagur described: several refugee ships were trapped by large warlord ships.

"Whoo!" Dagur said. "We're here barely in the nick of time. You and Bolt will be able to get to them much quicker than us. Can you get over to the refugee ship and protect them from the warlords' men? We'll be right behind you!"

"You can count on me!" I declared. I mounted Bolt, and we flew towards the nearest refugee ship.

"Oh!" a refugee exclaimed. "Thank goodness! You're a dragon rider of Berk, right?" 

I smiled. "That's right." We must have done something right if strangers knew we were the good guys - and were not afraid of our dragons.

"I know that you'll be able to help. When the warlords arrived at our doorstep, we tried to flee to stay away from the danger... but there were more ships waiting for us." 

"Have no fear, fair villager," Dagur bellowed, "because Dagur and his trusty ally are here to dispense justice and take names! I think I'll take the name of that Viking over there on the right. He seems like my favorite type of punching bag." He turned to me. "Let's take the fight over to them, friend Brennda. We'll land right on their ship and kick their butts!"

I grinned. "You got it!" We flew straight for the ship and landed. Then we hopped off our dragons and fought the warlords in a fierce battle.

"Ah ha!" Dagur laughed when the warlords retreated. "That'll teach them to prey on helpless villagers. Sleuther and I are going to fly over to the rest of the enemy ships and fly interference for you. We'll draw their fire and keep them occupied while you get these brave Vikings to a safe location. Sounds good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I said. I flew to the boat and got their attention. Then I led them back to Mala, where they would be safe.

"Thank you!" a refuggee said. "Gods, thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome," I said with a smile. It felt good to be able to help these people out, especially knowing not everyone was so lucky.

"That dear husband of mine seems to be having way too much fun over there," Mala said. "I'll have to sail that direction and give him some backup. Thank you for your aid. The Defenders of the Wing will keep an eye out on the movements of these warlords and let you know if they pose any concern. You can return to your School, knowing that we have your back." 

I dipped my head in acknowledgment. "Thank you, Mala. I do appreciate it." Bolt and I took off for the School to report everything we had seen and heard, both good and bad. I had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

***

Hiccup finally found time to bring Toothless to the chasm at the School. Valka found me the day after I helped Dagur, and together we met the duo at the School. The Light Fury was there was well, but she sat several yards away from them. Toothless watched her with longing in his eyes but made no move to approach her.

"Wow, she came back," I said.

Hiccup smiled. "We looked everywhere for her without any success... and here she was, at our home all along." He turned to his dragon. "Okay, Toothless. Now's your chance to step up and show her what you're made of."

Toothless shook his head and backed away, making a whining noise.

Hiccup frowned. "No?" He looked at me. "I think Toothless is feeling a bit nervous."

"I'll say," I said. "Don't worry, I'm an expert at love."

"You are?" Valka said with a hint of amusement.

I approached Toothless and stroked his head. "You've got this, buddy. She's just over there waiting for you."

Hiccup nodded. "Come on , Toothless. Now's your chance to make a good third impression, right?"

"That's right. Let's go." I kept my hand on Toothless' shoulder and walked with him over to the Light Fury. The white dragon watched us with cautious interest. I made sure to stop a good distance from her so as not to make her nervous. "Now go show her what you're made of." I pat the Night Fury's head and then took a step back.

Toothless slowly approached the Light Fury. The two of them walked around each other, examining the other. After a minute the Light Fury let out a happy chirp and took to the air. Toothless immediately flew after her. She circled the chasm once and then dove down, the Night Fury on her tail.

I grinned. "Maybe now I can check out what's down there!"

"Agreed," Valka said. "Let us go discover what lies below us."

Valka and I mounted our dragons and flew down to the cavern. What we discovered was... unbelievable. It was like a whole new world down there. Our dragons sparkled with luminescent colors, reflecting the rocks that littered the caves.

"My word," Valka said. "This is... this is beyond anything I could have imagined. Come close, Brennda. We should explore this place together."

I urged Bolt closer to Cloudjumper. "This is amazing.I can't believe this was here the whole time."

"It's strange, but somehow I'm reminded of the Bewilderbeast's sanctuary. Back when I lived alone among the dragons..." She paused. "We are in a sacred place, little one."

I nodded. "I wonder where Toothless and the Light Fury have gone." I looked around but could not spot them. Cloudjumper and Bolt seemed eager to explore, so we allowed them to guide us around the caverns.

"What an incredible subterranean cavern system we've uncovered!" Valka said. "When we first arrived here, we quickly discovered caves that we converted to dragon stables. I don't think any of us imagined anything like this."

A sudden thought hit me, and it made me uneasy. "You don't think this could be the Hidden World Hiccup was walking about, do you?"

Valka took a minute to respond. "It is quite possible. We have not seen any dragons, but they could be further down one of the tunnels. Cloudjumper appears at home here, so your suspicions are reasonable."

"Oh. I see." I tried to hide my disappointment, but Valka caught it anyway.

"Is everything alright?"

I hesitated. I was unsure about her position on the topic, so I had to approach this carefully. "I've just been thinking about the idea of bringing dragons to the Hidden World to keep them safe. I don't like it because it feels like giving up, but... what if I'm just being stubborn?"

Valka gave me a gentle smile. "You are indeed stubborn, but you also love dragons and would not allow your stubbornness to overcome that. If you have doubts, you should listen to them. I do not know yet if Hiccups idea is the best one, but I know we will figure it out together. And do not think about it as giving up as much as it is letting go. Sometimes you fight your hardest, but there is no path forward. You need prudence to decide when to stop holding on to something that is no longer there."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Her words struck harder than I wanted to admit. "Thank you. I... understand." It looked like I did have a lot to think about.

We ended the heavy topic and continued to explore the caverns. There were strange plants and flowers everywhere. We found some glowing mushrooms that were particularly fascinating.

"They're so beautiful," Valka said. "And their bio-luminescent glow... what a glorious evolution for this fungi. It's clear to me that the ecosystem in this underground cavern has been thriving for years, even generations. The wildlife and the vegetation can't survive down here without a source of water. Can you find a pool of water nearby? That will help confirm our suspicions."

"Ah, over here!" I led the way to a large pool of water. Bolt eagerly bent his head to take a drink.

"Fresh water! This makes perfect sense. This giant well of fresh water could very well help an entire host of organisms thrive down here."

"This place really does have everything." But still we had not seen any dragons. Cloudjumper took off again, leading us to a large cave even more beautiful than the last.

"Breathtaking. Just... We are so lucky to be friends with these majestic creatures. If I were a dragon, I'd be flexing my wings and flying with every free moment!" Valka paused and looked to the left. "Ah! Astrid named her, the 'Light Fury' seems to be watching us. Let's see if she accepts our presence here. Approach her - but carefully, Brennda."

The Light Fury seemed to be guarding a particular tunnel. I wonder what lay beyond there. And where was Toothless? I slowly moved towards her on Bolt. When we got too close, she growled menacingly and made a point to block the tunnel.

"Well!" Valka said. "She doesn't want us to explore this place for now. We can bow to her wishes, of course; we'll have plenty of time to study this place since it's right below our school. I'm going to stay and examine the area we've already uncovered a little. Will you return to the school and tell the others what we've found?"

"Of course." If I could find my way out of there. Luckily, Bolt seemed to remember all the twists and turns, and it did not take long until I felt fresh air on my face. We landed in the grass next to Hiccup.

"You're back!" the chief said excitedly. "What did you see?"

I explained the cavern system and unique ecosystem down below. Hiccup appeared fascinated by everything. I ended with my interaction with the Light Fury and admitted I did not know where Toothless had run off to.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine," Hiccup said, but there was sadness in his smile.

"He'll be back. He's just in that infatuation stage. You know how it is with a new love."

Now Hiccup really did smile. "And you do as well. Maybe you are a love expert."

I shrugged. "I try."

"Thank you for your help, Brennda - really. I appreciate it, and so does Toothless."

I smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Now, if I can just get a love expert to help _me_ out, I'll be all set."

A smirk twitched on his face. "I thought Viggo was your love expert."

I rolled my eyes. "More like drill sergeant. What does Maces and Talons have to do with love?"

Hiccup laughed. "Apparently it has to do with everything. Better you than me."

I actually had to agree.


	14. Chapter 14

" _Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
'Cause I don't wanna keep on believin' in illusions_

_'Cause I've seen your act, and I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And it ain't hard to see who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here_" 

\- "Wish You Were" by Kate Voegele

Chapter 14

I spent much of the following day explore the caverns below the School. When I emerged late in the afternoon, I encountered Astrid. "Brennda!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad I caught you. We've got a problem."

I immediately became alert. "What's going on?"

"The warlords have been really busy while we were trying to relocate to New Berk. Mala's warning came at the right time. Eret went to spy on them and thinks he's found something. Can you talk to him at the training grounds? Be careful out there."

I nodded. "I'm on it." I had a bad feeling this warlords were up to no good. I scrambled on Bolt, and we hurriedly flew to the training grounds where Eret and Skullcrusher awaited us. "Hey, Eret! Astrid said you've been watching the warlords?"

Eret nodded. "Listen mate, I'm not proud of it, but I worked a long time in the dragon trade. I know what it looks like when an organization is stopping by for a brief hunting trip or settling in for the long haul. These warlords... they mean to stay."

An uneasy feeling hit the pit of my stomach. "Great. Just what we need."

"Our chief doesn't want a war, but we're going to have to defend ourselves. More importantly, we need to protect the dragons of this archipelago. We need more information on what they plan to do."

"And I suppose we're going to get it?"

Eret grinned. "You got it, mate. Let's go to Glacier Island!"

And so, we were off. Even though it was still winter, the cold from Glacier Island seemed to hit a whole new level. We landed our dragons on a hill overlooking the bay, which was a good distance away from the large camp.

"Don't worry," Eret said when he saw my look of apprehension. "From what I've seen, their patrols don't come out this far. I don't think they feel safe when they venture out. Too scared of the angry, feral wild dragons, hm? Ha!"

I smirked. "Yeah, they can be quite ferocious. So, what's the plan?"

Eret's expression turned serious. "I watched them for two days and two nights with nary a moment of rest to figure out how to defeat these invaders. And lucky for us, my eagle eyes spotted a certain scroll all those fellows were consulting! I'm sure we'll know what they're planning if we nab that scroll."

"And I suppose you want me to sneak into their camp and steal it."

Eret grinned. "You are the sneakiest among us. You just have to evade a hundred angry armed guards, locate the scroll in the middle of the camp, and get out safe. Easy, right?"

"Oh, no problem!" It did sound kind of fun, actually. I pushed the thought away when I realized it was too close to something Harald might think.

"Joking aside, my friend, you are stealthier than me. Scrullcrusher and I will make sure that you're safe if any trouble comes along. Bolt can wait here with me, too."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"To get closest to the set of plans, you'll have to start north of camp. Stay close to the edge of the cliff at the start. When you find an opening, go into the heart of the camp." He gave me an encouraging smile. "You can do it, Brennda!"

"I will certainly try." I rubbed Bolt on the head before starting down the hill. I stayed near the cliffs to avoid being spotted. When I got close enough to the camp, I took a minute to look it over and imprint the general layout into my mind.

I crept closer to the edge of the camp. I spotted an opening and slipped inside. There were guards everywhere, but I managed to avoid them as I moved closer to the heart of the camp. Then I saw it: a table with a scroll in the middle. That was my target. I made sure no one was looking my way and took a step closer.

I froze when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to the left, my body tense. Across the way, someone emerged from behind a hut-like structure. I momentarily forgot my surroundings at my surprise. It was Harald with Leopold flying at his side.

Harald spotted me when I started to me move toward him. He pointed his sword in my direction, and I stopped. Then probably realizing I posed no threat, he relaxed and sheathed his sword. I looked both directions and closed the distance between us. I _had_ to know what he was doing.

"Well, well," Harald said with a small smirk. "We're in a curious pickle! Two rival mice sneaking into the cat's lair, hoping to get a piece of the cheese. I can't let you have that scroll, and I doubt you'll let me just walk away."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait a second, you're after the scroll? Does that mean you don't like these guys either?" I had not considered what Stormheart might think of our new neighbors, and if I had, I would not have expected her to be hostile toward them. If it was true, this changed everything.

Harald's smirk widened. "I wish we could sit down like civilized folk and discuss our mutual enemies at Auction Island. In fact, you should come alone and talk to us. You'll be safe... if you can survive this, that is."

I looked at him long and hard, searching for any signs of deception. "Or you can let me grab the scroll, and then we can talk." It was better to have some sort of leverage when dealing with pirates.

Harald looked behind me, and his expression hardened. "Ah! It seems the decision is out of our hands. Good luck, Brennda!"

I spun around and saw that the guards were closing in on us. I dodged one guy's axe and looked just in time to see Harald get clubbed from behind, sending him to his knees. I immediately placed myself between Harald and the guard and fended off the guard's next attack with my sword.

"What are you doing?" Harald growled. "Save yourself!"

I did not even dignify that with a response. Leopold flew around us in a circle, blowing fire in the faces of the men. This gave me a moment to put my fingers to my lips and call for Bolt. Then I helped Harald to his feet. Thankfully, he did not seem to be injured too badly.

"Look out!" Harald said.

I turned around and saw a club coming right toward my head. And then I blacked out.

***

** Harald **

Harald caught Brennda as she passed out and gently lowered her to the ground. Great. Why couldn't she just listen and make a run for it? Now he had to fight for them both. He stood over her and slashed his sword at anyone who drew close. Leopold continued to keep them at bay with his fire, but he was growing tired.

"Is that the best you've got?" Harald taunted the men even though he knew this would end very badly very soon. He might be able to make a run for it, but he could not escape with Brennda as well. All he could do was fend them off until - 

A shrill cry broke the attention of the guards. Then a lightning bolt hit the ground and sent them running. Harald had never been more relieved to see that Skrill. And there was another dragon he did not recognize, but he did know his rider: Eret. Harald allowed him to see his protective stance over Brennda. Eret nodded and ordered his dragon to fire at the men.

Now that there was room, Bolt landed beside Harald and Brennda. Harald sheathed his sword and touched the dragon's snout in greeting. Then he lifted Brennda into his arms, noting she was still out cold. He situated her on Bolt and climbed on behind her. Leopold, now utterly exhausted, rested on Bolt's neck.

"This way!" Eret called. He led the Skrill over the warlord camp and across the bay. They finally landed when they reached the hills, out of sight.

Harald dismounted Bolt first and then carefully brought Brennda to the ground. He checked her for injuries but found nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally allowing the tension to leave his body. That had been way too close for comfort.

"What happened?" Eret asked in concern, gazing down at the girl.

"We were surrounded," Harald said. "She was hit from behind."

"And before that?"

"We distracted each other. We both wanted that scroll."

Eret looked at him incredulously. "Why do _you_ want the scroll?"

"Because those guys need to leave." Harald glared across the bay at the warlord camp. They were messing up everything, destroying his well-crafted plans. "And now they've made me angry." He looked back at Brennda. "She knows enough to decide what to do." He had no more reason to stay. He started to walk down the hill, but Bolt suddenly blocked his path, growling at him. He understood the message. "You're mad at me?"

"Of course he is," Eret said. "And he's not the only one. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've caused Brennda?"

Harald turned around to face the Viking. "It was an accident. I told you, we were both distracted-"

"No, not that." Eret's eyes narrowed. "I mean everything you've done these past few months. All this running away and acting like you don't care. Whatever game you're playing, you need to stop. I don't know how much more she can take. She hasn't been herself lately, you know."

Harald wanted to argue back and explain everything away, but all his energy vanished. There was nothing he could say to make any of this better. And he was tired too. Very tired. His gaze drifted to Brennda, reminding him of why he was doing all of this. And yet... he could feel the pressure building, and deep down he knew this could not last for much longer.

"I need a new plan," he admitted. "But my focus needs to be on the warlords, as does Brennda's." He met Eret's eyes in hopes of passing along the message.

"You don't want me to tell her what you did for her today," Eret said quietly, his anger long gone.

Harald nodded. "You're right that something needs to change, but we can't deal with that right now. She should expect that I ran like a coward when I had the chance, and that is what you should tell you. _You_ saved her. Again."

A troubled expression crossed Eret's face. "But if we have a common enemy, it would make sense to work together, so wouldn't her knowing what you did help the cause?"

"No. Any alliance needs to be about our two sides, not us as individuals. I need her to meet with Stormheart, and she needs to have a clear head to make a reasonable decision for Berk. If you throw me into the mix, it will only distract and confuse her." And there were the normal reasons, but he did not have the energy to state them. "I need her to be strong for a little bit longer." And he needed to remain strong. If she tried something now...

Eret let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. But this is the last time I'm lying for you. And I will tell her once this is all over, got it?"

"Yes, do what you must." Harald tried to leave again, but Bolt still blocked his way. The Skrill moved to the side, revealing a sleeping Leopold on his back. Harald could not help but smile as he took the little dragon into his arms. "Thank you." Bolt almost appeared to nod, and he finally let him pass.

***

I awoke with a raging headache. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head. Then I remembered what happened. My eyes shot open, and I took in my surroundings. "Harald?"

"Gone," Eret said. He stood over me with a small frown on his face. "He fled as soon as he had the chance."

"Oh." I was glad he got away safely, but I did not like the idea that he left me there defenseless. "Did you save me then?"

Eret nodded. "Skullcrusher and I got you out as soon as the chaos happened. We've kicked over a hornet's nest, and we best flee before they sting us. We should head back to Dragon's Edge and catch up with Astrid."

"Sounds like a plan to me." My headache worsened as I stood up, but I did my best to ignore it. I had to focus. I managed to climb on Bolt and hang on as he made the flight to Dragon's Edge.

Astrid was there to meet us at the center of camp. "You're back!" she said. "How'd it go?"

"I'll let Brennda explain," Eret said. "I need to head back to the School and talk to Heather about something."

Astrid nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your help, Eret." When he was gone, she turned to me expectantly. "Well?"

I took a deep breath and began my story. I told her everything I remembered about my conversation with Harald and how I had blacked out after that. "I'm sorry I couldn't get anything useful."

"It's alright," Astrid said. "I'm just glad you're safe." She paused. "Okay. So, we didn't learn the warlords' plans, we don't know what Harald was up to, and we don't know where the warlords are going to attack next. We've got some work to do..."

I looked at her in confusion. "I told you what Harald was up to. He wanted that scroll just like me because the warlords are enemies of Stormheart as well. He wants to meet to discuss a truce."

Astrid gave me an odd look. Then realization dawned on her face. "Why is it your first instinct to believe him? You don't easily trust anyone else, and you should have more reason to doubt Harald."

That was a good question. I shrugged in response. "I guess more times than not he's proven himself believable to me. Are you saying you _don't_ want me to meet with Stormheart?"

Astrid frowned. "How many times has Harald betrayed us? I don't trust him. But... If Harald's invitation can stop the fighting, we can't afford to let this opportunity pass us by."

"You more than don't trust him. You _dis_ trust him, which can be just as dangerous as always trusting him."

Astrid pursed her lips. "You may have a point there..."

I smiled. "How about we go to Auction Island together? We'll be able to cover each other's blind spots and figure out the truth."

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" She looked over at the setting sun. "We can go first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sure Stormheart can wait."

And I definitely needed some rest before facing her.

***

** Eret **

Eret nervously paced back and forth in front of Heather in her dorm. It had been his plan to talk to her, but now he was second guessing everything. Maybe it would be better to deal with this on his own...

"Cut it out already!" Heather said. "Tell me what's wrong! You and Brennda went on a mission together, right? Did something happen?"

Eret flinched. "No. Well, sort of. Please don't be mad at me."

Heather shot him a look. "I will be made at you unless you spill!"

Eret supposed he deserved that. Well, he had no choice now. "I sent Brennda to sneak into the warlords' camp and fetch a scroll, but it appears she was distracted by Harald, who had the same goal. When I found them, they were surrounded by guards. Brennda had passed out, but Harald was trying his best to defend her and fight off the men."

Heather nodded slowly. "Wow. So, he does still care. But what's the problem? Isn't this a good thing?"

Eret shifted nervously. "It would be, except... I told Brennda _I_ was the one who saved her while Harald ran away."

Heather narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would you tell her that?"

Eret winced. "Because Harald asked me too."

"And you're more loyal to him than Brennda?"

"It wasn't like that! He said she would be distracted if she knew the truth, and he needs her to be focused on talking to Stormheart about some alliance..."

Heather groaned. "You let him get to you. Don't you realize you're sabotaging Brennda?"

Eret frowned. "I didn't consider it like that. And I suppose it didn't help that it wasn't the first time something like this happen..."

Heather's expression darkened. "How many times have there been?"

Eret smiled sheepishly. "Three."

Heather threw up her arms in frustration. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"He was pretty persuasive the first time. And the second time, Viggo said we should wait to tell Brennda, and-"

Heather glared at him. "You shouldn't listen to Viggo either! Brennda needs to know the truth!"

"But what if Harald's right? He just wants to protect her, Heather. He thinks the best way to do that is to stay away from her. He can't easily leave Stormheart, not least of all because he believes he can keep Brennda safer if he convinces Stormheart she's of value to them. But if Stormheart realized the truth..."

For the first time that evening, Heather looked at him in sympathy. "I understand, Eret. And maybe Harald _is_ right. But Brennda deserves the chance to figure that out for herself, and how can she do that if she doesn't have all the facts?"

Eret nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. I'm just afraid to tell her. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Honestly, after you tell her everything, she'll probably be more concerned withHarald than you."

That was probably true. It looked like Eret had to suck it up once more. "Fine, I'll tell her, but let me do it at the right moment. I don't want to confuse her when we're in the middle of this warlord mess."

Heather gave him, a long, hard look. "Alright. But if you don't tell her by the time this is all over, I will."

Eret smiled in relief. "Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got three POVs with this one. I hope you enjoyed. :)


	15. Chapter 15

" _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I want to save their light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_ "

\- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 15

"Ugh," Astrid groaned as we started the climb up to Auction Island. "I swear it even smells like trouble here. This place has a long history of the dragon trade... it's stained with the pain of dragons."

"In a way, so is Berk," I pointed out. "And Berserker Island too, if you consider the Skrills."

Astrid gave me a look. "That's not the same thing. We didn't know any better."

"Do they?" I did not mean to be argumentative, but it was an honest question. I wanted to remain rational and keep free from strong emotions in either direction.

"I think that's a discussion for another time." Astrid stopped when we reached the top. "Okay! Let's focus, get this done, and get the heck out of here. We need to make our way to Stormheart's throne. It's pretty ostentatious of her to place it at the highest part of this island, don't you think? Let's go!"

I shrugged. "I guess." I led the way up the hill to Stormheart's thrown. Harald stood next to her on her left, and there were two guards one either side of them. I stopped a good distance away from the pirates.

"Brennda!" Harald said cheerfully. "I see you made it out of that death trap in one piece. How fortunate for both of us."

Any last hope I had that he had only left me once he knew I was safe was squashed like a bug - along with my desire to keep my emotions out of this conversation. I narrowed my eyes at him to make my intentions known. "Yeah, no thanks to you. How did you get out?"

"Me? You and your dragon caused enough of a ruckus that I was able to get away without a fuss. Thanks!"

I glared at him in response. "You're not welcome." I could feel Stormheart watching us, but I did not dare face her yet. Astrid came to stand by my side and crossed her arms.

Harald frowned. "I see Astrid is here. My mistake. I thought I implied Stormheart wanted to talk to you and you alone when I said 'come alone.'"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I got the message perfectly well. You just can't summon me here at will like a dog."

Harald's eyebrows lifted. "Are you mad at me?"

"Trust me, you'd know if I was mad at you, and you would be afraid." I averted my gaze to the ground and added quietly: "How can I be mad about something I should have expected?" But I hadn't expected it. I thought he protected me because he cared, but what did it mean if he deserted me when it really mattered? Bitterness seeped into my skin, and it was all I could do to hold it back.

"Alright, enough of this," Astrid said. "Let's get to the point. What do you want, Stormheart?"

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" Stormheart said. "An old saying but appropriate. The warlords will not stop until they capture every dragon in the archipelago. You must know that. Hiccup and I may never be allies, but there can be a temporary peace between us. If we stop fighting, you'll have time to protect your treasured dragons. I can focus my wrath against a foe who has dared to challenge my strength in the archipelago."

"The warlords are dangerous, but that doesn't mean that you're any less dangerous, Stormheart. There is blood between us. Harald betrayed us. He attacked our island! We're still picking up the pieces."

"Literally," I muttered.

"Hiccup believes that all people can change; if he were here, he might agree with you. Me? A lying snake is always a snake, and I would die before I let Berk come to harm."

"Don't let your deserved hatred of me taint a good offer!" Harald said. He looked to me. "Brennda, Astrid may have already hardened her heart against me, but I know _you_ 'd recognize good sense when you see it."

I stared at him. He finally admitted we had a reason to hate him. He was actually through pretending to be our friend. Somehow, that only increased the pressure I felt building inside me. It took all of my strength to push down whatever it was that threatened to break. "Of course, because I can push aside my emotions and think logically, is that right? You want to use reason to get me to agree to what you want by pointing out it will benefit me as well. But you overlook one thing. In order for me to play my part, I need care, which _requires_ emotion."

Harald did not appear affected by my declaration in the least. "Then let me explain why you _should_ care."

I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my skin. "Fine. But I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'll be of no use to anyone if I'm pushed off the edge." It was not a threat but a statement of fact.

"I assure you, that is not my intention. Now, I learned a thing or two when I was pretending to join Berk's merry crew. Your primary concern is to protect dragons, right? Stormheart and I aren't out to enslave dragons. We don't want to hurt dragons at all. Shouldn't you be interested in doing anything you can save dragons from the warlords?"

I actually did believe him on that point. Still, that did not make everything okay. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we should rush into something without considering the consequences."

"Fine. Let's say this is all just a trap. What do you have to lose? You will have to fight the warlords at some point if you want to save dragons. If you have to fight the warlords anyway, why not turn your focus directly to them and know that Stormheart isn't planning anything against you for a time? A sigh of relief, as it were. Even Astrid must see the logic in this. Right, dear Astrid?"

"I don't like it," Astrid said, turning to me. "I hate to admit it... but he's got a point. Stormheart herself has never lied to us before. Just... Harald the snake here. What do you think?"

I looked at Harald. His calm, perfectly controlled expression brought the pressure to a breaking point. When I tried to think rationally about what he said, all I received was a sharp pain in my head. "I - I can't. This is all wrong." I clutched my head and backed away. "It's pointless. It won't work."

"You have not even heard the details," Stormheart said.

"Brennda, are you alright?" Astrid asked in concern.

"No! Nothing's alright!" I had to stop this. I could _not_ fall apart in front of Stormheart. But I could not hold back the fear that suddenly seized my body. My heart started pounding, and it became difficult to breath. "I - I'm sorry. I can't do this." I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to slow the racing thoughts that repeatedly told me how everything was doomed. There was no escape.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"It's my mind!" I groaned. "It feels like I'm losing my mind." I continued to back up due to a desperate need to escape. "I have to - I can't-" I was losing control fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could not speak as it became more difficult to breathe.

"Brennda, calm down!" Astrid exclaimed. She touched me, but I instinctively lashed out at her with my arm.

"She can't," Harald snapped. "She's having a panic attack. It's out of her control."

"You know what's going on? Then do something!"

"She is in no physical danger. It will pass."

" _Harald!_ "

"Stop," I moaned between gasps of breath. "Enough!" It felt like everything was closing in around me, and they were only making it worse.

"Help her," Stormheart said sharply.

I took another step back but stumbled at the edge of the hill. Instead of falling, I felt someone's arm catch me and pull me back. My eyes flew open and locked onto Harald's. His sudden closeness increased my panic, and I pushed against his chest. "Go away!"

He let go of me, but he remained close to me. "No. I am not leaving you."

"You never had that problem before!" The very thought increased my fear and desperation to get away. But every time I moved back, Harald moved with me.

"Forget about what I did in the past. I am here _now_. Look at me, Brennda. I need you to focus on me."

I shook my head. "No, no." He was the problem. He couldn't help me. My chest constricted, and my breathing quickened.

"Brennda." Harald touched my right cheek with his hand as gently as he had said my name. "Please let me help you."

I looked at him, and his emerald eyes bore into mine. A second later, I turned my head away from him. "I'm messing everything up." I started to look back at the others. "I should-"

"No, forget about them. Forget about what you need to do. Focus on what is happening right now. Listen to your senses."

"I - I don't know how." The pounding in my head grew louder, making it hard to think.

"Brennda, do you remember this?"

I glanced back at him to see him with his left hand raised palm-out. My body remembered even if my brain could not make the connection. My right hand trembled as I lifted it, but somehow I managed to place my palm against Harald's.

"Now, how does that feel?" he asked.

"Good," I replied automatically.

He smiled. "Focus on that feeling." He entwined his fingers with mine. "And listen to my voice. I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay? What is your name?"

"Brennda."

"Who am I?"

"Harald."

"And what am I?"

Despite the fear still coursing through my body, it did help to look into his eyes and to admire the smile still on his face. "Beautiful."

Harald smirked in amusement even as Astrid snorted. "I can't argue with that."

I groaned as another wave hit me. "What's wrong with me? I - I'm-" I struggled to breath again. When I tried to back away again, Harald put his free arm around me to stop me. This time, I did not fight him.

"Nothing is wrong with you," he said soothingly. "It is anxiety, and it's not real. You are safe. Focus on me. I am real." He brought my hand that was still in his to his chest and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

I felt his steady pulse, much slower than mine. Then I noticed his breathing, deep and slow. "Yes."

"Breathe with me, okay, love? Match your breathing to mine." He moved his left arm around me and gently stroked my hair. "I know you're afraid, but you can't fight it. Just let it go. It will be alright. I'm here for you. I won't allow any harm to come to you when you are with me."

"Then why do you keep leaving?" I may not have understood the intense sense of foreboding, but I did know I was afraid of him leaving. I was afraid of him not caring. Realizing this, I moved in closer to him, resting my head against his chest while I gripped his shirt with both hands. I _did_ feel safe with him. Safer than I felt with anyone else. That was the ultimate irony, I suppose.

Harald's hand stilled on my back. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I can't be what you need."

"I don't need you to _be_ anything. I just need _you_." By then, my breathing had calmed considerably. I focused on the sound of Harald's heartbeat, the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest, and his familiar scent that put me at ease.

"You are doing well," Harald said after awhile. "You are strong."

How could he saw that when it felt like everything was falling apart? "I don't feel strong."

"But you _are_. You are the strongest person I know. You have only gotten to this point because you've endured so much."

I pulled back and looked at him. Did he realize how much of it was caused by _him_? He had brought me to his point. And yet, he offered me relief. My mind felt almost stable now, and my body returned to normal. "I think I'm alright."

Harald nodded and let go of me. Then he glanced at Astrid, who was staring at us in bewilderment. "What?"

"How did you do that?" she said. "How did you calm her?"

"It was simple, really," Harald said in a detached tone. "She is dealing with an overload of anxiety. It's probably caused by a buildup of stress over time, although a trigger may set her off. The problem is in the mind, so I soothed her body."

The way he spoke caused irritation to shoot through me. "So, that was just some tactic to 'fix' me?" My problems with him resurfaced, and my skin grew hot.

Harald sighed. "I did not mean it like that."

"You're only helping me because you need me to talk to Hiccup for you." I backed away from him, shaking my head. "I said I can't - I can't do this." The panic started to return along with my shallow breathing.

"I think _you're_ the trigger," Astrid said accusingly.

Harald returned to me and placed his hands on my upper arms. "It wasn't just a tactic." He spoke in a low voice and moved me off to the side away from the others, telling me he did not want them to overhear. "It only worked so well because you trust me. Despite my attempts to convince you otherwise, you feel safe with me."

I saw conflicting emotions in his eyes, and I realized he was afraid as well. "Because I _am_ safe when I'm with you. My fear comes from when you _leave_. You need to _stop_."

Harald gave me a sad smile. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

" _You_ should trust _me_. I won't let anything happen to you either." I gently brushed his cheek with my hand and smiled.

Surprise flashed in his eyes. "Brennda..."

"But I am also afraid of what the warlords can do. We need to figure that out." Thankfully, my mind had cleared, allowing me to think somewhat rationally. I dropped my hand and looked at Harald earnestly.

Harald nodded. "You are right." He paused and gave a quick glance to Stormheart. "I'm not supposed to say this, but we are afraid too. The warlords have attacked our ships. We are afraid for our people as you are for yours. I do believe we can help each other out. Yes, I asked you here because I need you to negotiate a deal, but that means nothing against you. We trying to do what is best for our island. Would you not do the same for yours?"

This did make sense, and I saw no dishonesty in his eyes. I took a deep breath and then walked back to Astrid. Harald followed me, remaining close to me. I gathered up my strength and looked up at Stormheart. "Alright, let's say I take you at your word. What then?"

Stormheart looked at me with an unreadable expression. She waited a minute, likely to see if I would go off again. At a nod from Harald, she spoke: "As a gesture of goodwill, my forces will no longer harass Berkian ships. Your fishing ships will be able to gather your nets without harassment. We will stop our attack on your caldera, what little there is left. My forces will smash the warlords' fleet, their most powerful weapon. It shall be a tough fight, but we will persevere if you attack their secret base at the right time. Take my offer to your leader Hiccup. Take it to your new secret location, wherever it may be. I hope that he has the will to do what must be done."

"Okay. I will report everything back to him." I turned to Astrid, who watched me worriedly. "I'm ready to go."

"Try not to overwork her," Stormheart said to Astrid. "We need her at her best." She glanced at Harald. "Make sure they depart safely."

I did not argue when Harald took my hand in his and walked with me as I followed Astrid to the docks. His touch comforted me even though I knew it could not last. When we reached our destination, I let go and looked away.

"Will she be alright?" Astrid asked in concern.

"Eventually," Harald said. "If it happens again, speak to Viggo. He'll be able to help."

Astrid nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad you knew what to do. I certainly had no idea."

"Don't thank him," I said, bitterness lacing my voice. "He did it for his own benefit."

Astrid looked at me with a frown. "What has gotten into you?"

I looked right at Harald, who's emotionless expression had returned. " _He_ has."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Harald said.

My eyes narrowed. "I do appreciate you helping me back there, but do you realize it will only make matters worse in the long run? You tried to make me feel safe, but later you'll attempt to convince me to be afraid of you. Which one do you want?"

"What I want and need are two different things."

"Yeah, well, the same thing goes for me. I _want_ you to stay, not leave, but I _need_ you to choose one and stick with it. I can't take this back and forth anymore. It's tearing me apart! Even if all you need me for is to be an intermediary between Stormheart and Hiccup... I can't just be around you like that and pretend to feel nothing. You can't be nice to me and expect me to not want more. Because when you push me away, it feels like you're punishing me for doing nothing wrong." Tears filled my eyes and my breathing grew heavy again, but this time it was not from fear. "Regardless of your intentions, it's cruel for you to give and take away affection when it suits you, and I won't stand for it any longer. I'll work with you this one last time, but then that's it. If you won't choose, I'll choose for you."

Harald's gaze softened, and he reached out his hand to me. "Brennda-"

I moved out of his reach. "No. I won't let you help me this time. I want you to remember what this feels like so you understand the consequences of your choice." I wiped my eyes and turned to face the descending dragons.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Astrid said to Harald. "You lost the only person willing to defend you. Are you happy now?"

Harald did not respond as we climbed onto our dragons. And then we were in the air, getting further and further away from Auction Island. Good riddance.

***

** Harald **

No, this was not what Harald wanted. Far from it. Anguish filled his heart as he watched the two dragons and their riders fade into the distance. He never wanted any of this to happen. Staying away from Brennda was supposed to improve her life, not make it worse. But she was right. If he couldn't completely keep his distance, it all amounted to nothing.

He hated himself for allowing the situation to get so bad that she would fall into a panic attack in the middle of an important meeting with Stormheart, and he wished he had helped her as soon as he realized what was going on. He knew that terror well and would not wish it on anyone, especially her. His goal had been to keep her form physical harm, but how could he forget that there was something much worse?

It was more complicated than blaming anxiety on a single person, but Harald knew how much one person could influence it. Had he really played the same role as the one who had driven him to that point so long ago? His father was the one person he did not want to be like, but here he was making the same mistakes. Even when he tried to do the right thing, it ended up all wrong. Was it his fate to repeat the sins of the past with no escape?

Brennda believed he had a choice. He could be whoever he wanted to be. Was it possible for him to forge a new path? He did not think he could do it on his own. He needed her. He tried to imagine what the path looked like, but all he saw was darkness. If he stepped onto it, would he fall? He needed faith to do it, and he did not know if he had it. Maybe he could borrow some of Brennda's. Surely she had enough for the two of them.

Harald turned away from the docks. Stormheart would be expecting a report, and he could not keep her waiting. He found her on her throne where he had left her, and she watched him with an expression as unreadable as his own.

"I trust our guests are on their way home safely," she said in a smooth voice.

Harald nodded curtly. "They will be fine."

"Good. Now, tell me what you did to make that girl so upset."

Harald stiffened. "It was anxiety. No individual person was the cause."

"Yes, but I did not see her snap at anyone else." Stormheart gave him a pointed look.

"I... may have pushed her too far." He wished he knew why she was asking so he could give her what she wanted.

Stormheart leaned back in her seat. "I see. Let me give you a piece of advice. Brennda may be strong and intelligent, but she is still a woman. You have to show _some_ sensitivity. Any woman would be offended if you offered to help them for a cold, detached reason. She is valuable to us, but if you break her, she will have to be replaced. Do you understand?"

A chill ran down Harald's spine. He must have really messed up if Stormheart was lecturing him. "I understand. I'll fix it."

Stormheart nodded. "See that you do. And, Harald? Next time, do not wait for my permission to intervene. There is no reason to make the poor girl suffer."

Harald cringed inwardly. Of course. Once he was dismissed, he left to ponder his options. His plan had fallen apart, and he could not scrape together a new one. Was Brennda right? Did he really have to make such a drastic choice? But if he didn't, he might push her to do something that would cause far more damage. Any way he looked at it, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time there's only two POVs. lol The pressure is building. Which side will give?


	16. Chapter 16

" _They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near_"

\- "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston

Chapter 16

I did not realize where Astrid was taking me until I saw it: a beautiful, large island with high cliffs. This must be New Berk. Astrid smiled when she saw my amazement. "Is this your first time here?" she asked. "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

"That's for sure," I said. 

"I don't think anyone ever expected to find this strange island in the middle of nowhere, but it's nice. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of living in the clouds. Let's find Hiccup and tell him the news."

I took in everything as we flew over the village. It was still a work in progress, but everything seemed to be coming along great. We found Hiccup near the center of it all. Astrid quickly explained the reason for meeting with Stormheart and then left me alone to give him the details, claiming she had other business to take care of.

"Wow, this is great news," Hiccup said after I gave him Stormheart's offer. "Astrid will disagree, but I know in my heart that we can stop the fighting between us and Stormheart if we set our minds to it. Maybe they have ulterior motives. Yes, they may try to betray us. But if this ends up being the first step in the road towards peace in the archipelago... what choice do we really have?"

Despite what I went through at Auction Island, I had to smile at him. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Hiccup looked at me in surprise. "Uh, thank you?"

I chuckled. "Most chiefs would want to destroy their enemies, but you're different. I like that. And for what it's worth, I think Stormheart is sincere. Grimmel and the warlords are not the kind of people she wants around. But that doesn't mean she won't try something against us as soon as they're defeated. We need to tread carefully."

Hiccup nodded. "You're right. Before I decide anything, I'll confer with Valka and Gobber and try to see it from their eyes. Don't worry; if I'm getting too gung ho - as I sometimes can get - I'm sure Astrid will put me back to reality."

I smiled. "Yeah, she's good at that, which is why I brought her with me to the meeting." Even though our roles turned out to be not quite what we expected. "Anyway, this is a pretty nice place you found."

Hiccup grinned. "This is your first time at New Berk, right? Welcome to our home! It doesn't look like much right now, but everyone has grand plans for their houses. Why don't you take a look around and get settled in? I suggest starting by the cliffs out of the mesa. You can get a feel for the beauty of this place."

"Sounds good to me!"

Bolt and I wandered off on our own. This really was a big place. Eventually, I found my way back to the village. I wondered if it might be a good time to start on my house. There was plenty of space to choose from.

"Brennda!" Astrid called. She was headed toward me with Viggo. I suddenly thought I knew where this was going. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I thought I might take my mind off... everything... by starting on my house."

"Excellent idea," Viggo said. "Let me offer you my assistance."

"I hope you don't mind, but I told him what happened at Auction Island," Astrid said with a tentative smile.

I looked at her curiously. "No, that's fine. But it wasn't your idea. Harald's the one who said he could help me."

Astrid's smile fell. "Your point?"

"I just find it interesting that you listened to him for once."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it. I'm going to talk to Hiccup. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks!"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Viggo asked once she was gone.

"I'm feeling better than I was before. I just need some physical labor to distract me."

Viggo nodded. "Fair enough. We don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

I hesitated. "I do have _one_ question for you." I took a deep breath. I really hoped this did not bring on any anxiety. "Harald knew what to do to help me during my panic attack... and he said you could help me. This has happened to Harald before, hasn't it? And you helped him through it."

"You are correct. He used to get panic attacks when we first met - probably triggered by the fact he was running for his life. In time, they faded away." Viggo smiled softly. "I am glad he was there to help you through yours."

"Yeah, me too." But it wasn't enough.

***

It took all day, but I managed to built something suitable to live in. I slept fairly well that night, but by morning, I was out looking for another distraction. I did not have to go far to find one. Snotlout called me over to where he stood on a hill, complaining about some sort of trouble.

"You need help with something?" I said as I approached.

"Good, I'm glad someone is taking me seriously on this," Snotlout said. "I'm sure Hiccup's probably straining his arm patting himself on the back so hard. 'Oh, look at me, I've found a sanctuary where dragons can be safe.' Yeah, so I don't see dragon hunter ships making it up here. But what about us humans? We're sheared sheep waiting for the slaughter!"

I nodded slowly. "Okay, you've got my attention."

"What we need is something out of the classic playbook. It's gotta be something that screams 'Berk' and also 'fierce Viking,' all in one. What we need is one of Gobber's siege machines. Then we can protect ourselves from any attackers who try to scale the cliffs. If you fly around I'm sure you can find Gobber; he's standing in front of his precious forge."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I'll see if I can find him."

I flew back to town and searched for the forge. There I found Gobber in the middle of a mess. He apologized and explained he was still setting up. He appeared surprised when I relayed Snotlout's idea to him.

"Will wonders never cease?" he said. "Snotlout Jorgensen with a good idea all on his own. I never thought I'd see the day."

I smirked. "It's been known to happen every once in awhile."

"Ever since I took up dragon dentistry, I haven't flexed my siege weapon skills. You know what they say, though. Making a deadly weapon is just like riding a yak: you might get gored but you never forget."

I blinked. "Uh, right."

"Let's take a look inside the forge and see what we can dig up. Maybe I can resurrect my dear old catapult, Big Berta! Oh, how I've missed you so."

We entered the forge and came upon an interesting sight: Fishlegs chasing around Fishmeat, the baby Gronckle he adopted. The little dragon darted under a table.

"Fishlegs?" Gobber said. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry!" said Fishlegs. "Sorry, sorry! It's just Fishmeat again, being a little crank machine. Come on, get out here!"

I chuckled and went to him to lend my assistance. Somehow, I was able to coax the little Gronckle out from under the table, much to Fishlegs' relief. He sure was a handful.

"What. A. Thrilling. Adventure," Gobber said. "Now that you've pulled out our little baby, I'm sure Fishlegs can get that dragon out of my shop. Now, Fishlegs." Gobber waited until Fishlegs scrambled out of the forge. Then he approached a large crate. "I have most of the mats for a catapult in this crate, but I'm missing most of the wooden pieces. We must've used them on all the new buildings. If you find a forest near here, we should be able to get this weapon done!"

And so, I set off on my next adventure. I managed to find enough wood for Gobber. While he worked on the catapult, I returned to Snotlout and helped him dig a large hole. When we finished, Gobber arrived and set up the weapon.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Gobber said. "I'm getting maudlin just looking at her. Oh, my girl, I look forward to the day when I can see you destroy our enemies as they try to ransack our town."

I chuckled. "They won't stand a chance."

"Speaking of ransacking the town: Do you have any idea what's got a bee in Fishlegs' bonnet? He's tearing up the town. He's going to undo all the progress we've made so far if someone doesn't put an end to this weird behavior. I nominate you! Please, talk to Fishlegs and calm that man down!"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay..." I had a feeling this had something to do with Fishmeat. I confronted Fishlegs in the middle of town, temporarily halting his chaos.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said. "Have you seen Fishmeat? I almost had him down for his nap when Tuffnut made his Zippleback fire on a bag of corn being stored nearby. The loud noises woke my baby up, and he went shooting off to Odin-knows-where! I've looked everywhere."

"No, I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He's so young, and he could get in serious danger. Ohh, I knew I shouldn't have let him out of his pouch today! Can you help me find him around the island?"

I gave him a forced smile. "Of course, Fishlegs." It was not like I had anything better to do, and it would keep my mind busy. I wandered around the island looking for the baby dragon. Eventually, I came across Eret looking around a cave. "Hey! Have you seen Fishmeat?"

Eret looked at me with a small frown. "Fishlegs roped you in to his little scavenger hunt too? I can't believe we're doing this instead of something more productive. If you ask me, Fishlegs coddles his babies way too much. They're dragons, not little birds! They can take care of themselves."

"Try telling that to him," I muttered. "But focusing on his problems is better than focusing on my own."

"Speaking of which... I heard about your meeting with Stormheart."

I froze. Had Astrid or Viggo told him something? I searched his face, but it revealed nothing. "Okay. And?"

"And... how did it go?"

I shrugged "Fine, I guess. Stormheart wants a truce. Hiccup said he'll think about it. There's nothing more I can do."

Eret rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess not. Listen, Brennda, there's something I need to tell you."

"Not now, okay? We need to find Fishmeat." I felt guilty about cutting him off, but I had a feeling I was not ready for whatever he wanted to talk about. Thankfully, he agreed to resume the search. We looked around the best we could but found no baby Gronckle.

"No luck," Eret said. "I'll let Fishlegs know we're coming back empty-handed. Good luck on the next stop!"

So, I continued searching on my one. After checking everywhere else, I finally found Fishmeat below the ridge on the face of the cliffs. I scooped him up and placed him in my bag for safekeeping. Fishlegs was ecstatic when I presented the little dragon to him.

"Oh! You found him!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much! Th-hmmm." He paused when he realized Fishmeat was no longer in his hands. "I feel déjà vu right now. Where did you go, Fishmeat?" He glanced down and saw the Gronckle running around his legs. He snatched him and held him tight. "You had me so scared! Don't you do something like that to your dad ever again!" He smiled at me. "Thank you for saving Fishmeat, Brennda. I won't ever forget it."

I gave him a slight smile in return. "No problem, Fishlegs."

Now I finally had a break. What a hectic morning. I felt more exhausted than I had in a long time. With nothing left to do, I wandered to my new house and collapsed in the snow. I knew I could put it off no longer. I needed to process my thoughts and emotions from the past few days.

Thankfully, my reflections did not set off another panic attack. In fact, my anxiety subsided into something else entirely. I felt tired and... hopeless. Instead of panic, this realization brought despair. I saw only one path forward.

"Brennda?"

I sat up and squinted my eyes to see the Viking standing before me. "Skulder? When did you get here?"

"Just over an hour ago," Skulder replied. "Are you alright?"

I groaned and fell back in the snow. "Why does everyone want to talk about my problems?"

"We're only worried about you. We want to hep."

I let out a heavy sigh. I had not wanted to talk because I did not want to think about what happened, but since I just concluded a heavy thinking session, talking might not be so bad. "Fine." I stood up and brushed the snow off my clothes. "No, I'm not alright. I've had too much anxiety lately, and much of it is because Harald is driving me crazy. I had a panic attack during my meeting with Stormheart on Auction Island."

Skulder's eyes went wide. "Oh dear! That sounds dreadful."

I grimaced. "It wasn't pretty. Harald did help me get through it... but only because he was ordered to do so."

Skulder frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. He can't keep doing this. He can't keep getting close to me and then pull away. My heart can't take it anymore."

"I absolutely agree! You need to set him straight once and for all."

"And that's why I need-" I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? If I said it, it would be too real. But I had no other choice. "I need to let him go."

Skulder appeared stunned. "Wh-What? Why on earth would you do that?"

I could not hold back my exhaustion and weariness any longer. I allowed the sadness to show in my eyes as I gazed at my friend. "Because... because you were right about him, Skulder. Maybe he does care about me, but it's not enough. In the end, he's always going to choose to look after himself. I'm not his priority. No matter how much I love him, I can't do anything for him if he can't let me, and he's made it pretty clear he doesn't need me."

It killed me to say it, but if I kept this going, the pain would only get worse. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I'm sorry, Skulder. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this. I should have listened to you from the beginning. I should have focused on my real friends who will actually be there for me instead of chasing something I will never have." It felt like I should cry, but I was too tired for tears.

Skulder bit hit lip hard and looked away. He wrung his hands nervously while he appeared to be searching for something. "Brennda... you're the one who was right. You can't give up on Harald. He loves you."

I stared at him like he had grown two heads, which would have been just as believable as what I was hearing. "Are _you_ feeling okay? Did you not hear what I just said? Harald doesn't love me."

Skulder gave me an anxious look. "But he does! I _know_ he does. I'm not the one with the problem, you are. This isn't like you. You haven't been yourself."

I shook my head. "That's because I've let Harald get to me. I'm trying to solve the problem."

"No, yo're making it worse! The problem is that Harald thinks he's being noble by staying away from you because he's trying to protect you."

And he continued to spout bizarre statements. "You've been talking to Viggo, haven't you? Look, I know Viggo is really smart but you have to admit he's biased on this."

Skulder appeared frustrated by my response. "This isn't Viggo talking, it's me! How can I make you understand? I spent my life hating Harald, but _you_ changed my mind because you showed me there is good in him."

I frowned. "There may be good, but I can't wait around forever for him to choose it. I need to look after myself."

"You need to get him to admit that he loves you!"

"Why are you so stuck on that? What makes you so sure he loves me?"

Skulder hesitated. "What makes you so sure he doesn't?"

"Because when the warlords attacked us at their camp, he left me and escaped instead of helping me. I thought the one thing I could count on was him protecting me, but I guess that was just a tactic as well. And now that I think about it, he never saved me when he actually had to risk danger to himself." It hurt to admit it, but it was the truth.

Skulder scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "That doesn't sound right. Did you _see_ him run away?"

"Well, no. I was unconscious, which makes it worse because he basically left me for dead. Eret told me what happened."

"I see..." Skulder paused as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

"I've got nowhere to go." I lay back in the snow and stared up at the clouds. Several minutes later, I heard the sound of several feet crunching in the snow. I stood up to face Skulder, Viggo, Eret, and Heather. "Oh, the gang's all here."

"Skulder told us you weren't feeling well," Heather began tentatively.

I shot Skulder a look. "He's the one who's acting strangely, not me."

To his credit, Skulder did not flinch under my intense gaze. "You want to give up on Harald," he said. "Since when do Berserkers give up?"

"I don't _want_ to, I _have_ to. And it's not giving up, it's letting go."

"Brennda, this is your anxiety talking," Viggo said. "You're not thinking clearly."

Sadness took over as I gazed at him. "No, I am thinking clearly. Perhaps more clearly than I ever have before. I'm sorry, Viggo. If you still think you can help Harald, you should try on your own. Maybe your bond with him is stronger than mine."

"Will someone please explain to her why that's not true?" Skulder said. He sent Viggo an apologetic look. "No offense, Viggo."

"Why are you so concerned about this, Skulder?" Heather asked curiously.

"That's what I would like to know," I muttered.

Skulder took a deep breath and looked around at all of us. "You want to know why I care? It's because I've realized Brennda is at her best when she's with Harald. I didn't notice it at the time, but she changed after she met him. She became more confident and determined. Never before would she have stood up against all her friends to defend someone she thought worth defending.

"She used to be a great teammate and follower, but now she's a great _leader_. She knows what she believes in and follows it no matter what. That is why I can't stand to see her like this. She's the type of person who needs someone to challenge her to grow, and Harald has always been that person. Despite everything he has done, I will always be grateful to him for that."

His earnestness surprised me, and it did manage to jolt something inside me.   
"That may be true, but I can't keep holding onto nothing. Harald left me in the middle of the warlords' camp, and-"

"But he _didn't,_ " Eret interrupted. He had remained silent the entire conversation, but now he spoke loudly and forcefully.

I froze. "What do you mean he didn't?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Guilt flashed in his eyes. "Harald didn't leave you to the mercy of the warlords' men. When I arrived, he was guarding you, making sure no one got close. Bolt scared off a bunch of the men, and he allowed Harald to get on with you and flew both of you to safety. Harald didn't leave until he was sure you were alright."

I stared at him, uncomprehending at first. Then it hit me. "You _lied_ to me?"

Eret flinched. "Harald said it would be better if things didn't change right now, but clearly what he thought you expected him to do and what you actually expected him to do were two different things. So, really, this is all his fault for miscalculating."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "I do blame him for asking you to lie for him, but you still chose to lie."

Eret winced. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about Eret," Heather said. "I already got on his case about it. Do you understand what this means? Harald didn't abandon you. He does care."

"Maybe," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean he loves me."

"Wait, there's more!"

I eyed Eret suspiciously. "What is she talking about?"

Eret sighed. "I better start from the beginning. Do you remember way back during our Dragon Island adventure when we were simultaneously searching for Harald and dealing with the poisonous fog?"

"Yes..."

"You passed out in the fog while tying to obtain a sample. I made it seem like I was the one who saved you, but..."

My eyes grew wide. "That was Harald?"

Eret nodded.

"Now, this is a story I haven't heard," Viggo said, looking at us in interest.

"Harald had you in his boat when I found you," Eret explained. "At first I thought he wanted to hold you ransom, but all he asked for in return for handing you over was to keep his secret. From his actions and the way he looked at you, I knew he loved you."

My mind spun with the news. "But that's - Why didn't you tell me?"

Eret shrugged. "What he said made sense at the time. He seemed perfectly willing to give up love to lead the life of a pirate, and you were still in denial about him. I didn't want to rock the boat. And after awhile, it became harder to tell you because I didn't want to admit I had kept it from you." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. If that was the first time you met him, I'm not surprised he got you to do what he wanted. He's good at that."

Eret appeared thoughtful. "Now, that I think about it, my initial assessment was wrong. He _did_ choose you over everything else. You're convinced he had an elaborate plan that included leading us to Dragon Island, right? The way I see it, he risked his entire plan just to save you. He could not know you would not wake up during the whole ordeal, and if it has been someone else with you other than me, it might have turned out very differently. I think _that_ is why he asked me to lie for him. He didn't want you to know that his first instinct is to abandon his plan to help you."

My heartbeat sped up as I took in the possibility. "Wow. That's... unbelievable."

Eret smiled cheerfully. "Now onto the last story. This one involves Viggo and Skulder."

"I'll tell this one, if you don't mind," Viggo said. "Brennda, do you remember when you battled with Harald over a Dragon Eye lens and fell into the volcano?"

"Yes, of course," I said. "Are you going to tell me Harald saved me?"

Viggo smiled. "Indeed. You were stuck between a rock wall, and the only way to get you out was for Harald to jump down beside me and lift you up to Bolt and me. There was no easy way for me to grab him too, and he asked me to leave him there." He paused. "Bolt ignored his instincts and entered the volcano to save you, but I did not know if he would do the same for Harald... and neither did he. In a very real sense, he risked his life for you, and he never hesitated. Fortunately, Bolt did go back for him, and that says something in and of itself. It is strange for a Skrill to be attached so strongly to more than one person, but I believe he recognizes the bond between you too."

"He is pretty smart," Eret said. "Harald's lies don't work on him."

"Do you see now?" Skulder said. "I never thought I would see Harald risk his life for someone else. The only explanation is that he loves you."

"Everything he's done is to convince you he does not," Viggo said.

"It was his greatest lie," Eret added.

I suddenly felt very dizzy. "Harald... loves me?" It had always been too much to hope for, and yet... Deep down, I believed it to be true. "But why go to such great lengths to deceive me?"

"To protect you, of course," Viggo said.

"From who? Stormheart?"

Viggo gave me a wry smile. "From himself. He is under the illusion he can do nothing good for you except protect you from a distance."

"But that's not true!" How could he think that when it was his first instinct to protect me and make me feel safe?

"And that is what you need to prove to him."

"So, what do you want to do?" Heather said with a smile. "Are you going to let him get away with this?"

My raging emotions all funneled into a firm resolve. Harald loved me, and that changed everything. There was no way I could give up on him now. I had to prove to him that he was worth fighting for. "No." I turned to Viggo. "Did you bring Maces and Talons with you? I need you to play as Harald."

Viggo smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! The truth is finally revealed. But is it too late?


	17. Chapter 17

"I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant." - Martin Luther King Jr.

Chapter 17

Viggo and I set up our game in the newly built Great Hall. Heather, Eret, and Skulder watched us as we played for what seemed like hours. Finally, it all came down to one move. I made my play and then looked up at Viggo expectantly.

My mentor smiled at me with pride. "Congratulations, Brennda. You have won. You are ready."

A huge grin spread across my face. "Thank you!"

"Wow," Heather said. "I can't believe you beat Viggo Grimborn at Maces and Talons."

"Well, she beat me while I was using Harald's strategy," Viggo said. "If I played myself, the outcome would be different."

"But this is all I needed," I said. "Now I can beat Harald for real."

"But what does Maces and Talons have to do with real life?" Skulder said in confusion.

Viggo smirked. "Everything."

I nodded. "Harald's a game player. Everything he does is well-thought out and part of a intricate plan. I am finally going to put an end to it. Will all of you help me think out loud?"

Eret smiled. "We're here for you, mate."

My gaze returned o the game board. It was time to plan. "I have uncovered a contradiction in Harald's thinking. According to all of you, he believes I am safer if he stays away from me. However, he has on numerous occasions protected me from physical harm. If he is so bad for me, wouldn't it be better if he had not intervened?"

"He might say those are exceptions to the rule," Heather said. "He may believe the bad outweighs the good."

"Yes, but if that's true, he's still saying it would be better if the good didn't happen at all. He can't have it both ways. Either it is better for him to stay away from me and not protect me, or it is better if he stays with me to protect me but risks causing me harm."

"Forcing him to choose may work as a goal," Viggo said, "but you need to get him to the point where he's willing to choose honestly instead of use wordplay and make excuses."

"I've already made it clear to him what we're doing can't continue. It's tearing me apart."

"I think he's almost to that point as well," Eret said. "When we talked on Scuttleclaw Island, he seemed pretty beat. He even admitted he needs a new plan."

"So, he's weak," I said. "This is my chance to strike. I need a winning strategy." I moved the Maces and Talons pieces around as I thought. "I will beat him with... truth."

"Truth?" Skulder said incredulously. "You want to defeat a liar with the truth?"

"Of course. How else do you overcome lies, with more lies?"

"But he doesn't care about the truth!"

"Wrong again. I'd say he cares _more_ than most people. He's just... given up fighting for it." I picked up a game piece and twirled it with my fingers absentmindedly. "He has no faith in anything, least of all himself. He needs a reason to believe."

"And you think you can give him one," Heather said.

"I'm betting everything that I can." I dropped the game piece and turned to look at my friends. "Harald's main strategy is manipulation. This often means lying, but he's also quite skilled at using partial truths to his advantage. Either way, his goal is to use control everything to get what he wants. He doesn't have faith in anything, so he must use control, which is achieved through certainty. It's a powerful strategy, but it does have its weaknesses."

"He might be wrong about something he's certain of," Eret said.

I nodded. "Exactly. How much does he really know about love? He may have the correct intentions required of love, but his actions are in discord with it. For starters, love has no use for lies. His entire strategy is based on convincing me he doesn't love me. If he was really doing what's best for me, the truth would be enough to persuade me."

"He actually has been pretty honest with you when he's allowed you to get close to him, hasn't he?" Heather said.

"That is true. At some level, he does know how he should treat me, but that disappears when he backs off." The same was true of myself, actually. Without him, I became confused and over-analyzed everything, but when I was with him, it all became clear.

"He's a better person when he's with you," Skulder said.

I smiled. "Yeah. We're both better off when we're together."

"How are you going to get him to see that?" Eret asked.

"I'll state my case, reach out to him earnestly. I'll explain to him that I only want what's best for him like he wants what's best for me, and those two things can't contradict. Therefore, we should be able to arrive at a solution together."

"And it will be much harder for him to deny _he_ is better off without _you._ "

"Right. And I'll destroy his lies by showing him that he can only win with the truth. I will _never_ give up on him as long as he uses his current strategy. But, after I give him my side of things, if he still honestly believes I am better off if we're apart and names love as his motivation, then I will accept it and let him go." I smiled sadly as I took in the shocked expressions.

"You're giving him the key to win?" Skulder said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because _I_ don't to manipulate _him_. I need to respect his choice when he has not respected mine. And I cannot ask him to choose something he does not believe is right. If he chooses based on love, isn't that the greatest thing he could do regardless of his choice?"

"You have faith you are right and that he will choose accordingly," Viggo said. "It may not work if he gives into self-doubt or crumbles under his guilt."

I took a deep breath. "I know, but I have faith in him. I believe his love for me will overcome his hatred for himself. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you!" Skulder said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you... for everything."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

"When are you going to set this plan into motion?" Eret asked.

"The next time I get a chance to talk to him alone," I replied. And I had a feeling it would be very soon.

***

The following morning, I searched for Hiccup to ask him if he had an update on Stormheart. I found him in the great hall with Astrid and Valka, and he held a letter. "Well, it looks like the decision is out of our hands," he said. "I've been invited to a parley under a white flag... and I need you there by my side."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Grimmel invited Stormheart, me, and you to talk under a white flag. He wants a three-way conversation about dragons and the archipelago, and get this... he's invited us to Berk. The cheek, right?"

I shook my head. "Ridiculous. He has to be up to something."

Hiccup nodded. "We'll go when you're ready. Have my back out there, Brennda, and I promise I'll cover yours."

"Hold on," Valka said. "Don't take this as a challenge to your authority. Hiccup, as our chieftain you cannot go to Berk under any circumstances. In the best scenario, you'll be surrounded by your enemies. In the worst scenario, they'll try to capture you and Toothless. Someone else can go for you."

Hiccup frowned. "It's a flag of truce! Do you think Grimmel would betray such a time-honored tradition?"

"I could see him letting you arrive untouched, then all his men chase you down right as you leave Berk," Astrid said. "Are you willing to bet Toothless' life on Grimmel's honor?"

"They make good points," I said.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, I'll give in." He looked at me. "Brennda, you'll have to be Berk's representative. Please take Eret as backup, just in case."

"Sure thing." I departed the Great Hall and searched for Eret. Upon finding him, I gave him a quick rundown of the situation.

"This is going to be our toughest mission yet,"Eret said. "I'm glad it's you and me on this mission, instead of some of our more... temperamental Vikings."

I smirked. "Right."

"For what it's worth, I agree with both Valka and Hiccup. I don't think Grimmel will violate the sanctity of the white flag agreement, but we need to stay on our toes and keep our eyes open. Let's get onto my ship and head over to Berk, my friend."

Bolt and I climbed onto his boat, and we set sail. I used the trip to think about my strategy against Grimmel. I did not believe for a second he honestly wanted peace. I had to find his angle and stop him in his path.

My heart dropped when we reached Berk. Grimmel's men and captive Deathgripper dragons littered the place. I felt uneasy as I stepped onto the shore with Eret. And then I saw him. Grimmel waited for me with steely eyes. I took a deep breath, put on my game face, and strode toward him.

"Good morning, Grimmel," I said. "I do not believe we have officially met. I am Brennda Axel, representative of Berk."

Grimmel looked me up and down. He did not appear impressed. "I see our esteemed chieftain couldn't make it. Pity. I would have liked a chance to see his dragon friend again in person. Well, it is only a matter of time. Please, come my way. Our other guest should be arriving momentarily."

I looked out at the water and saw Stormheart's fleet arriving. I never thought I would be so relieved to see the Tempest just off of Berk. Stormheart used her Seashocker to get to the docks and then stepped onto the shore. She glanced at me first before looking at Grimmel.

"Welcome, my lady," Grimmel said. "It is a pleasure to see you after our... earlier disagreements. I'm sure we'll be able to come to a happy middle ground."

"We shall see," Stormheart said icily.

"Now that all parties are here, let us begin. Please, follow me, and we'll make our way up to the town hall. There's no need to discuss such heavy matters by the docks, after all!"

I looked over my shoulder at Eret. "Stay here and keep an eye on things, alright? You too, Bolt."

Eret gave me a weak smile. "Alright. Good luck, mate."

I walked behind Grimmel as we started up the stairs, keeping to one side while Stormheart stayed in the other.

"Thank you both for coming," Grimmel said. "It is an honor to host you."

"I'm sure," I muttered. This guy was clearly putting on an act, and I was not in the mood for anymore games.

"Your reputation precedes you, dragon hunter," Stormheart said.

"'Hunter?'" said Grimmel. "I think of myself as an... artist. What I do should be considered poetry in motion."

"Is that so?"

"Not many Vikings can boast wounding a Night Fury! Hiccup, for one... And me, for the rest."

"So, you claim," I said, causing the other two to look at me. "One man hunted down the most elusive dragon species ever known? I'm just not buying it."

To my satisfaction, I saw a hint of annoyance on Grimmel's face. "I do not recall asking for your opinion." He stopped in front of the village houses. "A peculiar set of houses. I appreciate the draconic styling, though I think it would be better served with a few nice pelts hanging by the doors. Say - Monstrous Nightmare scales, hanging with a loop of Speed Stinger claws. He he. Wouldn't you agree?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. This guy was really getting on my nerves. How dare he insult me like this? I wanted to throttle him, but I couldn't. He was probably pushing me because he knew I couldn't do anything about it. My hands twitched as my frustration threatened to transform into anxiety. I suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. If I broke down here, there would be no one to help me. I took an involuntary step back.

"I am not here to discuss home furnishings," Stormheart said, and I swear I saw her watching me out of the corner of her eye. "Can we discuss the matters at hand?"

The break in conversation brought me relief. I focused on taking deep breaths, and it did help. I wondered if Stormheart had noticed my reaction and done that on purpose. No, that was crazy, right?

"Your warlords are spreading their influence deeper into the archipelago," Stormheart went on. "The further north you go, the more you will encroach into my lands. I do not take challenges lightly."

"Ah!" Grimmel said. "And there we come to the crux of the matter. Please, let us continue and we shall resume the discussion." He resumed walking, and we followed after him.

"I will not hesitate to rip you, piece by piece, if you oppose me," Stormheart said. "Your tamed beasts do not frighten a warrior like me."

"Frighten? Oh, heavens forbid. My Deathgrippers' bite is worse than their bark."

"They are free to test me. They will not find easy prey in the storm."

"Please! Why did we venture down such an ugly path? Let us speak of greener pastures." He looked at me. "I have no quarrels with Berk itself, my young friend."

"I've heard that one before," I said, crossing my arms. "You're a threat to our way of life."

"It need not be so. Peace with dragons is a foolish notion... but do what you want." He stopped walking and turned to Stormheart. "And Stormheart... I have no desire to control lands. I can advise the warlords to leave you alone if you leave me be."

"An interesting offer," Stormheart said. "Let me think about it, Grimmel." She looked at me. "Let me speak to you, Brennda."

I moved closer to her so we could speak with at least an illusion of privacy. "Are you buying this?" I said.

"If Grimmel is truly a mercenary for hire by the warlords, this means that he and I will have little reason to butt heads after this fight. This would leave only you and Grimmel to butt heads."

I stared at her hard, trying to figure out her hidden meaning. Especially with Grimmel listening, she couldn't mean what it sounded like she meant.

"But must it be that way?" Grimmel said.

I looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you being serious right now? You can drop the act."

"But I had... forgotten... that you lived on this island. How is it to return to your home, filled by your enemies?"

I clenched my hands into fists. I could not let him get to me. I needed a new approach. "I can't say it's anything new, since the home I had before this one was taken over by a crazed chief. He's doing much better now, so I know all evil must come to an end. We may be gone from Berk, but you have not defeated us."

Grimmel did not appear impressed by my assertion. "It must have been a quick evacuation indeed, to escape before I could find the Night Fury."

"You didn't chase us off, if that's what you're thinking. We needed a new island anyway. This one could not hold all our allies."

Grimmel's eyes tightened ever so slightly. "It's no matter. Please, let us continue. There is no reason for us to fight, Brennda, if we can come to an understanding today."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love that." We started up the steep hill that led to the Great Hall.

"So, what do you propose?" Stormheart said.

"Something wonderfully simple, Stormheart," said Grimmel. "Leave each other alone. Why must we clash when our needs are so different?"

"Easy for you to say. You have painfully simple needs: 'Death to Night Furies.'"

A smirk twitched on my lips. "I have to say, you are quite disappointing. Your goal is mediocre, and your execution lacks luster. There is nothing _interesting_ about you. You pale in comparison to all the other villains I've had to face."

Grimmel looked at me, his face revealing nothing. "Then perhaps you will be willing to entertain my deal."

"I doubt it, but give it your best shot."

"My young friend, the warlords will no longer chase Berkians across the world. Your chief Hiccup will be loath to give up his Night Fury. I understand. So..." We stopped in front of the Great Hall and looked up at the statue of Stoick. "I don't think the statue does this great chief justice. Do you miss him? Stoick was a mountain of a Viking who protected Berk by the sheer force of presence. Even his enemies respected him. His replacement is unfortunately no equal."

My eyes narrowed. Had he invited me here just to rile me up? I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my reaction, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to contain myself.

Stormheart came to my rescue again. "Foolish, Grimmel. One knows to never underestimate the tamer of the Alpha."

I hid my surprise at her words. Suddenly, everything made sense. I understand her intentions here and why she would never align with Grimmel. She had no respect for him.

"I have much to ponder once I get back to the Tempest," she went on. "We shall speak again."

"Then I will not stop you," Grimmel said. He turned to me. "Brennda, a final word if you please."

So, he did remember my name. As I walked closer to him, I noticed Stormheart did not depart yet but stood off to the side. I crossed my arms and looked up at Grimmel expectantly. "Well?"

"Take my offer to Hiccup. If Hiccup and Toothless fight me one on one, we will end our crusade. It is a serious offer. All this pain can end with the smallest sacrifice, and is that not a chieftain's job?"

I gave him a long, hard stare. "I will tell him, but know that I see through your pathetic attempts at manipulation. I have been trained by one of the masters of deception and practiced against another. Nothing gets past, and I will advise Hiccup accordingly." With that, I turned my back on him and started down the hill.

"Remember all that you have heard, Brennda," Stormheart said when I reached her, "and tell Hiccup every last detail. Tell him to consider it with any offers he may have heard, here and elsewhere."

I met her gaze and gave her a tiny nod to tell her I received her message. "Certainly."

"Grimmel, I hope - for your sake - that we will not be forced to cross swords. You would not like the result."

Stormheart and I returned to the docks together, walking in silence. There was not much we could say with Grimmel trailing behind us. Upon arriving, I noticed Eret casually talking to two pirates while Bolt lay near him. I smirked. "Making new friends?" I said.

Eret turned and looked at me in relief. "Thank all the seas, you're back! I was starting to think I had to storm the town."

Bolt bounded toward me and nuzzled me with his nose. I smiled as I rubbed his head. "You missed me?"

"You would get more use out of that beast if you properly controlled him," Grimmel said coldly.

Bolt growled at him, and I gently stroked his back to soothe him. "That's your problem. You don't realize that voluntarily cooperating with others - whether dragon or Viking - for mutual benefits creates the best chance for success."

"By cooperating with other Vikings, are you referring to your pirate friend who helped you back at my camp?"

My whole body froze. Stormheart had proceeded to the water, and I dared not look back to see if she had overheard. At this last jab, I could not hold in my glare. How dare he try to expose and threaten Harald! If he tried anything-

"Okay, I think it's time we headed out," Eret said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me away from Grimmel. I allowed him to lead me to his ship. Only once we were out at sea did we dare speak again. "Well, it sounds like the meeting went well."

I gave him a look. "Grimmel must be stopped at all costs."

"Duly noted. And Stormheart?"

I paused as I considered what to tell him. "Let me save that for when we talk to Hiccup." It was sure to be an interesting discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmel is pretty condescending, don't you think?


	18. Chapter 18

" _Now you think that you're the only one  
Who doesn't have to try  
And you won't have to fail  
If you're afraid to fight  
Then I guess you never will_

_You hide behind your walls of 'maybe nevers'  
Forgetting that there's something more  
Than just knowing better  
Your mistakes do not define you now  
They tell you who you're not  
You've got to live this life you're given  
Like it's the only one you've got_" 

\- "It's the Only One You've Got" by 3 Doors Down

Chapter 18

"I'm glad you're safe, Brennda," Hiccup said. I had just finished telling him, Astrid, and Eret about my meeting with Grimmel and Stormheart on Berk. "If facing Grimmel will end all this nonsense, I'm all for it! I know that Toothless and I can handle anyone in a fair fight."

"What?!" I cried in alarm. " _That's_ what you got out of all that?"

"No," Astrid said, shaking her head. "No way. Absolutely not. Hiccup, that is not happening."

Hiccup frowned. "But isn't it better if we can spare everyone else by taking him on alone?"

"Assuming he keeps his word," I said. "Even then, there's no guarantee he can deliver. He may have been hired by the warlords, but who says they have to listen to him if he tells them to back off?"

"Great job with the meeting, by the way," Astrid said to me. "You did Berk proud." She looked at Hiccup. "There is no way we are going to risk our chieftain and the dragon alpha in a rigged fight against Grimmel. Did we all forget that Grimmel has hunted down all the other Night Furies in the world? No. We'll find another way."

"And that way is forming an alliance with Stormheart."

Hiccup stared at me. "But from what you said, it sounds like she's going to accept Grimmel's offer."

I sighed and shook my head. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Eret pat my shoulder. "Explain it to him slowly and carefully."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. When dealing with Stormheart, what she doesn't say is as important as what she does say, right? You need to read between the lines. She may have said she has no reason to oppose Grimmel if his offer is genuine, but that doesn't mean she plans to accept. If she did, why state her intentions to me openly? Maybe she didn't initially intend to betray us, but there's nothing stopping her from doing just that if the situation changes."

"That is a good point," Astrid said.

"And she has no reason to trust Grimmel. She has learned that _we_ will play honestly and fairly, but there's no guarantee Grimmel will do the same. Besides, Harald told me Grimmel already attacked them. Remember how angry Stormheart was when Dagur and I accidentally attacked her ship? She didn't accept our offer of peace, so why would she accept Grimmel's? It's not like she's desperate to prevent a fight."

"You're right," Eret said. "That doesn't sound like her."

"I'm pretty convinced Grimmel invited us there to taunt me and prevent us from aligning with Stormheart, which is what we should _not_ allow to happen."

"Hold on," Hiccup said. "How would Grimmel know we're thinking about aligning with Stormheart?"

"Maybe because his men told him they saw Brennda and Harald together in their camp and Harald protected Brennda when she was knocked out," Eret said.

Hiccup and Astrid gaped at him. "Harald did what?" Astrid exclaimed. She turned on me. "That's not what you and Harald said!" She paused. "Okay, I understand Harald lying, but you-"

" _I_ never lied," I said. "I never saw what happened. Eret here thought it would be a good idea to be an accomplice in Harald's grand plan to deceive me into thinking he doesn't care about me."

Eret winced. "You're still mad about that?"

I gave him a look. "Do I look mad?"

"So, Harald saved you, and Grimmel thinks it's because of some sort of alliance?" Hiccup said.

"That's right. I guess it's better he believes that than the truth. Anyway, during the entire meeting, I got the sense that Stormheart was on my side. Grimmel kept offhandedly insulting me, which caused my anxiety to act up. Stormheart helped by changing the subject or refuting Grimmel herself. If she hadn't..." I hesitated, unsure of how much to reveal. Hiccup and Eret did not know about my panic attack.

"She helped ease your anxiety?" Astrid said in surprise.

I nodded. "I'm not under the illusion it was due to kindness. If it was on purpose, it was because she needs me."

"Like when Harald helped you on Auction Island."

"Yes." I frowned. "Wait, no. I only thought he helped me because he needs me, but he only wanted Stormheart - and me - to believe that. He did it because he cares."

Hiccup looked at Eret, who shrugged. "What exactly happened on Auction Island?" he asked.

I held in a sigh. I might as well tell him now. "I... had a panic attack. All my anxiety got to me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt an overwhelming fear for no reason. Harald knew what to do because it had happened to him before. He was able to calm me by getting me to focus all my senses on him. It worked because... it is my first instinct to feel safe around him." Realization hit me. "And my instincts are usually right." I turned to Eret. "I'm sorry. It's not all your fault. I should have been able to figure out the truth on me own."

"Thank you!" Eret said.

"Well, it's good he was around," Hiccup said. "It seems he does care after all."

I smiled. "Exactly."

"I'm glad you've got that all figure out," Astrid said, "but can we get back to Stormheart?"

"Well, I've said my part," I said. "I believe teaming up with Stormheart is our best option. It's up to Hiccup now."

"Thank you for giving you analysis," Hiccup said. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

I nodded. "Don't take too long. Who knows when Grimmel will strike next?"

***

Hiccup agreed to accept Stormheart's offer. So, the following morning, we set off for Auction Island together on Bolt (Toothless had run off with the Light Fury and could not be located). We strode up to Stormheart's throne, which appeared just like the last time I visited.

"I brought him just like you wanted," I said to Stormheart, smiling smugly. "You're welcome." I thought I saw a hint of amusement in Harald's eyes at this.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "She means, if your offer is still open, we accept."

"It seems you do have some sense," Stormheart said. "Good. We will need it for the battle ahead."

"Before we get into that, may I make a request?" I asked. "I did help you out an all, and I think it would increase our chances at victory."

Stormheart gave me a long, calculating look. "What is it you want?"

I smiled broadly. "I want Harald." I purposefully paused to enjoy the stunned silence. Hiccup appeared surprised, Stormheart's eyes tightened, and Harald's expression was unreadable. "Temporarily, of course. We happen to fight very well together, and I believe I could get more accomplished more quickly if he were by my side."

Stormheart's gaze hardened. She did not want to give into my demands. I could feel it. And yet, how could she argue against it? I made a perfectly reasonable point, and to deny that would make her appear petty.

"That is, if he consents," I added. We all looked to Harald as if it were up to him.

"She speaks the truth," Harald said. "I would not mind getting my hands dirty. And I am sure her dragon can adequately protect both of us."

I smiled. "Precisely."

"Fine," Stormheart said, though she did not appear happy about it. "You may borrow him. But he is your responsibility. Take care of him. And I expect you to return him here to me once Grimmel is defeated."

What, did she think I was going to run off with him or keep him prisoner at New Berk? It was not like she could stop me either way. "You have my word."

Stormheart nodded. "Very good."

"If you're going to discuss details with Hiccup, may Harald and I go off and do the same?" I smiled sweetly at her.

Stormheart gave me another hard look. "Do as you wish, but do not take too long."

"Thank you!" I ignored Hiccup's look of confusion as I walked past him down the hill. At the bottom of the hill, I waited for Harald to catch up to me. "We need to go somewhere we cannot be overheard."

Harald made no response, but he did take the lead. I followed him through the forest and to the rock walls where we had met before. Then he turned around and faced me. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game, Harald," I said innocently. "I meant what I said about wanting to fight with you. And I also needed a way to talk to you without risking you running away."

"Alright then. Talk." His expression was hard yet unreadable. I had a lot of work to do.

"I have a lot I want to say, but let's start with this: I do not appreciate you making my friends lie for you."

Harald lifted his eyebrows. "I do not know what you are talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even try that. Eret told me everything."

"How do you know what he told you is not a lie?"

"Because he had no reason to lie! And one of his stories was collaborated by Viggo and Skulder. Do you really think _Skulder_ would defend you if it wasn't true?" I crossed my arms and locked onto his gaze. "I know what you did. You saved me three times and then covered it up so I wouldn't know the truth."

"And what truth is that?" The intensity was gone from his eyes, replaced by an emotionless expression.

"That you love me. You've always loved me, but you don't want me to know because you think you're protecting me." I moved in closer to him. "But you've risked your life and your beloved plan for me. Tell me how someone like _that_ cannot be good for me."

" _Fine_." Harald's perfect control broke, and he looked at me with a fierce expression. "I have brought you and your friends nothing but trouble since coming to the archipelago. I am the reason Stormheart is here. Everything I do puts you in danger."

I readily accepted his anger. Anger was good; it was an emotion. Anger often hid deeper emotions, but its presence meant we were getting somewhere. "But that would be true regardless if we're together or not. There may be certain risks, but they're worth it."

"No, they're not. And what about the emotional pain I've caused you?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, what about it? The worst pain you cause is when you _leave_. The solution is to stop leaving."

"I can't." The last of Harald shields seemed to break as sorrow swam in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and suddenly stopped as if thinking better of it. "You don't belong in my world. Haven't I proven that? There is too much evil on my side. I can't let my darkness consume your light."

My eyes widened in surprise. He thought that deeply about this? He really did love me. Now I understood why he tried to hide it from me all this time. Hearing him say things like this made me want to hold him close to me and never let go. "Harald... Darkness cannot destroy light. Even a tiny candle can be enough to guide someone through a dark tunnel. And I'm stronger than that. The only time darkness almost took over my heart was when I nearly gave up on you because I thought you didn't love me, but my friends pulled me back. I'm not going to get lost if I have them with me.

"Besides, you've got it all wrong. You can't change me just like I can't change you. That's a choice we both have to make. Do you know how I chose to deal with all the evil you claim you brought upon me? I chose to see the good. I chose to not let it harden my heart and turn me toward hatred of my enemies. I chose compassion and forgiveness instead. Maybe most people would choose the darker path after what I've been through, but it's not inevitable. Circumstances may push us in a certain direction, but we can always choose take the opposite path. You have not forced me to do anything. You've given me the opportunity to choose between good and evil, which is the choice I am trying to give you.

"I am proud of the choices I've made. They are turning me into who I want to be. And I would not have gotten this far without you. You've given me a reason to see things differently, to be more empathetic and understanding. Without you, I would never have the courage to stand up for what I believe in. You inspire me and challenge me to be better. If you hadn't pushed, I would have given up a long time ago. You make me stronger. I don't regret a moment that has passed since I met you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Harald stared at me with conflicting emotions. He wanted to give in; I could see it in his eyes. "You-" He curled his hands into fists. "You always had that in you. It's who you are."

I smiled. "True. You only helped bring it out, but I am still grateful to you. You are the one person who has always seen past my image to who I really am. It scared me at first, but now I know it's what I needed. And I know who _you_ are, Harald, beyond your lies, schemes, and games. You are someone who would do anything for those you care about. You've proven it by the way you treat me, Viggo, and Leopold."

Harald scoffed. "So, I'm not horrible to everyone. That doesn't mean I'm good."

"It does because you are consistent in the way you go about it. You are loyal to those who are loyal to you. Once you let someone in, you are dedicated, caring, and courageous. You are at your best when you trust people. If you had people you could turn to when you were growing up, you probably would not have started down this path."

Harald looked away. "It's too late."

"No, it's not. I can help you if you want me to. I just want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy if being with me causes you problems."

And here was the crux of the matter. I had to go about this carefully. "You're still concerned with yourself even when you're thinking about me. Is this really what's best for you, or is what makes you comfortable?"

Harald looked at me, his eyes tight. "Are you accusing me of something? The one time I try to do something selfless-"

"Your intentions are great, Harald, but you can't achieve what you want if you're still stuck on yourself. Stop being so concerned about what you're doing wrong and focus on what's actually good for me. There are times you've gotten it right. When you protected me from danger, like at the warlords' camp, what was going through your mind?"

Harald eyed me suspiciously as if this might be a trick. "All I could think about was keeping you safe."

I smiled. "And you didn't give up despite the odds, right? You did not think about how inadequate you were or how you might cause more harm than good. Your goal was more important than all of that. You did what needed to be done because you saw no other choice. You've done this again and again. You did it when you helped save Viggo's life. When people you care about are in danger, you do the right thing. That's why I know I'm safe with you. Despite everything else, letting harm come to me is not something you will allow. Stop thinking so much and start taking more action."

For a second, it looked like something had dawned on Harald. Then his eyebrows knit together in thought. "I don't know how it would work. I see no path forward. No plan I can make."

"We don't need one. We can figure it out together, one day at a time. But know this: I would rather be with you today knowing you love me and die tomorrow than spend the rest of my life apart from you."

A tiny smile flickered on Harald's face before disappearing again. "I would choose the same... if I were the only one to die."

I shook my head. "That's not fair."

"I know," he said seriously. "I know I haven't been fair to you. What I've been doing... it's killing us both."

"Exactly. You need to choose."

"But would you let me go if I chose to stay away?"

I took a deep breath. "I would... if you were honest with me and convinced me you were doing it because you believe it's what's best for me."

Harald's eyes flashed in surprise. "Truly?"

"Yes. And that's why deceiving me would have never worked. I want what's best for you even if that means we're apart. And what's best for you is to choose based on love. That is the greatest thing you can do. Acting out of love is what is best for you, and therefore I would have to respect your choice. By the same token, if you realize being with me is what's best for you, then that is also what's best for me. Love doesn't contradict. It won't demand that your happiness comes at the expense of mine or visa versa. I could never ask you to make a choice you believe is wrong."

Harald tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. "This is assuming I get it right."

"Well, that's why I won't accept it until you convince me. But if it's the truth, I will see it. I only ask that you do the same if I am right."

Harald sighed, but there was a faint smile on his face. "You don't make this easy, do you?"

I smirked. "Neither do you."

"And why do you want to fight with me against the warlords?"

I shrugged. "I want to remind you that we're a great team. We're stronger together." I took a deep breath. "So, do we have a deal?"

Harald gave me a long look. "I will think about what you said. Thank you for being honest with me."

I nodded. "Right. We should probably get back." I turned around.

"Brennda!"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "What?"

Harald gazed at me with such tenderness that it nearly took my breath away. "I don't regret anything either. _You_ are the best thing that has ever happened to _me_."

Warmth filled my chest as I smiled a him. "Good. Now don't forget it." As we walked back together, I reflected on how much hope I had gained in such a short time. He had not said the words, but he basically admitted he loved me. And I just may have gotten through to him once and for all.

Hiccup waited for us at the base of the hill. "There you are," he said. "I'm guessing everything went well."

"We are ready to wreck havoc on the warlords," Harald said confidently. "I have a score to settle with them."

"Because they hurt Brennda?"

Harald shot me an accusing look.

I smiled innocently. "You can't make _me_ lie for you."

Hiccup chuckled. "For what it's worth, she is happier with you, Harald. You're good together." We left him without giving him a chance to respond.

"Thanks," I said to Hiccup as we approached the docks. "He needed to hear that from someone other than me."

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Are you going to fill me in on your plan?"

"Nah, it would take too long to explain. Just know it's been approved by my friends. We've got this."

"I'm sure you do."

Bolt landed before us. We mounted the Skrill and took off for New Berk to report our successes.


	19. Chapter 19

" _You find your faith that's been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_" 

\- "Unstoppable" by Rascal Flatts

Chapter 19

"Grimmel has made it dead clear that he's never going to stop after us," Astrid declared to the group of dragon riders gathered before her on New Berk. "We need to take the fight to him right away, while we have the advantage. If we stop him now, he'll need to take some time to get back to full strength. That'll be all the time we need to get dragons to a safe place. Eret has been monitoring their camp at Glacier Island, and he says that their defenses are weaker right now than they have ever been. Now's the time. One decisive strike!" 

A cheer broke through the crowd. After a quick overview of the plan, everyone mounted their dragons and took off. I flew in between Viggo and Eret. It was the day after Hiccup and I visited Auction Island, and it was now time to fight. Hiccup himself was not joining us because Toothless was still missing. Plus, we did not want to give Grimmel the chance to get to him.

A sense of foreboding filled the air as we neared Glacier Island. "There they are..." Astrid said. Her eyes were on the men guarding the camp. In addition to them, there were men and Deathgrippers patrolling the camp. Grimmel stood in the center, well protected.

"I see their reinforcements on the horizon!" Eret said. "We need to start right now. We must attack the guards and keep them from defending Grimmel!" 

Snotlout flew off on his own, so Viggo and I followed him while Eret joined Heather. We started shooting the towers to destroy the warlords' defenses. Not long after we began, I looked out at the ocean and saw the Tempest charging forward, attacking the warlords' ships.

"All right!" Snotlout cheered. "Stormheart's finally coming through in the clutch. We gotta take advantage of this distraction!"

"I'll be right back," I said. I left Snotlout and Viggo and flew towards the water. I kept low to the ground so as not to be spotted. Soon enough, I reached the Tempest. The pirates ignored me as I landed in the middle of the deck where Harald awaited me. "Do you still want to fight with me?"

"Do you still want me?" Harald asked as he strode toward me. Leopold perched on his shoulder, decked out in his armor.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him. "Come on." He took my hand, and I helped him up onto Bolt's back behind me. I looked up and caught Stormheart's eye. She gave me a slight nod, which I returned. Then I flew back to the camp.

I intended to head straight for Viggo and Snotlout, but as I flew along the side of the camp, I noticed caged dragons littered across the way. "Hold on a minute," I said. "I'm making a slight detour." I landed near one of the cages and hopped off Bolt. I turned around to explain to Harald what I wanted to do, but I found him already working on the lock of a cage.

He smirked at my expression. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you!" We worked quickly to free all of the dragons. I felt relieved to see them all fly off. Then Harald and I returned to Bolt and started back to the others.

I spotted Viggo and Snotlout near the camp's gate fighting the guards to gain entrance. Bolt swooped down and landed behind them. Snotlout looked from me to Harald as we dismounted and withdrew our swords. A second later, he grinned. "Let's do this!" he said.

The four of us - and our dragons - charged at the army of guards. Harald and I moved as one while we fought together. We were perfectly in sync, just like always. The other two watched our sides as we advanced into the camp. Eventually, victory was ours.

"That was fun," Harald said with a smirk.

Viggo nodded at him. "Glad to have you with us."

Snotlout was staring at us with wide eyes. "That was AWESOME! I didn't know you two could fight like that!"

"We are an excellent team," I said. "That's why I wanted him here with me."

"Well, keep it up!" Snotlout looked out towards the ocean and frowned. "But... wait... what is going on?"

I followed his gaze to the Tempest sailing away. I glanced at Harald, but he gave no answers. "Well then..."

"That treacherous..." Snotlout muttered. "Stormheart's running away with her tail between her legs!"

"Careful, mate," Harald said in a warning tone, his face hard. "Don't rush to judgment when you don't know the whole story."

Snotlout looked at him suspiciously. "Are _you_ going to run away?"

Harald's expression calmed as he gazed at me. "No. Not this time."

I smiled at him. "Good."

"Well, we need to press the attack right now before the warlords figure out what's going on," Snotlout said.

"Brennda and Harald, you two should corner Grimmel," Viggo said. "Snotlout and I will hold the guards back."

I nodded. "Got it!" I turned to Harald. "Grimmel is at the center of camp."

Harald took off just as I finished speaking. I ran after him but found it difficult to keep up. Bolt bounded by his side, shooting electricity at anyone who got in their way. I managed to catch up when they stopped at the center of the camp. Grimmel stood facing Valka and Cloudjumper.

Harald darted into the clearing, catching Grimmel's attention. "Grimmel!" he shouted, withdrawing his sword and pointing it at him. "Surrender now if you know what's good for you." Bolt growled behind him, and Leopold flew in place on his left side.

Grimmel did not appear intimidated in the least. "You," he said, almost sounding bored. "What is a lone pirate doing out here among such company?"

"He's not alone," I said. I stepped up beside Harald with my own sword raised.

Grimmel's eyebrows lifted. "Ah, yes. The pirate-loving dragon rider and dragon-loving pirate. You two don't really think this works, do you? You have to know that you're doomed to fail."

I glared at him. " _What?_ "

"Ignore him," Valka said sharply.

Grimmel glanced at her. "And you support them? How pathetic."

"What's your problem?" I snapped. "Why do you care what we do?"

"Some woman broke his heart, and he has to take it out on others," Harald said.

Grimmel looked at him with eyes slightly narrowed. "I simply admire perfection. I disdain things that do not belong together - like Vikings and dragons... and you two."

"Enough," Valka said. "Grimmel, stop delaying the inevitable."

"Is that what I'm doing? You do-gooders are quite amusing. You think that you can stop innovators like me from using dragons to invent new wonders. When will you learn? You cannot stop progress. All that awaits you is inevitable failure." Grimmel lifted his arm and shot a dart of at Cloudjumper. The large dragon roared in pain. Then he shook his head back and forth as if he were dizzy.

Valka gasped. "My dear Cloudjumper... no. Please, I do not know what he has injected you with, but you are stronger than this. Please fight it off." She took a step towards the dragon.

"Stop," Grimmel said, halting her progress. "You do not want to anger my friends." He motioned to the several guards and Deathgrippers that had surrounded us while we were distracted. His eyes fell on me. "You, girl, may approach if you wish."

"Please, Brennda," Valka said. "Help me break him out of this hypnosis. Approach him, reach your hand out, and touch his head."

I started for Cloudjumper, but Harald grabbed my sleeve. I looked back at him questioningly. "It's a trap," he said with fear in his eyes.

I gave him a sad smile. "Maybe, but I have to try."

Harald let go of me, but he followed me as I made my way over to Cloudjumper. Interestingly, Grimmel did not stop him. I stood in front of the old dragon and tried to catch his eye. He appeared out of sorts, and I hoped I could get through to him. I slowly reached out my hand to touch him. At the same time, he lifted his head back.

"Watch out!" Harald exclaimed.

I saw what he saw too late. Cloudjumper formed a fireball in his mouth and aimed it right at me. In the next moment, I was pushed to the side and fell to the ground. I heard Cloudjumper shoot, and when I got to my feet to figure out what happened, I saw Harald on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Harald!" I cried and ran to his side.

"No," Harald groaned. When I got to him, he pulled me down on top of him, saving me from a second blast.

"Bolt!" I called. The Skrill raced to me and stood near Cloudjumper, holding him back in case he attacked a third time. I looked down at Harald in concern. "Are you alright?"

Harald gave me a weak smile. "You are safe, so I am fine."

My heart melted at his words. Then it hit me what he had done. He had taken that blast for me. He put himself in danger to protect me. Overwhelmed, I said no more as I helped him to his feet.

"How predictable," Grimmel said. "But... disappointing."

I glared at him. Predictable? That sounded like something he would say about someone on our side. But wait... I looked at Harald. "It was a trap for _you_."

Harald nodded. "He wanted to see if I would protect you... like the last time we were here together."

"Clearly, your actions then were not the result of some alliance between your people," Grimmel said. "I wonder... does Stormheart know you've become so weak?"

Anger bubbled up inside me, but before I could do anything about it, Harald grabbed me and pushed me around so out places were switched. Then I saw the guard swing his club down hard on Harald's back. I nearly collapsed from the sudden weight of Harald falling on me. Somehow, I managed to upright us both.

Harald leaned against me, his hands on my shoulders, and took deep breaths. "Brennda," he said softly. "I want you to stay back. He's going to keep using you against me."

I shook my head. "I can't-"

He cut me off by kissing me lightly on the lips. Then he brushed my hair back from my face and gazed into my eyes. "I love you. Now let me protect you."

Dazed, I stumbled back. Harald turned to face the lone guard advancing on him. Was Grimmel using this guard as a proxy? The coward. Harald motioned to Leopold, watching nearby, and the Terrible Terror flew to me and landed on my shoulder. I cautiously inched towards Valka, keeping my eyes on Grimmel in case he tried anything.

"This is quite the unexpected turn of events," Valka said in a low voice.

"He said he loves me," I said, still a bit stunned.

"Did he have to say it?"

My eyes fell on Harald. I took in his fierceness and raw determination and found I could not look away. He might vehemently deny it, but he was nothing short of heroic. "No." But it was still nice to hear. 

"Trying to be a hero and save the girl?" Grimmel taunted his victim.

"It should be easy if you're the villain," Harald said. He charged at Grimmel with his sword raised, but the guard intercepted and knocked him off his feet by hitting him with his club.

"Give up while you can," Grimmel said. "What do you think you're proving? If the girl continues to oppose me, she will suffer."

"I will _never_ let you hurt her!" Anger filled Harald's eyes as he ran to Grimmel. He anticipated the guard this time and blocked his club with his sword.

"You need to learn your place," Grimmel went on. "You are nothing but a filthy, worthless pirate."

Harald faltered, giving the guard enough time to strike him again. As he fell on his back, I saw the struggle in his eyes. Grimmel had hit home. I wanted to call out to him and encourage him, but something held me back. This was his battle. He needed to choose on his own.

Harald closed his eyes as if in defeat. A second later, he opened them, revealing stubborn determination. " _No_ ," he said forcefully. This time, it took some effort for him to rise to his feet. He looked back, and his gaze settled on me. "I know my life has value because she loves me. And I would do anything for her!" He ran straight for the guard and slashed his swords. He managed to push him back several paces before the guard regained the upper hand and knocked him down.

"Love?" Grimmel sneered. "She's made you _weak_. It's pathetic."

"The only one pathetic here is you." Harald's breathing was heavy as he rose once more. "Because you don't know you're at your strongest when you have someone to protect!" He charged at the guard, and with a sudden surge of energy, he knocked him back and then slipped past him. He raised his sword as he faced Grimmel.

Grimmel's face finally showed fear, but then he raised his hand and issued a signal. "Get him!"

All at once, the guards and Deathgrippers raced forward. Bolt and I ran to Harald at the same time. We did not get to him before a guard struck him in the side. I caught him as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Run," Harald groaned. "No, _fly_ out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I said. I positioned my body over his in order to protect him.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of commotion. Then a Monstrous Nightmare stood in front of us, blocking the way for the guards. "Looks like I arrived just in time!" Snotlout declared.

And then Viggo, Eret, and Heather followed. Viggo landed next to Harald and me while the others started fighting off the Viking and dragon guards. "What happened?" Viggo asked me.

"Grimmel happened," I said.

"He threatened Brennda," Harald said as if that explained everything.

I gazed at him in empathy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're in pain." Not knowing what else to do, I lowered my face to his and kissed him. He lightly touched my face as he returned the kiss.

Harald smiled at me when I pulled back. "Thank you."

"Alright, it's time for us to act," Viggo said. He glanced at Valka as she approached.

"You need to get him out of here," Valka said to me. "He needs healing."

I looked back at her anxiously. "But where do I take him?" If I brought him to New Berk, we risked leaking our location to Stormheart. Valka hesitated.

"I doubt Stormheart would be so understanding about the reason for his injuries," Viggo said.

Resolve overtook Valka's face. "Take him to New Berk. Tell Hiccup I sent you."

I dipped my head in gratitude. "Very well." I helped Harald stand and guided him to Bolt. "Do you think you can hold onto me while we fly?"

"Yes," Harald said, looking at me with love in his eyes. "That will be no problem. I'm not letting you go again." I smiled as warmth filled my chest.

"I will go with you to cover you just in case," Viggo said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I assisted Harald in mounting Bolt and then climbed on in front of him. Leopold scampered to a spot on Bolt's shoulder. I waited until Harald's arms were securely around me, and then we took off.

While we flew, I gave Viggo a recap of the recent events. He seemed surprised by none of it. I let out a long breath of relief when New Berk came into view. Several of the Vikings who were left behind were gathered in the village center, including the one I needed.

Bolt and Sanna landed near the fountain. I waited for Viggo to dismount and then had him help me lift Harald off of Bolt's back. I left them together and marched up to Gobber. "I need you and Gothi to take a look at Harald _now._ "

Eyes wide, Gobber looked past me at the pirate. "Why did you bring him here? I know we have a truce with Stormheart, but that doesn't mean I'm going to risk-"

I glared at him and pulled him to me by his shirt. "He was injured defending me. You _will_ help him or else Stormheart will be the least of your worries!"

"I would listen to her if I were you," Viggo said.

"What's going on here?" said the voice of the chief.

I let go of Gobber and faced Hiccup. "Harald is hurt. Your mother sent us back here."

Hiccup looked to Gobber. "Do what she says."

"Yes, right away!" Gobber said. He looked at me nervously as if I might strike before turning his back and leading the way to Gothi's clinic. Viggo, Harald, Hiccup, Leopold, and I followed. Thankfully, the New Berk clinic was on ground level.

When Viggo presented Harald to Gothi, the old Viking immediately took him and sat him down. She had him remove his shirt so she could examine his wounds. I winced as I took everything in. He had been beaten pretty badly, and I could already see bruises forming. And then there were the burns from Cloudjumper's attack. At least he had not been cut, which would have created a more serious wound.

Gothi drew on the ground with her staff and looked to Gobber. "She wants to know what happened," Gobber said.

"I would like to know that as well," Hiccup said, arms crossed.

"Grimmel had his guard attack me because I was with Brennda," Harald said, bitterness lacing his voice. "He can't mind his own business and wanted to punish us for daring to care about each other."

"He targeted me so Harald would protect me," I said quietly. The reality of it was still sinking in, and it amazed me.

"So, it only took him a second to figure you two out?" Viggo said to Harald. "You're lucky none of your 'friends' were around."

"I know that," Harald snapped. "What else could I have done?"

Gothi nudged Gobber and wrote another message. "She says it looks like he was hit by dragon fire," Gobber said.

"Deathergripper?" Hiccup guessed.

I hesitated. He would have to learn the truth eventually. "No. Grimmel hit Cloudjumper with something, and it made him crazy. I approached him to calm him down when he attacked. Harald pushed me out of the way and got hit instead."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I'm going to go wait for my mom so I can be there for her."

I nodded. "Good idea." I turned back to Harald and watched as Gothi administered some sort of herbal solution. Harald hissed in pain. I took his hand in mine, and he gripped it tightly. "Thank you, by the way."

Harald looked at me. "For what?"

"For standing up to Grimmel like that and protecting me. Everything he said about you, you proved wrong. You were a hero today."

"I had to be," he said quietly, looking down. "You needed me."

Gothi smiled and wrote something on the ground. When Gobber saw it, he smiled as well. "Brennda, she says you're lucky to have someone like him."

Harald met my gaze, appearing a little surprised, and I smiled at him. "Yes, I am," I said. My heart warmed when he smiled back at me.

Gothi set her medicine down and began wrapping a bandage around Harald's chest. When she finished, she allowed him to put his shirt back on. Then she wrote on the ground once more.

"She's going to give you more herbs and bandages for tomorrow morning," Gobber said. "He should be fine after that. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Understood," I said. I smiled at Gothi as I accepted the items. "Thank you. I appreciate you helping him even though-"

"-even though I'm a ruthless pirate," Harald said.

Gothi hit him on the head with her staff and gave him a harsh look. Then she pat her heart and smiled.

"I don't think she cares about our politics," Viggo said in amusement.

"Can't say I blame her," I said, chuckling lightly. "Thanks again. You too, Gobber."

"No problem, lassie," Gobber said. "I'm sorry about earlier. If I knew the whole story, I would never have objected."

"Then maybe you should not be so quick to rush to judgment," Harald said.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could start something. Harald, Viggo, and I returned to the center of the village. It appeared that the others had not returned yet. I stopped and turned around to face Harald. "So..."

Harald lifted his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"She wants to know if she's won," Viggo said. "She gave you a clear choice, and protecting her today clearly falls into one of those two choices. Do you surrender?"

Harald stepped closer to me and smirked. "It wasn't much of a choice, was it?" He gazed at me with pride in his eyes. "Yes, you did it. You forced me into a corner until there was only one choice I could make. You knew I would not be able to stand by and watched while you were in danger."

My heart thudded in my chest. "It wasn't a guarantee. There were other options available to you, but I believed you'd have the courage to make the right one. All my previous plays had to be correct..."

"And with my guidance, she succeeded," Viggo said.

Harald acknowledged him with a nod. "Thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with her alone."

"Of course." Viggo smiled at me before walking off.

I took a deep breath and looked into Harald's eyes. This was it. "Alright, what do you want to say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

" _Nothing I have ever known has made me feel this way_  
 _Nothing I have ever seen has made me wanna stay_  
 _But here I am, ready for you_  
 _I'm torn, and I'm fallin'_  
 _I hear my home callin'_  
 _Hey, I've never felt something so strong_  
 _It's like nothing I've ever known_ _  
It's like nothing I've ever known_ " 

\- "Nothing I've Ever Known" by Bryan Adams

Chapter 20

Harald stood a couple of feet away from me, gazing at me in adoration. No one else seemed to be around, but then again, I would not have noticed anyone but him. I waited with baited breath to hear what he had to tell me. "I love you," he said at last, tenderness in his voice.

My heart leapt for joy at his declaration. My first instinct was to say it back to him, but I held off. I could not make it so easy. There was still much that needed to be discussed. "I'm glad you finally admit it."

Harald smiled. "I wanted to tell you so many times. I do not know if I was more afraid that I would hurt you more if I had to take it back or if you would believe me and make it impossible for me to ever claim otherwise."

"You told me once, back before I knew everything. Then you said it was a lie." Why had I believed him? I should have trusted him.

"Which was the real lie. It was a risk to say it at all, but I thought if I said it once, I could forget about it." He paused. "I was wrong."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that!" I teased.

Harald smirked. "Don't get used to it. Anyway, you want to know the truth, and I'm finally ready to give it to you. Will you listen?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Yes, of course." I did not have to question if he would really tell me the truth; I could see the sincerity on his face. And for once, he appeared perfectly at ease.

Harald took a moment to collect his thoughts before beginning. "You really made a mess of everything, you know?"

I blinked. "Uh... no?"

"I was perfectly fine living my life the way I thought I wanted. I had a brilliant plan that would secure my future... And it all unraveled when I met you. I know you think I was in control the entire time, but that was a desperate illusion that only worked as long as you believed it. It's a good thing I know how to craft the image I want."

I frowned. "I don't understand. You're the one who messed up everything. You intruded into my life, not the other way around."

Harald gave me a wry smile. "That is what I wanted you to believe. In truth, I was drawn to you from the beginning because you are the only person who has seen through my illusions right from the start. You knew I was acting, and you didn't like it. I could not deceive you using lies like normal; I had to use the truth. The more I showed you my real self, the more I liked it... and you."

"Hold on..." My mind raced as I scanned through the memories. "Are you saying it was all real?"

Harald nodded. "It was more real than anything else in my life. When we were together, I only lied about my occupation and intentions for the future. Everything else was true. It was a great relief to not have to pretend and put up a front. I had never felt more like myself. The hardest thing I ever had to do was follow through on my plan and betray all of you. I feared you would see through my deception when I denied my feelings for you, but you believed me. I figured out I could use your fear and self-doubt against you."

"I was afraid," I admitted quietly. "Up until now, I was afraid to believe you loved me. I didn't want to be wrong."

"And that is what allowed me to succeed. Not that it was easy. You are difficult to trick, and I had to fight myself to do it because it went against all my instincts."

"Then why do it? Why not give in?"

Harald looked at me with sad eyes. "I was afraid. At first, I was afraid you would hate me when you found out the truth, so I did not even give you a chance to prove me wrong. I convinced myself I could never have you, and the best thing for me to do was move on. But I couldn't. I stayed away for a year, and my first instinct when you were in trouble was to risk my entire plan to save you. It was then I had to give up my delusion that things could ever be the same as before I met you.

"You see, I survived by deluding myself into thinking I enjoyed the path I was on. I denied that I wanted more. You saw past that and I recognized that I did long for truth, justice, and love. I deceived myself because it's easier to believe I don't want those things to deal with the reality of not being able to get them. I could only be content with settling for what I had if believed it was my choice. But you exposed me, and I could not lie to myself any longer. Nothing I did gave me satisfaction anymore. I knew I was on a path that would only lead to misery, but I did not know how to get off it."

My heart squeezed at the sorrow in his voice. I moved in closer to him and brushed my arm against his. "I could have helped you. I _wanted_ to help you."

Harald looked down at me with a small smile. "I know. Part of me wanted to let you, but I was afraid it wouldn't work. I thought I would self-destruct and bring you down with me. But that too was a delusion. I should have known I wasn't really looking out for you by staying away from you. You are right; I could never willingly hurt you when I am with you. I can trust myself around you like no one else. And if I was bad for you, you would be smart enough to recognize it and end things yourself." He brushed my hair back from my face and rested his hands on my cheeks. "I know I could never change you. You are stronger than that. Your light is much more powerful than my darkness."

"You were afraid of the light," I said in realization. It made sense in a twisted way. If someone had not seen the sun for years, of course it would be too intense if they suddenly stepped outside.

"Yes. I was afraid the light would reveal everything I feared about myself to be true. That I am a hopeless failure unworthy of love. I thought I would fall apart if it turned out to be the truth. The only thing that kept me going was believing that I was doing everything for you. I lied to you because I did not want you to force me to face reality. I did not think I had the strength to accept it. But if you proved what I was doing wasn't out of love, I would have to stop. And I am so sorry. I should not have punished you for my sins." He brought his hands down to my shoulders while I placed my own on his chest.

For a moment, I could say nothing. His honest confession nearly overwhelmed me. And his eyes were wet. I wondered when the last time was that he allowed himself to cry. "Harald... I think I feared that to. Not what you feared about yourself but that you would break if you thought it was true. But that wasn't giving you enough credit. I know who you really are, and I have faith in that person."

Harald smiled at me. "Your faith saved me. It allowed me to see and accept the truth. You challenged me and gave me something to believe in. When you were in danger today, I discovered a strength I never knew I had. If I were fighting for myself, I would have found a way to run and hide, but my love for you allowed me to hold on long past what I thought was possible. Now I have faith I can accomplish anything I need to out of love for you. I'm not afraid anymore.

"That is the answer, isn't it? As great as it is to be loved, it is the act of loving that is redemptive. I did not understand when you begged me to let you love me without concern if I loved you back. Now I get it. Loving someone makes you stronger and helps you become better. Of course, it is your love for me thought taught me how to love, and I will forever be grateful to you for that." He moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Brennda. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for seeing what no one else could see. I like who I am when I am with you. I don't want to go back to settling for less."

"Does this mean you're not going to leave me anymore?" I could not imagine he would leave after all this, but I had to hear him say it.

Harald chuckled lightly. "No, I promise to never leave you again. There are times we will have to be physically apart, but I will always return to you. I need you, Brennda. Loving you is just about the only good thing I've done in my life, and I have hope that is enough to atone for all the bad. All my plans are gone, and I no longer have control. But I have faith that I will find my way if I stay with you and keep on loving you."

I smiled. "You don't have to do it alone. I had to give up control too, but it was worth it. Love is the strongest thing I've found, and if we use it together instead of against each other, I believe we will find a way to overcome anything... even fate."

"I no longer care what fate has to say. I will never let anyone take you away from me." Harald leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. A small, smile flickered on his lips. "I'm not going to hold back, you know. If you still want me, I will spend my life giving you all the love and affection you deserve."

My heart thrilled at the image, and I found myself grinning. "That sounds perfect. And of course I want you. I love you, Harald."

"And I love you... more than I could ever say."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Then how about you show me?"

Harald smirked. "It would be my honor." Then he closed the distance between us by placing his lips on mine. I responded immediately. The kiss was not the most passionate, but it was the most meaningful. Something had changed between us, and I could feel his love for me. 

The kiss grew more heated the longer it lasted, reawakening the desire we had both ignored for too long. My hands slipped into Harald's hair, and I pulled him even closer to me, deepening the kiss. His hands gripped my waist as he kissed me harder. I stifled a moan as he gently rubbed circles around my hips.

"You two are in public, you know!"

We broke apart and turned our heads to see Snotlout scowling at us. The dragon riders must have returned. "Not sorry, mate," Harald said, his arms still around me. My hands fell to his chest.

"He's injured," I said. "I'm helping him feel better." Normally I would be self-conscious about being caught like this, but right now I was too happy to care.

Snotlout made a face. "You have a house here, don't you?"

Harald smirked at me. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Knock yourself out," Snotlout muttered.

"Oh, one question, mate. Why did you defend me back in that battle? Was it just for Brennda?"

Snotlout shook his head. "No, I could have saved Brennda by having Hookfang pick her up and get her out of there. I helped you because you were fighting with us, and I will always defend my allies."

Harald appeared surprised by this, but he smiled. "Thank you."

Snotlout nodded. "But if you turn on us again, don't think I'll go easy on you."

Harald smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Snotlout walked off, but he was soon replaced by Astrid and Valka. I suspected Astrid had let Valka ride on Stormfly with her due to the Cloudjumper situation. Astrid stopped before us and frowned at us. I finally let go of Harald and backed away a bit. This must have displeased Harald, for he put an arm around me to keep me close to him.

Astrid's eyes settled on him. "Am I to assume you're sticking around?"

"I am allowed to stay and help until Grimmel is defeated," Harald said. "So, yes."

Astrid pursed her lips. "Well, it seems you are good for something. Stay with Brennda and protect her."

Harald grinned. "I plan on it."

Astrid nodded as if satisfied then she walked off.

I looked at Valka, who watched us with a sad smile. "How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," she said. "Poor Cloudjumper. To be struck low like this at the hands of a maniac like Grimmel. We must save him. We must! I'm sorry, but I need a moment to gather myself. Cloudjumper has been my constant companion and friend for many years. The sight of him losing his head and struggling against Grimmel's Deathgripper poison... That image will stay with me for years."

"Not to worry," Harald said. "We will find an antidote to this poison and save your dragon."

I looked at him in surprise. "'We?'"

"Of course. You were planning on helping, weren't you? And I am not going to leave your side. Besides... Attempting to destroy a bond like that is cruel. I will not stand for it."

"Even though you tried to destroy _our_ bond?"

"I learned my lesson, love. Now I'm paying it forward."

"Thank you," Valka said. "Both of you. But make sure you get some rest first. You've been through a terrible ordeal."

"I've had worst days," Harald said.

"He _will_ rest," I said. "And you should too."

Valka nodded. "I will."

After she departed, Leopold seemed to take this as his cue to fly to Harald's shoulder. Harald looked at the Terrible Terror in interest. "I should probably let Stormheart know what's going on," he said. "I don't want her to think you kidnapped me."

I smirked. "Right. Because that's the worst that could have happened."

We walked over to the fountain and sat down. Harald pulled paper from his bag to write a letter. I took the time to enjoy the silence and appreciate the moment. Even though we appeared to be in a dire situation as far as Grimmel was concerned, I had never felt more hopeful now that Harald was on my side. 

He soon finished his letter and gave it to Leopold to deliver. Then two shadows descended over us. I looked up and saw Eret and Heather standing on either side of us, arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"May we help you?" I said calmly.

"Viggo told us everything," Eret said.

"Good for him," said Harald. "That will save us some time."

"You've both finally stopped running."

"And that pleases you?"

"Do you know how long we've had to put up with you two?" Heather said. "You're the two most stubborn people on earth, refusing to admit what's obvious to everyone else."

"But we're fine now," I said. "Thank you for your support."

"And now that you're done meddling in our relationship, you can focus on your own," Harald said.

Eret and Heather paled. "What are you talking about?" Eret said.

"We have no relationship," said Heather.

Harald smirked. "Not yet. But your over-concern with Brennda and me was clearly a way to direct your energy away from each other so you would not have to face your own problems."

Heather chuckled nervously. "That's not true. I helped Brennda because she's my best friend."

"And I helped because..." Eret trailed off and looked around the fountain as if the answer lay there. "You were too helpless to leave alone."

Harald's smirk deepened. "Who's in denial now?"

"Okay! That's enough for today! Enjoy your time together!" Eret dashed off before anyone could say anything more.

"Uh, me too," Heather said. And then she was gone as well.

I looked at Harald with raised eyebrows. "What was that about? Those two are not into each other."

"That's not what it looks like to me," Harald said.

"If Heather liked Eret, she would have told me."

"Unless you won't admit it to herself."

I opened my mouth to respond, but just then someone new approached. Skulder. I gave him a weak smile. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh, not bad," Skulder said. "Do you know why Eret and Heather just ran by like their houses are on fire?"

Harald smirked. "That would be me."

"He's throwing wild accusations around," I said before Skulder could imagine the worst.

"I'm right about this one."

Skulder blinked. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I said. "Anyway, are you just here to say 'hi?'"

"N-No. I heard what happened from Viggo, and I... wanted to confirm the story."

"It's true," Harald said. He placed his hand over mind on the fountain. I smiled and responded by entwining our fingers.

Skulder nodded. "Good." He paused, and resolve overcame his features as he looked at Harald. "And you better not mess up again. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused Brennda when you left her? She was a mess!"

I smirked. "Thanks, Skulder."

The archaeologist flushed. "No offense intended." His eyes flicked back to Harald. "You don't plan on leaving again, do you?"

"No, and I didn't know you cared," Harald said.

"You know, I almost gave up on you after I thought you abandoned me at the warlords' camp," I said. "It was Skulder here who got Eret to tell me the truth and inspired me to fight on."

Harald looked at Skulder in interest. "Really?" He shook his head. "You had one job, and you couldn't get that right. You were supposed to convinced her I'm not good for her."

"Hey!" I elbowed him in the side.

"But you _are_ good for her," Skulder said. "I wasn't going to let pride get in the way of what's best for my friend."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"But you better not ask me to lie for you again! That was unacceptable!"

Harald smirked. "I merely asked. You were the one gullible enough to do as I said. Who is really at fault here?"

Skulder gaped at him. "It's still you!"

"Okay, I think that's enough bonding time for today," I said. I stood up, and Harald followed my lead. Just when I thought they were actually getting along...

"Fine. I'll see you later. Oh, there's food in the Great Hall. Help yourselves."

I nodded. "Thanks." I glanced at Harald. "We're going. You need your energy."

Harald smiled. "I can't argue with that."

He still held my hand as I led the way to the Great Hall. We found plenty of Vikings inside already. None of them paid us any mind as we took our places at the table next to Viggo.

"Are you telling the whole village what happened today?" Harald asked him.

"It's a good story," Viggo said. "And these people can be quite forgiving when you save one of their own."

Harald did not respond, but I thought I saw his expression grow a little lighter.

Leopold returned after we finished eating. Apparently, Stormheart was fine with Harald staying with us. I bet she hoped he would discover some juicy secrets to bring back to her. Maybe we could give some false leads. I made sure Bolt was fed and comfortable in the stables, and then I finally retired to my house.

"Not bad," Harald commented as we stepped inside the main room.

"I'm going to expand, but this will do for now," I said. I opened the door and entered the bedroom. Leopold immediately ran around, inspecting everything. I smiled at his antics while I removed my sword, bracers, and boots. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harald do the same. I felt an odd desire to help, so I pulled the shoulder holster off him and let it fall to the floor.

Suddenly, Harald pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I quickly recovered from my surprise and kissed him back. I grabbed his coat and pulled him closer to me. Then my hands found his hair, and I pulled lightly. Harald moaned in response and kissed me harder, pressing his body against mine.

For a moment, I lost myself in the kiss - in _him_. I did not think anything could feel so good, and I never wanted it to end. But we had to break apart for air. Harald kept his face near mine, and I shivered at the desire in his eyes. I knew what he wanted. I wanted it too. It was tempting just to give in, but... "Harald," I said, my voice trembling, "you're hurt. You need to rest."

Harald frowned. "I'll be fine." He nuzzled his nose against my neck and then kissed it. "I _want_ you." He continued to kiss my neck until he found the spot that made me moan. He sucked on my skin while he first removed my winter coat and then his own, leaving us in our light shirts. "I _love_ you, Brennda." He kissed down to my collarbone, and his hands slipped under my shirt. My skin tingled where he touched me. "Let me show you how much I love you." He kissed the spot on my chest right above my neckline and lightly squeezed my waist.

"Harald!" I gasped. I dug my fingers into his hair and brought his face to mine. Desire won out, and I kissed him forcefully. He pulled me away from the wall to his chest and ran his hands up and down my bare skin. "Gods, I love you so much..." I left his lips and kissed his neck, smiling when he moaned in response. His hands fell to my hips, and he pulled them against his own. I moaned at the sudden sensation. "Harald, I need more..." He had never touched me like this before, and I _loved_ it.

Harald tugged at me skirt before pulling it off completely. He lifted me up by my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist while I kissed his lips hungrily. "Brennda..." he groaned against my lips. He slammed me against the wall, grinding against me, and deepened the kiss, making us moan at the same time. He kissed my neck again, his teeth grazing my skin. My arms slipped around him, and I dug my nails into his back. Harald instantly hissed in pain. When I pulled away to frown at him, he quickly tried to hide it. "It's alright, love," he said with a weak smile. "I can handle it."

I sighed, untangling myself from him. "But _I_ can't. Believe me, I want you more than _anything_ , but if I accidentally hurt you, I will feel really bad. And that would ruin the moment. Besides... you made me wait for two years. Now it's your turn to be patient."

Harald rested his forehead against mine. "I suppose you're right. But once I'm healed..." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

I smirked. "I'll be all yours." I kissed him once more on the lips. "And you're _mine._ "

Harald smiled. "Good." He leaned his face close to mine. "Then I will be well enough to be as rough as you want." I bit my lip to hold back a smile as I blushed, and he smirked in satisfaction. He finally stepped away, allowing me to breathe. "Let's get some rest."

I took a minute to regain control of myself. When I was ready, I turned to the bed but found it already occupied. Leopold lay curled in the center.

"Sorry, mate," Harald said. "You don't need all that space." He gently picked up the dragon and set him on the floor. Then he crawled onto the left side of the bed. I slowly lay down on the right. Harald turned on his side and looked at me. "Is there a reason you're so far away?"

I bit my lip. "I, uh, don't want to hurt you."

Harald smirked. "You'll hurt me worse by staying away."

"Isn't that my line?" But I complied by crawling over to him. When I was close, Harald wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. I smiled as I gently rested on his chest. This felt perfect. "Good night, Harald."

He brushed my hair back from my face and kissed my forehead. "Good night, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally officially together! I hope you enjoyed that. :)


	21. Chapter 21

" _We have always been protected  
Little ones should run and hide  
But we expect the unexpected  
When love arrives and calls us all inside_

_And I know  
That even when the wind blows  
I'll be fine  
'Cause you and I will get by 'til springtime_" 

\- "I Will Believe" by Nichole Nordeman

Chapter 21

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was different. It took a second for the memories to come back to me. I kept my eyes closed as I focused on the sensation of Harald's arms around me and my body pressed against his chest. He had not run away. He was still here. Everything that happened was real.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see him already awake and watching me. He smiled when my eyes met his. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Harald smirked. "I know how you are about mornings."

I rolled my eyes. "I might change my mind if every morning could be like this." I reached my arm up and touched the side of his face. Now that I had a taste of what out life could be like together, I would stop at nothing to make it permanent.

Harald gazed at me in adoration. "I still don't understand how you could love someone like me."

"You mean someone loyal, devoted, passionate, loving, affectionate, protective..."

Harald grinned. He shifted so he hovered over me. "Don't forget handsome and charming." 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked. "And humble."

"But you did say I'm beautiful."

Ah, the time he helped me calm down from a panic attack. Of course he remembered that. "You basically told me to say the first thing that came to mind!"

Harald brought his lips to my ear. "I wanted to know what you really thought of me." He kissed right under my ear.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "I think you're the most infuriating man I've ever met... and the most wonderful."

Harald pulled his head back and smiled at me. "I love you." He kissed me before I could respond. It only took me a second to give into him. Then his lips left mine and traveled down my neck.

"Harald..." I struggled to gain control of my thoughts. We did not have time for this. I was forgetting something important. "We... have to..."

"Later," Harald whispered against my lips before kissing them.

My hands fell to his chest, and when he winced, I remembered something. He pulled back, and I gave him a firm look. "You need more medicine and bandages."

Harald groaned. "Fine." He moved off me and fell on the bed on his back. Thankfully, he let me leave to fetch the required items. He had his shirt off when I returned. 

I applied the herbs like Gothi showed me and then wrapped the bandages. Afterwards, we pulled on our normal clothing. Leopold was up by then and ready to go. Upon leaving the house, I first stopped by the stables to let Bolt out so he could stretch his wings and find some food.

I wanted to find Hiccup but did not know where he could be. I decided to try out the Great Hall first. Sure enough, I found him inside with Heather. They stopped talking and looked at Harald and me as we entered.

"Good morning, you two," Hiccup said with a tentative smile. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I ever have," Harald said, putting his arm around me and causing me to blush.

Heather smirked knowingly. "You didn't run away?"

"I'm through running away." He paused. "And apparently there's a whole team of Vikings who will stop me if I try."

Heather laughed. "That's true."

"Anyway," I said, "Hiccup, we need to figure out how to help Cloudjumper."

Hiccup nodded. "That's what Heather and I were just getting to."

"Do you know what kind of poison Grimmel used?" Harald asked.

"When we met before, he said he used Deathgripper venom, which makes its victims listen to the words of the person who administrates it."

"But Grimmel did not order Cloudjumper to attack me," I said. I looked to Harald. "What about Grimora venom?"

Harald shook his head. "It seemed different somehow. The dragon did not attack right away like Stormheart's Triple Stryke." He paused. "What if it was a combination of the two poisons?"

"Cloudjumper showed signs of both, so that would make sense," Heather said.

"Then we need to figure out something new as an antidote," said Hiccup

"We need have to experiment to figure out a way to neutralize this new threat. The worst part is... we don't have any of it! We're going to be flying blind. We'll just have to solve it together, Brennda."

"You can count me in too," Harald said. "I want to observe your process."

Hiccup and Heather exchanged a look. "Well, it probably is better that you stay with Brennda. But... Heather, where are you going to start?"

Heather hesitated. She looked from Harald to Hiccup. "I have an idea, but can I talk to you for a minute... alone?"

Hiccup nodded. "Of course." He gave Harald and me an uneasy smile. "Please excuse us." The two of them walked to the other end of the Great Hall where they could not be overheard.

"They don't trust me," Harald said.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Can you blame them?"

"I don't care what they think of me, but it does make it difficult to get things done."

"They just want to make sure you don't have an obligation to tell all our secrets to Stormheart."

"Ah. I know how to handle this."

Hiccup and Heather returned, appearing uneasy. "Harald," Hiccup began, "what would you say if, hypothetically, we discovered a secret place where dragons live that we could use to hide more dragons from our enemies?"

"Hey!" I protested. "That's not-"

"Not now, Brennda," Heather said. "We're trying to figure something out."

I still wanted to protest, but I held my tongue.

Harald looked over Hiccup carefully. "Hypothetically, I would say it would be in my interest to keep such a place a secret. I do not wish harm to come to dragons, for Brennda's sake as well as my own. I would not have joined Stormheart if that were her goal. However, unlike me, she is not above hurting dragons for her own ends."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hiccup said.

"Not to worry. We are currently at peace, and my only orders are to help you lot defeat Grimmel. Everything else is left to my discretion. I do not need to report to Stormheart anything more than our impending victory."

"You can trust him," I said. "He won't do anything against me if he can help it."

"We might as well take advantage of the freedom I have at the moment."

Heather nodded. "That's good enough for me. Hiccup?"

"I trust you, Brennda," Hiccup said. "Do what you think is best."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Hiccup."

"Then it's off to the School of Dragons," Heather said.

"Oh, good," said Harald. "I've heard great things about that place."

Hiccup and Heather were not amused.

***

"I'm going to gather some tools from my lab before we head out," Heather said upon landing at the School. "The cave below the School might have the answers we need."

"Cave below the School?" Harald said with interest. He climbed off Bolt's back and stood by me.

Heather gave him an uneasy look. "You'll find out soon enough. Hiccup and Astrid said that when they went to the Hidden World with Stormfly, it looked remarkably like our cave. Since that's where dragons live, I bet we can find something in the environment that will help Cloudjumper."

"I suppose that makes sense," I said.

"I'll be right back. Can you tell our headmaster what we're about to do?"

"I do not believe I've ever met your headmaster," Harald said. "I look forward to it."

My eyes widened in realization. "Heather, wait!" I called, but she was already gone. I held in a sigh and turned to Harald, who watched me in amusement.

"Shall we?"

"You better be on your best behavior," I mumbled.

"Aren't I always?"

Bolt snorted in response.

I did not know where to find the headmaster, so I walked through the middle of the School. When I did not see him, I decided to head in the direction of the cave. I found the headmaster near the giant chasm. He appeared deep in thought.

I stopped behind him and cleared my throat. "Um, hello?"

The headmaster turned around and smiled at me. "Hello, Brennda. How-" Then his eyes landed on Harald. "What is _he_ doing here? Is this a takeover?"

Harald smirked. "Is that any way to talk to your temporary ally?"

The headmaster ignored him and looked at me with wide eyes. "I know Hiccup made a pact with Stormheart to defeat Grimmel, but that doesn't mean we can allow her pirates to roam around free, especially not the one that caused _this_!" He motioned to the chasm with his arm.

Harald walked up to the ledge and peered down. "The cave Heather mentioned is down there?"

"Yes," I said uneasily.

"The cave where we hope to find a antidote to cure that dragon?"

"Yes..."

Harald looked back at me with a smirk. "The way I see it, you would have never discovered this important cave without me. Therefore, you should be thanking me."

I gaped at him. "That's not how it works!"

"My word..." the headmaster muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at Harald. "You're not helping your case. I know you can charm people into liking people, so do it!"

"No, that's too much effort," Harald said. "And this is more fun."

"This is no time for fun!"

"Not even a day back together and you two are already fighting?" Heather said as she approached with Windshear.

"For it to be a fight, both people need to be upset," Harald said.

I rolled my eyes. "He's back to driving me crazy."

"Which you must be attracted to if you still like me."

"Heather, will you please explain what's going on?" the headmaster said in exasperation.

"Brennda, you were suppose to tell him," Heather said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly have a chance," I said while glowering at Harald.

Heather sighed. "Grimmel hit Cloudjumper with some sort of poison that made him go crazy. We're trying to find an antidote to help him, and I thought we'd start with the cave down there since it appears to be the entrance to the Hidden World."

"And what about him?" the headmaster said, jerking his thumb at Harald.

"He agreed to help us."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"He won't betray us," I said, earning a surprised look from the headmaster.

Heather looked from me to Harald. "As far as keeping the Hidden World a secret, I trust him. And Hiccup does too."

The headmaster nodded. "Very well. If you're sure. Be careful while you're down there. We haven't been able to explore much or secure the area. It could be very dangerous down there."

"It's nothing we can't handle," Harald said, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

The headmaster appeared confused, and he looked to Heather for help. "They're in love," she explained. "He won't let anything happen to her."

"Yesterday, he was injured protecting me," I said. "He took a few hits for me." To this, Harald had nothing to say, but the headmaster did look at him almost with respect.

"Well, we should head out now," Heather said.

"Good luck," said the headmaster. "I will make sure to protect the entrance to the entrance to the Hidden World from here, as unwieldy that name sounds! (Perhaps, since it is a cave that could lead us into the Hidden World, we can call it the Hidden World Annex! Ha ha.) Thorspeed!"

We mounted the dragons and took off. It still felt like a long way down, and I was relieved when we arrived in the cave. I glanced back at Harald and saw him examining everything in awe.

"This is very... interesting," he said.

I smiled. "It's like no place else."

Leopold flew around in excitement, his scales shimmering. "Stay close," Harald said to him. "I don't want you to get lost."

I looked to Heather. "What's the plan?"

"When we try to improve on an object or tool, we need to figure out the exact parameters of the problems at hand," she said. "Only once we know that, we'll be able to make a proper solution. This might require us to define what we know about what our tool can do so that we know where to upgrade it. We know that Grimora venom is primarily cured with large amounts of saline. Originally, just a little bit was enough to get the Grimora off the victim, but we required more once the venom was separated from the parasites and made into a concentrated form. We're looking for something that will counteract the Deathgripper venom's effects."

"It would help if we knew a friendly Deathgripper."

Heather shrugged. "Well, we have to start somewhere! Why don't we start with the shiniest thing? That pillar over there seems to really catch the eye. See you there!"

Bolt took off after Windshear as she flew to the large crystal formations. We took a minute to observe them. "Pretty," Harald said, "but not particularly helpful."

"It's so interesting to me that such a variety of life and organisms can thrive," Heather said. "It's almost like a whole different world, full of animals and vegetation that use different forms of energy to survive. Life finds a way to thrive, even in the most extreme conditions. This cave doesn't reach direct sunlight, so you would think that it's hard for life to grow. Only the organisms that adapted to the severe conditions have lived and reproduced here."

"Primarily dragons," Harald said.

Heather nodded. "But you're right. I don't think we can use these crystals to help Cloudjumper. (Though, I'm certain Snotlout would want to take some to make a killing on the market)."

Harald smirked. "That's not a bad idea."

Heather rolled her eyes. She turned Windshear around and resumed examining the area. "Look; there are some mushrooms there that could be what we need. Let's take a closer look, shall we?"

We started for the strange mushrooms. "I wonder if they're edible," I mused. "It's interesting seeing these down here."

"Mushrooms are well adapted to thrive in a dark area with no direct sunlight," Heather said. "They can grow and flourish without any sunlight! They often can grow while receiving filtered light. Since they have no skin, they can't retain moisture as well as plants. They need to live in humid areas; this cave seems perfect for it!" She paused and looked over at a ledge. "Oh! That's the Light Fury, isn't it?"

"Light Fury?" Harald said curiously. We both looked at the white dragon, who stared at us. "Fascinating..."

"I wonder what she's doing here. I heard that Toothless was spending a lot of time with her. Do you think he's somehow convinced her that we're trying to help dragons?"

"Hopefully," I said. "If she lives here, she may not be used to humans, so it's understandable she's a bit skittish."

"You've had more experience with her, so I'll let you handle the interaction. Can you get closer to her and see exactly what she wants?"

I looked back at Harald. He appeared fixated on the Light Fury for some reason. "Alright. Come on, Bolt." I slowly guided him to the ledge. I offered the Light Fury a small smile. "Hello there. We're looking for something that can counteract the effects of Deathgripper venom. Can you help?"

The Light Fury turned around and flew off. She landed near a group of mushrooms.

"Ah... what a shame that she doesn't want to help," Heather said. "Or wait! What is that, right where she was standing?"

"Let's check it out!" I said. We flew to the new set of mushrooms, which glowed brightly.

"Wow! I've never seen mushrooms like these outside this cave. The previous mushrooms we saw could have possibly been found in other areas, but this species is completely new. It has bioluminescence."

"You really think this could help?"

"Well, we won't know unless we try, right? And I have a good feeling about this one, so I'd love to form a hypothesis around this specimen. Let's take some home." She hopped off Windshear and got to work chopping a mushroom into manageable pieces. "Perfect. These mushrooms are even better than I first thought. I'm going to love examining them in the lab."

I noticed the Light Fury standing nearby. Could Heather be right? Could the Light Fury have intended for us to find this mushroom? I wanted to try something. "Heather, give me a minute." I dismounted Bolt and strode toward the white dragon. I heard Harald behind me but did not stop him. "Hello, girl. Thank you for helping us out." I slowly stretched out my arm, unsure of how she would respond. She watched me cautiously, but she did allow me to touch her head. I smiled. "That's a good dragon."

"You never fail to impress me, Brennda," Heather said. "The Light Fury doesn't seem like she wants to blast you to pieces, so that's definitely an improvement."

"A white Night Fury?" Harald mused.

"Light Fury," I corrected. "Toothless is infatuated with her."

"No, look." Harald reached into his bag and pulled out a round object: the map. He turned it over and showed me the image of the black and white dragons.

"You think those dragons represent Night and Light Furies?" I could not believe I had not made the connection earlier.

"Interesting hypothesis," Heather said, "but we can investigate it later. Right now we need to focus on the antidote. I'll go to the lab and whip up something; when I'm finished, I'll meet you at New Berk. Have a safe flight!"

Harald and I returned to Bolt, and we flew out of the cave. It felt good to feel the wind in my face once again. As we left the School, I suddenly got an idea. I instructed Bolt to fly to Dragon's Edge.

"I believe you are going the wrong way," Harald said.

"We're making a detour," I said. It would take Heather some time to come up with an antidote, so we could afford it. We neared Dragon's Edge, and I started for the forest. After some searching, I spotted the dragon I was looking for.

"Ah, I see. Elska." The Triple Stryke spotted us and excitedly bounded over to us. "She sure has grown."

"In a few weeks, she will be at her full size. Then I can get a saddle on her." I smiled at the dragon. "Do you want to go to New Berk with us? You can hang out with Harald."

Elska appeared excited at the prospect. When Bolt took off, she followed behind. We flew all the way to New Berk. I spotted Hiccup near his hut and landed beside him.

"Brennda, Harald!" Hiccup said. "Welcome back! Oh, and Elska too."

"She wanted to see the new place," I said. "How's it going?"

"It's tough just waiting for people to go out and accomplish things for you. I'm so used to being hands on, but without Toothless by my side I have to stay here and just... wait."

"I met her girlfriend," Harald said. "Interesting dragon."

Hiccup nodded. "You must be tired, but there's really no time to waste. I think I saw Windshear and Heather fly into the town. I'm surprised you didn't come together since you were all working on the cure! Can you talk to her and see what's going on?"

"We're on it," I said. I left Bolt with Elska for now and headed to the center of town with Harald. Sure enough, Heather awaited us. "Did you do it?"

"I have... something," Heather said. "It's similar to the cure we made for the Grimora venom with a few special tweaks. Unfortunately, we don't know if it's working until we try it out on the battlefield. I think we could find a few volunteers to go with us, and I bet a certain lady is very anxious to get her dragon friend back. Can you see if she's ready?"

"You bet." So, it was off in search of Valka. Luckily, she was nearby, and I quickly caught her up on the situation.

"I appreciate your speed on this, Brennda," Valka said. "Every second that Cloudjumper stays under that evil man's thrall is a moment too long. We must go at once. I wish that we had a chance to test your antidote in a less volatile situation, but time conspires against us. Astrid has spotted Grimmel headed to New Berk... with Cloudjumper under his thrall. He must not be allowed to arrive at our haven."

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did he find this place?"

"Who knows? He must have spies everywhere. But he knows now and is planning to attack. He must not succeed. Let's take the fight to him in the safety of the open waters, before he can reach our home."

I faced Harald. "This might turn into a dragon battle more than anything. If you want to stay here-"

"I'm going with you," Harald said. "At the very least, two pairs of eyes are better than one."

I smiled slightly. "You're right. Thanks. Let's find Bolt and go meet Heather." If all went well, Cloudjumper would soon be free!


	22. Chapter 22

"Start by doing what's necessary, then do what's possible, and suddenly you are doing the impossible." - St. Francis of Assisi

Chapter 22

Snotlout, Astrid, and Viggo joined the group that set out to meet Grimmel. Heather entrusted me with the antidote. She decided to stay behind and run more experiments just in case this did not work. We set out to sea on our dragons while Valka sailed in small ship.

"Here they come!" Astrid said. She pointed to the shapes in the distance and then turned to me. "We'll try to buy you as much time as you need to throw the antidote onto Cloudjumper. Does that sound alright, Valka?"

"This could possibly work," Valka said. "I only wish that I could help more than simply waiting with an escape plan."

"Hey, we don't have time for philosophizing and dillydallying!" Snotlout said. "We need to destroy these attack ships!"

"You heard the man," Harald said.

"That one appears to be the lead ship," Viggo said. "Let's strike!"

"Sounds good to me," I said. We flew to the large ship and began attacking. The Skrills were able to disarm and eventually sink the ship.

It was too soon to celebrate, however. I turned just in time to see Cloudjumper and two Deathgrippers advancing on Astrid. Cloudjumper shot Stormfly, who fell with her rider to the rocks below.

"Astrid! No!" Snotlout cried. "Is she all right? We need to help her. I'll give you cover fire!"

"Do we need to?" Harald said.

I ignored him and flew to the rock, landing beside Astrid. I hopped off Bolt and knelt next to her. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked in concern.

"It's okay, it's okay," Astrid said. "He just grazed me. I can fight." She slowly stood up. She frowned as the Deathgrippers advanced on us, blocking us from Cloudjumper. "Oh, boy. We sure could use a little calming down from Valka's big friend here. I wish we had time to try the antidote now, but I need your help to repel these dragons! Join me and we'll beat these dragons back for good."

"It looks like I will be of some use after all," Harald said, withdrawing his sword.

I nodded. "Let's do this." The three of us charged and attacked the dragons. Eventually, they had enough and flew off.

"Yes!" Astrid cheered. "Now you'll have a clear line of attack on Cloudjumper." As if he heard his name, the Stormcutter set his sights on us. "Uh-oh. Looks like we've grabbed his attention... and Stormfly's not healthy enough to take on the fight. You're going to need to throw the antidote onto him. He's locked his attention on you, though, so you'll have to fly swift and evade the fireballs. You can do it!"

"Got it!" I said. I gave Harald a sharp look. "Stay here and help Astrid if those dragons come back." I knew neither one would be happy with that arrangement, but he would slow me down if he came with me.

I climbed on Bolt, and we took off. We quickly dodged the fireballs Cloudjumper shot at us. When we were close, I pulled out the antidote and threw it at him. Unfortunately, a Deathgripper got in the way, and the antidote hit him instead.

"No!" Astrid cried.

"Enough!" Valka shouted from her nearby rock. "We need to get out of here before we get wounded more. Everyone, retreat to New Berk!"

Dismayed, I returned to fetch Harald before starting the trip home. No one spoke a word until we returned. I landed Bolt near my house. I wanted to spend a few minutes winding down and washing up. Then I knew I had to face the music. I wandered around town with Harald until I found Hiccup.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Hiccup said. "You look like it didn't go well."

"That's one way to put it," Harald said.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you." Hiccup paused. "But I think the battle might have been better for us than you think. Something interesting's happened."

"You have news then?" I said.

"Snotlout filled me in when he came back from the battle. You did a great job, Brennda - you really did. We'll get another chance to free Cloudjumper soon enough, I promise. After all, we only had a prototype to see if it would work. We tried it out in the field, and now we have more information about how it performs."

"I suppose that's true."

"It wasn't a total bust, though! If you head on over to the stables, you might see an interesting surprise."

"You aren't going to tell us what it is, are you?" Harald said.

Hiccup smiled. "That would ruin the fun."

"Come on," I said to Harald. I led the way to the stables. I understood the surprise as they came into view. A Deathgripper stood before Fishlegs, who appeared to be trying to coax him.

"Hey there, big guy..." Fishlegs said to the dragon. "Fishmeat and I aren't going to hurt you. Let us come a little closer and help you clean your wounds."

Fishlegs turned his head and smiled at us. "Brennda! You can help me!"

"What's going on?" I said, jogging the rest of the way.

Fishlegs eyed Harald uneasily and then looked back at me. "Your Grimmel poison antidote was a success! I think. I assume you hit this guy with your antidote? This Deathgripper landed here a little bit ago, disoriented. He won't let anyone get close to him. So, not great. He's not attacking us, so that's definitely an improvement. Maybe he'll let you approach him. Thor knows that he won't get comfortable with anyone else!"

I examined the Deathgripper. "Hmm... He knew enough to follow us here." I took a step closer. Harald placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked back at him with a gentle smile. "It's alright. This dragon isn't under the effects of the poison anymore. He's just tense because he's lost and doesn't know who to trust."

"Must you help everyone who is lost and distrustful?" Harald said.

"Yes. Because I know what that feels like myself." He dropped his hand, and I turned back to the dragon. "It's alright. I'm your friend." I slowly moved closer to the Deathgripper. Then I reached out my hand and rubbed his snout. The dragon felt tense at first, but then he relaxed under my touch.

"You did it!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Yes, you did it!"

"Of course she did it," Harald said, watching me with fondness. "She can put anyone at ease."

Fishlegs stared at Harald as if he was unsure of what to make of him. Then he shook his head and turned to me. "We just need to change your antidote to work a little faster, I think. We got lucky that this dragon landed here in his confusion, rather than anywhere else. It's not uncommon for early prototypes to fail. We can make progress because we ask questions, test objects, make observations, and gather the information that will lead to success. This process that we're doing right now - testing the antidote on another dragon, then seeing the results- will lead to us creating the best antidote we can."

"It will help now that we can get a sample of Deathgripper venom," Harald said.

Fishlegs nodded. "I'll tell Heather as soon as I feed this big guy and brush him down. Can you tell Astrid? She hasn't taken losing to Grimmel very well."

"Yes, sure thing," I said before Harald could complain about visiting Astrid. He silently followed me to the training area, where Astrid was pacing up a storm. She seemed to calm slightly when I told her the news.

"I'm glad we managed to salvage something from that disaster," she said. "I wish that we could have rescued Cloudjumper, or stopped Grimmel, or... I don't know. I hate knowing that we faced them again in open battle and couldn't beat them. How can we protect all dragons if we can't beat our foes?"

"You can't," Harald said.

Astrid shot him a look. "I didn't ask you."

"And here I thought you wanted me to be truthful."

"Apparently it's one extreme or the other with him," I said when Astrid looked to me for help. "Kind of like Dagur, in a way." I shrugged. "Anyway, whether or not we have the ability to protect all dragons, I don't think that should be our focus."

Astrid frowned. "What alternative do you have in mind?"

"How about building a world where dragons don't have to be protected?"

"And _that's_ not too idealistic?"

I glanced at Harald. "It might not be as far off as you think. As much as Grimmel claims his goal is to rid the world of Night Furies, it seems to me he's just as adamant about destroying the idea of Vikings and dragons living in peace. He's afraid because good ideas have a way of spreading. I believe the truth wins out in the end, no matter how much you try to stamp it out."

"Why are you looking at me?" Harald said indignantly.

Astrid smirked. "Yeah, I get your point, Brennda. Maybe you're right. Don't worry; I'll shake this off and be ready to face Grimmel the next time. We'll beat him together, you and me."

"Don't forget me!"

"And your sidekick too."

Harald scoffed. "Sidekick? I'm her partner!"

"Or loyal dog, with the way you've been following me around," I said.

"Only because I'm supposed to stay with you, and I don't know where anything is."

"You're only staying with me because you're supposed to?"

"That is not what I meant!"

I flashed Astrid a grin. "Thanks for helping me get one over him." Maybe I did annoy him as much as he annoyed me sometimes.

Astrid smirked. "Anytime."

***

Heather received feedback on her antidote with excitement. She spent the rest of the day working on the next version. With nothing else to do, Harald and I played games with Viggo to keep our minds sharp. Who knew when Grimmel would attack us next?

The next morning, I checked Harald's injuries. His skin was badly bruised, but he claimed he could hardly feel anything. I took that as a success. We spent the morning making sure everyone was ready for our next confrontation with Grimmel. Gobber called me over to show off the catapults he had finally perfected.

"Not bad," I said as I examined the weapons.

Gobber grinned. "I'd love to calibrate them against airborne enemies."

"You may get your chance," Harald said, his eyes on the horizon.

Mulch moved to stand beside him and frowned. "Is that a... swarm of dragons headed toward us?"

I narrowed my eyes at the approaching figures. "Grimmel."

"Well, no time to test things," Gobber said. "We're gonna have to jump in headfirst into battle and hope that the catapult does the job. (Of course she will - look who created her!)" He turned to me. "Before I rush into battle prep, Hiccup said he had the latest version of the antidote ready. Find him and figure out the plan!"

I nodded. "Right." I climbed onto Bolt, and Harald got on behind me. We flew to the center of town where we found Hiccup pacing nervously; the Deathgripper stood near him. Bolt landed in front of him, and I jumped off. "Hey, is something wrong? You're aware of the incoming attack, right?"

"Yes, and we got a problem," Hiccup said. "I was going to administer the antidote for Cloudjumper, but Toothless is still nowhere to be found."

"He ran off with his girlfriend?" Harald said. "That's not a bad idea."

I gave him a look. "Don't even think about it."

"Anyway, someone else is going to get close enough to Cloudjumper without being shot out of the sky," Hiccup said.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said.

"Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous. I can't ask you to volunteer."

"In other words, running away is still an option," Harald said.

My first instinct was to argue back at him, but I reminded myself that he spoke out of concern. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Just tell me if you don't want me to do it."

Harald eyed me suspiciously. "Would you really listen?"

"Yes. If I get on your case about your decisions affecting me, then I need to remember that my decisions affect you. Something big like this we need to decide together. We're a team."

Harald appeared surprised at first, but then he smiled at me. "Right you are. If you're up for it, go ahead and help your dragon friend. I believe in you."

I smiled, feeling warmth spread through me at his words. "Thank you." I turned back to Hiccup and nodded.

"Great," Hiccup said. He glanced at the Deathgripper. "How about you, big guy? Do you want to help us out? Brennda, this Deathgripper might trust you since you saved him. Will you see if he will let you ride him?"

"You bet." I approached the Deathgripper and met his eyes. Then I slowly reached out my hand like before and pat his head. He grunted in approval. I moved to his side and managed to climb onto his back. "We're all set!"

"Good. Now with any luck, you'll be able to blend right in with the enslaved Deathgrippers in Grimmel's army. We might have a chance after all."

"What should I do?" Harald said. As soon as he finished speaking, Bolt bonded over to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Bolt wants to fight," I said. "You should ride him."

For once, Harald appeared uncertain. "Are you sure? I've never ridden him alone for any length of time - least of all in a battle."

"Bolt is an experienced dragon," Hiccup said. "He knows what to do."

"That's right," I said. "Don't try to control him. Just let go and trust him. You can do it!"

Harald tentatively touched Bolt's side. "I will give it a go." He managed to climb onto his saddle without any trouble.

"Brennda, everyone else will engage Grimmel's forces in the front to give you the distraction you need to get to Cloudjumper," Hiccup said. "If you follow the waterfall, you might be able to slip past his guards. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I lightly touched the Deathgripper, and we were off.

It took me a minute to get adjusted to the new dragon. Once I was sure of myself, I found the waterfall and flew all the way down. Then I started over the water and sneaked behind the invading Vikings. Luckily, no one seemed to spot me. From my vantage point, I could see the dragon riders already fighting. And there, at the front, was Cloudjumper.

I urged the Deathgripper to fly up high. If I wanted to catch Cloudjumper by surprise, I needed to approach him from above and behind. As soon as we were above Grimmel's airship, I heard his taunting voice: "And what do you think you're doing on this ship, little rider?"

I remained silent. Cloudjumper still had not noticed me, and I did not want to draw his attention.

"Try anything you would like," Grimmel said. "Please, indulge yourself! There is nothing you can do to change this unchangeable fact: your precious Stormcutter is mine."

My eyes narrowed. That's what he thought. I flew straight at Cloudjumper. Then, when I was perfectly above him, I dropped the antidote. Thankfully, the liquid struck his back. He tottered for a second, but then he turned around and shot at Grimmel. I grinned triumphantly. "What were you saying?"

"Good job!" Astrid said, hovering nearby on Stormfly. "Looks like you got him. We need to press the advantage and give Cloudjumper time to fight off the venom. Let's give Grimmel the fight of his life!"

I rubbed the Deathgripper's neck in encouragement. "Let's do this!" I oriented him towards the fight and flew in close. Bolt and Harald were soon by my side, and we fought together. Toothless and the Light Fury even arrived just in time to help out. 

Eventually, the dragon riders managed to force back Grimmel's army. Soon, Harald and I pushed away all the guards to make it to Grimmel's airship.

Grimmel stared at us in utter shock. "What? But... how? How could you possibly...?"

"I thought I told you," I said. I jumped into the airship and pointed my sword at him. "Those who fight together because of love and friendship will be ultimately stronger than those who fight for profit or through force."

Harald jumped in beside me and smirked at Grimmel. "Who's pathetic now? Do you surrender, or do you want more?"

"It seems I underestimated you," Grimmel said. "I will give you a victor's due and retreat from the battlefield. Rest assured: I will be better prepared the next time our paths cross. My congratulations to you and your master Hiccup. Savor it; this will surely be the last time."

Satisfied, Harald and I returned to our dragons. "The next time you want a beating, just let us know," Harald said.

We flew back to New Berk and landed beside Hiccup Toothless, and the Light Fury. "They're retreating!" Hiccup said. "We did it! Amazing work, Brennda! I can't praise you enough for your heroics. I shouldn't have bothered worrying, though; you looked like you were having a great time fooling Grimmel's forces."

I grinned. "Sneaking is pretty fun."

"I'm proud of you," Harald said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I pushed his arm away. "I could say the same about you. You did great with Bolt."

"She's right," Hiccup said. "You looked pretty natural up there."

"Bolt did all the work," Harald said. "He is an experienced dragon, you know."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, I appreciate the help, and I know Brennda does too." He paused. "When do you have to leave?"

"Once the situation is taken care of. I assume we have some wrapping up to do, so I will depart tomorrow morning."

Hiccup nodded. "Sounds good to me." He looked down the path and noticed Valka and Cloudjumper standing there. "I think my mom wants to talk to you, Brennda. I'll see you later." He started down the path. Toothless ran after him, but the Light Fury stayed put.

Valka strode past him and stopped before me. "No dragon should ever be enslaved, and you've shattered the chains that weighed down my proud friend. I could never thank you enough for what you've done today, Brennda."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "It was my honor." I looked back at the Light Fury and remembered something. "You should thank the Light Fury as well. She showed Heather and me the mushroom that could cure Deathgripper venom."

Valka followed me over to the white dragon. "Thank you, young lady," Valka said. "I hope Toothless is treating you well." She looked at me with a smile. "She no longer appears frightened, and she fought heroically with us."

"Yeah, she's learned who the good guys are." I reached out my hand and rubbed her head. She still appeared a little hesitant, but she did not flee. She fixed her eyes on Harald when he approached. "You should try touching her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harald said.

"Forging a relationship with a dragon is always a good idea."

Harald smirked. "Of course you think that." He knelt so he was eye level with the Light Fury. "Hello. I will not hurt you." He brought his hand close to her head and held it there. She sniffed it cautiously, and then she pushed her head into it. A smile spread across Harald's face. "That's a good girl." He moved his hand across her head and down the length of her neck.

Seeing the two of them together made me incredibly happy. I glanced at Valka and saw her watching them in wonder. "You know, Brennda," she said quietly. "I was just thinking... I wish that dragons could live without fear of the warlords, Grimmel's machinations, and Stormheart's clutches. While these enemies roam the archipelago, I fear that our job will never be over. And yet... Seeing how far your friend here has come - not to mention the Light Fury - perhaps you have stumbled across the answer."

"Teaching pirates to love dragons?" I said.

Valka smiled. "Something like that."

"May I ask you for a favor, dragon?" Harald asked the Light Fury, who looked at him curiously. He dug into his bag and pulled out the map. "There is a story passed down in my family that the quest to unlock the secrets of the map can only begin when a specific dragon deems the adventurer worthy and leads him to a secret cave." He held the map out to the dragon. "Do you think you could find this cave?"

"You never told me that story," I said in surprise.

"I have not believed in it since I was a boy. But I've tried everything else."

"I know the story you speak of," Valka said. "My father told me as well."

Now it was Harald's turn to be surprised. "Then you must be-"

Valka smiled. "There is much I can tell you, but I will wait until this dragon deems you worthy."

"Very well." Harald pulled the map back and stashed it.

I was immensely curious about all of this, but I knew this was not the time to ask. I turned to Valka for instructions. "Is there anything you think we should do now?"

"Yes," Valka said. "There are many problems to solve, and the first we should address is the Hidden World Annex. I will bring Hiccup there so that we can address it right away. Can you head to the School while he wraps up his duties here?"

"Sounds like fun," Harald said. "Let's be off."

I trailed behind him as we made our way to Bolt. An uneasy feeling suddenly formed in the pit of my stomach. I wondered exactly what Hiccup had decided about the Hidden World and if his original plan was still a go.


	23. Chapter 23

" _It doesn't matter what you've heard  
Impossible is not a word  
It's just a reason for someone not to try  
Everybody's scared to death  
When they decide to take that step  
Out on the water  
But it'll be alright_

_Life is so much more  
Than what your eyes are seeing  
You will find your way  
If you keep believing_" 

\- "What Faith Can Do" by Kutless

Chapter 23

Harald and I caught up with Viggo in the center of town. He had fought in the battle as well, and we invited him to join us at the School. Harald picked up Leopold, and then we were off. When we arrived at the School, I noticed the headmaster pacing anxiously near the chasm. "Hey!" I called to him as the two Skrills landed.

The headmaster brightened. "Ah! A messenger of news - good news, I hope. Please, come here and regale me with the tales of New Berk." He frowned when he noticed Harald dismount behind me. "You brought him again?"

"Nice to see you too," Harald said sarcastically.

"It took him a long time to get used to me," Viggo said to his friend.

From the way the headmaster eyed Viggo, it seemed he still did not completely trust him. "Brennda," he said, "your choice in companions is-"

"Amazing?" I said, earning an amused smirk from Harald.

"It's certainly something." The headmaster shook his head. "Anyway, tell me everything. Did Heather reach New Berk in time? Did the antidote work? Are our dragons safe?"

I gave him a quick recap of the day's events. I mentioned how Toothless and the Light Fury even helped us out. I ended with Valka's warning and decision to hold a meeting about the Hidden World.

"As much as I hope that is the last time we hear of Grimmel, I know in my heart that is not the case," the headmaster said. "A man like that will only stop when he has accomplished his goals. We cannot let him do so; nay, we _will_ not let him."

"Of course not," I said. "We'll be ready for him."

"And Valka is right. The Hidden World Annex will be a tasty target to our enemies. We cannot keep it hidden forever. Enemy ships probe our defenses every week and it will only be a matter of time before they find this cave entrance. If they find the Annex, they can find the Hidden World... and that is unacceptable."

"Don't look at me," Harald said. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You're the reason it's exposed in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know it was down there?"

"Interesting question," Viggo said thoughtfully.

"But a rhetorical one, right?" I said, looking from Viggo to Harald.

"The others are arriving," Harald said, looking at the sky. "Let's go already." He climbed onto Bolt, and I followed suit.

Viggo looked at the headmaster after mounting Sanna. "Do you need a lift?"

The headmaster hesitated, and I was unsure if he was wondering whether he should trust Viggo or the Skrill. Finally, he accepted his hand and allowed him to help him onto the dragon. "Thank you."

Bolt and Sanna took off and dove down into the Hidden World Annex. It was not long before we were joined by Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Toothless, and the Light Fury. The Furies sat back to watch the Vikings as we gathered in a circle.

"My word!" the headmaster said. "The beauty of this strange and mysterious place takes my breath away each time I see it. It astounds me that it was below our School this whole time." He looked around the cave, and his eyes stopped on Valka and Cloudjumper. "Valka! All is well?"

Valka offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Heyral. Cloudjumper is shaken, but it will take more than the likes of Grimmel to shatter his spirit. Cloudjumper took a flight around New Berk to clear his head, and now he seems as dedicated and strong as ever." She turned to me. "He wanted to thank you himself, Brennda. Would you talk to him?"

I smiled. "Of course." I walked up to the large dragon and stared into his eyes. He let out a low noise. "You're welcome." He appeared satisfied at this. I gave him a small pat and then returned to my spot in between Harald and Viggo.

"Great, now we can get started," Hiccup said. "I have discussed our options and made a decision regarding the Hidden World."

"This should be good," Harald muttered. I elbowed him to shut him up.

"This will be the start of a new organization," Astrid said, "the Defenders of the Hidden World. Our job will be to protect the Annex and protect dragons everywhere. Once the students of the School of Dragons learn enough about dragons to be able to defend them, they'll join us."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And what does this entail exactly? How is it different from what we're doing now?"

"The Hidden World will be our focus," Hiccup said. "We finally have a safe place we can bring dragons. It will be much easier to defend one location, don't you think?" He shot me a nervous smile.

"It's an ambitious plan," Viggo said. "Your goal is to move all dragons to this Hidden World?"

"As much as possible. They'll be safe, and they'll have Toothless as their alpha. Since the Annex is below our School, we will still be able to visit the dragons when we please. We can all be safe and happy."

"At least you finally have a plan," Harald said. "Unfortunately, it is doomed from the start."

Astrid glared at him. "You-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Astrid. _I_ am not a threat to your plan. _She_ is." He swept his arm to me and then narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "If you think there is anything she would find acceptable about this plan, you have lost your senses."

Hiccup looked at me anxiously. "Listen, Brennda, I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I wish that dragons could live in harmony, but we can't change our world. What we can do is keep everyone safe."

Harald scoffed. "Good luck with that."

I gave Hiccup a forced smile. "Yeah, I have to disagree. Harald understands because this is the exact same kind of thinking I fought against him for the past two years."

"You're comparing Hiccup to _Harald_?" Astrid said incredulously.

"Don't say that like it's an insult," Harald said. "It was a brilliant plan, but it seems you do not know the details. You may tell them, Brennda, if it will help you make your point."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." Then my eyes hardened as I turned back to Hiccup. "You sound like _him_ because he concocted a whole scheme to make me think he doesn't love me just to keep me safe. He thought it was dangerous for me to be with him, so he stayed away from me to protect me. That's essentially what you're proposing here. Maybe we would still be able to see the dragons, but it wouldn't be the same, and you know it."

Hiccup sighed. "Brennda, what else are we supposed to do? Our enemies are constantly multiplying, and we can't keep up. Dragons will always be in danger unless we do something about it."

"You don't get it, do you? It's the premise I disagree with: protecting dragons at all cost."

Astrid lifted her eyebrows. "You _don't_ think we should protect dragons?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I want any more than I don't want Harald to protect me. Protection is one act of love out of many. I simply disagree that we should sacrifice all other acts of love for the sake of this one. I do not want to worship the alter of safety, and I don't think dragons do either. Because, you know what? Harald is right; I'm _not_ safe. Nothing in my life has been safe since I became friends with dragons or since I met _him_ , but I would not trade either for anything in the world. I don't want to be protected if it means we have to part.

"If we want to be safe, we should hide on our island and break off contact with the outside world. But what price would we pay? With no one to challenge us, how would we grow? Of we no longer had to defend anything, how would we know what we believe in? My life is nothing but risks, but I am stronger for having overcome the challenges. I am becoming who I am supposed to be. Can I dare say dragons feel the same way? Life isn't supposed to be safe, for Vikings or dragons.

"Maybe we could be safer if we were apart, but then what? Are we really going to give up the benefits of our friendship for the sake of physical safety? Yes, Vikings can do terrible things to dragons, but we can also do amazing things _for_ them. We're stronger together. Wasn't that what you originally proved with Toothless? Would you rob all dragons of the opportunity to experience something so wonderful? They should at least get the choice, don't you think?"

"I'm not suggesting we force anyone to do anything," Hiccup said. "Maybe we can find a way to live with dragons in the Hidden World. It won't be the same, but it will be something."

"Then you would rob all other Vikings from the opportunity to know dragons."

"Most of them would rather kill dragons if give the choice. We can't change everyone's minds. When the time comes that the world is ready for dragons, they can come back."

I let out a bitter laugh. "That's a ridiculous idea. Have you not been paying attention? Do you not realize what it takes to change someone's mind? If the dragons all leave, how is anyone supposed to know they are good? People fear the unknown. If they learn about dragons, they will naturally fear them - perhaps even more than they do now. That kind of fear can only be destroyed by direct, contradictory evidence. People need positive interactions with dragons to learn to love them, which is impossible if there are no dragons around! Do you forget how recently everyone on Berk hated dragons?"

"They saw the light because they are good people. We can't expect that from everyone."

"I see. So that's what it is. You don't think we can change people's hearts." I looked around at everyone, my gaze lingering longer on Harald and Viggo. "You know, I used to think we were the same in that we saw the best in people, whereas Astrid was quick to see the worst. But you're actually more like her than me. You two exist on opposite ends of the same line. People are either good or evil. You may try to see the good first, but with enough evidence, you see the evil. The reverse goes for Astrid.

"But I-" I looked at Harald, who watched me with an unreadable expression. "I see both at the same time. It may be more difficult to deal with, but it is closer to reality. I think... there are no heroes, but there are no villains either. There are only people who perform heroic or villainous deeds. So, people don't really change; they just decide to be the other part of themselves." I returned my gaze to Hiccup. "You fear the darkness. You thought the world was full of light, but the dark has you scared. I am not blind to the evil we are up against. But it's the ideas and actions that are evil, not the people. If you need proof, look at those we've won over, like Viggo, Dagur, Eret... and Harald.

"You've had me interact with our enemies countless times to gain information. Well, I couldn't do my job if I didn't latch onto what little good I could see in them. I don't think any of them are hopeless. Most probably don't even realize they're doing anything wrong. I bet many dragon hunters engage in such a reckless career because it is the only way they think they can survive. You've been privileged to not know what it is like to worry about hunger and shelter. When people can't cover their basic needs, how are they supposed to care about a whole different species?

"I don't know what we can do, but it has to be something better than this. I'm not willing to give up on the rest of the world just because there's a portion that will never change. I think everyone else deserves the chance to choose to be better. Our strength has always been our friendship with dragons and each other. We should be building alliances so the burden isn't all on us. We might not be able to change the world overnight, but we can do it if we think long-range. If we have to pass on the mission to our children, so be it. I believe there's value in the fight. We may not be able to achieve perfection, but can achieve a lot of good if we're alright with that.

"Grimmel hates our way of life because it threatens his. He fears our ideas will spread. If we follow the path you propose, we're giving into him. We're letting him win. _That_ is intolerable. I am not willing to give up so easily. If you insist on this plan, I will have to oppose you. Remember, I follow you by choice. I will leave if you force me to go against what I believe. And I bet Dagur would be more willing to see things my way."

Stunned silence followed. Neither Hiccup nor anyone else appeared to know what to say. It did not last long.

"Well," Harald said loudly, "if this is what you want, Brennda, then I will join you."

I looked to him in surprise. "If you don't believe what I just said, you don't have to-"

"I _want_ to. I may not have faith in your vision on its own, but I do have faith in _you_. I do not doubt you will accomplish what you set out to achieve, and it would be my honor to stand by your side."

Warmth flowed through me at his words. My previous anger was forgotten as I smiled at him. "Thank you, Harald. I want that too." And maybe one day he would want to fight with me because he believed in my dream too.

Harald shot Hiccup a smug look. "This is why you are doomed, my friend. You stand no chance against the two of us united. We are the best team in the archipelago. You are going to lose if you challenge us."

Hiccup looked at him helplessly. "It's not like I want to be right."

At this, Harald's expression softened. "I know what you mean."

"They will have me as well," Viggo said. "And there are a few others who will certainly join us."

Hiccup nodded. "Good. I think this is a great idea. Brennda, if you really think your way is better, you should gather a team and try to prove me wrong. If we have a fair fight, hopefully we'll arrive at the best solution."

"That is very mature of you, Hiccup," Valka said.

"So, you wouldn't have a problem if I invited Harald over to New Berk and the School to strategize and train? And maybe help him bond with Elska?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Well..."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Astrid said.

"It would be kept secret from my allies, of course," Harald said. "But the last time we tried to meet without your permission, it did not turn out so well."

Hiccup winced. "Yes, I remember." He took a deep breath and faced me. "Brennda, I'll leave that up to you. I trust you to do what is best for Berk and the School."

I smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"But if he does anything..." Astrid warned.

"He won't," I said. "I promise."

"I'm glad that's settled," the headmaster said. "Perhaps now we can celebrate our victory?"

Everyone heartily agreed.

***

First, we spread the news of Grimmel's defeat throughout the School. Then we returned to New Berk to celebrate. The party lasted until the evening. Finally, Harald and I retired at my house. I made sure Leopold curled up the main room, and then I pushed Harald into my bedroom and closed the door.

"I love everyone here," I said, "but... it's good to be alone."

Harald smirked. "I was thinking the same thing. Your fiery speech today was very... _hot_." He moved in until his face was inches from mine.

I slipped my arms around his neck. "So was the way you backed me up. I love having you on my side." I pushed his head down and kissed him hard. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. Desire filled me as he deepened the kiss. I stroked his hair and then trailed my hands down his neck to his shoulders. "Harald," I murmured when we broke for air, "I want you."

Harald smiled down at me, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "I've wanted you since-"

"If you say since we met-"

"-since the day we wished on a star. I wished for you."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? All the way back then?"

"Mhm." Harald started kissing my neck. "What did you wish for?"

"I-" The feeling of his lips on my skin made it hard to think. "I wished for love. Real love."

Harald pulled back and smirked at me. "It looks like wishes do come true. You just have to pay a heavy price for them."

I brushed my hand across his cheek, smiling. "But it was worth it. I've wanted you since the day I took you yo Icestorm island... when we watched the Northern Lights."

Harald's smirk widened. "No, that's when you stopped denying it."

I shrugged, conceding the point. My hand fell to his chest and gripped the collar of his shirt. "How long have you loved me?" I did not know if I expected a specific answer from him. It was hard for me to pinpoint the moment it happened on my end. Still, I was curious.

"Since I received this." Harald held up his hand, showing off his ring.

"Oh, the love festival. That was pretty long time ago."

Harald smiled. "And I stopped denying it when you told me you loved me."

I smiled back at him. "So, the truth is a great strategy for me." I gripped his shirt with both hands to bring him closer to me. He cupped my face and kissed me again. My right hand drifted over and touched his shoulder saddle, and I drew back.

Harald stepped back and removed the offending object. I followed his lead and removed my weapons and bracers. I shed my winter coat, leaving only a light short sleeve shirt. Harald took off everything from the waist up. I stared at the light bruises on his chest, momentarily distracted.

"Still think I'm beautiful?" he teased.

I smiled. "Yes." I reached out my hand and grazed it across his chest. "Does that hurt?"

Harald closed his eyes. "No. It feels good."

Pleased, I moved in closer and touched him with both hands. Then I lightly pressed my lips to his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath. I moved around to his back and touched those wounds before kissing them as well. Then I gave his scar the same treatment. 

I returned to where I started and kissed Harald's chest once more before lifting my shirt over my head. I got rid of my skirt as well, leaving myself standing in my light pants and breast bindings. Harald gazed at me for a long moment. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a heated kiss. I eagerly kissed him back while slowly moving forward. When we reached my bed, I pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Harald's looked at me in surprise. "What are you-?"

I silenced him by kissing his chest. "Harald..." I murmured. "I want you _now_." My hands roamed his body while I kissed everywhere I could find. I moved up, kissing his neck and then his face. Finally, I kissed his lips. I did not remain in control for long. Harald put his arms around me and pulled me down so our bodies touched. His hands moved up and down my waist, setting fire to my skin.

Harald gazed at me with love and passion. "Are you sure about this? I _am_ a pirate." His eyes told me he was only half joking.

I slipped out of my pants, and Harald moaned as I straddled his waist. My eyes fell to the symbol on his arm. I leaned down and kissed it. "You're _my_ pirate." I brought my face to his and kissed his nose. "I love you more than anyone, and I want to be yours in all ways possible."

Harald gave me the brilliant smile that always made my heart melt. "I love you, Brennda. I never thought I belonged anywhere, but now I know I belong with you." I allowed him to flip us so he towered over me. He looked all the way down my body and up again with adoration in his eyes. "You are so beautiful..." He quickly shed his pants and tossed them aside. He gazed at me for a moment longer before crashing his lips to mine.

For the first time, I allowed passion to take over without fear of where we would stand once it was over. Harald loved me. That was an indisputable truth I vowed to cling to always. Finally, we were one. 

We fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but satisfied. We now completely belonged to each other, and no one could ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! The Hidden World is done. If you can't tell, I have some serious problems with the movie. However, the game does give me an opportunity to work out a better ending. I hope you approve!


	24. Chapter 24

" _You give me faith to believe there's a way  
_ _To put the past finally behind me  
_ _And hope to make it through another night  
_ _You give me strength  
_ _During these dark times when I'm blind  
_ _You are my light when faith is hard to find_ " 

\- "Hard to Find" by Skillet

Chapter 24

I woke up to find my back against Harald's chest with his arms securely around me. Happiness flooded me as I remembered the previous night. He was finally mine. I managed to turn around so I was facing him. It must have been early in the morning if I was awake before him. I lightly ran my hand across his bare chest. Then I kissed the skin I touched.

"Brennda..." Harald said hoarsely. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You're obviously failing," I teased. I brought my hand to his face and stroked his beard. Then I kissed his jaw, purposefully missing his lips.

Harald's eyes flew opened. He grabbed my wrist and flipped me, pinning me to the bed. "That's your fault, love."

I smirked. "All part of my dastardly plan."

"You're learning. Good." Harald brought his face down and kissed me. I pulled my wrist free so I could wrap my arms round his neck and pull him to me. Moments later, he broke away and smiled at me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear before kissing the skin underneath, "so much..." He kissed my cheek. "You are everything to me." He kissed down my body, not missing anything.

"Harald..." I moaned in pleasure. Everywhere his lips touched sent fire coursing through my body, reigniting my desire for him. All I could think about was him, and all I wanted to do was get as close to him as possible. I dug my fingers into his hair and roughly pulled him to me so I could kiss him. At the same time, I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep my body close to his.

Harald smirked against my lips. "Ready for round two?"

" _Please_..." I started kissing his neck, stopping at the spot where he moaned loudly. "I still _wan_ t you." My hands roamed his body, and I could feel his excitement. I let my legs fall to the bed, and I pushed him down to me. I clung to him and kissed everything I could reach.

"Brennda..." Harald moaned, sending a tingle of pleasure down my spine. "You're really asking for it..." 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Show me how a pirate does it," I said seductively. "No need to be gentle."

Harald smirked, and soon he granted my request. He was rough this time, which I encouraged. When he was finished, I took my turn at pleasing him. I loved having the tough pirate at my mercy. When I finished, I fell onto his chest.

Harald carefully changed our position so we were on our sides and my back was against his chest. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered. "You are remarkable. I must be the luckiest man in the world." He kissed my shoulder. "Can you take one more?" He moved my hair back and kissed my neck.

I smiled, my heart speeding up in anticipation. Gods, I loved him. "I could keep at this all morning."

Harald chuckled in my ear. "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

I couldn't even deny it. "It seems I can't get enough of you."

"That goes double for me." Harald kissed the base of my neck. "I need you so badly, Brennda." His hands moved up and down my stomach as he began.

Our bodies melded together perfectly as if they belong that way. We found a rhythm where we move in sync, both desperate to please the other. We became lost in each other, and I could no longer tell where I ended and he began. The result was pure ecstasy. Harald held me to him for a long moment longer collapsing on his back.

I climbed onto his chest, completely exhausted. "I love you, Harald," I gasped. I found his face and sloppily kissed his lips. "That was incredible. _You_ are incredible."

Harald cupped my face and kissed me deeply. Then he pulled back and smiled at me. "Words cannot describe how much I love you, Brennda. I can't believe you're mine. I didn't know happiness like this existed... or that I could ever deserve it."

I kissed him once more. "You do deserve love, Harald. And we're perfect for each other. Don't deny we belong together." I lowered my head, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"I promise I will never leave you," Harald whispered, stroking my hair. "I will always love you, Brennda."

"And I will always love you, my dear, sweet, precious pirate," I whispered back. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for awhile. His steady heartbeat soothed me as I recovered my energy. If only we could remain here forever.

After some time, Harald shifted to his side, and I looked up into his eyes. "You want to know something, love?" he said. "I have a new wish. No, it's a dream because I'm going to make it come true. I want to spend every night with you and wake up with you in my arms. I want to please you every chance I get. You're all I want and everything I need."

I grinned at him. "That's my dream too. I want to spend every day and every night with you without fear of the repercussions. I never want to leave your side."

Harald lightly kissed my lips. "Then we better get up. We have a lot of work to make it a reality."

****

Harald led me out of my hut with his hand in mine and Leopold on his shoulder. We found Viggo there waiting for us, and he smirked when he saw us. "Have a nice night?" he said.

I flushed. "Yes, very." I tried to let go of Harald's hand, but he gripped mine tightly.

"It was excellent; thank you for asking," Harald said. "And we had an exciting morning as well."

Viggo's smirk widened. "I hope you didn't tire her out too much."

"Me? _She_ 's the wild one. But what do you expect from a Berseker?"

"Can we not talk about this?" I said, blushing madly.

Harald chuckled lightly. "Are you here you see us off?"

Viggo nodded. "And to bring you to Hiccup. He would like to speak to you before you leave."

"Then let's go!" I said. Lingering here did not sound like a good idea.

We found Hiccup outside his hut. He smiled when we approached. "Thank you, Viggo," he said.

"You called?" said Harald.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help the past few days. And tell Stormheart we appreciate her assistance as well."

"I will let her know."

Hiccup hesitated as if he were unsure how to word what he had to say next. "I don't know where things will stand between us after this or what goal Stormheart has in mind, but... we would still prefer peace, if that is in any way attainable."

Harald remained silent for a minute, and his expression grew serious. "I do not know if lasting peace can be achieved, but I do want it as well. It would be preferable to any alternative I can see. And I should thank you for your hospitality. I know you had plenty of reasons not to give it." He paused. "As for where I stand..." He glanced at me and then looked back at Hiccup. "I will dissuade Stormheart from harming dragons as much as possible, and I will help you when I have the opportunity. But you should know there will be times when I need to act against you. I cannot allow Stormheart to doubt my loyalty is to her alone. That is one illusion that must be maintained for the safety of all of us."

"It should be easier now that you're not trying to fool both sides," Viggo said.

Harald gave him a wry smile. "Yes, I suppose so."

"I understand, Harald," Hiccup said. "I don't envy your position. If it every gets too dangerous... we can talk."

Harald dipped his head in understanding. "Thank you, Hiccup." I noticed conflicting emotions in his eyes as he stared at the young chief. "There is one more thing I want to say before I leave. You can let everyone else know too."

"Go ahead."

Harald looked from me, to Viggo, and back to Hiccup. "I'm sorry." The surprised look on Hiccup's face mirrored my own. "I am sorry for all of the harm I have caused you and your friends. I cannot undo what was done, but I can tell you what I have learned so you do not have to make the same mistakes."

Hiccup nodded for him to continue. I was curious to know what he had to say as well. He had led me to believe he felt no concern for anyone on New Berk except for my sake.

"Back at Dragon's Edge, you wanted to know how I could betray you with no remorse. In short, I couldn't. I felt no guilt or regret because I buried it deep in my mind, but it was still there. It is an act of willful self-deception that I have used often. I am able to do what I do without feeling anything because I create the illusion that I am cold and heartless. I have always created illusions to get what I want. As much as I've deceived others, save for one exception, my real target has always been myself. I allowed myself to believe that achieving my goals would bring me happiness. But even if I created the perfect illusion, there would always be something missing. It would never be real. I was fine with that because I thought that was the best I could hope for.

"I'm telling you this because, if you're serious about your plans for dragons and the Hidden World, you will need to practice some form of deception. You cannot achieve something so grandiose without it. At the very least, you wish to lie to the world about the existence of dragons, yes? You want to create an illusion to hide the truth, no different from me. You will also need to find a way to convince everyone - Vikings and dragons - to go along with your plan. If you don't want to use force, you must achieve unanimous consent. You will need to create the illusion that this is a necessity and there are no alternatives.

"It will not be as hard as you think. People are surprisingly easy to deceive if you play into their motivations. People are quick to believe what they want to believe. And if you can convince them to do it out of love, you could deceive yourself as well as them. If you truly wish to part from your dear dragons, you will need to convince yourself it is the only option because you truly love them. You my succeed, but if you don't want to live your life wondering if there was another way, you must maintain the illusion. You'll be able to live in peace, but it won't be real. You will lie to yourself and the world for some greater good. Perhaps you are fine with that, but you should know exactly what you are doing. You are accepting an image of happiness so you do not have to risk losing the real thing."

"This is all assuming he can silence his opposition," I said.

Harald smiled. "Yes, that will not be done easily without force. I used to think there was no point defending the truth because there were too few people who believed in it, but I was wrong. It turns out, a few stubborn people fighting for truth are able to overcome the greatest lies and destroy the best illusions. And that is why you don't stand a chance."

Hiccup stared at him long and hard. "Thank you for your analysis," he said at last. "I will keep that in mind."

"You're welcome." Harald turned to me. "Shall we be off? We have a performance to give."

I grinned. "You've got it."

"Have a safe trip," Hiccup said.

"We will see you later," said Viggo.

"Yes, you will," said Harald.

We quickly found Bolt and took off. The ride was silent and peaceful. There was no need for anxiety, for this time I knew we would see each other again. We were finally on the same page, and that was what allowed me to bring him back to Auction Island.

We were both composed by the time we landed. We started for Stormheart's throne together. Harald nodded at the pirates we passed along the way. And then she came into view. Stormheart watched us with a cold, unreadable expression.

"Welcome back," she said. "I assume your mission was successful?"

"Grimmel has been defeated," Harald declared. "It should be some time before he makes his return."

"Good. Was there any trouble along the way? I did not expect it to take so long." She looked at me as if it were my fault.

"Grimmel poisoned one of Berk's dragons, which set us back a few paces. But with my expertise, we were able to solve the issue."

"Yes, he was very helpful," I added. "Thank you for allowing him to aid us."

Stormheart eyed me as if trying to figure me out. "I am glad it turned out well. Now we can focus on more important matters."

"Which would include _not_ fighting with us?" I gave her a hopeful grin.

Stormheart stared at me. "We shall see. You are dismissed."

Harald started up the incline toward Stormheart. He stopped halfway and looked back at me. "Goodbye, Brennda. It's been a pleasure."

I somehow managed to retain my composure and nodded at him. I glanced at Stormheart once more before turning around. That was nerve-wracking, but I think she bought! Still, Harald and I might need to go over a more precise plan if we wanted this to work.

***

Harald decided to keep away from me for a couple of weeks so Stormheart would not get suspicious. Once both sides were back in a routine, I invited him to meet me at the School. He arrived at the dock and tied up his ship. Thankfully, there was no one around to ask questions.

"Hi, Harald," I greeted him. "I'm glad-"

He cut me off by kissing me. Of course, I forgot everything I was going to say and kissed him back. He kept his face close to mine after ending the kiss and smiled at me. "I missed you."

I gave him a goofy grin. "I love you."

Harald kissed my cheek. "That too."

"I know someone else who missed you. Come on." I took his hand and led him through the School.

"Don't you think you should get rid of these wanted posters now? I don't want anyone to scream when they see me."

I glanced at the poster of Harald as we passed it. "But it's so nice seeing your face everywhere. I'll protect you if anyone attacks you."

Harald smirked. "Thanks."

" _You_!"

I sighed. "And it looks like _he_ might." I cautiously approached the angry teenager. "Hey, Cason, what's going on?"

Cason glared at Harald, his arms crossed. "Why did you bring _him_ here?"

"Because she wants me here," Harald said smugly. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"I'm a student here!"

"Cason, didn't Viggo tell you what's going on?" I said.

Cason looked at me with a frown. "Yeah, he told me some sappy love story. I didn't buy it."

Harald narrowed his eyes at him. "Sappy? I don't buy that you're just an innocent victim. You're clearly a spy."

"I'm not a spy! You're the one who shouldn't be trusted!"

"Alright, that's enough," I said. I stepped between the two guys and held my arms out to keep them from getting any closer. "You have both been given a chance, and you will respect that. Got it?"

Cason scoffed and turned away. "You'll be sorry."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harald said.

I grabbed Harald's arm and pulled him away. "Just drop it." Thankfully, he seemed to calm as soon as Cason was out of sight. "Now, be good because Elska wants to see you." We stopped outside of the stables. "Wait here." I went inside and brought out Elska. She was full grown now and sporting a new saddle.

Harald immediately went to her and rubbed her neck. "Hey there, girl. How are you doing?" The Triple Stryke grunted and nuzzled him.

I smiled. "What do you think about trying to ride her?"

Harald looked from Elska to me. He tried to hide it, but I saw a smile twitch on his face. "Can't be harder than riding Bolt, can it?"

"Let's find out!"

***

Harald's first lesson did not go too bad. Elska seemed to enjoy it. We all met up again a few days later. This time, I had Harald and Elska fly with me and Bolt all the way to New Berk. We made sure to fly high enough to not be spotted by any of Stormheart's ships, of course.

"We made it!" Harald exclaimed as the island came into view. He attempted to land Elska, but he brought her down too quickly. The sudden stop caused him to fly off the dragon and fall onto his back.

"And he nails the landing!" Ruffnut cheered from the sidelines.

"No wonder Leopold rode with Brennda," Tuffnut added.

I hopped off Bolt and ran to Harald's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harald groaned as he sat up.

"Do it again!" Tuff shouted.

Harald glared at him. "At least I made it all the way here!"

"Just ignore them," I said. "They're probably bored." As soon as I helped him to his feet, Leopold flew over to inspect him.

"Yes, I'm alright." He stroked the dragon's back to reassure him.

"Do you want to talk a break? We can fly back later."

Harald nodded. "A break sounds nice."

We left the dragons to rest together and ventured off on New Berk. We walked around the edge, observing the cliffs. I had plenty of time to explore already, but this was all new to Harald.

"You really are trapped here without a dragon," he mused. He stopped on the cliff and peered down. "Hiccup is serious about hiding from the rest of the world."

"Which is funny because he used to be the exact opposite," I said. "He loved exploring, and his dad always wanted him back home."

"Fear does funny things to people."

"If you ask me, we should be going out into the world, sharing our ideas and making allies. You've been all over; what's it like?"

Harald turned around walked back to me. "People are not much different no matter where you go. They have the same basic needs and desires. But, yes, there is much to see and enjoy. There is always an adventure if you want to find it."

I remembered the adventure we had together back when he stayed with us on Dragon's Edge. He did seem to enjoy himself more than usual. He had said sailing brought freedom. "Is that why you left your village?"

Harald tensed ever so slightly, and his expression became guarded. "I was always drawn to exploration, but that is not what prompted me to leave."

I took a deep breath. "Can you tell me about it, please?" I moved in closer to him.

Harald hesitated. "It's not a happy story."

"All the more reason for me to hear it." I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb across his fingers. I hoped he would confide in me. I wanted to help him deal with his past.

Harald seemed to relax at me touch. After a minute, he spoke in a slow, steady voice, "I was on my own after my mother died. I tried to earn money by offering to help out the villagers, but everything changed after my step-father betrayed us. No one trusted me because I was associated with him. Everyone became suspicious and guarded. They no longer accepted outsiders, and my ideas were too foreign to them. I was treated as an outcast, but I had no way to leave."

"But you were only a kid, right?"

Harald smiled wryly. "Yes, but it didn't matter. They couldn't get back at my step-father, so they took everything out on me. I had to steal to survive. Eventually, I learned I could use my wit and charm to lie and get what I needed."

"That doesn't sound much different from what I had to do. It was probably much worse for you, but we both did what we had to survive." I had never enjoyed lying and steal, and I wondered if he had reservations as well. "If I didn't have the chance to join the School of Dragons, I would have taken any chance I could to get out of there."

Harald seemed to consider this. "Perhaps... But even if you ran off with pirates, you would not have allowed yourself to change. _You_ would have influenced _them_."

"That's not-"

Harald squeezed my hand. "It's true. You make the best out of any situation. The difference between us is that you never lost faith while I stopped believing in anything. The only thing I had left was a little bit of hope when my father came back for me. He was impressed with my skills and enticed me to join his crew. I thought he finally wanted to give me a chance, but then I found out he only wanted to use my intelligence to figure out the map." His eyes hardened, and his grip tightened.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and covered his hand with my free one. "I'm sorry. Was it really that bad living with him?"

"Despite what he taught me, I would have done better on my own. He wanted to use my natural abilities but hated them when I applied them in a different context. I could never do anything right by him. At first he thought I was a coward for avoiding violence, and then he said I was too soft. It didn't matter that my way was more effective in the long run. People are more useful when they're alive. I learned to display the image of what he thought a pirate should be, though there was a line I would not cross. He said a crew is supposed to be like a family, but it never felt like that even though we _were_ family. There was no camaraderie, and we did not have each other's back. We were supposed to be free from civil society, but my father's tyrannical ways were worse than a village chief's oppression. I always had a distaste for authority, especially authority founded on fear."

I closed my eyes as I let his words sink in. I could not imagine living like that. "I'm glad you escaped." I opened my eyes and gazed at him. "And you know what? I think you are very strong and courageous for standing up to him."

Harald looked away. "I should have done it sooner. I allowed him to push me into doing terrible things I never wanted to do. I had to block emotions to deal with it."

I brought my hand to his cheek and turned his face so he looked at me. The sorrow I saw in his eyes broke my heart. "Don't you see? That proves your goodness. You had to shut out your emotions because you felt remorse. Someone evil wouldn't regret it and would have allowed everything to change his heart. Instead, you hid your heart away and acted out a role. You have always been the same inside no matter the exterior you put up. I think that's remarkable. You did what you thought you had to because you saw no other way. I want to help you see things differently so you have more choices in the future."

A small smile formed on Harald's face. "You already have." He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. Then he rested his head on mine. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I held onto him tightly as if I would transfer my feelings that way. "You will never have to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters to take care of Curse of the Hobgobbler, and that will wrap up part 3.


	25. Chapter 25

"A good laugh overcomes more difficulties and dissipates more dark clouds than any other one thing." –Laura Ingalls Wilder

Chapter 25

I woke up one bright and sunny morning to an odd problem: New Berk was filled with Hobgobblers. I stared at the scene before me, uncomprehending. Maybe I was still dreaming. I walked up to the fountain and stared at the little purple dragons.

"Brennda!" Skulder called as he jogged over to me.

"Skulder, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

Skulder shook his head. "It's like they appeared overnight, and I've never seen so many together at once. We're going to trip over them everywhere we go on this island!"

"There must be a logical explanation for this..."

"Some animals are prone to moving in groups. Still, this amount of herding into one area seems unnatural to me! I've heard that an abnormal amount of Hobgobblers is huddled together at the top of the hill overlooking the waterfalls. Can you check it out?"

"I suppose I might as well." I quickly fetched Bold, who also appeared bewildered at the situation. We flew to the hill to investigate the situation. "Hmm..." Those Hobgobblers looked an awfully lot like sheep. I had a feel this was not a spontaneous migration.

Bolt and I flew around some more, and we came across a group of Hobgobblers surrounding boxes of Hobgobbler bait. Now I knew what was going on. I darted around New Berk until I found Ruffnut. I hopped off Bolt and gave her a hard look. "Alright, fess up," I said. "Why did you bring all these Hobgobblers here?"

"How dare you insinuate that something so crude and inelegant could be done by me, the greatest prankster in the known world?" Ruff said indignantly. "It was Tuffnut."

"That was my second guess."

"It's all for a very noble purpose. Who do you think is the mastermind who can push Gobber over the edge? He's so scared of these Hobgobblers, and it's going to be hilarious when he loses his mind. Do you think he'll start gnawing on his wooden leg, like a baby? Gods, I hope so."

"Well..."

Trust me, I'm going to win this bet against Tuffnut. My sheep costumes were so much better than his stupid boxes. Can you do me a favor? We need an impartial judge. Can you talk to Gobber and see if he's going crazy?"

I stared at her. "If it will end this madness sooner..." I walked away, shaking my head.

I found Gobber in the center of town. He was running around like crazy, dodging all the Hobgobblers in his way. "It's not too late!" he cried. "Every Viking for themselves! Get out of New Berk before you fall into the grasp of the Hobgobbler!"

"Hobgobblers are dangerous?" I said.

Gobbler stopped and looked at me. "Well... No, you're not physically in danger. Still, everyone knows that Hobgobblers are a cursed omen! Only bad luck and horrifying disasters follow in their wake."

I blinked. "Right..."

Gobber's eyes widened as he looked at something behind me. "It's starting already! The little devils have Skulder surrounded. Get over there and save him!"

I turned around to confirm his claim. Sure enough, many Hobgobblers stood around Skulder in a circle. When he tried to move, one of them would attempt to nip at his heels. Holding in a sigh, I walked over to the dragons with my sword drawn.

"Alright, break it up," I said. I slashed my sword in front of the Hobgobblers. Eventually they got the idea and dispersed. All except one... and odd white dragon that stared at me with a blank expression.

"My word!" said Skulder. "Thank you for rescuing me from my plight! Whew... I need a break."

"How did you allow yourself to get surrounded like that?"

"It all happened so quickly. I dropped my backpack. A Hobgobbler sat on it, then another, and another and another and...I don't even know where they all came from!"

"That's the big mystery, isn't it?"

"Well! That was Gobber's biggest fear: being covered in Hobgobblers? That was nothing! I'm definitely not cursed. Can you talk to Gobber and reassure him?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I probably should." I started back to the place I left Gobber. I nearly reached him when a Hobgobbler got in my way. I stumbled and fell flat on the ground.

"Ah!" Gobber exclaimed. "My worst nightmare come to life, right before my eyes! Brennda, you're doomed! You need to act now or it will be too late for you. You need to follow these instructions to the letter! Odin, I hope it's not too late..."

I winced as I slowly stood up. "What are you talking about now?"

"The Curse of the Hobgobbler has consumed many a brave Viking over the years. It's their way of torturing good people, for their own twisted pleasure! There's only one documented way of releasing the curse, Brennda. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"First, you have to venture to the fires of Outpost Island. Then, at the highest summit, you must turn in a circle three times, throwing salt over opposite shoulders on each rotation. Spit on the ground in front of you and rub it into the dirt with your boot, and..."

And that was about enough I could take of that. I left Gobbler rambling to himself and decided to search for Tuffnut. I soon found him wheeling a cart full of Hobgobblers. I stopped in front of him, blocking his path. "We need to talk," I said.

Tuff frowned. "Here to spoil my fun, are you? It's all in the name of-"

"No, I just thought you might want to know that Gobber kind of lost it after I tripped on a Hobgobbler and became 'cursed.' It would have been amusing if he wasn't so serious about it."

Tuff appeared surprised at the news. "Wait, you're telling me that you made Gobber flip his lid? You mean you won our bet? I can't believe it. Ruffnut is going to be so mad. Well! Helmet off to you, prank thief. You've won this round."

I smirked. "Thanks. Does this mean we can clean up the mess now?"

"Astrid's already made me promise to get rid of all these Hobgobblers from our home. I've been sorta shoving all of them down this hole Ruffnut found. Do you wanna see them?"

I stared at him. "You've been doing... what? Yes, show me!"

Tuff emptied the cart of Hobgobblers at the top of a hill, causing them to roll. We followed them all the way down and watched as the ended up in a cave. Well, that was not too bad.

"Yessir-ry, this cave can hold dozens of Hobgobblers," Tuff said. "We've rolled forty dragons down this tunnel, and it doesn't even look close to being full." He peered inside the cave and frowned. "Hmm... Where'd they go? I don't see any dragons..."

"I guess I'll go in there and look for them," I said.

"Wait!" Skulder called, jogging over to me. "Brennda, give me a moment!"

I turned to him. "What is it?"

"I missed out on your adventures last time, and as much as I hate to admit it, you've given me a taste of the daring-do. Will you allow me to join you? Let's explore this tunnel cave!"

I smiled. "Sure." I glanced in the cave once more. "Maybe we should get our dragons first..."

"Excellent idea!"

Once we rounded up Bolt and Muddie, we entered the cave. What we found inside surprised me. It looked very familiar. "This is just like the Hidden World Annex!" I said. "Which means..."

"This... must be the land that Hiccup and Astrid found with Stormfly," Skulder said. "The Hidden World. The home of dragons."

"Exactly." And there was an entrance at New Berk? This was just crazy.

"My word. Beautiful. Let's spread out and explore this place, yes?"

I nodded. I got on Bolt's back, and we took off. Skulder and Muddie flew beside me. It was not long before we found a pack of Hobgobblers gathered in the cave. We landed to investigate.

"Look!" Skulder said. "There are nearly as many Hobgobblers here as there were in New Berk. I believe that we've found where they've all been going!"

"That explains why they were all able to fit."

"The dragon homeland is fascinating, don't you think? This place is so different from where we live. We can figure out how this strange place could be the natural habitat of Hobgobblers. For example, if we take a closer look at that cave wall, maybe we can figure out more about dragons!"

His enthusiasm put me in a better mood despite the weird start to my morning. We flew around together, and I listened to him excitedly explain everything he saw.

"The strangest thing about being in the Hidden World, for me, is that it doesn't feel like we're underground!" Skulder said. "It's so humid and full of water. We're dealing with a whole different beast altogether, my friend."

"Yes, it is very different," I noted.

"I wonder if the humidity is the reason for the gorgeous fauna. Let's examine the coral!"

A small smirk formed on my face. "You know, I bet Phlegma would enjoy seeing all of this. You should take her here on a date."

Skulder flushed. "R-Really? You think so?"

"Oh yeah! It would be great."

He appeared a little floundered after that, but he recovered when we reached the coral."Coral may look like rock formations, but they're actually living creatures! Coral are invertebrates that generally live underwater. They form the reefs that line the bottom of oceans. The humidity and the water here at the Hidden World must be enough for them to thrive. Amazing! Gods, I'm so excited! I can't feel my fingers. Is this normal?"

I laughed. "I think you're fine, Skulder."

"You have the patience of a hero to follow this scatterbrain all across this cavern. Still, I can't help myself! I feel like I could spend a thousand years down here and I would still uncover a mind blowing scientific discovery every morning!"

"Well, you'll never get bored!"

We landed on a ledge and examined some interesting crystals. Then Skulder looked to the ground in surprise." Oh! Speaking of amazing finds: this little guy has the same striations as the one you found at New Berk. Do you think it's the same dragon?"

I stared at the white Hobgobbler. "Yep, he has that same look about him."

"I can't believe he's followed you all the way here. Why don't you reach out with your hand and touch top of his head? I'm so excited to see how a Hobgobbler reacts to someone he truly likes!"

I shrugged. "Here it goes." I bent down and pat the Hobgobbler's head. The dragon did not seem to react but looked around aimlessly. I blinked. "That's odd. I've never had that reaction before."

"That's... underwhelming. Perhaps I was mistaken?"

"Or he's just out to bother me."

"Well! Never mind. In the immortal words of Berkian generals long past: mission accomplished. We can head back to New Berk, aglow with victory. Onward and forward, my good friend!"

Luckily, we remembered our way back to the entrance of the cave. We arrived at New Berk in time to see another group of Hobgobblers landing in town. It appeared the problem had not gotten any better despite the twins' efforts.

"My word!" said Skulder. "Is it just me or are there more here than ever? Hiccup must know what to do!"

"I'll go talk to him." I landed near the fountain where Hiccup appeared to be taking in the situation. "Hey, I'm guessing you're all caught up?"

"I've got the gist of it," Hiccup said. "The Hobgobblers left for a little bit especially when you followed them into the cave... but they came right back. Something is drawing them here to New Berk. Back to the drawing board!"

"Well, you did want this to be a haven for dragons."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "The twins have really done it this time! Ugh. We need to figure this out before we're all overrun with Hobgobblers. There's Heather! Can you see what she recommends we do?"

I made my way around the fountain where Heather stood appearing thoughtful. "Heather," I said, "got any ideas on how to deal with our little problem?"

Heather nodded. "I have a few ideas that I want to explore, but first: I think this little guy was waiting for you to return. Do you know him?"

I followed her gaze to the white Hobgobbler. "Yeah, he's kind of stalking me. He keeps following me everywhere I go today."

Heather smiled. "He must have imprinted on you! Sometimes, animals can learn that a specific animal or person is worth its trust."

I smirked. "Like Harald."

Heather chuckled. "You could say that. We don't know how or why animals imprint on humans, but this guy must have locked on you. Will you reach your hand out and touch the Hobgobbler?"

"I'll do it, but this isn't the first time I've tried." Once again, I pat the Hobgobbler's head. He sat there and croaked.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, okay..."

"I apologize to interrupt you two," Skulder said as he approached, "but Gobber has a 'cornered prey' look in his eyes. (I know it very well, considering how often I felt that way around all these scary dragons before you helped me!) No one is more qualified to talk to him than you, Brennda. Can you see if you can talk him down from the ledge?"

I sighed. "Where is he?" I followed Skulder to the smithy, where Gobber appeared to be losing it do to the multiplying Hobgobblers.

"Where do they come from?!" Gobber cried. "I swear they just blink into life!"

"Maybe they're breeding?" I suggested.

Gobber didn't seem to hear me. "These little devils must come from Hel itself from the way that they poof into being and just multiply. They're not normal, I tell you! Valka needs to know about their abilities, so she can fix this. Go! Go!"

"Alright then!" I scurried out of there before he did something drastic. If the Hobgobblers didn't drive everyone crazy, Gobber certainly would. I dodged the little dragons until I reached Valka.

"It's so interesting to have all these Hobgobblers here in one place, isn't it?" Valka said. "From what I hear, New Berk isn't the only place. They're appearing everywhere around the archipelago."

"Oh, really? That could be a problem..."

"I'll speak to Astrid and see where else these lovely rascals have been spotted. Can you talk to Fishlegs and find out what he believes about the situation?"

"Sure." By this time, everyone appeared aware of the situation. Vikings uneasily walked through New Berk, interrupted by the intruders. Thankfully, I managed to find Fishlegs among the chaos. "Hey Fishlegs, do you have any idea why these dragons are multiplying so quickly... and apparently across many islands?" If this didn't stop, they would take over the world! Maybe they were a curse.

"The Hobgobblers are able to spread so quickly around the archipelago because they have evolved to have increased fertility," Fishlegs said. "They hatch more eggs, so that Hobgobblers maximize the possibility that their young will survive to reproduce themselves. All animals are different, but as a general rule, bigger animals tend to reproduce less than smaller ones."

"Ah, that makes sense." They were the rabbits of the dragon world.

"I wish that we could keep all the dragons safe here, but there's just too many of them! They're starting to annoy the other dragons, too. Fishmeat nearly snarled at one, and I don't want him to pick up bad habits! Wait - what are they doing over there at the fountain?"

I turned to see the fountain swarming with Hobgobblers. "It looks like they're relaxing."

"I can't tell if they're taking over or if they just don't care we're here. Speaking of Fishmeat, have you seen him anywhere? Oh gosh, what if he's gotten into trouble? Please find him for me!"

Not again... I held in a sigh and looked around for the baby dragon. I smiled when I spotted him cheerfully playing with a Hobgobbler. "Aww... He's fine. He's made a new friend."

"And so have you."

I spun around and came face to face with the white Hobgobbler again. "Yeah..." Suddenly, a purple dragon flew down and landed next to him. Except, this was not a Hobgobbler. "Leopold? What are you doing here?" The Terrible Terror merely chirped and nudged my leg. "Hmm... No note? Sloppy." I turned to Fishlegs. "Who do you think would win in a battle of Hobgobblers and pirates?"

Fishlegs frowned. "They're appearing on Auction Island too? You better get over there before Stormheart decides to murder them all."

"Yeah, I doubt even she has that power." But now there was a second dragon that would not leave me alone until I followed him. I retrieved Bolt, and the four of us set off for Auction Island.

Along the way, I encountered packs of Hobgobblers flying all over the place. And, indeed, they seemed to have taken over Auction Island. I watched in mild amusement as pirates and dragon hunters attempted to swat away the pesky dragons. Leopold led me to the forest, where I found Harald surrounded by Hobgobblers.

Harald appeared relieved when his eyes met mine. "Brennda!" he said. "Are you responsible for this?"

I smirked. "No, that would be the twins. They started something they could not contain." I pushed away the little dragons in order to get to him.

"You need to fix this. Now." Harald shooed a Hobgobbler that landed on his head.

"Leopold doesn't seem to mind." I watched the Terrible Terror chase a Hobgobbler around our legs.

"Yes, but rumors are spreading about some ridiculous curse. There will be riots if this doesn't stop soon."

"Okay, I'll figure something out."

A Hobgobbler latched onto Harald's boot, and he jumped back. "This is madness!"

I laughed. "You're outdone by a group of little dragons?"

Harald gave me a look. "Sometimes size doesn't matter."

I shrugged. "True enough."

"Why is that one staring at you?"

I glanced at the white Hobgobbler. "He's obsessed with me for some reason. He follows me around but refuses to interact with me. He kind of reminds me of you, actually. I think I'll call him 'Harald Junior.'"

Harald narrowed his eyes at me. "You are not naming him after me."

I smirked. "He'll be 'Junior' for short."

"Just go back to solving the problem!"

I laughed as I made my departure. I did quite enjoy seeing him riled up like that. Perhaps these Hobgobblers were not so bad after all.


	26. Chapter 26

"Only in quiet waters do things mirror themselves undistorted. Only in a quiet mind is adequate perception of the world." – Hans Margolius

Chapter 26

As soon as I returned to New Berk, Tuffnut hounded me about solving the Hobgobbler problem (which he caused). "You gotta do things in the right way if you want to see progress," he said. "You can't expect to climb a mountain without the right tools, right? I'll teach you what you need to know to lead these Hobgobblers. Allow me to be your sherpa."

"If you're so smart, why don't you just get rid of them?" I said.

Tuff shook his head. "You wouldn't learn anything then, would you? Follow my instructions to the letter, and you will have the strength and spiritual attunement to lead the Hobgobblers. First! These dragons left scales all around New Berk. Find them and grab them!"

I decided it would be easier to listen to him than argue. So, I wandered around and picked up a bunch of Hobgobbler scales. Then I returned to Tuff and dropped them. "There are your scales."

"Excellent! Extra points on your collection form. Use those quads! Use them! Be a shame if we don't put your nice pile of scales to good use. Put it in Gobber's waiting hands!"

I picked up the scales and walked over to Gobber. Thankfully, he seemed to have calmed down. "There ya are!" he said. "Tuffnut told me you'd be coming. This better work to get all those cursed dragons out of here..."

"I agree," I muttered.

"The way I see it, the faster you jump through Tuffnut's hoops, the faster you'll be done with his silliness. He's waiting for you by the waterfalls. Stand in front of him!"

He did have a point. I wandered to the waterfall and found Tuffnut. I stood in front of him and raised my eyebrows in expectation.

Tuff grinned at me. "Well done, my very young apprentice. Second! Embrace the calm of the Hobgobbler. She has seen it all. Done it all. The world could burn and the only thing we'd see in her eyes is the reflection of the blazes. Sit there and channel the spirit of the Hobgobbler."

I sat near the waterfall and stared at a Hobgobbler. I did not see the point in this, but I had to humor Tuff. Thankfully, he seemed appeased after several minutes of silence.

"PERFECTION!" Tuff exclaimed. "That was intense! I need a break. Talk to Skulder by the Hidden World cave, okay?"

I could have used a break too, but I did not argue. I wandered over to the cave entrance and found Skulder. "Hey, Tuff sent me."

"What am I, the backup plan?" Skulder said. He sighed. "It's my lot in life." He turned to a group of Hobgobbler gathered before him. "These Hobgobblers have been waiting for their chance to shine. They're eager to have your presence with them! Well, I think they're eager."

"They're rather expressionless, aren't there?" I glanced at the white Hobgobbler. "Especially Harald Junior here."

Skulder stared at me. "I'm not even going to ask. Now, from what I've heard, Tuffnut has put you through your paces with a series of exercises. However, no exercise can replace face to face time with the dragons themselves. Will you find the gathering of Hobgobblers and touch them, one by one?"

I did as he asked. None of the dragons seemed very affected, but they did not run away either.

"Well done!" Skulder said. "Please, go back to Tuffnut and let him know you've aced my challenge."

I jogged to the place I last saw Tuffnut. "Hey, I win."

Tuff frowned. "You don't seem very tired. Aww... I was hoping Skulder would wear you out with some hard manual labor!"

I gave him an odd look. "What do you think this is?"

Tuff ignored me. "Are you ready? You look ready. Let's go! Moment of truth, Brennda: mount the Hobgobbler. Keep all my lessons in mind. You're going to need them to survive this harrowing experience!"

I stared at the small dragon. This would not be comfortable. I slowly sat on the dragon and prayed he would be able to support my weight. Somehow, he lifted both of us into the air.

"So far so good!" Tuff said. "Okay! Third: right before you came over here, this Hobgobbler dropped something among all those sheep over there. Fly over there and handle the situation, my young disciple!"

I found it difficult to maneuver the Hobgobbler. Eventually, I got him flying in the right direction. We wobbled all the way to the sheep. Astrid stood among them.

"Tuffnut sent you?" she said.

"You've got it," I said.

"Good. I was starting to think he was trying to wiggle out of his promises. Thanks to the twins' prank, these poor sheep have been scared out of their minds! And, well, they've also been scared out of everything else. They've left sheep droppings everywhere! You have your shovel, right? Find the sheep droppings and bury them. They're starting to stink!"

So, this was what Tuff had in mind. I would have to get back at him later. For now, there was nothing to do but shovel the poop. For Thor's sake, there's so much poop.

"You're a saint for taking this chore off Tuffnut's hands!" Astrid said when I finished.

"You've got that right," I muttered. 

"Thanks so much for your help. I really appreciate you taking the time while so many people need your attention! I think Gobber was looking for you next."

I forced a smile. "No problem. I'll see you later." For what seemed like the 100th time that day, I wandered over to Gobber.

"Working on such accursed scales wasn't fun!" he said. "Here you go." He held out a set of armor made from Hobgobbler scales. "Keep it close; I'm sure you'll need it to survive whatever Tuffnut is planning for you in the future!"

"I have a feeling you're right." At least I was getting something useful out of this.

Just then, Tuffnut approached and grinned when he saw the armor. "Good!" he said. "Now you are armored for the job. Now we need you to spread the seeds of your knowledge all across the archipelago, and handle the Hobgobblers everywhere!"

"Great. We're finally getting to the point."

"I've taken the liberty of letting them know you're coming to save the day. Put that armor on, my friend, and go to the lookout. Phlegma is waiting for you."

I carefully put on the Hobgobbler armor. It fit perfectly; Gobber did a great job. Bolt gave me an odd look before mounting him. We flew to the School with my new friend trailing behind. Here too the Hobgobblers had taken over. I pushed past them to find Phlegma. She appeared startled at first, so I dropped my hood to show her my face.

"Brennda, there you are!" she said. "I've been waiting for you for ages. I love these little guys, but they're overstaying their welcome. These adorable babies are eating everything and being a terrible burden on everyone. I need you to grab all the babies! They're the green ones. I can handle the Broad Wings!"

I smiled. "Alright!" The babies were pretty cute. I ran around in my armor, rounding all of them up. It was tiring work, but it was eventually completed.

"I knew I could count on you, Brennda," Phlegma said. "You're reliable. Ruffnut is waiting for you at Zippleback Island. Also - next time you see Tuffnut, tell him I'm not a message board! He can pass on his own notes next time."

I smirked. "I'll relay the message." It was off to Zippleback Island. This island was overrun by Hobgobblers, and I had trouble spotting Ruffnut.

"Yo! Yo! Over here, Tuffnut's Disciple!" Ruff shouted.

I followed the sound of her voice and landed before her. "Hey."

"You came here just in time. Things are getting really riled up here! I was trying to gather as many Hobgobblers here from the other nearby islands so that my group is bigger than Tuffnut's, but one of them found some dragon root from Odin-knows-where. We need to take the dragon root before it drives them all bonkers!"

Yes, that would be a good idea. There were Hobgobblers everywhere, and they slowly surrounded me. I stood protectively in front of the dragon root and withdrew my sword. I knocked back all the dragons that approached. Soon, they got the message and backed off.

"Whew. Are you doing okay?" Ruff asked.

"I've been through worse," I replied.

"That was a close one... I'm super impressed."

"Thanks!"

"You'd think averting one crisis is good enough for a full day, but what do I know? Astrid thinks that we need to send everyone back to their homes. Luckily, that's Tuffnut's burden. Find him and talk to him, will ya?"

I chuckled lightly. "You bet." I returned to Tuffnut at New Berk. He looked proud as I relayed my tale.

"You did it, Brennda," he said. "You are a graduate of the Tuffnut Gifted School of the Gobbler."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"Now go out there and make me proud. I've seen a steady conga line of Hobgobblers headed here from other islands. Our disciples have done a great job herding them through the cave while you were out there dousing fires! I think Skulder is watching the migration. Will you talk to him?"

I noticed the lines of Hobgobblers headed to the Hidden World. I followed them and ran into Skulder. "Nice work," I said, offering him a small smile.

"It would have gone a lot smoother if Tuffnut had lifted a single finger to help out!" Skulder said. "I suppose I should have expected it."

"He's great at getting out of work."

"Forgive my grumblings. Most of the Hobgobblers have been incredibly sweet and docile as we've herded them through the cave. However, the stragglers are being incredibly stubborn. Perhaps you would have better luck moving them?"

I shrugged. "I'll give it a try." I gently nudged the nearest Hobgobbler, and he started moving. This worked with the others as well. Lastly, there was the white Hobgobbler that was following me around. It did not take much convincing to get him to hollow me to the cave.

"You've done it!" Skulder said happily. "Now we'll be able to get rid of the last Hobgobblers on the island! I'll meet you at the Hidden World, my friend. I'll usher the last Hobgobblers as we go through!"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I whistled for Bolt, and the two of us headed deeper into the cave. I stared in awe at the large mass of Hobgobblers flying around

Skulder and Muddie joined me a minute later. "Well, now they're... here. I hope no one will be offended by the mess. How about we fly deeper into the Hidden World and see what's going on?"

"It's a plan." We had to make sure these guys were here to stay so there were no more issues. We flew through the Hidden World, passing many Hobgobblers along the way.

"I don't remember seeing this many Hobgobblers in here last time..."

I opened my mouth to respond, but then something caught my eye. I noticed Toothless and the Light Fury surrounded by Hobgobblers, and they did not look happy. I gasped. "I have to go help them out!" Bolt started for them before Skulder could respond.

The Light Fury pushed back the Hobgobblers, but there were too many of them. Toothless roared at the pack, causing them to fly to a certain cave entrance. I landed near the Furies to check on them.

"Is... is the alpha upset with us for causing all this trouble in his kingdom?" Skulder said timidly.

"Nah, you're alright, aren't you?" I reached out my hand to Toothless. The Night Fury regarded me at first and then pushed his head into my hand. I smiled. "See?"

"Wonderful! I'm so relieved. I'm not sure my heart could take disappointment from the king of all dragons. Wait. When he was... and when they... hmm..."

I knew that look; he was in the middle of figuring something out. This might take some time. I approached the Light Fury and smiled at her. "Hi. Remember me?" She simply stared at me, though it was good she did not attack or run away.

"Wait a second," Skulder said at last. "Eureka, I've figured it out! Let me tell you my plan, Brennda!"

I walked back to him and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Did you watch when Toothless commanded the Hobgobblers away from him? They should have scattered. Instead, they all flew towards the same place. That must be where the Hobgobbler nest must be! We can make things right again."

"Ah, we can make sure they all return to their nest."

Skulder nodded. "Unfortunately, Muddie doesn't like the idea of heading into that cavern. It will have to be you, brave Brennda, to see this through to the end."

"That will be no problem. I can handle it."

"Thorspeed! I have faith that you can do it."

And so, I wandered off into the cavern to make sure all the Hobgobblers made it home. It turned out to be a long adventure that required quick thinking and persistence. Eventually, I made it to the nest. It was beautiful, and it felt good to see the Hobgobblers wander around happily. Satsified, I returned to where I left Skulder.

"Heavens!" the archaeologist said. "You're back! None of the Hobgobblers have left the cavern so I assume that it was a job well done. Can you fill me in on the details?"

I gave a him a quick version of the story. He seemed very interested in everything I had to say. I was just glad this was all over now.

"That sounds majestic. I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes. Mission accomplished! (Why does that sound so familiar?)"

I smirked. "Let's go home."

We flew through the tunnels and back to New Berk. Soon after I was out, I spotted Tuffnut waving me down. I dropped down in front home. "Hey, all the Hobgobblers are back at their nest!" I declared.

Tuff grinned. "It's no surprise you were able to do so much, after my concentrated tutelage. It was truly my pleasure."

"I'm glad you were amused."

"It was a partnership for the ages, Brennda. Me, with the brains. You, with the muscle. Together we became one with the Hobgobbler and accomplished impossible things! Hiccup wishes he was so well attuned with dragons! One last order from me, my dutiful student: rub it into Hiccup's face! Ha ha ha."

I smirked. "Yeah, I'll do that." It was much easier to find Hiccup now without all the Hobgobblers around. The other Vikings appeared relieved as well.

"That's fine by me," Hiccup said once I finished my story and gave him Tuff's message. "I was starting to get worried they'd get out of control! I'm just glad all those Hobgobblers are out of our hair."

"You said it!"

"Well, maybe not all of them. There's a surprise waiting for you at the wagon where you first 'fell' for a certain someone... Why don't you go take a look?"

"Let me guess, Harald Junior?"

Hiccup blinked. "What?"

"Never mind." I wandered to the wagon near the fountain with Hiccup following behind me. Sure enough, the white Hobgobbler waited for me. "Are you ready to be friends now?" I touched his head once more. This time, he almost seemed to smile.

"It's heartwarming to see you two bonding," Hiccup said. "Tuffnut's weird taunts aside, you really did become an amazing advocate for Hobgobblers. You can be really proud of all that you've done for New Berk."

"Tuff is actually pretty smart when he wants to be. (He was smart enough to get Skulder and me to do his work for him). He did have a point about seeing things from another's perspective. But I'm still glad it's over."

Hiccup nodded. "Me too. Do me a favor: can you let Ruffnut know she's not off the hook just yet? There will be consequences. Oh yes, there will be consequences."

I chuckled. "For sure." I glanced at the white Hobgobbler. "Come on, Junior." The dragon trailed behind me as I made my way to Ruffnut. "Hey, Ruff, you lost the prank war - to me - and Hiccup said to be prepared for the consequences."

Ruff groaned. "Aww man. I lose the first prank war of new Berk and Hiccup's going to be a stickler for the rules this time? This sucks. You win some and you lose some. And you won this won! You freaked Gobber out more than we ever could. So I'll have to get my vengeance on you during the next prank war, okay? Be prepared, buddy."

I smirked. "Right. I look forward to it."

"Oh, and Skulder wanted to talk to you or something? He doesn't look as pale as he usually does after our little escapades. Progress."

I nodded. "He's getting better." I walked across the center of town to meet my friend. "What's going on?"

"When we first met, I was deathly afraid of Terrible Terror sneezes," Skulder said. 

"I bet Harald had fun with that," I said.

Skulder ignored me. "I've now flown through the home of dragons on the back of my own dragon friend. Thank you, Brennda. You are a great friend and an amazing partner. You'll make an adventurer out of timid old me in no time!"

I smiled. "No problem. It was good to have you along."

"One thing still bothers me about this whole affair: Gobber. For a dragon dentist, he is quite distrusting of such a harmless dragon! Do you think he still believes you are cursed?"

I shrugged. "I might as well go find out." When I approached the smithy, I was surprised to find Gobber appearing content even as a stray Hobgobbler gnawed at his ankle. Maybe he snapped?

"I can't believe you're safe," Gobber said. "Who'd have thought that a simple Viking could overcome the greatest curse of all? It's amazing. Maybe I've had them wrong all along. Even this little gnawer is a cute one, isn't he? Maybe I should give him a fair chance..."

"They're really not too bad, though I've had enough of them for one day." But there was one more thing I wanted to do before I got out of this dragon armor.

Bolt gave me another strange look as I mounted him. We flew back to Auction Island as the sun began to set. Thankfully, the Hobgobblers seemed to have left this island. The inhabitants stared at me as I walked around in my Hobgobbler armor with the hood up. I did not stop until I found Harald. He stared at me long and hard, and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the forest.

Once we were alone, Harald pushed my hood down to reveal me face. "What are you doing?" he said.

"Just making sure everything is good here," I said. "I brought all the Hobgobblers back to their nest."

"Good. Thank you for dealing with the problem quickly. What's with the outfit?"

I grinned. "Tuffnut said I needed to be one with the Hobgobblers to get them to follow me."

"And you listened to him?"

I shrugged. "It worked."

"But that one is still here."

I looked down at the white Hobgobbler. "Yeah, he's in love with me. I think I'll let him stick around. You better watch out."

Harald scoffed. "You think I'm threatened by a dragon?"

"You should be. Another man isn't going to steal my attention."

Harald narrowed his eyes at the Hobgobbler. "Then let me show him you're mine." He brought his arm around me, pulled me close, and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back.

A growl distracted me. I looked in time to see the Hobgobbler leap at Harald and latch onto his back. Harald appeared annoyed and tried to get him off. I laughed as the two of them tussled. "You gotta watch out for Harald Junior!" I teased.

"I will not loose to a dragon," Harald muttered, causing me to laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for part three! What do you think will happen in part 4?

**Author's Note:**

> It has begun!


End file.
